A New Direction
by thelovelybuttercup
Summary: Rachel never dreamed she would become a mother right out of high school. With no one else to turn to, will her trusted former glee advisor be the one she needs to help her find her new direction in life?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A New Direction  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M (just to be safe)  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Will/Rachel  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Current through episode 2x22  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.  
><strong>Summary<strong>**:**Rachel never dreamed she would become a mother right out of high school. With no one else to turn to, will her trusted former glee advisor be the one she needs to help her find her new direction in life?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel weaved her way through the bustling crowd of the street fair, her sights set on the coffee shop that was still two blocks away. As often as she hated being small, she had to admit it had its advantages. She was making better time than she expected. Adjusting her bag on her shoulder, Rachel neared the coffee shop. She braced herself for the lecture she was going to be receiving from Kurt for keeping him waiting so long.

No one in glee could have imagined Kurt and Rachel making it to graduation without murdering one another for the final solo at Nationals, let alone that they would become friends. Yet, here they were meeting for their weekly coffee date to gossip and dream of whom they were going to mention in their Tony speeches when they finally make it big on Broadway. They had become inseparable since Junior year, as though that time spent on the stage of Wicked had cemented they were forever going to be the very best of friends.

Their graduation ceremony had taken place yesterday. Rachel had declined attending any of the celebratory parties or events that were planned, stating her father's had planned a dinner already. Almost all of her fellow gleeks were at home sleeping off their hangovers, but Kurt had begged her to meet him for coffee so he could fill her in on all the gossip from the night before, as well as discuss what they were going to be bringing with them to the residence hall in Tisch.

Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel had applied; auditioned, and gotten the affirmative they were now undergraduate students at one of the most prestigious performing arts schools in the country. Rachel was beyond thrilled when she received the news; she even threw a "We Got Into Tisch!" party the weekend after they received their acceptance letters.

She thought she had it all planned out. She was going to go to Tisch, major in Drama, attend their graduate program for acting, and be belting out "I'm Not That Girl" when she starred as Elphaba in Wicked. All of which she planned to accomplish by her 25th birthday. Rachel had prepared herself for the small disappointments she knew life would throw at her. She knew she might not be considered the headliner she once was when she got to New York. She knew she would have to start all over again to prove she deserved to be the Broadway star she had been telling everyone she was going to be. She was prepared for that fight. Nowhere, in all of her meticulous planning and preparation had she dreamed she would now be facing the obstacle she was now up against.

Realizing she had finally reached her destination, she pulled open the doors to Panera. It was the only place in town that offers her favorite iced green tea, and a pecan roll that Kurt swears is a gift from the heavens. The coldness of the air-conditioned café wrapped around her, calming her nervous, queasy stomach. Closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths, she steadied herself before searching for Kurt.

Seconds later she heard, "Hang on a second Blaine, Rachel just got here. I'll call you later." She opened her eyes to face her best friend. His eyebrow arched in curiosity and slight irritation, he wrapped her in warm hug.

"Sweetie, you know there is such a thing as a courtesy text if you are going to be late. I ordered your tea 10 minutes ago. If it's watered down you have no one but yourself to blame." Smiling, he sat back down at their table. Sipping his latte and eating a piece of his pecan roll, he motioned for her to sit.

Taking a deep breath she lowered herself into her seat. Sipping from her drink, she smiled at him, motioning to his pastry, "Would you mind if I tried a piece of that? I really need to settle my stomach."

His eyes widened with surprise. She was usually very strict on only eating vegan-friendly treats. "Suure, of course you can Rach." He said, sliding the pastry across the table to her.

Grabbing a piece, she let the delicious caramel melt in her mouth before steeling her nerves for her big announcement. "Kurt," she said, pausing to sip her tea, "we need to talk."

"Why do I feel like you are going to throw a break-up speech at me?" the boy across from her said, laughing. "You haven't found another best friend have you? Because I guarantee they are nothing compared to me."

"No, it's nothing like that." Rachel said, eyes downcast. " I…" She trailed off, feeling a tear streak down her cheek.

"Sweetie?" Kurt asked, his voice becoming soft with concern. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it Finn? Did he say something horrible to you? I knew he didn't take the break up well, but everyone knows it is for the best. He's always been more country than city. Even if he had gone to New York with us, he would have been miserable. I swear I am going to kill that boy, brother or not." Sighing in frustration, he reached across the table to hold her hand.

"I am fine, physically. I am… I am not going to be able to make it to Tisch with you guys. I am so sorry. I wanted nothing more than to go with you. It's just… everything is so confusing now. I don't know what to do. The only thing I do know is I can't go. God, how I wish I could. This is what they warn you about. Statistics show…" she trailed off as she noticed Kurt holding his hands in the "time out" position.

"Okay, let me see if I am following." He said, not sounding annoyed, just genuinely confused. "You aren't going to be able to go to the school you have been dreaming about attending for years? What on God's green earth would prevent you from going?"

Tears falling much quicker down her cheeks now, she said between soft sobs, "I'm pregnant."

There, the words were out in the universe. She had finally said them to someone besides her fathers. She felt relief and dread simultaneously as she raised her eyes to gauge her best friend's reaction.

She saw a slightly stricken look cross Kurt's face before it turned into one of concern and sympathy. "Are you sure? Rach, are you 100% positive that you are pregnant? I hate to sound like an after-school special here, but have you had a doctor confirm this? Home pregnancy tests aren't always accurate."

Rachel nodded, wiping her eyes, "Yes, I am positive." She reached into her purse and pulled out her positive home test, putting it on a napkin on the table. "For the last week I had taken one home test a day, until I worked up the nerve to tell my dads. They were all positive. I have also seen a doctor. That was why I was so late. There was a bit of a wait at my gynecologist. She confirmed I am about 6 weeks pregnant. It happened after prom. Oh god, I really am a statistic!" she cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Honey, not to sound unsympathetic or anything, but did you pee on that?" Kurt asked, motioning to the test that sat between them. His face had a slightly green quality to it.

Rachel nodded, "Yes, Kurt. Of course I… Oh sorry." She said, realizing her error and putting the test back in her bag.

"Not a problem," Kurt said, taking a sip of coffee. "If it happened after prom does that mean that…? Oh god, Finn is going to be a dad?"

Rachel looked up quickly, "Oh, Kurt please don't tell him yet. There is so much going on I just want to get settled first. Please? Please wait? For me?" She begged, holding her hands in what could only be described as a dramatic prayer position.

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Get settled? What do you mean, 'get settled'? Rachel Barbra Berry, you had better start talking, and fast."

Trying to hold back the tears she felt forming, she started to tear at her napkin. "My dads gave me an ultimatum. Either I abort the baby and attend Tisch as planned, or they are kicking me out. I am 18 now, so I guess legally they can. I don't know what to do. I can't get rid of this baby. I love her or him too deeply to even consider it, but I can't attend school pregnant. I would have to drop out eventually. I can't afford to go to school full time and pay for childcare. I need to find a place, like now. My dads agreed to keep me on their insurance until I can find a job with benefits, but that is the extent of their willingness to help. They said they couldn't witness their only child make such a bad decision. How could they say that about their own grandchild?" Feeling her resolve slip, she broke down into tears.

"Oh Rach," Kurt sighed, kneeling next to her chair and pulling her into a hug. "Don't worry, everything will work itself out. You'll see how amazing this will be. I won't tell Finn. You need to, when you are ready. You do need to tell him though. Preferably sooner rather than later. I will be there for you as much as I can while I am in New York, and I will fly home every break to prove to you I am going to be the most amazing uncle to that little bundle of joy in there." He said, tickling her soon to be swollen stomach.

"I would offer my room for you to sleep in, but with the whole Finn still being upset about your break up thing, I am not sure it is the best idea in the world. Gosh, I wish I wasn't going away. We would totally rock as roommates. Let's grab the paper and see if there are any good options out there okay? We will find a great one. I can just feel it."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An hour later and two new beverages and pecan rolls later, they were almost through the ads and not a single one looked promising. "What is with all the freaks wanting roommates?" Kurt asked, gesturing to the paper. "Like this one, 'WANTED: ROOMMATE. $450/mnth. Preferably blonde, young, and female. Open-mindedness a must.' I am not even sure I want to know what he… or she… means by that."

Rachel smirked and continued scanning, "I know what you mean. Kurt!" She grabbed his arm to get his attention. "Look who put out a want ad for a roommate! I guess this is going to turn out to be a good day after all."

Kurt read over the ad, his smile growing as he reached the end. "Well my darling diva," He said turning toward Rachel. "It looks like you need to pay a visit to a certain former glee advisor."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read my first Will/Rachel fic. If you would like me to continue, just let me know! Love and hugs until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A New Direction  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M (just to be safe)  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Will/Rachel  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Current through episode 2x22  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.  
><strong>Summary<strong>**:**Rachel never dreamed she would become a mother right out of high school. With no one else to turn to, will her trusted former glee advisor be the one she needs to help her find her new direction in life?  
><strong>AN: ** Thank you to all of you for your support! It means so much to me to have you all read and appreciate my story! Hope you all enjoy this new chapter! xx

Rachel's heart was pounding as she slowly raised her hand to knock on Mr. Shuester's door. She knew it was silly to feel the unease she felt at that very moment. She had been to his house plenty of times before. She hadn't been nervous when she would drop in to offer her opinion on what musical numbers they should practice more, to complain about whom she believed weren't pulling their weight in glee, and to argue with him when he refused to give her the solos she felt she deserved. After all, she felt it was her duty as a co-captain to have an open dialogue with the advisor of the club. He had always been perfectly cordial. Even in sophomore year, when she had shown up at his house and cooked him dinner, she didn't feel uncomfortable in the slightest.

Taking deep calming breaths and counting to ten in her head, she finally mustered up the courage to knock 3 times at his door. Rachel looked down quickly. She feared if she made eye contact with him when he opened the door she would break down crying. She didn't want to tell him yet, not before she told Finn. If he accepted her offer to be his roommate, she didn't want it to be about pity, since she had nowhere else to go. She wanted them to enter this as equals.

She heard his surprised exclamation, and felt him wrap his arms around her in a friendly hug. "Rachel! What are you doing here? It's nice to see you. Come in." She turned, smiling as she made eye contact with him. He held the door open for her and motioned for her to come inside.

"Hi, Mr. Shue. I didn't come at a bad time did I?" Rachel asked, walking into his living room and sitting delicately on the edge of his sofa.

Looking around his apartment, she noticed how lovely his place really was. She felt slightly ashamed that she was so focused on her own interests on her other visits she never took notice of his home before. It wasn't overly furnished, but what was there was beautifully made and well maintained. It wasn't at all what she expected it to be like after being a bachelor pad for so long. She had been expecting a coffee table made of pizza boxes, a beer logo neon clock on the wall, and a floor covered in old socks. Though if she was honest he never came off as the type who would be a slob on a daily basis. He always seemed well organized and clean.

She noticed a pile of papers he had been grading sitting on the coffee table next to her. Admiring his dedication to his job, she smiled up at him as he walked into the room. He returned her smile as he stood in the doorway, "Of course you didn't come at a bad time Rachel. I am always happy to see you. Would you like something to drink? I just attempted to make lemonade if you're feeling brave."

Rachel nodded, "I would love some thank you."

When he returned he handed an ice-cold glass to Rachel, before sitting down across from her with his own. "How are things with you Rachel? Did you have a nice time celebrating last night?"

"I've been great Mr. Shue." She said, looking down at the ice in her glass, "I didn't attend any of the festivities last night, but the ceremony was lovely, wasn't it?" Rachel looked up again to see him watching her, his brow slightly creased as if in thought.

_Perk up Rachel! _Her mind screamed at her. _He'll know something is wrong if you don't pretend to be your normal, friendly self. _She reminded herself to paste her show smile on her face as she turned to her former teacher.

"Yeah, Rachel. It was lovely. I think it is the nicest ceremony the school has had in a while. It was great that they asked us to perform." He was quiet for a second before he sighed, "I am not sure what I am going to do without you guys next year. I… I wanted to thank you for all the hard work you put into the club. I know we didn't always see eye to eye, but it wouldn't have been the same without you." He turned toward her, looking at her with such a soft smile it made her emotions kick into overdrive and she felt tears prick her eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Shue. That means more to me than you will ever know." She stood quickly to readjust her skirt, and wipe her tears before he noticed them. With the quick movement, her morning sickness came roaring back. She was barely able to squeak out, "May I use your restroom?" before she was bolting toward the bathroom door.

After trying to be sick as quietly as possible, she flushed the toilet and ran the cool water, rinsing her mouth and splashing her face. Why did her life become so complicated? She was only 18 for heavens sake. This hadn't been a part of her plan, but she knew from the second the doctor confirmed she was expecting her old plans no longer mattered. All that mattered to her was her child, and she would do anything to protect her baby. Even forgetting everything she knew and loved about her old life.

"Rachel?" She heard Will ask through the bathroom door. "Are you alright? You seemed a bit ill when you left." He paused for a second, waiting for her response. Rach…?"

She opened the bathroom door to find herself looking directly at his t-shirt covered chest. The material looked so soft and well worn. She was gripped with a desire to reach out and see if it felt as soft as it looked.

She was jolted back to reality by the sudden wave of morning sickness hitting her. She turned around, kneeling above the toilet and was sick. She felt him approach and softly pull her hair back for her. As soon as the wave of nausea passed, she flushed the toilet and stood, heading for the sink to repeat rinse her mouth and splash her face. She hadn't opened her eyes, but she knew he was standing behind her in the small bathroom. She felt so humiliated that he had to see her like that, but she knew she would have to face him at some point. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw him looking at her in the mirror.

Neither of them spoke for what felt like an eternity. She stood with her back to her former teacher, watching his reflection in the mirror. He stood a small distance behind her, looking as if he were trying to piece together the situation in front of him, Her grip on the sink tightened as she noticed a flicker of understanding cross his face before his eyes widened. He walked closer to her, his hand reaching toward her slowly as if he were afraid one wrong move would spook her and she would run. He placed his hand on the middle of her back, moving his hand in a soothing circle as his other hand wrapped around her left arm.

"Rach, sweetie? We are going to go sit okay?" She knew he wasn't really asking, but she felt safe as the hand that was on her back slid slowly around her waist. He led her to the sofa, lowering her gently to the seat before turning back to the kitchen. She heard him rustling in the cupboards and he emerged with a box of crackers. He set them on the coffee table before sitting next to her, their knees practically touching. He turned toward her, placing his hand on her knee and said, "The crackers are for your nausea. The pregnancy books say they ease your morning sickness. If you want I also have graham crackers. They are supposed work too."

Rachel smiled, grabbing a few of the crackers and eating a couple before turning toward her former teacher. "Thank you for these. They seem to be helping already." She sipped her drink before setting it back down and looking around the room. "You have such a nice apartment. I never knew you got so much natural light in here." She knew it was a lame attempt to change the subject, but she really didn't want his pity.

"Yeah, that is why Terri and I ended up picking this place." He put his finger under her chin, gently turning her head toward him so he could look in her eyes. " Rachel, I need you to know you can come to me with anything. I am here for you. I won't judge and I won't turn you away. Please just consider talking to me." He pushed a strand of hair away from her face, and lowered his hand to his lap.

At his kind words she broke down for the second time that day. She launched into her long, complicated story with her eyes trained on her shoes. How she slept with Finn because she thought he might reconsider his plans for OSU and go to New York with her. How that Tuesday after prom Finn had broken the news that he was indeed going to OSU in the fall, but they could always try long distance. She had known it wouldn't work. They could barely make their relationship work in the same school. If they stayed together it wouldn't last 3 weeks in separate states. She confessed she had noticed she was feeling ill about a week ago and feared she might be pregnant. How she had taken the numerous tests before working up the nerve to tell her dads, and when she did they told her to get an abortion. At that she looked Will in the eyes and tearfully confessed, "I just couldn't do it. I thought about how it was my baby, a part of me. I thought about how I wouldn't get to know if he or she would have my nose, or how I wouldn't get to sing her or him to sleep every night if I did what my dads wanted. There would be so much I would miss. I need to do this. I need to."

Rachel broke into heart wrenching sobs as Will pulled her to his chest. Stroking her hair, she heard him whisper, "Sweetie, you need to calm down okay?" She nodded and tried to breathing deeply until her sobs quieted.

Will ran his hands though his hair, and asked her to sit up for a second. He brushed the tears from her face with his thumb before taking a deep, shakey breath. "Rachel, it isn't good for you or the baby. You need to be in a place you feel safe and stress free. Listen, feel free to say no if you want," He trailed off for a second before grabbing her hand, "I have an extra room, if you want you can stay here. Live here. You need this Rach, and frankly I would love the company. Please consider it. You can even ask your dads if you want."

Rachel smiled sadly at his words. She had no more tears left to cry over how her fathers abandoned her. He offered his home, and it didn't feel like it was only due to pity. He didn't know she had nowhere else to go. He wanted her here. "I don't need to ask my dads. They disowned me when I refused to get an abortion."

She took a deep breath, "I would love to stay here though. I promise I won't be a burden. I will cook and clean, and as soon as I find a job that offers medical benefits I will pay half of everything. That was the only thing my dads said they would do for me. I can stay on their insurance until I find a job. I will be out of your hair as soon as I can. "

Will smiled, "So you will move in! This will be great Rachel. I promise. I do have a few rules and conditions however." Will held up one hand to start ticking off his list.

"First, you won't pay for a thing. You don't have to cook or clean. I want you to rest and relax as much as possible. You and the baby are top priority here, and the both of you can stay, even after they are born. I will help you find a job, since I know you, and you would go stir crazy having to sit around all day, however I want you to promise me you won't overexert yourself. You don't need to work to stay here. Lastly, we are going to be roommates, you need to refer to me as Will okay? Do you think you can agree to those things?"

Rachel nodded gratefully before being swept into Will's warm hug. She felt Will's head turn and his mouth move up to her ear. She felt her knees go weak as he whispered, "Welcome home Rachel"

That afternoon, Will took her back to her house to gather her things before her fathers returned from work. He wandered around looking at the mementos and memories scattered about her room while she packed. She would occasionally look up to see him studying a picture or playbill on her wall.

She knew she would take very little of this stuff with her. She couldn't handle the memories of this life following her to her new home. She took one last look around her room, the yellow walls, the gold stars littering every surface. She didn't see herself in this room anymore. The self-centered diva Rachel used to be was gone. She had more important, wonderful things to focus on now.

Once she was finished he grabbed her heavy suitcase and garment bags from her bed and followed her to the kitchen. They were silent as she wrote a letter to her father's explaining where she was living, and where they could send her things once they packed up her old room.

A tear escaped, trailing down her cheek as she set her key on top of the note and turned to leave. Will saw it and wrapped her in a hug, whispering words of comfort before kissing her temple and leading her out the door.

A few hours had passed since they returned home. He set her things on her bed, asking if she needed his help with anything. She thanked him but said she would be fine. Will told her he needed to run a few errands, and to call his cell if she needed him. Rachel heard the door close as he left, so she spent her time exploring her new home, before she decided she really needed to unpack.

Hearing a knock on her new bedroom door, she turned to see Will had returned, and he smiling at her. "Let's go to dinner to celebrate. My treat. What do you think? Or are you too tired?" Will asked, standing in the doorway as if unsure he was allowed to enter.

"I would love to go to dinner, thank you. Just let me finish up here." Rachel motioned for him to come further into the room while she finished unpacking her bag. Will sat on her bed and watched her refold everything. Turning to his right he noticed small bunny she had put against her pillows. As she slid the last drawer into place and put her bag in the corner of the closet she saw him pick up the bunny and start examining it.

"That is Floppy Bunny." She said, "Noah and I competed together when we went to day camp. I think we were about… seven?" Rachel's face lit up at the memory. "We won the three-legged race. Think he got a football as his prize, and I got floppy bunny," She sat down next to Will on the bed. "When would you like to leave for dinner?"

She noticed Will gulp audibly before standing and placing his hands in his pockets. " I was thinking Breadstix. How about we leave in a half hour? Will that work for you?" He asked, returning to his original position in the doorway.

Rachel nodded and watched as Will closed the door slowly. She stood and started going through her clothes. She had brought a variety of things and wasn't sure what to choose. She decided on something on the dressier side. She didn't want Will to see her as his former student. She wanted to look nice for him.

Grabbing a dress she had never worn, but probably wouldn't fit into soon and scooping up her toiletries, she headed for the bathroom. She shut the door and walked over to the bath to run warm water for her shower. The bathroom had an amazing claw foot tub she couldn't wait to soak in, but now wasn't the time. She had to get ready.

Emerging 15 minutes later fully dressed and ready, she walked down the hallway to the living room. As she neared, Rachel couldn't help but notice how handsome Will looked in his suit and tie, as he sat reading a book. She didn't want to disturb him, so she willed her footsteps to make as little noise as possible on the hardwood floor.

Will looked up when he heard the gentle clicking of her heels approaching. His eyes widened momentarily as he took in her black cocktail length dress. A blush crept up her neck to color her cheeks as she saw his gaze lower subtly to her heels, and rise back to her eyes.

"You... you look beautiful Rachel. Are you ready to go?" He asked, standing and smoothing his pant legs before walking toward her. She nodded and turned, bowing her head with a shy smile as she felt his hand rest on the small of her back. He helped her with her coat and led her down to his car.

She was slightly relieved to see he had upgraded his car recently. She knew she would be a passenger quite a bit, and she had feared she wouldn't fit in his car once she ballooned to Hindenburg size late in her pregnancy. His new car was sleek, yet understated, just like him.

She slid into her seat and fastened her seatbelt as he shut her door and walked to the driver side. Shooting a smile her way, he turned his key in the ignition and smoothly pulled out of the parking lot.

They didn't make small talk on the way to the restaurant, both okay to sit in silence while a soft classical melody flowed from the speakers. Rachel had never felt so safe in her life. She turned to look at Will, whose concentration was focused on the traffic ahead of him. Had someone told her when she woke up this morning that she would soon be sitting in the passenger seat of Will's car, heading to dinner to celebrate their new living situation, she would have called them crazy. Yet, here she was and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Arriving at the restaurant, Will parked the car and told her to stay put. She watched as he jumped out of the car before walking around to open her door to help her out. She put her hand in his and stood slowly, not wanting her nausea to return and ruin this wonderful moment.

They walked into the restaurant, Will's hand on the small of her back, leading her to sit at a beautiful adorned chaise in the waiting area while he went to speak to the hostess. She watched him from her spot, admiring the confidence and grace he had to every one of his movements. As he was returning, they made eye contact causing her to blush as he sat next to her.

Soon, the hostess was calling their name, and they followed her to their table. Luckily it was at the back of the restaurant, away from where she usually sat when she came with Finn or Jesse. They usually sat the teenage couples in the center of the restaurant. She didn't want anything to remind Will that she was once his student as well.

After reciting the specials of the day, the hostess left them to read their menus. Will set his aside and asked how she was feeling. Rachel looked up in surprise. She wasn't accustomed to people just checking on her. She smiled and said she felt fine, but decided to nibble a breadstick to calm her stomach.

She was so busy watching Will again, lost in her thoughts; she didn't notice the waiter had arrived to take their order. She told the waiter her order without looking up from her menu, closing it and handing it to him with a polite thank you to indicate she was done ordering.

Looking across the table at Will, she noticed his shoulders were rigid and his jaw was clenching slightly. He was looking away from her. Alarmed she had done something to upset him; she put her hand on his and leaned forward slightly. "Will? Are you okay?" she asked, tightening her grip on his hand.

He made eye contact with her and relaxed slightly. "Did you see that waiter? He was flirting with you. It was… I should complain to the manager." His demeanor returned to its tense state as he saw the waiter gathering their salads and drinks.

She smiled, scooting her chair so she was sitting on the side closest to him. As the waiter approached she slipped his hand into his and squeezed his hand gently. She wasn't sure why he was acting jealous, but she wasn't going to complain.

When the waiter left them to enjoy their salads, Will turned to her. His face looked bright and happy as he leaned toward her. "Here," He said, passing her a glass of sprite. "My mom told me it really helps settle a nauseous stomach. Oh and are you going to tell me why you ordered a chicken entrée? Is that the baby talking?" He smiled at her as he reached for his salad fork.

Rachel laughed, "Yeah, actually. I do eat dairy on occasion now, and although I am still not happy about eating meat, I am listening to baby and giving into his every need. I know I don't need to eat meat to have a healthy pregnancy, but what he wants he gets." She smiled whimsically, placing her hand over her stomach. "I decided I don't want to refer to the baby as 'it' or 'baby'. I think we are just going to refer to the baby as 'he' until the scan to find out the sex. What do you think?"

Will nodded, leaning closer to her stomach, "Good call. Well, this little guy deserves everything his heart desires. Don't worry little man. We won't deprive you of anything." Straightening, he turned his attention back to Rachel. He coughed slightly, "Rachel, do you mind if I ask you something?"

He looked down at his salad, studying it as he asked, "Are you going to tell Finn? About the baby I mean." He said quickly, looking up to hear her answer.

Rachel swallowed hard. She knew she had to tell Finn. She wished she didn't, because she knew he would want to do the honorable thing and try to be with her. "Yes, I think I am going to tell him tomorrow. I wish I didn't have to. I know he will just want to get back together."

"You mean you don't want him back?" Will asked, returning his gaze to his salad.

Rachel laughed, causing him to look at her, "No, I don't want him back. We were never right for each other. I think deep down I had known it before we got together this last time. If he wants to be in the baby's life that is fine, but we will never be a couple again. To be together just for a child isn't a good situation for anyone involved. I know there is someone out there for both us, but I am 100% certain he wasn't meant for me. I wish I didn't have to tell him about this alone. I know he will just try to pressure me and I honestly will snap and hurt him if he does." She paused, laughing at her joke.

Will set his hand on her arm. "I have to work tomorrow, but since everyone in glee has graduated I have no reason to be at school late. If you want to wait until I get home I will be there for you. I will busy myself in my room until you need me."

She put her hand on his, " I would really appreciate that Will. Thank you." Their conversation stilled as the waiter approached, setting their entrees in front of them and refilling their drinks. She smiled at him, picking up her fork and taking a bite of pasta.

He returned her smile, "Well on a lighter note, I have something for you." Reaching into his suit pocket he pulled out a rectangular flat box. " This is to celebrate you coming to stay. Welcome home Rachel." He said, putting the box on the table in front of her.

Rachel set her fork down, glancing up at his eyes before reaching for the box. Pulling the lid open she saw her new house key on the end of a beautiful pink crystal heart shaped keychain. She knew it was expensive. She had admired it weeks ago at Swarovski.

"Oh Will," she smiled. "It is beautiful. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek happily. She felt him stiffen slightly before returning the hug, his hands tracing her spine. She smiled and slipped the key into her handbag.

They made small talk throughout the rest of the meal. Laughing at memories from glee, and their recent win at Nationals. She realized her fear of his demeanor changing if their past was brought up was unfounded. He treated her no differently now as he did at the beginning of the meal. After they were finished he helped her with her coat again, before returning his hand to its spot on the small of her back.

Once in the car, they headed to get ice cream before heading back to the apartment. Will asked Rachel to christen her key, waiting behind her while she slid it into the lock and opened the door. Putting their coats on their respective hooks, they agreed to change before heading into the living room to enjoy their dessert in front of the television.

Rachel was nervous as she stood in front of her mirror. Her pajamas weren't the slightest bit suggestive, just an old McKinley High t-shirt and shorts, but there was something about standing here in her pajamas that made her realize this was actually happening. She lived here now. She didn't feel uncomfortable, she felt excited. The slight shift their relationship had taken in the past few hours was making her slightly giddy. Maybe Will was feeling it too? Humming to herself she fixed her hair so it fell in loose curls around her face.

She opened her door and walked down the hallway where she knew Will was waiting. Her breath caught to see him in such intimate attire. Her eyes took in the sight of him standing in front of the entertainment system trying to pick a dvd to watch. His pajama pants sat low on his waist and his t-shirt looked like it was tailored to fit him perfectly. She could see his muscles move beneath the thin fabric and suddenly she felt a little lightheaded.

He noticed her movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned toward her to ask what she wanted to watch, "Hey Rach, Do you want…" the words died on his lips as he took in what she was wearing. He coughed slightly, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck before turning to stare at the dvds. "I was thinking we should watch West Side Story. What do you think?"

Rachel sat on the sofa and started opening the bag that held their desserts. "I am fine with that." She said, settling into the soft sofa. Will returned to the sofa, and sat next to her.

"I am hoping to get Mike to choreograph a dance sequence inspired by West Side Story before he leaves for school. I really think it could help push the new batch of students to reach for the lofty goals you set for them this year. You wouldn't believe how many kids have approached me about joining glee next year." He motioned for Rachel to sit closer and handing her a spoon for her ice cream.

Halfway through the movie, she felt herself starting to fall asleep. Rachel put her head on his shoulder, snuggling into him as she used him as a makeshift pillow. She had expected him to tense at the more intimate position they were in, but instead she felt his arm go around her shoulders and tighten slightly as she drifted off to sleep.

She woke to the feeling of being lifted. She opened her eyes to find she was cradled in Will's arms as he walked down the hallway to her room. She protested slightly that she was too heavy and he didn't have to carry her.

She heard him laugh softly, his whole body shaking with the effort contain his laughter. "Rachel, sweetie. You practically weigh as much as my briefcase. Trust me, this isn't a burden at all." He nudged her door open with his foot and leaned slightly to draw back her blankets. He placed her gently on the bed and covered her with the blanket. Kneeling down, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She felt her eyes close as he stood and neared the doorway. She heard him whisper, "Goodnight Rachel." before closing her door softly.

Her last thoughts of the evening were of him, and how safe she felt in her new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A New Direction  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M (just to be safe)  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Will/Rachel  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Current through episode 2x22  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Rachel never dreamed she would become a mother right out of high school. With no one else to turn to, will her trusted former glee advisor be the one she needs to help her find her new direction in life?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel Berry was never one to sleep in. She was usually up by 6 am, having her protein shake and doing her morning work out. That had been her routine since she was 15 years old. The only time she would stray away from her strict schedule is when she was extremely ill or if she stayed somewhere besides her home, and both of those things rarely happened. This is why she was surprised when the metallic sounding 'ding' of a text alert woke her from her deep sleep.

Rolling over and blindly grabbing for her phone, Rachel tried to blink the sleep from her eyes. Kurt had text to ask her to meet him for coffee tomorrow. She hurriedly text back saying she would love to and that she would call him later to set up a time.

Her eyes widened as she saw how late she had slept in. It was almost 11 a.m. She sat up slowly, looking around her new room. She loved the soft green color of the walls and the sheer curtains that framed her window.

She was really disappointed she had slept in so late. She had wanted to surprise Will with a delicious pancake breakfast to thank him for a wonderful end to an otherwise horrible day. She glanced down at her nightstand and smiled. Will had left a note for her, along with crackers and a glass of water. In his tight, neat scrawl he had written:

_Rachel, _

_You looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself to wake you. I left you the crackers to eat before you get out of bed. All the books say it helps to ease morning sickness if you eat a couple before you get up for the day. Help yourself to anything you find in the fridge and cupboards. If you are up to it we will go grocery shopping tonight. _

_Please try to relax today, okay? I will be home right after school, but if you need me before then, text me and I will be back as soon as I can. _

_-Will_

She felt her heart give a slight flutter at how he cared for her. She had never felt so special before. Most of the men in her life treated her more like a burden than a blessing. It was a welcome change to feel watched over.

Rachel sat back on her pillows, munching her crackers and reading her well-worn copy of Pride and Prejudice. Most people assumed the only books she read were autobiographies of Broadway stars, but she liked to believe she was more complex than that. She was actually quite the avid reader. She usually stuck to the classics, preferring to read them instead of getting into the hottest series on the market. Although she was never one to be known for her trendsetting choices, she reasoned that these books had been in print for so many years, they must have been doing something right.

Finishing her crackers and marking her place in her book, she stood. Stretching, she looked down, "Hey honey," She said, holding her hand delicately over her stomach. "How are you this morning? How about we go find some food?"

After washing up, she padded down the hall to the kitchen. She rummaged through every cupboard in the kitchen before locating the bowls. Standing on tiptoe she had just managed to reach one on the high shelf. _Who puts bowls on the top shelf? _She thought in frustration. The top shelf of a cupboard was usually used for the little things you don't use every day. Not the cereal bowls. Grumbling, she resolved she might have to ask him to relocate them to an easily accessible location.

Seeing the cereal already on the counter she turned to the fridge for milk. It was still new to her to be eating dairy, but she was really starting to enjoy it. It was kind of freeing to just be able to go to the store and buy what she desired. As much as she loved Lima, it wasn't the most vegan friendly city in Ohio. Though she still couldn't bring herself to eat eggs. She had worked herself up to being able to eat them in foods, but the idea of just eating eggs made her want to gag, especially after the Jesse incident. She still couldn't believe she fell for that ass.

She peeked into the fridge, which she was surprised to find was really well stocked. Rachel was tempted to make herself waffles, but she didn't really feel like going through all that effort for only herself. "I know waffles sound good baby." She said, addressing her stomach again, pretending her craving was the baby's request, "Mommy doesn't really want to make the mess, but I promise I will make them for you tomorrow. Okay?"

She grabbed the milk, while making a mental list of what she would need to make him dinner. She had seen a wide variety of vegetables and some hamburger. Maybe she would make him her famous meatloaf. Most people were still surprised that she actually made really delicious non-vegan food. It really wasn't that amazing; one of her dads wasn't a vegan and she cooked for him all the time.

At the thought of her dads, she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. Had they even seen the note? They certainly hadn't called to apologize and ask her to come back. Not that she would leave Will if they did call. She loved living here. Though if her dads called it would be nice to have them consider being a part of this major milestone in her life.

Rachel was genuinely confused how her dads had gone from the loving, devoted parents she had known as a child, to the distant absentee parents they were today. When she was younger they were always around. Even her Daddy, whose patients kept him in high demand at work. They had attended every competition and every play she had participated in since she was an infant.

She first noticed the shift in their behavior in the beginning of her junior year. That's when the business trips and vacations started. Soon she found herself alone more often than not. She had been too hurt to tell anyone her fathers couldn't be bothered to stay home for her. Yeah, she had every material thing she could ever want, but what she needed was her parents. She swore she wasn't going to do that to her child. She would be there everyday for the rest of their life. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Snapping herself out of her pity party, she leaned on the counter eating her cereal and making a list of what she wanted to accomplish today. She knew she wanted to bake a dessert for tonight. Maybe she would make a chocolate cake. She knew Will had a sweet tooth, and she noticed at Burt and Carole's wedding he preferred chocolate cake to vanilla. She also wanted to have a soak in that wonderful tub, and possibly go for a walk. Though she would prefer to wait to go on the walk with Will.

Rachel scanned her list, feeling a knot in her stomach over the one thing she knew she had to do. She had to talk to Finn today. He deserved to know. Oh what she would give to not have to be the one to tell him this news. Some part of her would always love him, but it was a 'friend' kind of love. She had no desire to ever be with him in any sort of romantic way again. She hoped that one day their history would be nothing more than a distant memory. In an ideal world they could remain friends, if not for themselves, then for the baby.

In true Rachel fashion, she scribbled his name on the list, even though she was trying to think about anything other than her primary mission of the day. Her need to be her practical, organized self outweighed her desire to forget. She decided to start on the cake. That would be a good distraction for the next couple of hours. Rachel checked the clock. It was almost noon. She had about 3 hours to finish the cake before Will got home.

She ran into her bedroom, grabbing her iPod and headphones before heading back to the kitchen. Putting her iPod armband on, she put in her earbuds and pushed play. She felt peaceful as she sang along to the music while she did the breakfast dishes. Pulling out all she needed for the batter she started to make Will the most delicious cake he had ever tasted.

Rachel loved baking. It was the one activity in the world that brought her as much joy as singing did. She loved how almost every pastry looked pretty if done right. She loved how if you followed the directions to a tee it will almost always turn out and taste good. She loved how people just adored her baking skills. Noah had practically bitten off one of his fingers while eating the cookies she made him for a birthday present. If the Broadway dreams were no longer meant to be, she would seriously consider going to school to be a pastry chef.

She finished mixing the dry and wet ingredients together, and divided batter between the cake pans. With a tiny lick of the spatula she slid the pans in the oven, set the timer and headed back to her bedroom to change out of her pajamas.

She was sliding her top over her head when she heard her phone 'ding', alerting her she had another message. The message was from Will, telling her he hoped she was having a good day and he hoped the crackers helped.

He was the sweetest guy in the world. She always knew he was a nice guy, the kind who put others first. The guy who listened to your problems and made sure he did everything he could to make things fair. That was the Will he showed to the world. Rachel felt honored to be able to see an even sweeter side to him. She got to see the Will who surprised her with little things to make her happy or feel better. Who let her know in little ways that she was important to him. Just the fact that he was clearly thinking of her while he was away was enough to make her giddy with happiness. Logic soon set in, deflating her mood slightly. She couldn't make things uncomfortable by showing she had feelings for him. She didn't want to have the "I am sorry, I don't look at you like that" conversation again. No, she would keep it to herself. She had to. He had made himself perfectly clear two years ago.

If she was honest, her feelings for her adorable teacher hadn't been the fleeting ones she let on. She admired everything about him. He understood her on a level that no boy her age could. He understood her passion for music, her need to one day achieve her Broadway dreams. As sad as she would have been to lose him, she understood his desire to leave to take a shot at fulfilling his own dream. She was the only one who truly understood what he was giving up for them and it only made her love him more.

She was about to type a reply when she heard the timer on the stove ding. Hurrying to the kitchen she pulled the oven open, pulling out the first pan. In her haste didn't grab the potholder well enough when she went to grab the second. "Shit!" She exclaimed, setting the second carefully on the stove before recoiling and looking at her burn.

Face scrunched in pain, she turned off the oven and tried to remember what she had learned to do in case of a burn. Luckily it was a minor burn so she ran the cold water over her hand, thankful she didn't have to deal with any hot foods for a while. It always made her burns hurt all the more. The cakes still needed to cool for an hour before frosting so she decided to pass the time with a good book.

Before she knew it she was immersed in Elizabeth Bennet's world, with brooding Darcy, and lovely Jane. She would give anything to go back to that time. Turning each page gingerly so as to not aggravate her burn, she soon found herself being startled out of Darcy's romantic confession by the dinging of the timer.

Heading to the kitchen, she started whipping up the most decadent chocolate frosting in her collection of recipes. After all, Will deserved only the best. She was halfway through frosting the cake when she heard Will yell, "Rach? I am home. I skipped my planning period so I could be home sooner."

Startled she jumped, causing her burned hand to slide painfully across the fabric of her shirt. Hissing in pain she turned away from the cake to tend to her injured hand. She heard Will call her name with concern, dropping his bookbag and running into the kitchen. She looked up just as he was crossing into the kitchen. "Rach, what happened?" he asked, moving toward her swiftly, cradling her injured hand in his.

Pregnancy hormones in overdrive she broke down into tears. "I-I w-w-wanted to s-s-s-s-surprise you, and now it's all m-m-messed up! Y-y-you've already s-s-seen it." She looked up into his eyes as he smiled down at her.

"Oh sweetie. I promise I didn't see a thing." He looked at her hand, "If I promise to not look will you come with me so I can take care of your hand properly?" He asked, brushing the tears from her cheeks.

Rachel nodded, sniffling as she followed him to the bathroom. He ran the cool water, testing it with his hand before placing her burned one under the tap. Holding her hand by the wrist, he moved it under the running water to make sure he covered the whole burn. When he was satisfied he got it all he rummaged in the medicine cabinet until he found a tube of burn ointment. Rubbing it gently over her hand, he looked her in the eye to make sure he wasn't hurting her. "Rachel, do you take pain medication?" He asked, turning toward the medicine cabinet. She nodded, watching him with fascination.

Pulling down a bottle of Tylenol he handed her two with a disposable cup of water from the sink. "Here, these will help with the pain. The doctors say Tylenol is the safest for pregnant women, but I still wouldn't rely on them too heavily okay?"

Rachel nodded again, swallowing the pills gratefully. She was in awe about how much he knew about pregnancy. Then it hit her. It was stuff he learned when he thought Terri was pregnant. Guilt hit her like a ton of bricks. She had made a vow to herself to be a better version of herself now that she is bringing another person into this world, and yet she was so focused on not having a place to go she never considered this might bring up a lot of old issues for him. Yes, there really was a baby this time, but they had never really had a discussion about plans after the baby was born. Yet he put her needs before his own. Rachel vowed that her baby wasn't going to disappear from his life unless he wanted it that way. Now she just needed to figure out a way to let him know that as well.

Rachel felt him lift her wrist, placing a soft kiss right below where the burn started. She heard him inhale deeply before saying, "There. All better?"

She met his eyes and saw they had taken on a dark, smokey quality. His gaze was so intense she felt herself go lightheaded for a second. She nodded as she felt her cheeks blush.

He stepped back from her before he busied himself putting away the medical supplies. Rachel took a step toward him, standing on tiptoe and placed a kiss on his jaw. "Thank you." She whispered, putting her uninjured hand on his arm for balance. She felt him tense for a second before he smiled at her.

Rachel walked back into the kitchen, her hand feeling a million times better. She was just about to start icing the cake again when she heard his voice in the doorway.

"I promise I am not looking," He said. She turned to see him covering his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you I am going to go change." Laughing she told him to go, before she changed her mind about his surprise.

Searching his kitchen, she was surprised to find a lovely cake stand in the very back of one of his cupboards. After the cake was neatly put away, she walked into the living room to see him waiting for her.

"Rach, I am not trying to pressure you or anything, but are you still going to call Finn today?" Will looked up at her from his spot on the couch.

Rachel sighed, nodding, "Yeah, will you sit with me while I call him and ask him to come over?"

"Of course I will." He said, scooting over to make room on the couch next to him. Rachel sat slowly, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

She took a deep breath before sighing. "Okay, here it goes." She found his number and pushed her call button before she could have a chance to over think her actions. Rachel reached blindly for Will, feeling him put a hand on her knee.

She was praying Finn wouldn't answer, or he had been so mad because of their break up that he blocked her number. If she couldn't reach him then she didn't have to tell him. Rachel would have no such luck. He answered on the third ring.

"Rachel?" She heard Finn ask.

She cleared her throat, gripping Will's hand in hopes of finding the strength to just ask him to come over. "Hey Finn." She said, praying her voice wouldn't crack. She felt Will's hand tighten on her knee. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Could you meet me at Wi- Mr. Shuester's in 10 minutes? I really need to talk to you"

She couldn't believe she almost called him "Will" in front of Finn. Mentally slapping herself she barely caught his confused sounding, "Sure, I will be there in 10." Before he hung up the phone.

She sat back, relief flooding her body. That was step one done. She felt Will wrap his arm around her shoulders, rubbing his hand up and down her arm in comfort. They didn't speak, just took comfort in each other's presence.

Rachel jumped when she heard a loud knock at the front door. They both stood before Will turned to her, "Don't worry sweetie. Everything will be fine. I am going to go answer the door and I will be in my room. If you need me for any reason, any at all you just say my name. I will be here. I mean it Rachel. If you feel any kind of distress you call for me okay?"

She nodded as he kissed the top of her head. His shoulders seemed to slump slightly as he went to answer the door. Rachel heard Finn greet Will with a friendly, "Hey Mr. Shue. Is Rach here?"

Will's response was clipped and tired sounding as he answered, "Hey Finn. Yeah, she is in the living room."

Once she heard the door close and Finn's heavy footsteps advancing, her stomach felt like it was doing flip-flops. She stood when she saw him cross through the living room doorway. They awkwardly hugged before sitting on the couch.

If Finn thought something was amiss he didn't let on. He didn't even ask why they were meeting here of all places. No one, not even Kurt knew she was living here now. She marveled at how unobservant he could be at times. He gave her a dopey grin before asking. " So, what's up?"

Rachel forced herself to look at him as she said, "Finn, I have something I really want to talk to you about. I…"

Finn cut her off, putting his hand on her knee, "Listen Rachel. I know you want to get back together, and it's not like I am not touched. I am. Really. If I am honest, I was crushed when you broke up with me."

Rachel tried to explain again. All she was able to get out was, "Finn this isn't about…" before Finn was talking over her again.

"I totally get why you would want to start college single. I am going to OSU and will be really into football. I think it is best to be single while I am trying to figure out which fraternity I want to go for. I don't want to be worried about you in New York while I should be focused on a major life event like college."

Summoning all her strength she tried one more time, "Finn, Please? Will you listen? This isn't about…"

"Oh, I know what it is about Rachel." He said confidently, patting her hand in a patronizing manner. "You don't want to lose what we had. You are worried you won't find it again. It is totally understandable."

At that she lost every ounce of patience she had, taking a deep breath she shouted, "Goddamn it Finn! I am pregnant. That is what I wanted to talk to you about."

She knew it was wrong but she felt a bit of satisfaction at his completely stunned look. Though it was quickly replaced with the desire to smack him as he stuttered out, "I-is it m-mine?"

Rachel glared at him, clenching her fists to control the urge to punch him. What an insult. They were in a serious committed relationship when she got pregnant. "Of course it is yours, you ass."

She sat back, arms crossed watching him as an angry sneer took over his face. "Well, excuse me! I think I am allowed to doubt you. After all, you did cheat on me with my best friend."

She was shocked. He was seriously playing the "You kissed Puck" card? Anger flared up in her as she defended herself. "Really Finn? You are going to bring up Noah at a time like this? I can't believe you would even say something like that. Listen to me very closely okay? This," She said, pointing to her stomach. "This is your baby. Whether you choose to believe me or not you fathered a child. I don't want to get back together. I just wanted to tell you so you could be in their life if you wanted. I wouldn't lie about something like this. You know me well enough to know that."

He smirked, "Yes you would. You have been in love with me for years. You would totally tell me something like this to keep me around. Good, noble, stupid Finn. He will believe anything you tell him and stay with you forever. Well, you know what? I am not that guy anymore. I need to start thinking about myself. If there really is a kid, you are going to raise him or her on your own. I am not ready to be a dad. You know what? Maybe you should give him or her up, just like your mom gave you up."

Rachel closed her eyes, her heart breaking at his words. She heard a movement to her left and she felt Will move her gently to stand behind him. When she opened her eyes she saw Will walking slowly toward Finn, a slightly crazed look in his eye. When he stopped, his face was inches from Finn's.

Letting out a low growl, Will addressed the boy in front of him. "Listen, Finn. The only reason I haven't punched you is because I don't want to upset Rachel any further than you have done so far, but I want you to listen to me. If you so much as breathe in their direction again," Will said, pointing at Rachel, who was holding her hands protectively over her stomach. "If I get even the slightest hint you are going to hurt them any further… I. Will. Make. You. Pay." He leaned closer to Finn and in menacing whisper asked, "Do you fucking understand me?"

Finn was nodding his head frantically. Will smirked, pleased that he was having an effect on him. "She is going to be an amazing mother to an equally amazing child. I will make sure they have everything they need. Don't come back later thinking you have rights you didn't earn. At this point you are nothing more than a glorified sperm donor. If you do, I swear to god, I will fight to the death for them."

Will turned back to Rachel, rushing to envelop her in a tight hug. Rachel was dimly aware of Finn's quiet apology. "I am sorry, Rachel." He sighed. "I didn't mean to say such horrible things."

She ignored him, not ready to listen to his pleas for forgiveness. Instead she turned her head so she was cuddled into Will. He was stroking her hair softly, as she tightened her arms around his waist. They stayed like that, drawing comfort from each other long after they heard the front door close behind Finn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** A New Direction  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M (just to be safe)  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Will/Rachel  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Current through episode 2x22  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Rachel never dreamed she would become a mother right out of high school. With no one else to turn to, will her trusted former glee advisor be the one she needs to help her find her new direction in life?  
><strong>AN:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites list. It means the world to me to have your support.  
><strong>Add Info ### <strong>_and Italics_** ### ** means a dream

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel couldn't understand how technology could advance by leaps and bounds all the time yet they still couldn't figure out a way to make the milk steamer on a latte machine quieter. Her head was pounding from the little amount of sleep she had gotten last night. She kept replaying Finn's horrible words over and over in her head. Will was amazingly supportive and kind the entire night, trying to distract her from her thoughts. He raved about the dinner she made, and said her cake was the best thing he had ever eaten. He had even put on the Sound of Music and they had a sing-a-long. He was amazing. Though, once they had both gone to bed, she again was haunted by Finn's cold dismissal.

_Damn Kurt and his morning lattes!_ Rachel thought bitterly as the milk steamer behind the counter hissed to life. Closing her eyes with a groan, Rachel laid her head on the table. She started going through the plan for the day in her head. _Let's see, I have to have coffee with Blaine and Kurt, and then I have to kill him for being a morning person. Then I am going to stop and get lunch for Will, and call the doctor to make an appointment. I really hope… _

Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard Kurt stage whisper to Blaine. "You know, she always had a flair for the dramatics." Before he raised his voice a couple of notches to address her. "You do know how many germs are on that table top, right?"

Putting a smile on her face, she turned to look up at Blaine and Kurt. Rachel stood slowly, knowing she was one harsh movement away from losing the breakfast Will had made her this morning. He even had her pack a plastic bag in her pocket in case morning sickness struck while in an embarrassing place.

Going to hug Kurt, she felt happier than she had all morning. She had been worried he would have talked to Finn, heard about what happened and they would be back to the icy pseudo friendship they had in the beginning of sophomore year. Luckily, her worries were unfounded as she felt him wrap her in a warm hug. She should have known. Kurt wasn't the type to reject any of his friends. He held her tightly, before backing away.

"Honey, you know I love you and everything but I have to ask. Why did you just make a crinkling sound?" Kurt asked, holding her at arms length, looking her up and down with his eyebrow arched questioningly.

Rachel laughed, remembering why she absolutely adored Kurt. No matter how stressful or upsetting her day could get, he always knew how to put a smile on her face. She reached into her pocket to show him the barf bags she has had to resort to carrying around. "They are to get sick in." She explained, watching Kurt turn slightly green.

She heard Blaine's rich laughter behind her and she turned to give him a hug as well. "Hi, Blaine." She said, "Sorry you had to hear that."

He smiled at her, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Not a problem Rach. What are we having? My treat." He took their orders, giving Kurt's shoulder a squeeze before he left them to talk.

"Okay, out with it. How did it go?" Kurt asked, leaning toward her in interest.

"Have I told you how absolutely adorable you guys are together?" Rachel asked Kurt, in an attempt to change the subject. "You guys are like made for each other." She saw Kurt smile as Blaine shot them a grin from where he was standing in line.

"Yes, for the five millionth time. We are adorable I get it. Now is not the time." Kurt said. "Stop trying to change the subject. Spill. Now." He paused, putting his hand over her arm and leaning in even closer whispered, "Thanks though."

Rachel grinned, before taking a deep breath. "What do you want to know first?"

Kurt got that excited look he got when he was about to hear good gossip. " Well, I saw Finn when he came home. Blaine and I were sitting there trying to enjoy a movie and he came charging in, stomped up to his room and slammed the door. Luckily Dad and Carole weren't home or there would have been very awkward questions. I tried asking him about it, but apparently he doesn't want to talk. Which is strange for Finn. Usually he gives in to my attempts to coerce information out of him."

Blaine had returned with their drinks, setting each in front of the proper person before sitting himself. There was a moment of silence as Kurt focused his attention on stirring his iced latte, after taking a sip he looked at Rachel. "Though, if I am honest. I don't have to try very hard to get information. He's my brother and all and I love him, but we all know he isn't the sharpest crayon in the box."

The surprisingly honest comment caused Rachel and Blaine to choke on the drinks they were enjoying. After composing himself Blaine turned toward her, "Rach, I just wanted to say I think you are going to be an amazing mother." He said, smiling at her reassuringly. "I think it is really great what you are doing."

Rachel shot Kurt a look, surprised he told anyone. Kurt returned the look with one of bored nonchalance. "What?" He asked, returning to his task of stirring his whipped cream into his drink, "You know the rules of secret keeping. You can tell your boyfriend as long as you know he won't tell anyone. Blaine here is really good at keeping things covert."

Blaine smiled as rubbed Rachel's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry. I won't tell a soul."

"Besides," Kurt cut in, "The first thing you talked about today was barf bags. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why you would need to carry them around with you."

Rachel laughed, "It's not that I think I can't trust you Blaine. Really. I guess it is so new to me that it's strange to hear other people talk about it. It makes it all the more real."

He nodded, "No offense taken Rach." He shook his head softly, taking a sip of his coffee. "I am just sad you aren't going to be coming with us to New York."

Rachel felt a pit of sadness settle in her stomach at the thought of Tisch. She had really wanted to go. Thinking back to not so long ago she got lost in thoughts of what her plans used to be. She used to think about how they would all get an apartment together after they completed their undergraduate work. She used to dream they spend their week saying hello to each other in passing, Broadway demanding their focus and concentration. Though, no matter what, they would have at least one meal a day together. These guys were her best friends. They understood her like no one else could and now they had to leave her behind.

She heard Kurt clearing his throat in an effort to break the silence. She had no idea how long she had been daydreaming but it felt like it had been awhile. "So Rach, You never told us. How did it go? Not only with Finn, but with Mr. Shue too." Kurt settled into his seat to prepare for the prime gossip he was about to hear.

Rachel went over how she saw Will and he had offered his place without even knowing she needed it, how he told her he didn't want her to help pay for things even though it confused her as to why he would refuse. He did ask for a roommate after all.

She skimmed over her fight with Finn, not wanting to tell Kurt anything too terrible. She didn't want to cause them problems and she knew Kurt would kill him if he knew what had been said. All she told them was how Finn said he didn't want anything to do with the baby, that he wasn't ready to be a dad.

Rachel looked around the table, touched about how they cared for her. Blaine wasn't looking at her, but she noticed how his jaw was slightly clenched and he was drumming his fingers on the table in no particular rhythm. In general Blaine always had some song or beat running through his head. If he was silent, he would be tapping his foot or hand to some beat of a song oblivious to the fact he was doing it. Even if he was concentrating on something like a test, he always had a song in his head. It was a trait Rachel admired. It was like his world revolved around music, and she respected that. If Blaine was so distracted he couldn't manage to tap out a beat, you knew he was deeply bothered by something.

Kurt was easier to read. He looked disappointed, hurt, and ashamed of his brother's actions. He had also gone slightly pale. Even his cheeks, which usually had a lovely blush to them, had lost their color. His eyes watered as he reached for her, hugging her.

A silence fell over the table, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Kurt sipping his drink, nearing the end, Rachel was fiddling with her hands, and Blaine was peeling the label off his bottle of iced tea.

A sudden noise caused Rachel and Blaine's heads to shoot up, looking at Kurt who had reached the end of his drink with a loud sucking sound. Laughing at Kurt's embarrassment of such an ungentlemanly act, the mood had finally lifted.

Kurt turned back to Rachel, "So, tell me Ms. Berry. What is it like living with the scrumptious William Shuester?" Kurt shot a look at Blaine. "Not that he has anything on you. Love you.

"Of course not darling. Love you too." Blaine responded, his lighthearted sarcasm causing Rachel to smile.

"Well," She said, "It's been nice."

"Nice? I'm your best friend and all you are giving me is 'it's been nice'? Rachel Berry that is just cold. Now, I am going to ask you again, and I want you to start with the dirtiest, most depraved stuff first."

Rachel laughed, "He's been a perfect gentleman. Though…" She paused for dramatic effect. Kurt and Blaine leaned forward, captivated. "I burned myself baking yesterday and he came home and saw me hurt. He took care of me, and afterward kissing just under my burn." She turned her hand to the side where the red burn still lingered, though no longer sore. "When I looked up into his eyes they were dark and looked conflicted. I thought I might faint, he looked so intense."

She told them about what he said to Finn about making sure that he would take care of her and the baby. She told them about how angry he looked when Finn rejected the baby, and how he held her after. She explained how he had gotten jealous of the waiter at the restaurant. " I am not sure what it all means though." She said, finishing her story.

Kurt spoke first, his eyes wide and staring at the burn that ran along Rachel's hand. "I am not 100% on it either, but damn that's hot."

Blaine nodded in agreement, sitting back in his chair. "Now, I am no expert, having only known him a little over a year, but it sounds like someone has some feelings for you. Whether he is ready to admit it or not."

"Please tell me you are going to go directly home after we are done here and have your wicked way with him." Kurt said, putting his hand over hers, squeezing in an overly dramatic way. "Tell me now or I will have to disown you as my best friend. Also, promise me you will call me right after you do the deed and tell me all the yummy details."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, leaning forward with a slightly offended look on his face. Kurt cut him off with a dismissive wave, "Fine I will settle for speakerphone so Blaine can hear too." Blaine smiled, satisfied, and sat back in his chair.

"Kurt!" Rachel gasped, looking around to make sure no one had heard. An embarrassed smile on her face she slapped his arm softly. "I will do no such thing! Even if he was interested…" her rant interrupted by the images the thought put into her head.

Kurt leaned into Blaine, "I bet you $20 that when they finally have sex he will ask her to wear those legwarmers she used to wear in glee"

Blaine laughed in response, "$50 says he adds the animal sweaters as well." Smirking at Rachel's obviously flustered but happy face, they shook on their bet. Rachel gave each of them a good-natured smack on the arm for their loving teasing.

"What?" Kurt asked, dramatically rubbing the spot on his arm. "I am thrilled with your new understated look." He gestured to the sundress she wore, "And, I think I am partially to thank. You don't look this good without it effecting those around you. " He bragged, brushing off his arm. "But do you think we were blind in glee? Everyone could see he was totally into it."

Rachel smiled, "Well, what do you think I should do about the money situation? He obviously put that ad out for a reason. I hope his gallant nature isn't overriding his logic. If he needs money I want to help him. I don't want to be a charity case."

"Rachel, no one thinks you are a charity case." Kurt said, turning toward her. "Remember when I was on the cheerios?" Rachel nodded as Blaine asked, "You were a cheerleader? How am I just finding this out?"

Kurt turned to him said "Later. Right now this about Rachel. Anyway, I overheard Sue talking about how the advisors for successful and demanding clubs get a slight pay increase as they are doing more work than the other teachers. We just won nationals which means he might have gotten one. Maybe it wasn't about the money Rach, but it doesn't hurt to clarify. Just ask him when you get home."

-.-.-.-.-.-

An hour later they parted, promising to meet up at least once a week before Kurt and Blaine left for their drive to New York at the end of summer. Rachel felt lighter after talking everything through with Kurt and Blaine. She honestly didn't know what she would do without them.

She walked down the block to the deli she knew Will loved. She got his usual and a salad for herself before heading back out to her car. Rachel was thrilled that he was going be off work for the rest of the summer and she wanted to celebrate.

She stopped at the store to buy the ingredients for her peanut butter cookies as well as the stuff she needed to make Will the pasta dish he mentioned he as craving. She was grateful to her dad's for one thing; they taught her to always be responsible with money. She had saved practically every penny of her sizable allowance for 6 years. She had quite the savings to fall back on.

Arriving back home Rachel grabbed her groceries from the trunk and headed to the door. Holding her groceries carefully, she pushed the door open with the toe of her shoe. Will walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dishtowel at the sound of her coming through the door. "Hey Rach. I was wondering…"

Upon seeing her he rushed forward, grabbing the bags. "Rachel, honey. You can't carry heavy things. Please let me help." He easily gathered the bags, and headed for the kitchen.

Rachel followed him, sighing in frustration. "I just hate feeling useless. I have had to change everything. I do yoga now as my exercise, I can't drink my tea anymore because it could be dangerous, and now I can't even carry things." She sat up on the counter, opening the bag from the deli. She set the lunches on the counter next to her. She opened her salad and started to pick at it, watching him move about the kitchen.

Will chuckled to himself as he started putting her purchases away. "Rachel, you aren't helpless. You are doing what you need to for the baby. I am happy to do whatever I can to help. Even if that means hauling all your heavy bags around." He laughed harder as he dodged the cherry tomato she tossed at him.

He walked over to where she was sitting with a surprised look on his face. "What is this?" He asked, gesturing to the lunch she set out.

"Well, After Kurt and Blaine left I noticed that I was near that deli you seemed to like." Rachel said, ducking her head in embarrassment, "I noticed you brought it with you when you met Finn and I for glee meetings over the summer."

"And you remembered what I ordered? Even after all the time that has passed?" Will had a shocked quality to his voice.

"Yes." Rachel said, feeling a blush creep up her neck. "I remember a lot of things about you. Did I get the order wrong?"

She felt him step closer to her, and she looked up causing them to make eye contact. His eyes had the same dark quality they had yesterday. Her breath caught as his legs hit her knees. On instinct she opened her legs, allowing him to step closer. Her mind started to race with the possibility of what could happen next.

He lowered his gaze to where the strap of her sundress had fallen off her shoulder. "No," He whispered, "Everything is perfect."

She felt the tips of his fingers trail up her arm slowly and she shut eyes at the sensation. His touch was so soft she could hardly feel it, yet it sent a jolt through her. Once her strap was in place his hand slid down her shoulder to her wrist.

"Thank you." He said, before turning to his food.

They ate, making small talk, though Rachel's thoughts kept straying back to what happened. After swallowing his last bite of sandwich he told her that he was going to his parents to help his father set up his new computer. Will asked if she wanted to go, but meeting his parents, even in a non-romantic sense filled her with giddiness she wasn't sure she should be feeling so she declined. He promised he would only be a few hours at the most, and he would have his phone on him the whole time if she needed him. Thanking her for the wonderful lunch he kissed her forehead and left.

Once she heard the door close, Rachel felt herself let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _What was that? _She asked herself. She didn't understand what was going on between them, she only knew she wanted more.

She slowly slid off the counter and started clearing up their lunch. Deciding to keep herself busy she pulled out the ingredients for peanut butter cookies. She was craving them terribly and nothing eased her mind like making cookies.

Setting up all she needed to accomplish her task, she set to work, losing herself in measurements and ingredients. After pulling the last batch out of the oven to cool she started to feel fatigue set in. Putting the mixing bowl in the sink and shutting off the oven she decided to take a nap. She headed down the hallway to her room. Curling up with floppy bunny she fell into a deep sleep.

##########

"_Mommy! Look! Look what I've found. It's treasure." Rachel felt a tugging at her hand and found herself looking down at a beautiful little girl. She was clad in a pink one-piece bathing suit, clutching a yellow pail. Rachel noticed a tiny star necklace around the girl's neck. She focused In on what the girl had clutched in her hand. It was a shell, a perfect, opalescent shell. _

"_That's beautiful sweetie." She heard herself say, bending down to kiss the top of the girl's head. Giggling, the girl started to run toward the shore, stopping to inspect the sand closest to the water. She really was lovely. She had shiny dark brown hair, and big brown eyes, Rachel's eyes. She seemed to be no older than 5, and was almost identical to Rachel at that age, except she was fairer in complexion. Rachel had a sudden desire to hug her as she watched her daughter jump with joy at finding more treasure. "Daddy!" She heard her daughter exclaim happily, dropping her pail and running quickly away from the shore, hair flying behind her. Rachel whipped her head around, wanting to get a look at the man her daughter referred to as 'daddy.' Rachel saw her daughter running up to a man who was standing in between Rachel and her daughter. He was some distance away, and though she couldn't see his face, she did notice he was trim and slightly tanned, and had dark hair. "Mommy!" her daughter yelled, "more treasure!" At that the man started to turn. Just a few more seconds and she would be able to see his face._

#############

Rachel was irritated. She couldn't believe she had woken up before she could see his face. Of all times for her to not get a few seconds more sleep. Rolling her eyes, she walked to the kitchen. "Hey baby." She said to her stomach. "How would you feel about having that cookie you have been causing me to crave?"

She grabbed a cookie, munching on it as she looked at the clock. It was close to dinnertime. She must have been asleep for a while. Going back to her room, she grabbed her iPod and phone from her dresser. She didn't see a message from Will, which was odd since he said he would be home a while ago. Squashing a sense of unease at his absence, she returned to the kitchen to begin chopping vegetables and boiling pasta.

The recipe came together easily and sooner than expected she was simmering sauce and sautéing vegetables. She had been nervous she would screw up a dish Will had expressed he wanted to try. Breathing a sigh of relief, she noted everything looked perfect. Impressed with the success of the recipe she turned up the volume on her iPod, earbuds firmly in place and had a celebratory dance.

She was well into the second verse of the song when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Turning her attention to the doorway, she saw Will leaning against the doorframe, watching her with a smile on his lips.

Embarrassed, Rachel put down the wooden spoon she was using as a microphone and stirred the sauce quickly. "Hey, don't stop on my account." Will said, "I was quite enjoying the show."

She saw him walking toward her, closing the small gap between them to look over her shoulder at the sauce she was stirring. "What are you making?" He asked, "It smells delicious."

Rachel couldn't think clearly with him so near, so she picked up a spoon, dipping it in the sauce and turning around. She held the spoon up to his lips, watching a look of bliss appear on his face. "Rachel, that is amazing."

She blushed, "It is for that pasta dish you mentioned you wanted to try. I also made you cookies." She said, watching wide eyed as he licked his lips. She was overcome with the desire to kiss him. He was standing so close; she reasoned if she stood on tiptoe she could just about reach his lips.

Rachel bit her lip to repress her urge as she felt his fingertips on her waist. He was even closer now, leaning into her. She shut her eyes quickly; afraid if she kept them open she would soon discover this was just a dream. She felt Will brush a lock of hair away from her face, his hand trailing from her neck and down her back to rest against her hip again. He was so close now she could feel every warm breath he exhaled on her cheek. She yearned for him to touch her. She would give almost anything to have that happen.

She heard him inhale deeply before pressing a kiss to the spot under her earlobe. He pulled away slightly to look her in eye, smiling. Rachel was terrified he could see how much she wanted him. She didn't want to come off as an overly hormonal teenager so she stood a little straighter, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Thank you for dinner, Rachel." He said, turning away to wash his hands before helping her with the salad.

.-.-.-.-.-

Dinner was a relaxing, casual meal; they chose to dine in the kitchen at the breakfast nook as opposed to the more formal setting of the dining room. Conversation flowed easily as they told each other how they spent their day.

Rachel knew this was the time to ask about the money situation and as much as she hated to bring it up she just had to know. "Um, Will? Can I ask you something?" She asked, pushing her pasta around with her fork.

He glanced up at her momentarily, "Of course." He said, between mouthfuls of pasta.

She took a deep breath. "I was wondering, why do you not want me to help with rent? I know you placed an ad for a roommate. Why did you place it if it wasn't for money?"

Will laughed. "Honestly, I was lonely. That isn't the reason I offered you the room. I really don't need the money. I actually rarely have expenses other than rent, gas, and food. I don't want you to feel you have to work, because you don't. I can afford to take care of both of you. "

Soon they were finished, and were standing to wash the dishes while Rachel's iPod played in the background.

They were just finishing their respective jobs when Endless Love began playing over the speakers. Rachel froze, unsure what he would do being confronted with that reminder. _Damn my playlist. Everything was going so great. _She was afraid to look, afraid if she did she would see him start to pull away. She was surprised when she felt him grab her wrist and twirl her to face him.

Will held her with the expertise of a trained dancer. She had always known he could dance. Even if he didn't show his talent all the time, you could see a grace to his everyday movements. He was being comically showy, joking around to show her she didn't need to feel awkward. She became aware of the way he led her about he room. It went from the technical dizzying twirls he began with and slowed to a gentle, intimate sway. He pulled her closer, one hand holding her to him snugly, the other still holding hers. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and listening to his strong steady heartbeat.

Rachel was overwhelmed by the romance of the events taking place. She wanted to kiss him badly. She couldn't think of a more perfect moment. Lifting her head she stood on tiptoe to reach around his neck to pull him to a more accessible level.

She felt Will grip her hips and lift her on to the counter, still denying her the kiss she so desperately wanted. He fit himself against her, leaning into her as if to give her what she had been asking for. Just as their lips were about to meet he turned away.

Confused and hurt, Rachel focused her eyes on his chest until he turned her face up to his. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you, Rachel." He said, closing his eyes. "God, I want to. I have wanted to for the longest time."

"So kiss me then." She whispered back, angling her head to make it easier for him.

She felt his finger against her lips. "I have rushed into every relationship I have been in and eventually they were left in ruins. I don't want to rush and have this," He paused, gesturing between them, "end up in tatters as well. It is too important. Please honey, let's just allow the dust settle around us a bit. I promise you, I am not going anywhere."

Rachel nodded, lowering her head. She understood, and she would rather wait for perfection than rush things and lose him. Especially when it was so close to happening. She would wait years for Will Schuester if that meant finally being with him, so waiting the little amount of time he was asking would be nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** A New Direction  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M (just to be safe)  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Will/Rachel  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Current through episode 2x22  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Rachel never dreamed she would become a mother right out of high school. With no one else to turn to, will her trusted former glee advisor be the one she needs to help her find her new direction in life?  
><strong>AN:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites list. It means the world to me to have your support.  
><strong><br>**

"You know," Will said, picking a blueberry out of his bowl of fruit salad. He held it in front of his face as if appraising it. "This is about how big the baby is right now." He smiled at Rachel, who was setting a plate of pancakes in front of him.

She turned to get her own plate from the counter, before sitting across from him. She loved his kitchen in the morning. It was bright, sunshine filtering through the windows and filling the room with warmth. She had always heard the expression, the kitchen is the heart of the home, understood what that could mean until now.

To her it meant warmth and togetherness. Since they both loved to cook, the kitchen is where they spent most of their time. They would stand side-by-side, chopping, mixing, measuring, and laughing all the while. It was a place that they could be together, creating something magical.

"So," Will said, picking up his knife to cut his pancakes. "Today is your doctor's appointment, right? Do you want me to go with you? Or would you rather go alone?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes, it's the first one. I'm kind of nervous." She paused, chewing a grape before answering. "I would love the company, thank you."

She glanced up, only to see his face light up. He looked as if someone had given him a present. She couldn't imagine what was so exciting about a pre-natal appointment so early on, but she was thrilled she had made him happy.

"Then we can go to the Fourth of July carnival after." He said, spearing a strawberry with his fork. Rachel's heart started to pound. This was the first time they would go anywhere besides the grocery store together since their talk.

It had been a little over two weeks since she moved in and it already felt like she had lived there all her life. They had a comfortable routine, and got along really well. She had thought it would be awkward. After practically throwing herself at him and his asking to take it slow, she had been expecting him to avoid her at all costs. She was happy to be proved wrong. He was just as attentive and caring toward her.

They ate in companionable silence, both lost in thought. She would occasionally catch him looking at her and smiling, but he would notice her looking and quickly look away. He seemed happier than Rachel had ever seen him and she was glad to be a part of that.

After they finished their breakfast, Will started to clear the dishes and piled them in the sink, rolling up his sleeves he turned on the water. Rachel immediately stood to help, managing to grab one plate before Will sat her back down. "You stay there and relax. You made breakfast so I will clean."

Walking back to the sink, he started singing, "Whistle While You Work" as the sink filled with suds. Rachel laughed, watching as he worked on scrubbing syrup off a plate. She was surprised how it didn't bother her that Will was always reminding her to relax.

She had always been one to get things done, the one to handle problems, doing the cooking and cleaning. She was a doer. It was just who she was. She would have murdered Finn or Jesse if they had told her to relax. She would have thought it was controlling and demeaning, like they thought of her as a silly girl. Yet when Will said it, she could tell there wasn't an ounce of debasement in his tone. She knew he was just looking out for her, and would never think of her as anything less than an equal.

After he was finished, they headed to their rooms to get ready for the doctor's appointment. "How about we leave in 20 minutes. Will that be okay with you?" He asked, reaching to her and rubbing her arm.

"That's fine. Perfect really, as I have a bunch of forms to fill out when we get there." Rachel responded, feeling her anxiety ease slightly with the knowledge that he would be there with her.

Returning to her room, she gathered her clothes to shower quickly. Once in the bathroom, she shut the door, removing her clothes before standing in front of the mirror, examining herself critically. She pressed softly on her still slim stomach. She knew she would soon be showing and it unnerved her a little. She wondered what she would look like. The only pregnant person she had ever encountered on a daily basis was Quinn, and she was breathtaking anyway. Add on the lovely pregnancy glow and sudden personality change, she was quite the unattainable goal.

She constantly told herself she couldn't measure up to the blonde beauty, to protect herself from disappointment. Although she told herself she was happy with her looks, and she really was, she worried that Will might not feel the same. Rachel wanted Will to see her the way every guy saw Quinn, as perfection. Shaking off her feeling of inadequacy, she climbed in the shower to get ready for her day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Their ride to the doctor's was short, Will smiling and humming while Rachel sat quietly next to him. She wasn't sure what she was expecting when they opened the door to the doctor's office, but she was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. Everything was decorated in soft lovely pastels, with soft, padded chairs and parenting magazines on the tables.

Will went to find them two seats, while she went up to reception to get her paperwork. Returning to Will, she sat next to him, head bent as she answered all the questions on the form. She scanned it quickly for errors before returning it to the desk.

Handing her a small cup with her name on it, as well as a cleansing packet the receptionist explained that she would have to urinate in the cup after cleaning herself and when she was finished she would put the cup in the cabinet in the wall. She showed Rachel the bathroom before leaving her. Rachel followed her directions precisely and soon found herself back in the waiting room. Will was scanning though an old copy of Parents magazine as she took her seat again.

As she waited for her name to be called, she looked around the room at the other patients. Some of the women were quite far along in their pregnancy, their stomachs extended with the telltale baby bump. Some had infants with them and that confused Rachel. They didn't look pregnant and although she knew they didn't just practice obstetrics in this office she was curious why they would bring their infant children with them.

She watched as women were called back, knowing it was going to be her turn soon. She began to nervously bounce her knee up and down. She stilled as felt Will's hand cover her knee, rubbing comforting circles on the bare skin.

A woman with an infant sat down next to her, placing the carrier on the table in front of them while she filled out the paperwork. The child looked very young, a boy by the looks of it. His eyes were open, taking in the room around him while he sucked on his hand. He mesmerized Rachel. She hadn't been around a lot of children growing up, and when she had she usually ignored them. She had figured she would be older when she finally had a child, and that would give her plenty of time to prepare.

Rachel leaned toward the child slightly, smiling and waving at the little bundle. She watched in fascination as the baby in front of her focused very slightly in her direction, his eyes widening as he watched her. Laughing a little for a reason she couldn't quite place, she noticed a movement next to her and saw Will leaning forwards as well, chuckling quietly as he waved.

"Rachel Berry?" She was startled as a nurse approached her. The nurse smiled at her as Rachel nodded, "It's your turn." The nurse turned to Will, "Dad, You can come too." She motioned for them to follow.

Rachel expected Will to object, bracing herself for his quick denial. When none came she felt her heart flutter slightly. They both stood, Will's hand on her back, as they were lead through the door to the exam rooms.

The nurse turned to them, "Dad, you can go to room 3. Rachel will be in shortly." Will nodded, squeezing Rachel's wrist reassuringly before heading down the hallway.

"We always tell the dad's to leave for the weighing." She said, putting her hand on Rachel's arm, laughing at her own joke. Rachel smiled back politely, not really understanding why that was funny.

"Okay Miss Berry, please step here." The nurse said, motioning to the scale next to her. Measuring her, the nurse took note on her file and led her back to where Will was waiting. He turned as they entered, giving her a small smile as they sat in the two waiting chairs.

The nurse began asking questions to better understand her family history, and to get a general idea of the conception date. She asked Rachel if she would like to have blood tests done to check the baby for any possible dangers, as well as tests to check her for any sexually transmitted diseases.

She agreed to any tests they felt she should receive, and prepared herself to have her blood drawn. Rachel had always been afraid of blood and needles. She watched the nurse prep everything she would need and begin the procedure. She shut her eyes tightly, gripping Will's hand as the pinching feeling started. Rachel felt Will grip her hand in return, rubbing her thumb with his.

After the nurse cleaned up, and put the vials aside to take to the lab, she turned to take some additional notes. Rachel felt Will lifting the hand he still held to his lips, planting a kiss on the back of her hand. She turned to him, making eye contact as he lowered her hand again. The nurse turned back, "Okay Miss Berry. If you could just remove all your clothing and change into this," She handed Rachel a gown. "the doctor will be in shortly."

The nurse closed the door as Rachel stood turning away from the door. She saw Will fidget slightly. She could tell he wanted to be here with her, but unsure if it was appropriate. Instead of answering she started to unbutton the light cardigan she wore over her dress. She smiled slightly as she heard Will gulp audibly, before he did the gentlemanly thing and turned his back to her to study a poster illustrating the gestation process.

There was something intimate about this moment, stripping in front of Will. Even if he wasn't looking, they both knew how extremely exciting it was. Who would have thought a trip to the doctor could be so arousing. Rachel had never felt this passionate about anyone before, it was practically consuming her. Even something as small as a lingering touch from Will made her feel more amazing than anything Finn had ever done. She tied her gown properly, and folded her clothes, before settling back on the table, making sure she was appropriately covered.

"I'm done." Rachel said, watching as Will turned, his eyes widening as he saw her on the table. He froze for a moment, his face expressionless as if he was lost in thought. He cleared his throat and took the seat next to her.

They didn't say anything as they waited, though she felt a thrill run through her as Will's hand found its way back to her knee, settling slightly higher than it would. She was wondering if he was aware she was completely nude under the gown when she heard the door open.

Her obstetrician walked in, looking at her chart before turning toward them smiling. "Hello, I am Dr. Galiano. It's lovely to meet you." She shook both their hands before starting her check up. She confirmed most of the nurse's notes, before turning to them. "So, everything with the urine test looked good, it appears your due date will be around February 10th."

Rachel felt Will's hand tighten slightly on her thigh as he let out a sigh next to her. She looked over, alarmed that he was panicking; only to see a look of joy had settled onto his face. It was the same look he got when they won nationals.

Dr. Galiano explained what to expect from the pregnancy, as well as the day of the birth. She also explained the warning signs to watch out for, and when to call them or come to the hospital. "And, as of right now, it is perfectly acceptable to continue your normal sex life. Just try to not to do anything too rigorous." Rachel felt a blush spread over her body, and she noticed Will shift slightly in his seat.

The doctor turned to Will as the nurse from earlier reentered. "Okay dad. For this part we ask that you leave the room. Rachel will be out shortly. Though both of you should come back to the next appointment so you can hear the heartbeat."

Will stood, squeezing Rachel's hand tightly and leaned to kiss her forehead. "I will be out in the waiting room" She nodded, and watched as he left the room.

The rest of the appointment was a routine gynecological check up. Dr. Galiano explained how most of the appointments would go, and that she wouldn't need a gynecological exam again unless they detected something was amiss. The doctor left Rachel with a slip to hand to the secretary to make her next appointment.

Rachel redressed, thinking back to when Will was in there with her. She wondered if he felt as turned on as she did. She walked back out to reception, handing the receptionist the paper, and taking the one that had her next appointment on it. This was all so much to take in. She was touched beyond belief that he didn't object when they called him "Dad" but she was hesitant to read too much into it. He was probably just being polite.

She saw him sitting near the door and smiled as she neared. He stood and guided her out of the office and into the bright sunlight.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The ride to the carnival was a bit longer, and they fell into easy conversation, discussing everything the doctor told them, everything except the part about sex. Rachel wanted to mention the "dad" thing, but she feared it would be pushing things and the last thing she wanted to do was pressure him.

By the time they got to the carnival it was mid afternoon, the sun no longer directly above them. They headed for the nearest food stand, Will getting a corn dog and Rachel getting an order of curly fries. She was surprised all these smells weren't churning her stomach, and she silently thanked the baby.

Will had his hand on the back of her arm, walking slightly in front and to the side of her. It was as if he was prepared to block her if someone got too close. They wandered around the fair, watching the families around them. She noticed a young family a few paces ahead of them, a mother, father and between them was a girl who looked to be about 4. They were swinging her between them, laughing as she cheered. It was a lovely sight.

Her breath caught as she felt Will slide his hand from the back of her arm, slowly wrapping her small hand with his. She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. His expression appeared to have remained unchanged, still the content smile from earlier. This was a very public place, everyone in town in attendance and he was holding her hand. She told herself to not read too much into it, he might not even realize what he was doing and she didn't want to embarrass him.

"I'm sad." Rachel said, pouting as they passed a section of rides.

"Why?" He asked, looking down at her, searching for something wrong.

"Well, since I'm pregnant, I can't really ride any rides."

Will laughed quietly as he lead her to the merry go round. Leaving her back a bit, he walked toward the attendant. She saw him ask the guy a question, and after receiving a nod he motioned for her. "Go pick your horse." He whispered in her ear, before righting himself to hand the attendant their tickets. When she found a beautiful one with a pink heart on its head she turned to find Will, only to see he was walking right behind her.

Gripping her hips softly, he lifted her onto the horse sidesaddle, and stood next to her, holding her around the waist to make sure she didn't fall off. Rachel laughed in pure joy and looked into his eyes as the ride started, marveling at the beautiful grey they had turned.

She wasn't sure how many times they went around, content just to stare into his eyes as he stared into hers. Sadly, soon the ride slowed to a stop and the moment was broken. She wrapped her arms around his neck, taking pleasure in feeling him against her as he lifted her off the horse and allowed her to slide slowly and safely to the floor.

They wandered the fair looking at goods local merchants had for sale, and Will insisted on trying to win her a teddy bear. She wasn't surprised when he had succeeded and she soon found herself clutching a purple bear. Deciding she was hungry again, they headed back to the food vendors. Rachel got a vegetable stir-fry and Will a burger. They sat together, chatting quietly as they finished their meals.

Slightly out of the food vendors, they were selling cotton candy, which sparked a craving in Rachel. Will walked them over, buying the jumbo bag and handing it to her. She felt slightly silly as it was almost half her height, but that was soon forgotten as the delicious cotton candy melted in her mouth.

It was already dark when he led her away from the fair and back toward the car. He grabbed two blankets from the trunk and walked her to the grassy area reserved for people watching the fireworks. Spreading out the blanket at the very back of the crowd he had her sit, before joining her. They waited a few minutes for the show to begin, Rachel leaning into his shoulder, using it as a headrest.

Without warning the first firework exploded into a shower of brilliant colors. Rachel was in awe. She never allowed herself the time to just sit and enjoy something as simply beautiful as this. She turned to Will to ask him if he had ever seen anything so beautiful, when she saw him staring at her, the lights of the fireworks dancing over his face. From the light of the moon his eyes looked a warm golden color, like the caramel apples they were selling a few feet away.

Her heart started to pound with anticipation as he leaned closer, his eyes focused on her mouth. She closed her eyes, leaning into him as well, waiting for the moment she had wanted for almost 3 years. She could feel his breath warm her lips in little gusts of air as he leaned in, catching her in a passionate kiss. She felt his hand on the back of her neck as he pulled her impossibly close, the slow passionate kiss becoming more frenzied.

She had imagined what kissing Will Shuester would be like on countless occasions over the years, but nothing she imagined even began to compare to the real thing. He radiated power, passion, and lust as he turned his body so he was pushing her back into the blanket, placing himself so he was practically on top of her.

With a gasping breath he angled his head in a way that parted their lips, foreheads touching as both of them fought to catch their breath. "God, Rachel." He moaned, "we should probably stop before we get too carried away."

Rachel made a little protesting noise in the back of her throat, fighting to reclaim his lips. He groaned as his mouth met hers again, kissing her before pulling away. "Darling, we need to stop." Will, laughed as she protested again, with a little moan. "Honey," he said, brushing her hair away from her face, "I promise we can continue as soon as we get home, but I fear I won't be able to stop if we go too far right now."

Getting up and making quick exit, they practically jogged to the car. Rachel looked back at the fair one last time, the fireworks that lit the night sky paling in comparison to the fireworks she felt inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** A New Direction

**Rating: **M (just to be safe)

**Pairings:** Will/Rachel

**Spoilers: **Current through episode 2x22

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.

**Summary: **Rachel never dreamed she would become a mother right out of high school. With no one else to turn to, will her trusted former glee advisor be the one she needs to help her find her new direction in life?

**A/N: **This is my first time writing any sort of more mature content. I hope I did a good job. :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*** FLASHBACK** *

"Come on baby." Finn pleaded, leading her up to the hotel room he rented. Rachel suspected that's why the guys had fought so hard to have prom in a hotel this year. It wasn't because they thought their last prom should be held somewhere besides the gym. It was so they could have easy access to hotel rooms. She should have figured they wouldn't have sold candy to boost the prom budget for any other reason.

_That explains the sudden peace between the football players and glee_. She hadn't received a slushy facial in weeks. Rachel believed it was due to the outstanding job she did performing at the pep assembly. She thought they had finally seen the talent she possessed and could no longer disrespect her because of it. She had been curious why they had all banded together to peddle chocolate bars. The football players went so far as to sell them at halftime during the games.

Rachel allowed herself to get pulled along, too distracted about the complaint she was going to log with the head of the hotel to object to Finn's pleas. _Really, who rents a hotel room to an 18 year old? _She thought, arguing her point in her head. _Didn't they know what it was going to be used for? The pressure it puts on young girls to perform an act they aren't ready to do should be criminal. _

She saw it all in her head, how she would stand at the counter and demand to be heard, arguing her objections until the hotel manger himself would see her. She pictured him apologizing emphatically, nodding while she pleads her case. Smiling at the thought, the hotel elevator dinged as it reached their floor.

She watched Finn fumble with his key card for a minute before being able to open the door. Rachel took in the room around her. It was nice. Nicer than she thought they would find in Lima. Everything was creams, pale pinks and soft lighting. It reminded her of what a hotel room in a Parisian hotel would look like.

"Finn, I am not sure I want to do this." Rachel said, "I don't think I am ready." She stood by the door, watching him frantically undo the little buttons on his tuxedo shirt.

He turned to her, walking up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders, "Why not, baby?" He asked, his voice taking on the slight condescending quality it had when he would try to get her to do something she wasn't happy with. "I love you, and you love me. You do love me don't you?" He asked, his face taking on a small pout.

"Of course I do." Rachel said, stumbling slightly over her words. _I just don't feel ready. Maybe there is something wrong with me? _She asked herself, concern taking over her brain.

"Well then we should do this. We have been dating a long time Rach, and I think it is time we had sex. I have been plenty patient. You do want to lose your virginity to me right?" he asked, rubbing the pads of his thumbs along the sweetheart neckline of her prom dress.

_We were supposed to lose it together. _She thought bitterly. Remembering the superior look on Santana's face when she told her what Finn had done, Rachel felt a queasy, self-conscious feeling settling in her stomach.

Nodding, she allowed Finn to lead her to the bed, taking off her dress and stepping on it as he laid her on the bed. She objected silently in her head, that dress was special. It had taken her ages to find, and now he was stepping on it. She shut her eyes, telling herself she loved Finn and needed to do this.

She didn't feel anything as he moved above her, murmuring how great he was going to make her feel, how happy he was that they were doing this. She was focusing on the ceiling right behind his left ear. She closed her eyes tightly as he took her. The pain was overwhelming as she felt tears swimming in her eyes. She waited for him to pause, to ask her if she was okay. She waited for him to tell her he loved her, to say anything like she what she had read in the romance novels she had hidden under her bed.

He didn't do any of that, and if he saw her tears he didn't let on. The sight of him above her was too much to bear, she felt used. This didn't feel like love. She turned her head away from him, waiting to feel something, anything like what she had imagined. The feeling never came.

Almost as soon as it started he was finished, not acknowledging the fact that she had basically just laid there. That she hadn't shown any sign of pleasure. He didn't ask how she felt, probably assuming he had made her feel so fantastic that she, the ever talkative Rachel Berry, was at a loss for words. She vowed she would never do this with him again. She felt him climb off of her, the sound of his footsteps disappearing into the bathroom.

A sense of longing for what she had lost overwhelmed her, causing her tears to start anew. She curled up on the soft comforter of the lovely hotel room and let sobs wrack her body. She just longed to be home, still whole, still the Rachel Berry she used to be. A dread filled her as she realized that never would happen.

*** END FLASHBACK** *

She shook off the horrible memory of that night as Will's car rounded a corner. She looked at Will, her heart beating wildly again, and her desire for him overwhelming her. She realized this was the feeling that the last time was missing.

The rest of the ride home was a blur for Rachel. She would have no concrete memory of sitting next to Will as they weaved their way home in holiday traffic. She wouldn't be able to recall walking through the parking lot toward their apartment. All she could remember was the feeling. It was a feeling of anticipation, of passion that had grown from the lingering smolder of the last few weeks, to the raging fire of today.

Will has always provoked very strong feelings in Rachel. There was never a middle ground when it came to things he made her feel. The fury she felt being passed over for a solo. The heartbreaking sadness when he refused her during sophomore year. The paralyzing fear that he was going to leave to follow his Broadway dreams her junior year, and the sheer joy when he said he would stay. None of those feelings compared to the intensity of one she was feeling now.

Her heart was pounding as their door closed behind them. She knew what she wanted, but for the first time in her life, she was afraid to make the first move. She was afraid the slightest thing could make him change his mind. She felt him take her hand, leading her to his room. Her breath caught when she felt Will wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her close, as he kissed his way down the line of her neck. He gently spun her around, facing him as he leaned down, capturing her lips again as he kicked off his shoes.

He took her by the hand, leading her to the side of the bed. Standing behind her, he slowly started to lower the zipper on her dress, trailing soft kisses down the line of newly exposed skin. He stood slowly, sucking on the pulse point in her neck as he gently slid the straps down her shoulders, letting the fabric pool at her feet, leaving her in only her underwear.

Rachel ran her hands down the front of his shirt, locking eyes with him as she tugged it out of his slacks. She pushed against his shoulders, pushing him onto the bed before straddling his waist. She bent down, kissing him before locking eyes with him as she undid each of his buttons. Her eyes widened at how defined he was. She could always tell he was fit, but she hadn't pictured this. She pushed the fabric apart as she slid her nails softly down his torso, grinning as she watched his muscles tense. She felt him grip her hips as she traced the muscles in his abdomen, nearing the waistband of his pants.

A shiver ran through her as he raised his hips off the bed. She used this opportunity to grind herself against him, enjoying the feeling of his hardness against her. With a low growl he flipped her on to her back, his body between her legs. "So you like to tease, huh?" He asked, biting her neck softly before covering the mark in a kiss.

Will held himself slightly above Rachel's body, peppering kisses down her chest, deftly undoing her bra with a flick of his finger, parting the material. He groaned slightly before taking a nipple into his mouth, biting down softly. Hearing her moan softly, he repeated his actions on the other.

Rachel felt her breath catch in anticipation as he continued his exploration of her body. He licked down her abdomen, dipping his tongue in her belly button, before pressing a kiss just below it. She heard the crinkle of his bedspread as he slid to the floor in front of her. He grabbed her calves gently, pulling her down to where he was kneeling.

On instinct she went to cover herself. She hadn't been this exposed to anyone before. Her vague memories of her first and last time with Finn proved he hadn't even touched her, not even once. She felt Will hold her hands to the bed to prevent her from letting modesty override her pleasure. "You're so perfect Rachel." He reassured her, kissing his way up her thigh as he slid her panties down her legs.

She felt him slide a finger inside her slowly before adding another. He looked up at her, to check she was okay before curling his fingers inside her. The last image she saw was his head join his fingers before she slammed her eyes shut in pleasure.

She felt a pleasant sensation start low in her body, building as Will continued pleasuring her with his skilled fingers and tongue. Soon she felt as if it was consuming her from the inside. All she wanted was this feeling to continue. She would give anything. She let out a series of moans as the feeling almost hit a peak, and suddenly he was gone.

Rachel opened her eyes with a whimper of protest, needing him to continue. She sat up quickly needing to touch him, feel him. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his now bare waist, as he went to kneel on the bed, placing her gently on the pillows before pulling away slightly.

She watched Will's eyes, now a green color, like leaves on a spring day. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her with passion as he slid into her.

Rachel tried to respond, to tell him she loved him too. She couldn't form a coherent thought as she felt him move inside her. She couldn't grasp all the feelings that were running rampant inside her. The passion he had just built in her was renewed, sparking a feeling in her she didn't know she was capable of. She felt him stroke her face as she leaned her into his hand. She felt herself nearing the peak she had been so close to reaching before. She met his gaze and saw nothing but love there.

Rachel felt an orgasm overtake her body, gripping Will's back with passion at the feeling. She closed her eyes, letting the feeling wash over her. She felt him kiss her deeply, his own orgasm running through his body. His pace began to slow to gentle stop. She whimpered slightly as she felt him withdraw, sad at the loss of contact. He smiled, kissing her neck as he lay back next to her. He drew her close to him, his arm wrapping around her waist, holding her to him securely.

"I love you too." She whispered, snuggling into the warmth of his body. She felt him kiss her shoulder, murmuring a quiet thank you as he settled onto the pillows.

Rachel was lost in her thoughts. She couldn't believe what had just happened, and with Will no less. She couldn't have imagined a more perfect night. She felt him tracing patterns into her bare stomach, before he sat up.

"I'm going to go shower, okay darling?" he asked, looking down at her. She nodded and watched him gather his pajamas before heading into the bathroom. She felt content as she heard the shower start. This is what it should have been like. There was an undisputable amount of love between them and she understood why they called it making love.

Standing, she padded softly to the bathroom, pushing the door open so she could slide in without him hearing. She could hear him humming softy to himself as she pulled the curtain open slowly, not wanting to startle him. He turned at the noise, a slightly shocked look crossing his face. She stepped inside, joining him under the spray of warm water.

Feeling bold she grabbed his soap from where it sat on the edge of the tub, lathering her hands quickly. Keeping the bar in one hand, she ran her hands up and down his arms, before moving behind him to work on his back.

Her eyes widened as she saw the marks she left on him. Pressing a kiss into each of the crescent shaped marks she had created, she slid her soapy hands down his back. He turned quickly, gripping her shoulders as he kissed her deeply.

Angling her head down, Rachel continued her mission of cleaning him. She felt him kissing her forehead, playing with the ends of her hair as she soaped his torso. She smiled to herself as she reached down, wrapping his hard shaft between her warm soapy hands. She heard him moan in her ear as he wrapped his hands around her wrists.

He gently pinned her hands to the wall above her head, bending to bite her neck softly, "Don't tempt me, my love." He whispered, grinding himself into her.

"Why not?" She whispered back, challenging him.

Groaning, she felt him give into temptation. He picked her up, sliding himself inside her for the second time that night. Rachel felt sexy, pressed against the cool tile of the wall behind her. The eroticism of moment spurred her on, causing her to moan and move against him. She could tell he was struggling to hold back, to be as gentle as he could with her. She didn't want him to be gentle this time.

"Harder. Please Will." She whimpered, trying to get him to go faster.

"Baby, I… I don't want to hurt you." He struggled, trying to keep control over his emotions.

"I won't break Will. I promise." She whispered in his ear, licking the outside rim, before biting tenderly on his earlobe. With a moan, she felt his resolve break. He buried his face in her neck, as he gave into her wishes.

After reaching their second orgasms of the night, Will lovingly washed her. Rachel returned the gesture, taking the opportunity to memorize every inch of his body. The water was cooling considerably as he turned off the tap, stepping out first before bending down to dry her with a soft, fluffy towel. As he worked, she fought to stifle a yawn.

Will stood, wrapping the towel around her securely. He pushed her wet hair back from her face as he looked into her eyes. "Are you tired, my love?" a touch of concern lacing his voice. She nodded, her eyes closing as he pressed a kiss into her forehead. "Perhaps we should go to bed?" he ventured, leading her to his bedroom.

Rachel was about to head back to her bedroom to sleep when she felt his warm hand wrap around her arm lovingly. He turned her around so she was facing him, her head close to his chest. "And just where do you think you are going?" He asked, a touch of humor to his voice.

Rachel looked up quickly. She thought he had told her to go to bed. "I'm going to my bedroom to go to sleep." She responded, confused.

"Oh no you don't," he said, smiling and running his thumb along her collarbone. "You sleep here now." He paused for a second, his eyebrows furrowing. "Unless you would rather not, which would be fine. I shouldn't assume…"

Will's thought process trailed off as Rachel leapt into his arms. "Of course I want to." She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I just wasn't sure you would want me to."

Will smiled, kissing her nose. "Get what you need for tonight, and come back okay?" He smiled at her; "I will help you move the rest in the morning."

Rachel wandered into her room, quickly gathering her comb, lotion, deodorant, and nightgown. She walked back to Will's room, which she figured was hers now too, only to see him laying there watching her. She smiled as she sat on her edge of the bed.

Rachel set about her routine, setting her products on the nightstand next to her. As she combed her hair a thought occurred to her. "Will," she asked, turning toward him.

"Yes?" He responded sleepily.

"What," She hesitated, biting her lips at her nerves. Rachel drew herself up, willing some of the old outspoken Rachel to come back for just a moment. "What are we to each other now?"

Will's eyes opened quickly, and Rachel feared she had asked the wrong question. She looked down afraid to hear his answer. He sat up, scooting closer to her as he removed the comb from her hand.

"Look at me Rachel." He paused, waiting for her to comply. When she did, he continued. "You are my world. I love you and I want you to be mine. That is, if you want to be."

She smiled, relief causing her eyes to water. She couldn't form words, her overactive emotions overriding her ability to talk. She nodded, hoping he would understand what she was trying to say.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, smiling. He pulled her closer, kissing her softly. He laughed as she nodded emphatically.

"Good." He said, pulling her under the covers with him. Rachel snuggled into him happily, smiling as he ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed the top of her head before setting his arm around her waist. "Goodnight, my darling." He whispered, as they both fell into a deep sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Okay guys, that was my first time writing anything like that. I hope I did a good job! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. I am sorry I am a little behind in responses, but it means the world to me that you all like it. Hope you are all having a fantastic day. Until next time! x


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** A New Direction

**Rating: **M

**Pairings:** Will/Rachel

**Spoilers: **Current through episode 2x22

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.

**Summary: **Rachel never dreamed she would become a mother right out of high school. With no one else to turn to, will her trusted former glee advisor be the one she needs to help her find her new direction in life?

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites list.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel was sick of needing to pee all the time. She felt like she was going at least twice an hour when she was awake. She loved being pregnant, even if none of the fun stuff had started, but she was sick of constantly needing to be sure she was near a bathroom. Grumbling about having to leave the warm bed earlier than planned, she headed to the bathroom for the first of many trips of the day.

She finished, washed up and made her way into the bedroom to get dressed. Rachel looked over at the bed, not surprised to see Will was absent. He was always an early riser and she felt like she had slept for years. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she felt this rested.

Rachel walked across the hallway to her old room to grab a change of clothes. She could hear Will in the kitchen, most likely making coffee. It thrilled her that she knew his daily routines. If he was barely making coffee, he must have just gotten up as well. He was a bit of a caffeine junky, but it was one of those little things that made her love him all the more. Rachel slid open her chest of drawers, grabbing the first thing her hands landed on.

She dressed quickly, not wanting to miss Will before he left on his morning run. Glancing in the mirror her breath caught. She had grabbed an outfit from Glee. It was the first one, the one that they had sung "Don't Stop Believing" in. It finally hit her, as she stood there staring in the mirror. She had changed so much since that egotistical, Broadway minded sixteen year-old.

She pressed slightly on her already hardening stomach and she made herself a promise. She wasn't going to let Finn take every bit of the old Rachel with him when he left. She was going to keep dreaming. Sure, she may make it to Broadway some day, but that wasn't the most important thing to her anymore. She still had beliefs and dreams, but now they were centered on her child, and the amazing man by her side.

She smiled as she walked down the hallway toward the kitchen, the smell of coffee meeting her as she opened the door. Will was leaning against the counter reading the Arts section as she walked in. Will looked up from his paper when he saw her, a grin spreading across his face. In two steps he had his arm around her waist, holding her to him securely. He handed her a glass of orange juice with the other hand.

"Good morning honey." He whispered into her hair, pressing a kiss there. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fantastic darling. How are you?" Rachel asked, breathing in deeply. She adored his smell. It was so distinctly him. It was like fresh laundry, coffee and mint. It reminded her of all those times he would teach them dance moves in class, his touches leaving her feeling so breathless she was afraid she would hyperventilate during practice.

She sipped her juice happily, her eyes fluttering shut as he ran the back of his forefinger down the line of her jaw before settling his hand on her hip.

"I'm equally fantastic, thank you very much." Will responded, playing with the belt loops of her jeans. "I'm about to go for my run. How about I pick you up one of those chocolate muffins you love from that bakery on third on my way home?"

Rachel pouted, idly tracing patterns down his abs. "You know," She said coyly, trailing her finger lower. "I can think of an exercise you can do here that would be fun for both of us."

She smirked as she heard Will's breath catch , " You do huh?" he asked, looking down at the path her hand was taking, his eyes closing as she reached the waistband of his sweatpants. Nodding, Rachel led him by the drawstrings back to their bedroom.

Pushing his pants to the floor, Rachel made him lay back on the bed as she undressed. She was surprised by her sudden forwardness. She had never been particularly adventurous or outgoing in matters of sex, but Will brought out this need that surprised even her.

Slowly, raising her shirt over her head, she watched as his eyes widened. She was enjoying the power she had over him. She could tell how much he wanted her and it was making her feel sexy. Wanting to make the feeling last she started stripping even slower, her hands roaming her newly exposed skin. By the time she stepped out of her jeans Will was noticeably trying to restrain himself.

Rachel crawled across the bed toward him, her eyes on his as she slowly ran her hand up his thigh, grazing her hand almost undetectably over the growing bulge in his underwear. She kissed her way up his chest to his neck, biting down softly before stroking him harder.

She let out a soft yelp as he grabbed her wrists in one of his hands, flipping her softly so she was on her back. As aroused as she felt when she was teasing him, she felt even more when he took charge. He knelt above her, pinning her hands above her head as he kissed her deeply. He slid his thigh between her legs, increasing the pressure, teasing her until she was whimpering with need.

Rachel moaned, her eyes closing with the sheer bliss that washed over her as she felt Will slide into her. She couldn't imagine anything feeling as perfect as this. She opened her eyes as Will thrust into her, their eye contact not breaking as he slid into her at a steady, even rhythm.

She could feel his intensity and need radiating off of him as he continued to pin her wrists with his hand. She was aching to touch him, to feel his strong back as he moved above her. He leaned down, nipping at the spot under her earlobe, groaning at the effort to maintain his deliciously slow pace.

Rachel could feel her body come alive as he brought her closer to release, her muscles tensing slightly in anticipation. She felt Will smirk into her neck whispering, "Not yet." before he stopped his deep thrusts and held himself above her slightly.

Groaning in frustration, Rachel tried to move her hips against his still ones. Laughing lightly, Will gripped her hips to stop her movements. "In time my darling, but not until I say, okay?"

Rachel could feel a scowl of indignation settle onto her face and she refused to answer, looking at Will as if to challenge him to contest her. Will looked at her, smiling as he slid his hand between them, running the tip of his finger against her already sensitive clitoris, grinning as her hips jerked in response.

"Not until I tell you, baby. Okay?" He tried again, repeating the caress a second time.

Rachel felt frenzied with longing. She nodded exuberantly as he resumed his deep thrusts into her, leaning down to capture her mouth again. He repeated this delicious torture two more times, each leaving Rachel feeling more and more frantic. Finally she felt him lean down, whispering, "Now" in her ear, his voice hoarse with desire.

Rachel let herself get lost in the sensation of her nearing orgasm. She closed her eyes as her orgasm washed over her body, leaving her feeling sated. She could feel Will tense above her, moaning into her neck as his own release filled her, the warmth making her feel content.

With a sigh Will fell back on the bed, closing his eyes, a smile gracing his face. Rachel turned toward him, propping her head up on her elbow to survey him. "That," Will said, rubbing his hand through his curls and opening his eyes. "Was the best workout I think a person could have."

He pulled her into a deep kiss before murmuring, "Thank you darling. That was amazing."

Rachel smiled, curling into his chest. They lay there for a while, content to hold each other, before Will shifted below her.

"I am going to go for a short run and pick up some breakfast for us. We can move your stuff into our room when I get back." He sat up, heading into the bathroom to get redressed. Will reappeared a second later sliding his earbuds in his ears as he walked up to her side of the bed.

"Love you. Call me if you need anything." He said, kissing her before he jogged out of the room.

Rachel lay there for a second, the sheets of their bed feeling soft against her skin. She stood to dress, knowing Will wouldn't be gone long. She picked up her jeans where she discarded them, frowning as she saw Will's keys and wallet underneath.

She picked up her cell phone from the nightstand to call him to come back. She heard the ring of his phone. Rachel followed the sound of the ring, kneeling as she located it under the bed. She was placing Will's things on the small table by the door when she heard a knock.

Laughing, she opened the door, brandishing his keys. "Darling, this is why you…" Her voice faded as she saw it wasn't Will on the other side.

Rachel could feel her eyes widening as she took in the sight of the ex-cheerleader at her door. She couldn't begin to imagine why she would be there. Catching herself quickly, Rachel smiled at her former nemesis. "Hey Quinn. What's up?"

She grimaced inwardly; knowing her attempt at nonchalance was weak at best. She looked at Quinn to see if she caught on, only to see the blonde still staring in shock. Rachel shifted from foot to foot waiting for Quinn to respond. Finally, Quinn shook her head slowly in disbelief, as if trying to expel an image from her brain.

"So it's true." She said, her voice taking on an astonished tone. "I knew it. I just knew it." Without another glance at Rachel, Quinn walked around her and into the apartment.

Rachel groaned, closing the door behind Quinn. She knew she would never be able to convince her to leave, so she might as well prepare for the worst. She couldn't understand what Quinn was talking about, and she tried to figure it out as she followed the blonde to the living room.

Quinn perched herself on the edge of the sofa, staring at Rachel as if she had grown a second head. "So Rach? What have you been up to since graduation? Why are you visiting Mr. Shue?"

Rachel slid onto the sofa across from her, fighting to keep her show smile on her face. "Oh, I haven't been up to anything." She responded, her voice shaky with nerves. She knew she couldn't tell her without Will's permission.

Clearing her throat, she pushed her hair behind her ear. "As far as visiting Mr. Shue." She scowled slightly, the name feeling foreign on her tongue, "I…"

Quinn cut her off, her eyes narrowing. "I know Rachel, and you know I know. So just go ahead and confess."

Rachel tried to maintain her calm exterior, cracking slightly under Quinn's inquisitive gaze. "I… I don't know what you are talking about."

Quinn sighed, taking on the queen bitch demeanor she was famous for in high school. "Cut the crap Berry." Quinn sighed in frustration, "I can see a hickey from here, and you mean to tell me there is another reason why you answered Shue's door?"

Panicking, Rachel wracked her brain for an excuse, "I…" She started before she heard the front door knob rattle slightly. She knew it was Will returning for his stuff. She had left the door unlocked and she sat praying with every ounce of faith she had that he would grab his wallet and keys without saying anything.

"Rach?" She heard Will call out, walking a few paces into the hallway. "You'll never believe it, I left my wallet here." Rachel shut her eyes, preparing herself for the moment he would walk around the doorway and see Quinn.

"Rach, darling?" He asked, walking into the room before seeing Quinn. Will stopped, his mouth open slightly with shock. Rachel could see his thoughts racing for a second before he composed himself with a small cough.

"Hi, Quinn." He said, smiling at the blonde as she went to hug him. Quinn walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him soundly, pulling back only after he patted her back in response.

Quinn smiled at him, the same slightly flirty one she always addressed guys with when she wanted something. "Hi, Mr. Shue. I was just stopping in to say hi. I didn't know Rachel would be here too."

Rachel felt a bolt of jealousy at Quinn's manipulative smile, she knew Quinn was trying to get him to confess by flirting. Quinn returned to her seat, crossing her legs demurely, waiting for her flirting to work on her former teacher.

Will nodded, smiling. "Well, if you will excuse me. I am sorry I can't stay. I have a couple of errands to run. You two have fun." He walked over to Rachel, leaning down to kiss her, "I'll be back in a few. Call me if you need anything. Love you." He said, before leaving for a second time.

"Love you too." Rachel murmured, in shock at his display of affection. She hadn't exactly been expecting him to deny their relationship, but she certainly wasn't expecting as much as he had shown. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was jolted out of her happy reverie, by Quinn's shocked utterance.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed to herself, before turning to Rachel. "I knew I saw you two at the carnival last night. I tried to show Brittany but she only saw the back of Shue's head. She thought he was that St. James guy. I tried to convince her that even you weren't desperate enough to take that asshole back, but she didn't believe me. Looks like Santana owes me $20."

Rachels empty stomach plummeted in horror. She knew Will was okay with Quinn knowing, but now Brittany and Satan knew? They were the biggest gossips, and Brittany had that "Fondue for Two" show. She couldn't even imagine how long it would be until the rest of Glee would know as well.

She felt a wave of nausea wash over her, and barely caught a glimpse of Quinn's shocked face as she bolted to the bathroom. She knelt above the toilet, holding back her hair as her juice from earlier made a reappearance. Grimacing she flushed the toilet before rinsing her mouth with water. Rachel stared at herself in the mirror, trying to collect her thoughts. She knew Quinn would be even more suspicious now.

She opened the door to find herself standing in front of a curious looking Quinn. "So, Berry, mind telling me why you went all Linda Blair in there? I thought you, 'don't get sick.'" She said, a bored irritation taking over her voice.

Rachel didn't respond, choosing to walk past with Quinn following behind her. Finding herself hungry she wandered into the kitchen. She saw Quinn lean in the doorway, watching her pull crackers out of a cupboard before munching one straight from the box.

Quinn scoffed, surveying Rachel. "If I didn't know any better, Berry, I would put good money on you being pregnant."

Rachel stilled against her will. She couldn't believe Quinn even came close to guessing. She wasn't sure why she was so surprised. If anyone should be able to guess it would be Quinn. She felt Quinn step nearer to her before turning to face her.

What shocked Rachel was the look on Quinn's face. She had been expecting to see a mocking smile, and instead found Quinn's face scrunched with concern. She felt Quinn's hand settle on her shoulder as the blonde whispered, "Oh my god, Rachel. You aren't pregnant are you?"

Rachel felt close to tears, she couldn't do anything but nod as Quinn led her to sit at the breakfast table. Settling across from her, Quinn laid her hand on top of hers. She was surprised to find her touch cool and comforting.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked, pausing as if unsure how to approach her question. "Does Mr. Shue know?"

Rachel nodded, averting her gaze to play with her fingers. "Yes he does."

Quinn inhaled sharply before releasing the breath in a rush of air. "Is it… Is it his?"

Rachel shook her head sadly. She wished it was, she would give anything for it to be Will's. She wanted have her baby be lucky enough to be biologically related to such a wonderful man. She wasn't even sure what role Will wanted to take in the baby's life. She knew he would help her raise the baby, but she wasn't sure to what extent. She had been too afraid to ask.

"Then who?" Quinn asked, settling her hand on top of Rachel's to get her full attention.

Rachel looked up into the now caring gaze of Quinn's. She knew it was irrational but she felt a stab of jealousy. Although she didn't want to be with Finn, she felt angry. Quinn had not one, but two guys willing to be the father to her baby. Rachel's baby had a father who didn't want them. _Why was Quinn always superior to me?_ She thought bitterly.

Her thoughts strayed to Quinn and Noah's baby, Beth. Not only had Finn accepted and loved that child while he thought it was his, but her own mother adopted her as the daughter she never got to have. She couldn't understand why she wasn't good enough for anyone.

She swallowed her resentment. She knew it wasn't Quinn's fault, and she really wanted to try and be friends. All Rachel managed to say was, "Finn" before breaking down in tears.

Quinn nodded, rubbing Rachel's arm comfortingly. "It all makes sense now. I should have figured after that phone call from Finn."

Rachel looked up her quickly. She was surprised Finn had called Quinn, but obviously hadn't told her about the baby. She wondered why he would do such a thing. She wiped her tears waiting for Quinn to explain.

"He called a couple of weeks ago. He sounded drunk. He asked me how to relinquish parental rights." Quinn looked down at the table, obviously still upset over giving away her little girl. She watched as Quinn squared her shoulders before locking eyes with Rachel.

"You know what?" She asked, smiling at Rachel. "Forget Finn. He's an ass. Everyone knows it. The group is going to be here for you, and I know Shue will be too. Your baby will have plenty of love without that jackass."

Laughing, Rachel hugged Quinn across the table. They spent another 10 minutes discussing the baby and pregnancy, before Quinn looked at her phone.

"Shit Rach," Quinn looked up apologetically. "I have to go."

Rachel nodded, following behind her as she walked to the living room to gather her purse. Quinn paused at the door before turning to her, putting her hand on her arm. "Listen Rach, I know I haven't always been the nicest to you, but I would really like us to be friends. Please call me if you need anything."

Rachel felt the need to hug her. She was grateful for the female support, especially since she had no one else to turn to with questions. She felt Quinn hug her back tightly, before walking out to the parking lot.

The silence in the apartment was palpable. She really needed a hobby or a job soon or she feared she might go insane. She sat on the sofa getting lost in her thoughts, waiting for Will to return with breakfast. She heard Will open the front door, calling out to her.

"I'm in here." Rachel responded, watching Will round the corner. He leaned over, handing her the bag and kissing her lightly before running off to shower before eating. While she was waiting she unpacked Will's pastry and the scrumptious muffin he bought her. She smiled at the fruit salad he had picked up for her as well. She would never stop marveling at his thoughtfulness.

She looked down at her stomach as it rumbled at the sight of all this food. "Are you hungry, baby?" She asked her stomach, smiling as her stomach rumbled a second time. She laughed to her self at the thought of that being the baby answering.

She looked up to see Will standing in the doorway watching her with a small smile on his face. "Have I ever told you how grateful I am to have you?" He asked, placing a warm hand on her stomach before continuing. "I am so lucky to have both of you."

The joy Rachel felt at his sweet words was tainted slightly by the uncertainty of Will's role in the baby's life. Will caught the worry that barely crossed her face and turned his full attention to her. "Honey? What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern.

Rachel didn't want to ask. She thought she knew where he stood on the baby, but a small part of her was arguing that he never actually said he wanted to raise this baby as his own. He just said he would help, and she was very unclear about what that meant. She knew it would bug her until she asked, so summoning up every ounce of courage she possessed she took a deep breath and just asked. "Will? Why… I mean… What did you mean when you told Finn you would take care of us? I am only asking because I don't want to assume more than you want to give."

Will pulled away from her slightly, looking down at her with the oddest expression of bemusement and love. He averted his gaze as he started to answer her question. "Rachel, darling, I thought I had been clear. I want, well I thought I would…" Rachel could see her usually eloquent boyfriend was struggling to put his thoughts into words. "I want to be the baby's father."

He looked into her eyes again, his eyes a clear green color. "When the doctor called me Dad, it made me so happy, and the idea of doing this with you, it makes me even happier. I mean don't expect anything, but I do know I want to be there for every moment of this baby's life. I love the both of you more than I ever thought I could love anyone, but if you would rather not do that, we will do whatever works for you."

Rachel felt tears prick her eyes at his lovely words. She ran her hand down his soft cheek before pulling him in for a kiss. She pulled back laughing in relief. "Of course it works for me. I couldn't imagine someone being a better father."

Sitting back to enjoy their breakfast, Rachel smiled as Will leaned over to steal a grape from her bowl before shooting her a grin. She felt peaceful, as a sense of domesticity settled over them. She both of them had finally found the family they had been looking for.

-.-.-

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for my delayed update! I have been busy with immigration paperwork. Now that it is finished I should keep a relatively even update time. :D Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and again, a special thanks to everyone who read and reviewed or added an alert! You guys are fantastic!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** A New Direction

**Rating: **M

**Pairings:** Will/Rachel

**Spoilers: **Current through episode 2x22

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.

**Summary: **Rachel never dreamed she would become a mother right out of high school. With no one else to turn to, will her trusted former glee advisor be the one she needs to help her find her new direction in life?

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites list.

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was barely 10:30 in the morning and Rachel already felt tired. She glanced down at the tattered legal pad on the seat next to her and felt nerves overwhelm her. She couldn't believe she had left planning Will's birthday party until the last minute.

Rachel had been driving around for almost two hours now, making decisions for Will's surprise party. His gifts were in the trunk, ready to be enjoyed. She had already settled on the food, music, and location, and now she was now headed to the party supply store to get decorations and balloons.

She thought back to when she had received a text from Kurt saying the rest of the club wanted to get together with Will for his birthday, and he wanted to know if she was interested in planning it. She had said yes, not even remotely aware of how difficult an undertaking it would be.

If there was one thing Rachel loved, it was planning parties and she wanted to make this birthday special for Will, which made the whole process a lot harder. Kurt agreed to manage the guest list and she would do the rest. That was a week ago, and now the day had arrived and Rachel hadn't gotten a thing.

Will was a teacher, and he knew when people were trying to hide things. All those years of homework excuses had honed his bullshit detector to amazing accuracy. She knew that even though she was a fabulous actor, she wouldn't be able to lie to him. Will knew her better than he knew anyone.

To remedy her planning problem, Kurt had come up with a foolproof plan to get Will out of the house. She had been surprised when the boys, minus Finn, had shown up at their door, armed with baseball bats. They asked Will to go to the batting cages with them to, as they put it, "hit a few". They didn't seem fazed to see her there, which meant Kurt had explained at least part of the situation to them. She had thought it was an ingenious idea, as it left her alone to prepare a list of to-dos.

A few hours later Rachel heard Will arrive home. She glanced up at the clock, surprised to see how much time had passed. She was having a tough time making decisions for the party. She knew Will would love anything she picked, but she wanted this to be perfect. This was her first time planning a party for a boyfriend and she felt it was her responsibility to do the best job she could. She had barely managed to sit on her notebook before Will walked in, beer in hand, effectively ending her planning period.

Now, it was the 21st of July, 5 days since the boys had gone on their outing, and she was no closer on any of the decisions she had sat down that day to make. Rachel walked the aisles of the party store, slightly overwhelmed by all the choices. She tossed plates, cups, and napkins in her cart before heading to order balloons.

She ordered seventy-two multicolored balloons to be picked up by Kurt before the party. She knew she probably didn't need that many, as the party would mainly be the living room, dining room and kitchen, but she felt she would rather have too many than too little. After all, the boys would love using the leftover helium balloons. Rachel could almost hear the squeaky serenades now.

As she was shoving her receipt in her pocket, she checked her phone. It was almost 12 and she knew she should check in with Will soon. She had left him with Mike under the impression that she was going shopping for his intimate birthday dinner. Meanwhile he would rehearse the routine Mike choreographed for Will's West Side Story number.

Around 6 p.m. Rachel would call Will and ask him to come home for dinner, at which time Mike would invite himself over. Rachel knew Will wouldn't have the heart to refuse so they would head back to the apartment where the surprise would take place.

Kurt had spent hours planning the schedule for her. He called her the day before to give her the final schedule, under the guise of planning his trip to Tisch. He and Blaine would show up early to help decorate, and then Brittany, Santana and Quinn would pick up the food and arrive a little after them.

They had debated inviting Finn, both wanting to extend an olive branch, but when the party was mentioned Finn passed. Kurt claimed he was still bitter about Will's defense of Rachel, as he had thought of Will as sort of a father figure.

The rest of the guests were set to arrive at 5:30. When Kurt had confirmed the guest list he had stressed under no uncertain terms were they to be late. If they couldn't make it by 5:30 they were supposed to wait for a text from Kurt when it was okay to show up. Rachel dreaded the idea of any of them running into Will and Mike in the parking lot and was grateful for Kurt's clever thinking.

She drove the short distance to Whisk, their favorite bakery and frequent breakfast stop, to pick up the cake as well as muffin for a snack. Rachel was so glad she had managed to place an order for the cake from home. She loved Will more than she ever thought possible, but he made it very difficult to surprise him, he was always around and could move very quietly if he wished to. She had been tempted to tie a bell around his neck for the week so she would always hear him coming.

Rachel opened the light purple doors to the bakery, the tinkling of bells signaling her arrival. She inhaled deeply as the smell of baking chocolate cake greeted her. The store wasn't large and had a long window seat running across the length of the biggest window. The rest of the space was occupied by a well-placed, eclectic series of pastel tables and chairs. Rachel enjoyed the homey experience of the place and the feeling of comfort it brought with it. The sky blue walls were covered with snapshots of the regulars, all adorned with their signatures in silvery sharpie.

She walked up to the dark cherry counter, glancing at all the wonderful pastries aligned in their gleaming case. Atop the counter sat gorgeous vintage cake stands, each holding a delicious looking cake. Rachel was tempted by the beautiful espresso machine that sat on the long counter behind the display cases, but knew from experience the drinks the store offered were so sinfully delicious she couldn't stop at just one and the baby couldn't have that much caffeine.

She was debating between her usual chocolate muffin, and the delectable looking apple fritter when she heard someone approaching from the back. The coffee cake had just made the list of contenders when she heard a surprised sounding, "Rachel?"

She looked up, doing a double take at the sight of Blaine standing in front of her, wiping his hands on his on a towel. "Blaine?" She asked, confused.

"Hey." He smiled at her, as he smoothed down his apron.

Rachel took in the sight of Blaine in front of her. He looked nothing like his usual polished self. He had flour dusting each of his cheeks, and his curly hair was slightly frizzy from the heat of the kitchen. Instead of his usual sweater and slacks, he was wearing a faded hoodie and jeans, and a smart pair of black glasses that she had no idea he had owned before now. Although she had always thought Blaine was cute, she found the casual Blaine even more adorable.

Blaine laughed softly at her obvious assessment of his appearance, "This is my sister's place." He said, his hands gesturing vaguely.

"I'm helping her out before I leave for school, her assistant just left." He leaned toward, a wicked smile on his face. "She got caught stealing ten pounds of cookie dough." He laughed before continuing. "She was a bit of a stoner, and she had a particularly bad case of the munchies."

"That's awful." Rachel gasped, feeling slightly scandalized for his sister. She wondered what would posses a person to even want to steal that much cookie dough, high or not.

Blaine righted himself with a sigh, "I just feel horrible about leaving her, she really needs the help." He narrowed his eyes at Rachel, "Hey, I seem to remember Kurt was telling me you were looking for a job. Is that right?"

Rachel nodded enthusiastically, trying to calm the excitement she began to feel. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but she couldn't think of a job she would rather do.

Blaine chuckled at her eager response, "Would you like to meet Katherine for an interview? I know she would love you if you are interested." Not really needing her to vocalize her excitement, he walked into the back calling for his sister.

Rachel watched as a petite woman, no older than 25 walked out from the kitchen. She had long, dark curly hair, which was piled on her head in a messy bun. She was fairer in complexion than her brother, but had the same hazel eyes and friendly smile as Blaine.

"Kat, this is Rachel." Blaine said, looking at Rachel. "She is the girl Kurt and I are always talking about. She is interested in the job."

Katherine smiled at Rachel and walked out from behind the counter to greet her. She held out her hand for Rachel to shake, "Hey Rachel, I'm Katherine, but you can call me Kat. It's nice to meet you."

Rachel found her hand cool to the touch, which surprised her. She would have thought someone working in a hot environment like a kitchen would have warmer hands. Her wonderment must have shown on her face because Kat laughed, clenching her hands repeatedly as she let go of Rachel's.

"Sorry about that," She said, smiling. "I have horrible circulation. My parents always joked that I had the hands of either a doctor or a good pastry chef since my hands are so cold. I'm horrible at math and science and love to bake so here I am, much to my parents' sorrow."

Kat led Rachel to the nearest table, "So, you are interested in the job?" She asked, folding her hands on the table in front of her. "Do you have any experience in the culinary field?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, I don't have any professional experience, but I love to bake and have been told I'm very good."

Blaine cleared his throat to get the girls attention. "Kat, she is fantastic. I have never had better sugar cookies." He ducked his head, as Kat lobbed a balled up napkin at his head. "Except yours of course." He amended quickly, laughing at the huff Kat let out.

Kat turned her attention back to Rachel, "Well, the job is to be my assistant, my right hand man. On occasion you would help in the front, take phone orders, bake, and assist me in recipe development. I have a waitress and help staff for cleaning and general baking so that wouldn't be your responsibility. Your main jobs would be helping me, keeping my appointments, assisting in my personal projects, as well as helping me organize the opening of our second store. The pay would be $13 an hour, with medical and dental. Since both Kurt and Blaine speak so highly of you, I would really love to work with you. Does that sound like something you would be interested in?"

Rachel couldn't believe her luck. This job sounded ideal. Not only would she get experience, but she would be getting benefits. She felt a wave of unease as she remembered the one possible deal breaker.

"I would love the job." She cleared her throat nervously, preparing herself for rejection. "The only thing is I'm pregnant, which means I am going to need some time off once the baby is born."

Kat smiled at her, "Mazel tov Rachel!" She wrapped her in a warm hug. "That won't be a problem. If I need to I can always hire someone temporarily if I find I need the help."

Kat stood, holding out her hand to Rachel. "It seems like another congratulations is in order. You've got the job. You start Monday."

Rachel didn't know what to say so she just nodded her consent. She had just come in for a cake and was now leaving with a wonderful job offer as well. Shaking Kat's hand, Rachel stood and gathered her purse. Kat gave her a hug, excusing herself to resume her work in the back.

"So, Rach?" Blaine asked, drawing her attention back to him. "Is there anything I can help you with? You had come in here for something."

She gave him the cake order, watching as he pulled it from a refrigerated shelf. Blaine's face was scrunched with concentration as he gingerly laid the heavy cake on the counter, before stepping back to allow her to inspect it.

Kat had done a wonderful job on Will's cake. The beautiful sheet cake was covered with a decadent white chocolate buttercream frosting, the sides coated with perfect curls of white chocolate and "Happy Birthday Will" was written across the top with a deep navy blue frosting.

Blaine turned back to the refrigerator, pulling out a long pink pastry box, he opened it to reveal the cupcakes that made up the rest of her order. Rachel knew Will had a weakness for their chocolate cupcakes, and there were 12 beautiful ones nestled inside. The chocolate cake dense and moist, and the chocolate frosting resting atop in a perfect counterclockwise swirls, a curl of white and dark chocolate topping off the sinful dessert.

Her stomach rumbled as she nodded her approval, handing Blaine her credit card. "I cannot wait to taste these. I'm starving." She said with a small sigh. "Hopefully they won't fit in my car so I won't be tempted to eat one on the way home."

Blaine chuckled as he handed her a receipt. "Not that I don't trust you Rach, but would you like me to bring it with us when we go to set up? I don't mind."

"Would you Blaine?" Rachel asked, loving the curly haired crooner even more than she already did. She had so much to get ready at home, she didn't want to have to worry about the cake too.

"Of course." Blaine said, putting the cakes back in the tall cooler. He reached into the display case, pulling out a perfect chocolate muffin, handing it to Rachel with a large to go cup of ice water.

"Here," He said, with a smile, handing her the pastry and drink. "I saw you admiring them when you came in. We can't let you and my little niece or nephew starve can we?"

Rachel went to get into her purse but Blaine stopped her with a gentle hand. "Think of it as an employee discount." He walked Rachel to the door of the shop, hugging her before shooing her away to finish her duties for the day.

Rachel buckled her seat belt before pulling out her phone to call Will. She nibbled on the edge of the muffin as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Will's voice was strained with effort, sounding slightly breathless.

"Will, honey?" Rachel asked, not sure why he sounded so winded.

"Hey darling. One sec." Rachel heard rustling over the phone, before she heard Will return.

"Hey." He panted, "How's your day going hun? The baby okay?"

"We are fine." Rachel said, her hand setting on her stomach. "I'm just on my way home to start your birthday dinner. Did Mike say what time he planned on being done?"

"He said he wanted to get out of here around 4 o'clock, but honey?" she could hear Will pause, he voice lowering as he continued, "He said he wanted to take me out for a drink to celebrate my birthday. I am not sure what that even means since he isn't old enough to drink, but do you mind? I will make sure to be home by 6 like we had agreed."

She smiled to herself, pleased the idea was actually working. "That's fine honey. I'll give you a call around then to remind you, but do you have anything nice to wear for when you guys go out? You can't go in your sweaty gym clothes, do you want me to bring you something?"

Will laughed, "No, he made these plans with me when we agreed to meet up and work on this. I brought a dress shirt and slacks with me, and I will shower here. Thanks though."

"Oh, okay." Rachel was relieved that Will had thought to bring clothes with him. She didn't know if she would have had the time to bring him some on top of all the things she still had to do.

"Well, I guess I will let you get back to your practice. Love you."

"Love you too." Will said, "Take it easy my darling. See you when I get home."

Rachel closed her phone with a small whoop of triumph. Project "Surprise Will" seemed to be rolling along perfectly. She glanced at her clock, noting she only had two hours before Kurt and Blaine would show up. She raced home, grateful to her friends that she didn't have much to bring with her as she rushed into her apartment.

Known for her legendary cleaning skills, Rachel got to work picking up around the apartment. Her organic cleaning solution in hand, she went from room to room making sure things were in order, even in their bedroom. Working diligently for the remaining two hours, she made sure the already spotless apartment was even cleaner. Rachel had just pressed start on the dishwasher when she heard a knock at the door.

She opened it to find Kurt holding the large bouquet of balloons she had ordered earlier. He appraised her appearance, a small scoff leaving his lips before he smiled good-naturedly. "Honey, we've talked about velour sweatpants, remember? They weren't even fashionable when they first came out."

He leaned in, placing an air kiss in the general direction of her right cheek, before he let himself into the apartment. "Don't close the door." He said as he made his way into living room, releasing the balloons to rest against the ceiling until they figured out where to put them.

"Blaine is unloading the cakes." He said, gripping gently her by the shoulders, leading her to the bedroom. "Now, leave everything to me while you get in the shower, you look like a train wreck. I'll leave your dress and shoes on the bed."

Rachel watched as he closed the door behind him. She got undressed, setting the shower to warm before she slid in. She was so grateful for Kurt's help. Lord knows the bedlam she would be experiencing if she had to pull off this party by herself. Although she loved planning them, she was never exactly known for her excellent parties.

She finished her shower quickly, combing her hair and applying her vanilla body lotion that Will loved. Wrapping herself in a towel, she walked into the bedroom to see her dress and shoes laying neatly on the bed.

Pulling her make up case out of the closet, she went to sit on the bed. She was in the process of trying to balance her foundation on her knee. She used one hand to apply the makeup while she held a mirror out in front of her with the other.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the vanity sitting against the wall on her side of the room. Will had told her to use it when he first witnessed her cosmetic gymnastics show, but she refused.

She didn't want to use Terri's things. Just the idea of her sent little waves of revulsion through Rachel and part of her was afraid to settle into any pattern that Terri had when she lived here. She was everything Rachel didn't want to be, and there was something so personal about her vanity.

When Will saw her hesitation he explained it wasn't really hers. It was his grandmothers, and his parents had given it to her about a year before Will had found out about Terri's deceit. He said she had never used it, that she wanted to get rid of it. She had claimed it was too old-fashioned looking for her more "modern" taste. Will said he kept it anyway, though she never let him forget what an eyesore she thought it was.

Rachel thought it was beautiful. It was stained with a rich dark brown finish, which complimented the delicate cream-colored brocade fabric of the seat. The oval mirror was suspended over the table by two elegantly curved posts that matched the legs of both the table and chair.

Looking at it now, Rachel felt silly that she was unwilling to use it before. It was a part of Will's family's history, and Will told her to use it. He wanted her now, and she couldn't resist. Settling her stuff on the surface, she went to the closet to retrieve her perfume.

She unpacked her cosmetics from her battered, star covered plastic make up case, before sitting back to admire her handiwork. It felt right to see her stuff set up so nicely in their room, the last piece she needed to feel completely at home.

Rachel finished her make up with a small smile on her face. She pinned her hair into a slightly disheveled looking, yet still stylish updo, before pinning a jeweled clip at the back. She stood, spraying perfume on her pulse points before heading to her dresser.

She dressed carefully, picking out her new lacy black underwear set to match the white and black dress Kurt had brought her. She slid the dress over her head, pleased with its fit. Although she wasn't surprised, Kurt had excellent taste.

The geometric pattern was a bit bolder than she was used to, but she was amazed to see how well it suited her. The dress had a pink sash that added a splash of color to the monotone fabric. She tied the ribbon around the middle, the full skirt reaching her knees.

Opting out of wearing the pink high heels until the party started, Rachel opened the door to be greeted by the sound of music coming from the stereo in the living room. She padded down the hall to find Brittany, Quinn, and Santana sitting around the dining room table, organizing the balloons into smaller clusters.

"Hey guys," Rachel called out, walking into the room. She could see Kurt and Blaine in the kitchen, organizing the food so it was ready to be brought out when needed. Turning her attention to the girls in front of her, she took a seat next to Quinn before picking up her own set of balloons to tie.

"Hey Rachel." Brittany greeted her, her ever pleasant personality setting Rachel at ease. "I was just asking Santana why some balloons float, like these ones, but the ones I blow up with my mouth don't. Do you know?"

Rachel smiled at Brittany's question, wondering what Santana could have said that the blonde couldn't understand. She looked up from the knot she was tying to answer her, "Well, these balloons are filled with helium, and the ones we breathe into are not. Helium is what makes the balloons float."

"But, why do they float?" Brittany followed up, still unsure of the answer.

"Helium is lighter than air, which means the helium in the balloon is lighter than the air we breathe." She paused trying to find a way to explain the answer without confusing Brittany more. "As long as the helium and the balloon weigh less than the amount of air it displaces the balloon will float. The balloon is floating in the air much like you would float in a swimming pool."

If Brittany was confused by Rachel's explanation, she didn't express it. She simply nodded, thanked her and continued her job, the atmosphere around the table growing quiet again.

Although she was now on good terms with Quinn since their meeting a couple of weeks ago, and she had always gotten along with Brittany, Rachel felt uncomfortable with the silence. Santana would occasionally look in her direction and smirk, before looking at Quinn with a similar expression, her eyebrow raised slightly like she was one step away from figuring something out.

Quinn sensed the discomfort Rachel was feeling, and turned to her, attempting small talk, "I really like that dress Rachel, where did you get it?"

"Oh, Kurt bought it for me." she responded, her gaze directed toward the table in front of her. Rachel looked up quickly when she heard Santana scoff, her already frayed nerves causing her to be on edge.

"Not that I have a problem with Quinn being friends with the hobbit, since we all know she has gotten considerably less annoying since prom, but anyone care to explain why you two are all chummy now?"

Rachel looked at Quinn, who glanced at her in return. She wasn't surprised Quinn hadn't told them her secret, but she part of her wished she had. She had no idea how to respond to Santana's question. Rachel was just about to answer when the front door opened.

Puck walked into the dining room followed closely by Lauren and Artie. Although they had broken up shortly after their senior year started, Lauren and Puck had remained very good friends. As for Artie, he and Puck were closer than ever, they were even planning on rooming together once they went off to school. Artie was his right hand man.

Puck had a 24 pack of beer in his arms, which he sat on the table across from Rachel. With a quick hello to the room, Lauren and Artie headed into the kitchen while Rachel pulled Puck aside.

"Noah, I thought Kurt told you no alcohol." Rachel hissed angrily, not surprised that he paid no attention to Kurt's stipulation.

He smirked at her lazily, leaning into her. "Why are you so against the booze, babe? He asked, "Afraid you might lose your inhibitions and finally have a go with good ol' Puck huh? I know you've wanted to hit this since you first saw me with my shirt off at summer camp."

Rachel smacked him on the chest, sighing at her oldest friend's ability to push her buttons. "Noah! You know I am with Will, and even if I wasn't it still would have been a no."

Puck laughed good-naturedly, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Whatever you say, babe."

"Wait," Santana interrupted them from her spot at the head of the table. "You said 'Will'. By Will do you mean Mr. Shue?"

"Berry I never knew you had it in you." She looked at Rachel as if she was seeing her for the first time. "Although the sweater vests have never done it for me personally, I can see how he is scrumptious to some."

"So tell me, Berry. Were you two a thing in school? I know I caught him trying to peek up your skirt on more than one occasion, and it would totally explain why he would demonstrate dance moves with you, instead of just instructing Finn." She stood, walking over to Rachel and Puck, leaning against the table with her arms crossed, waiting for her response.

Rachel felt her face heat up, a blush spreading from her chest to her hairline. "Santana!" She exclaimed, looking scandalized.

"What? I speaks the truth and you all know it." She smirked, "Besides, you guys are fucking now right? So really there was no harm in him looking. It's sort of like window-shopping before you buy. So, tell me Berry, how's the sex? He looks like would have some amazing stamina."

They all laughed at the look on Rachel's face. She just stood there, eyes wide, her mouth opening and closing as if trying to form words. Her blush was even deeper than before.

"Babe." Puck leaned in whispering in her ear. "You might want to stop doing that. You kinda look like a fish. Sorta like…"

"Sam!" Brittany exclaimed, running past Rachel and Puck and giving him a hug as he walked through the front door.

"Speak of the devil." Puck leaned into Rachel, knocking her with his shoulder playfully. They shared a laugh as they greeted Sam, who was followed in by Tina and Mercedes.

Everyone helped decorate, laughing and singing along to the stereo. It was amazing how quickly they got the place ready. Before she knew it was time to check in with Will.

Rachel had no idea how she had managed to calm everyone down enough so she could call, but soon enough her phone was ringing. She heard Will pick up the phone with a happy sounding, "Hey darling."

"Hey honey." She said, fighting to keep the excitement from her voice. "Are you going to make it home for dinner?"

She heard Lauren and Artie whispering behind her and she shot them a glare. She heard Mike ask if he could join them for dinner and Will clear his throat nervously, obviously afraid of Rachel's reaction. Mike had done his part perfectly.

With a smile on her face she laughed, "Sure Mike can come."

"Okay thanks honey. We will see you in about 5 minutes. We are just down the street." She heard Will's voice get lower, whispering into the phone silkily, "And as soon he's gone I can get my dessert."

Rachel felt a blush return as she murmured her consent over the phone. She hung up quickly to prepare for his arrival. She ran into her bedroom to slip on her impossibly high heels, wondering why Kurt would pick such shoes for someone who wore ballet flats on a routine basis. As she dimmed the lights everyone took their designated places, hiding behind various pieces of furniture and in the doorways of the living room and kitchen. Rachel took her place next to the table, next to a candle that was lit in the middle of the table.

Her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies as she heard his keys jingle, his laughter at something Mike said could be heard through the door. She watched as he opened the door, the light of the hallway illuminating the confused look on his face.

Everyone shouted "Surprise!" as he flipped on the light next to the door.

His confused furrow turned to a smile of joy as he looked around the room at his well-wishers. He walked up to Rachel, kissing her soundly amid the sound of catcalls from the party guests. Rachel caught the confused but pleased looks of Tina, Sam, and Mercedes, all of whom were absent for the original reveal of her new relationship with Will.

"Thank you darling." Will said, kissing her temple, his hand resting just below her belly button as a silent greeting to the baby. He started making the rounds, greeting everyone as Rachel started to bring platters of food to the table.

She was trying to gather as many party themed plates and napkins as she could carry in one go when she felt someone come up behind her. She recognized the smell of Puck's aftershave, not bothering to turn around as she addressed him.

"Noah, you can wait for the food like everyone else." She opened another pack of napkins adding it to the pile.

"My, my I do believe my Jewish-American princess is hiding a secret." Puck said, his hand on her shoulder.

Rachel turned around, panicking irrationally at the idea that he knew. She held her breath, her eyes pleading with him to tell her what he knew. She watched as his hazel eyes study hers for a second; growing soft as his suspicions were confirmed.

"So it's true then?" He asked, rubbing his thumb down her shoulder. "Does he know?"

"How did you find out?" Rachel asked, her voice small, not wanting to discuss this but knowing he wouldn't let up until she did. He cared too much for her to ignore something of this magnitude.

"I heard Kurt whisper something to Blaine. Don't worry, B. No one else heard. Now tell me, does he know? And if he does know, is he okay with it?"

" Does who know?" Rachel asked, not sure if he meant Will or Finn.

"Shue of course. Who else…?" His eyes narrowed as he leaned down to her eye level, his voice taking on the no-nonsense tone he reserved for his sister.

"Is it Shue's, Rach? Please tell me it's his." He said, his eyes returning to their concerned state.

"It's Finn's." She whispered, looking down.

She felt Puck right himself fully, his jaw slightly clenched. "Goddamn Hudson. I think I'm going to kill him." He said, as he started to pace in front of her.

Rachel settled her hand on his arm, calming him in the way she had done for years. "Why are you upset about Finn?" She asked confused, since Puck had no idea what Finn had done.

"Why am I upset at Hudson? Let's see, he knocked up one of my best friends and is now nowhere to be seen. I know you Rachel, so I know you told him. I also know Finn, and I know what he is capable of. If he's not here it means he rejected his kid. Which pisses me off on so many fucking levels." He seemed to be breathing deeply, trying to calm himself.

"He was willing to accept Beth when he thought she was his, why not accept the child that is actually his? I am pissed because I know he hurt you. Please don't tell me what he said because then I might really lose it." Rachel nodded in agreement, waiting for him to finish.

"I am pissed because it takes a certain kind of loser to just walk away from your kid and the mother of your child without any sort of remorse. Mostly I am pissed because he is walking away from his child like it is no big deal when I would have given anything to keep Beth. I am just angry okay?"

She nodded, rubbing his arm soothingly, touched by his concern. "Don't worry Noah. I am fine. Will knows and wants to raise the baby. We are fine." Rachel watched as Puck looked through the doorway where Will was standing by the table. He seemed a bit calmer.

"Come on Noah," She said, picking up the stack she had made earlier. "Let's go get some food, okay?"

Puck nodded, grabbing a tray of sandwiches and following her out the door. Will looked up, locking eyes with her, silently asking her if she was okay. Rachel gave him a smile, holding her arms out in front of her and turning her head as the boys rushed to grab at the plates she had in her hand, all of them in a hurry to serve.

Music was flowing through the party, mixing pleasantly with the chatter of the guests. Rachel did her rounds as a proper hostess, checking everyone had enough to eat and drink. She made small talk with the different little groups that were littered around the party, even offering her opinion on the debate about the hottest actress on television that a few of the boys were having.

She finally came to rest by Will's side, smiling as she felt his arm snake around her stomach. He pulled her against him as he looked down at her. "Did you eat honey?" He asked, brushing his lips across her forehead.

"Not really," Rachel admitted.

He let go of her, pulling out two chairs from the dining room table and setting them next to each other. He sat her in one before turning to the table and fixing her a plate of vegetarian friendly foods. He grabbed a water from the metal bin on the table in the kitchen before returning to her and handing her the food.

He sat next her with his own plate, nibbling at a carrot stick. He would occasionally look at her and smile, before turning to talk to one of the guests. Rachel felt comfortable sitting next to him, surprised he was the only one she felt she didn't need to constantly talk around. She guessed it was a true sign of their intimacy.

As the night drew to a close, she and Kurt retreated to the kitchen to start preparing the cake. As she spaced out the birthday candles on the lush cake, Kurt stacked the perfect chocolate cupcakes on the metal stand Blaine borrowed from Kat.

Blaine carefully carried out the heavy cake, insisting he should be the one since she couldn't carry anything over twenty-five pounds. He was followed closely by Kurt, who set the cupcakes down next to the cake, ready to be served. They broke out into a perfectly harmonized version of Happy Birthday, watching as Will blew out all his candles in one breath.

Cake was dished out, cupcakes were devoured, and soon people were heading home. Will and Rachel were forced to relax while Kurt, Blaine, and Brittany cleaned up the mess. They finished quickly, leaving Will and Rachel with a flurry of hugs and promises to call. Relief flooded Rachel as she heard the door close behind them. She felt like she had been up for days and couldn't wait to curl up next to Will and sleep.

Rachel's feet were aching as she stood, grabbing Will's hand to lead him to the bedroom. The first part of her present was set up in the bathroom, and the second was hidden in the drawer of her nightstand.

She excused herself, closing the bathroom door behind her. Pulling her robe off the hook she revealed the lingerie that took her hours to pick out. Unclasping her bra, she let it fall to the floor as she slid the lacy material over her head. She loved the scalloped lace edges of the black nightie that fell just past her lacy underwear, the bodice tight and sheer against her torso. She tied the halter around her neck, letting her hair fall loosely against her bare back.

She applied a light layer of the cherry lipbalm she knew he loved before standing back. Rachel appraised her experience, feeling sexy yet shy in her new attire. This put the nightgown she wore for Jesse to shame. Leaving her heels next to the door, she took a deep breath and walked out.

Will had been supine on the bed, his hands tucked under his head when she opened the door. He looked over when heard movement, his eyes widening as he took in her appearance. He stood up quickly, his eyes locked on hers as she approached him.

Reaching one hand out, he grasped her by the hip and pulled her flush against him. He kissed her soundly, lowering them both to the bed slowly. She felt his hand trail up her thigh at an achingly slow pace, not stopping until he reached her panties.

He slid one finger under the band, toying with it as he covered her neck in kisses. Groaning into her neck, he slid the tiny bit of material down her legs, replacing them with his hand. He moved his finger in and out of her slowly, working her into a frenzy before slipping inside of her. Their lovemaking was gentle and easy, Will bringing her to completion twice before following her over the edge.

"Best. Birthday. Ever." Will panted, lying back against the pillows and pulling Rachel against his side. Lying there, she traced the lines of his torso and listened to his steady heartbeat. Rachel got lost in thought, wondering how she had gotten so lucky. She wasn't sure how long she had been daydreaming when she felt him press a kiss into her hair.

Remembering she still had one more gift for him, she sat up and reached into her nightstand. Rachel pulled the smartly wrapped gift out of the drawer and handed it to him.

"Happy birthday honey." She said, pressing her lips to his.

Will sat up quickly, a surprised look on his face. "Oh honey," he said, kissing her. "your surprise was more than enough. You didn't have to get me anything else."

She watched as he ripped open the paper with the enthusiasm of a child at Christmas. He took a second to study the expensive earphones she had purchased before looking at her excitedly.

"Sweetie, you didn't have to do this. I can't let you spend this on me." He argued weakly, his desire to open them clear on his face.

Rachel laughed, happy at his obvious enjoyment of his gift. "Honey, you were just telling me today how your earphones have a slight static noise in one ear. You needed new ones, and someone who loves music as much as you needs quality ones. As for the money, I have plenty put aside, and I really wanted to do something nice for you."

Will didn't need much convincing after that. Before she knew it he was up and grabbing his iPod, the earbuds already in his ears. She sat at the vanity brushing her hair, watching has he bobbed his head to whatever music he was listening to. From the tempo that his head was moving she guessed something of the classic rock nature.

"Rach, come here." He called, a little too loudly. "You have to hear the sound on these."

She turned off the lights, before sliding under the covers next to him. He made some adjustments on his iPod, before sticking one in her ear. A classical melody greeted her as she took her usual position with her head against his chest.

She was pleased she had spent the extra money on the ones the clerk had suggested. The sound was wonderful. Closing her eyes she let herself relax, allowing the peaceful melody carry her off into an easy sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** A New Direction  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Will/Rachel  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Current through episode 2x22  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Rachel never dreamed she would become a mother right out of high school. With no one else to turn to, will her trusted former glee advisor be the one she needs to help her find her new direction in life?  
><strong>AN:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites list. It means the world to me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel couldn't believe such a big place could be so loud. The second they entered the crowded mall, she fought the urge to cover her ears to protect her sensitive hearing. Kurt had warned her that using their going to mall on a Sunday was a suicide mission. He said it would be packed with people doing last minute shopping for the week ahead, but she refused to listen. She was desperate for his help, and today was the only day she had. So here they were, fighting their way through the bustle of shoppers on their way to the first store.

They perused the racks, Kurt's ever-critical eye for fashion giving the items Rachel held up a quick scan before vetoing or approving. As the hour mark quickly approached, she felt a slight sense of defeat at how pathetically small the "approved" pile seemed to be. She steeled her reserve; she would find appropriate work attire before the days end if it killed her.

They left the first shop with a small bag that consisted the only button up shirt the store possessed, leaving the belly shirts and rhinestone studded tees on the racks. As they headed to the next store Rachel was sure she heard Kurt utter something about fashion, and how everything didn't need be covered in glitter.

The second store they entered resulted in even less satisfying results. Kurt took one look at the matronly window display, pivoted on his heel and led her out the store. When he caught the confused look Rachel gave him he sighed. "Rachel honey, there is one thing you need to know about shopping. The display window will tell you everything you need to know about a store. Their purpose is to draw you in with a glimpse of what they have to offer. If you aren't even the teeniest bit intrigued by that glimpse alone, there is a very good chance the store isn't for you."

"Now don't get me wrong," he said continuing his pursuit for an appropriate third store, his grip on her hand tightening slightly as the crowd got thicker. "I'm sure the store was wonderful, for some. I am also sure you may have been able to find at least one nice thing in there, but why spend hours looking for just so-so when you can find fabulous at a more suitable store."

With a small, "ah-ha" Kurt pulled her into one of the bigger department stores. They passed the rows of shiny make-up display cases on the way to the escalators. The smells of pressed powder and the different smells of the perfumes were causing Rachel's now sensitive sense of smell to go into overdrive. She fought the urge to be sick on the back of Kurt's linen shirt as she cursed yet another pregnancy "perk". She couldn't wait for her nausea to pass completely, though she felt relief at the knowledge it was becoming more manageable.

He led her to the more appropriate corporate attire before scanning the racks. She watched him for a second as he complied a more extensive "approved" pile than he had at the previous store. She had a just started on her own when she heard him speak.

"Not that I don't love shopping, and you know I will use any excuse I can to further your fashion education, but why are you interested in corporate casual? Every time I saw Blaine on a day he worked for Kat he wore jeans and ratty t-shirts. I know how Kat dresses as well, and a Calvin Klein capped sleeved linen shirt might be a little dressy to knead bread dough."

"The 'corprate casual' look," Rachel said questioningly, looking at Kurt to confirm she used the correct term, smiling as she caught his nod of approval. "Is for the times when Kat and I are attending meetings and other appointments relating to the opening of her second store, as well as when we have to deliver to events."

She added another shirt to the approved pile before continuing. "I am so grateful she is giving me this chance. I want to do the very best job I can. I don't want to get too much right now, as I will be growing out of it very soon, but I would at least like a small collection at my disposal."

Kurt looked at her sending a smile toward the vicinity of her stomach before resuming riffling through the racks. He nodded his understanding as he led her by the shoulders to the changing rooms. The bubbly female attendant let Rachel into one of the cream colored rooms before giving Kurt a small hug and leaving her to try on her clothes.

Rachel shot him a questioning look as she hung the clothes on the hook inside, laughing as he shrugged and took the seat across from the room. "What?" He asked, smoothing his linen trousers down as he crossed his legs. "I'll have you know you aren't my only friend, Rachel Berry."

He smirked jokingly at her, "Now quit stalling and get to it. I have a strawberry smoothie in the food court that is calling my name."

Rachel was pleased by the fit of all the clothes, grateful for Kurt's idea of buying a size bigger and letting him alter them as the baby grew. That way she wouldn't have to replace all her clothing two months later. With a quick stop to pick up a pair of boots Kurt saw were on sale, they headed to the registers.

Thankfully the food court was experiencing a temporary lull and they were able to find a table quickly. Kurt left Rachel at the table while he retrieved their drinks, setting hers down as he sat across from her.

"So are you excited to start work?" Kurt asked her, stirring his smoothie with his straw.

"You wouldn't believe how excited I am." Rachel responded, taking a sip of her favorite 'Very Berry' smoothie, the ironic name not lost on either of them. "I haven't been this excited or nervous since Nationals."

"Don't be nervous Rach." Kurt said, patting her arm.

"Kat is as nice as they come. She is almost as awesome as I am. She has been amazingly supportive about Blaine and I, and before you and I started hanging out all the time, she was my go-to girl." A small frown settled on Kurt's face and he grew quiet.

Rachel knew why her usually sunny friend seemed down. He was thinking about his lost relationship with Mercedes. She didn't know why they had grown apart, she had always thought they were inseparable. Until Halloween time rolled around that is.

She remembered the day vividly. She had just finished packing away her list of song ideas that she would hand out on a weekly basis and was just about to leave, stopping short when she realized she wasn't alone. Kurt was sitting in his seat, unmoving except for his toe, which he would occasionally tap.

Rachel had been surprised to see him there. She would have guessed that he and Mercedes had a lot of planning to do for their Halloween costumes. They went as a famous duo every year without fail. Yet here he was, sad and alone and Mercedes was nowhere to be seen.

Approaching him slowly, she put her hand on his shoulder before sitting next to him. Kurt didn't say anything to her, just looked at her for a second before hugging her. Rachel didn't know what to say. No one ever opted to just hug her, so she just sat there rubbing is back, looking for a sign as to why he was feeling so down.

Part of her was worried that there was a problem between him and Blaine. She had noticed the brunette crooner was absent from practice and she feared that might be the reason. Not only would the break up be horrible for Kurt, the potential loss of Blaine's voice would have been devastating for the team. His talent was a valuable asset, and he didn't seem to find her overbearing, which was a nice change from the rest of the group.

All Kurt said was, "She already has plans with Sam. She's been doing that a lot recently." Before the crestfallen look returned to his face.

"Do you want to dress up with me?" Rachel asked, surprising even herself with the offer. She wasn't sure why she had said it, since she didn't have the kind of relationship with Kurt that he had with Mercedes and she was almost certain he would turn her down.

He didn't. Instead he looked at her a second, smiled and stood. "Let's go to the mall and plan. Blaine will meet us there after."

From that moment on they were inseparable. They had settled on Cabaret as their theme before they even got in the car to head to the mall. She smiled as she remembered the framed picture of them on her dresser, her in her Sally costume and Kurt dressed as the emcee, his heavily made up face bright and happy under the costume makeup.

Snapping out of her memory she glanced up at Kurt, who was stirring his smoothie again. He caught her gaze, smirking at her. "So Ms. Berry, how are things with Shue?"

"Things are great." Rachel said, as she sipped her drink. "Things are practically too great. I am kind of scared. When things went this well with Finn it was like the calm before the storm."

"In fact, all of my happiest memories with Finn were right before a major fight." She confessed, looking at the table. She knew she didn't miss him, at least not the version of Finn he had become, but part of her still missed that wide-eyed sophomore she once knew.

"Well, I doubt Shue would be as immature as Finn, he's an adult and can handle his anger accordingly. I highly doubt he has ever been as immature as Finn. He's an absolute fricking idiot." Kurt said, an edge to his tone.

Rachel was taken aback by the hostility in her friend's voice. Even when Finn was being absolutely horrible to him, he never spoke ill of the tall teen and would always go to great lengths to defend him. She was about to ask why he sounded so bitter when he sighed and continued his mini rant.

"I mean look what he did. Did he even consider me in his plans? He just flat up refused to believe it, effectively eliminating me from my niece or nephew's life." He sat back, his face etched with a scowl.

"Oh Kurt," Rachel said, reaching to pull him in for a hug. "You are going to be an uncle. You know that you and Blaine are two of the most important people in my life. I couldn't do this without you. I want you two to be there every step of the way."

"You know how special you are to me right?" she asked, pulling back to examine his reaction to what she said.

Kurt nodded, hugging her before taking another sip of his smoothie. "Sorry about the breakdown. I know how important I am to you because you are just as important to me. It just hadn't been said that I would be involved and I needed to hear it, even if that's crazy."

Rachel smacked him playfully on the arm. "I didn't say it because I didn't think it needed to be said you dolt."

He smiled in return, finishing off his smoothie with one sip. He stood to throw the cup away, tossing her finished one as well. Together they headed out to the car to head home.

-.-.-.-

They made it to her apartment in record time. Kurt made her promise that she would call the second her day was over and tell him how it went. After a goodbye to both her and the baby he pulled away with a wave.

Rachel entered the apartment, unsure if Will was even home. She called out to him, and it was only a second before she heard, "I'm in here."

She wandered into the bedroom to find Will lying on the bed, reading the paper. He looked up at her, setting aside the paper to motion her closer. Rachel crawled onto the bed and into his waiting arms. He gave her a kiss before looking at the bags that littered the floor.

"My goodness honey." he said, his eyes wide in fake awe. "Did you leave anything in the store for anyone else?"

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully at his jab. "Yes, I did. It's actually not as much as it seems. Want me to give you a fashion show?" She asked, giving him a suggestive look.

Will laughed, sitting up in bed, his back against the headboard. "I am always game for any fashion show you want to give."

She stood in front of the bags, removing her clothes so she was standing in her underwear. She pulled the purchases out of the bag laying them out before trying the first thing on. She turned slowly for Will, giggling as he let out a whistle.

Rachel continued this until she reached the end of the last bag, at which point she decided to reward Will for his undivided attention. Wearing just her underwear she straddled his waist and kissed him soundly.

"Thank you for being such a good audience." She said, grinding down on him slightly, giggling as he let out a low moan.

He flipped her over gently, "I am trying to fight my every instinct so I don't rip off those little strips of cloth you say pass as underwear."

He kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder before righting himself. "Can we bookmark this for later honey? I haven't eaten all day and I really want to start dinner, since I know how Kurt shops and he leaves no time for food breaks. When I went with him one Christmas, I was this close to eating a lint covered mint I found in my overcoat." He held his thumb and forefinger together to illustrate his description. "And when I found half a granola bar in my pocket from earlier in the day I almost cried with relief."

He stood, looking down at her, "Our little guy is craving my vegetable stir fry. Isn't that right little man?" He asked, pressing a kiss to Rachel's stomach.

She giggled at the ticklish sensation before nodding. "We would love it. Right baby?" She looked at her stomach as if waiting for his answer. "He says yes, and he would also like some leftover cake for dessert."

Will left, his laughter carrying through the apartment. "Anything he wants he gets." He called, as he started rattling pots and pans in the kitchen.

Rachel followed behind him, sitting at the kitchen table to watch him cook. It was one of her favorite things to do. He would get this cute little furrow in his brow when he would read a recipe, taking such care to make sure it is right. It reminded her of how he used to look at school when he would try to teach them a new step. He had a graceful ease about him, he made it all seem so simple, and besides Finn, they never needed much more than the initial walkthrough. Yet he put so much concentration into trying it was like he had no idea how easily it came to him.

"So what was with the new wardrobe?" He asked, as he chopped the carrots into perfect julienne strips as Rachel prepared the snap peas at her spot at the table.

Pausing, she looked up; she had forgotten to tell him. "They are for my new job." She said, a proud smile on her face as she waited for him to mirror her.

He turned around, leaving the knife on the cutting board. "Job? You never told me about a job. When did this happen?"

Rachel was surprised, he didn't seem happy. "Just yesterday. I went in to get your cake and…"

Will cut her off, "And what? They just gave you a job? Honey, do they even know about the baby."

"Of course they do." She started again, still confused by his obvious irritation for her new job. "It's at the bakery we love. Blaine's sister is the owner and…"

"Honey, I told you that you didn't need to work. You should think about the baby. Were you even going to talk to me about it?" He said, cutting her off again, his tone coming off as condescending to Rachel's ears.

"You think I don't care about the baby? Is that what you are implying? Silly impulsive Rachel doesn't care enough for the baby to put its wellbeing first." She knew she was yelling now, and she couldn't help herself. She was angry and didn't know why he was making her this way.

"No, that's not what I am saying." Will said, holding his hands out in front of him. "I just…"

"You what? Want me home all the time? Want me to be here waiting for you everyday like a puppy? Would you like me to bring you your slippers at the end of the day as well?"

"Rachel," He pleaded. "I didn't mean to upset you. I am just thinking about the baby. I am just concerned for your wellbeing."

"Why?" Rachel demanded, standing up to go to the fridge. "I am not just an incubator you know. I have feelings too. Don't you think I know what's best for me?" She pulled out the ingredients to make a sandwich, sloppily completing the sandwich and slamming the door and opening the kitchen door with a huff. "I am going to sleep in the spare room."

As soon as she sat on her old bed she started to cry. She curled up on the mattress waiting for the sadness to pass, which it did, only to be replaced by guilt and confusion. It was like her mind was having a debate and it was starting to give her a migraine. One side argued that she had irrationally lost her temper, that Will was just being the kind, considerate man she fell in love with.

The other side, the more dominate side at the moment, argued back, confirming her fears he might just be in this for the baby. Although she logically knew how incorrect that side was it still confounded her. She wasn't sure which to listen to at the moment so she stayed where she was, curled up on the bed.

She laid there, her head on the soft pillows, staring up at the pattern the blinds made on the ceiling. She listened for the sound of Will's movements, but she didn't hear any. Part of her wanted to go out and apologize, blame her penchant for the dramatics and her overwhelming pregnancy hormones, but stubbornness kept her in her place.

Rachel wanted him to come to her, to apologize for ruining her happy moment. She hadn't done anything wrong when she accepted the job. She hadn't hurt anyone, and she hadn't broken any promises. Just when she was about to give up hope that they were going to make up tonight she heard a knock at the door.

Her pride still wouldn't allow her to talk first, so she just lay there not responding as the light from the hallway flooded the room. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he hesitated in the hallway. Actually seeing him uncomfortable and nervous was greatly swaying her determination to stay strong, but she wanted to see how he would handle this so she stayed put.

She watched as he slowly approached the bed. His hand was slightly extended toward her. She felt the bed dip as he sat next her, the tips of his fingers brushing the hair out of her face. Rachel wanted to melt into his touch, bur instead she waited on baited breath for him to make the first move.

"Rach?" She heard him whisper into the darkness, his voice taking on an edge of pleading to it.

She locked eyes with him and the last bit of her resolve crumbled. She sat up and found herself wrapped in his strong arms. He covered her face in kisses murmuring apology after apology in between, until Rachel had to stop him and add her apology to his.

"Will," She said, holding his face between her hands to halt his kisses. She watched as he opened his eyes to look into hers. He wore a confused, slightly concerned expression as he waited for her to continue.

"I am so sorry." She said, after taking a deep breath. "I want to blame it on the pregnancy hormones alone, but I can't. Truthfully, everything has just been so great I have been waiting for the fallout, the thing that would take this marvelous thing we have away and I thought this was it."

"You did?" He asked, sounding genuinely surprised by her fear. "Honey, this was just an argument. We wouldn't break up over this unless you were the one doing the leaving. I couldn't leave you. I never could."

He took a deep breath, wiping his hands over his face before continuing. "All those times I almost left. All those times I almost threw in the towel, do you know what stopped me?"

She looked into his eyes, which were dark in the dim light from the hallway. "You. You are what stopped me. At first I tried to tell myself I was staying for the kids, then Emma, my parents. I even told myself reasons that were only slightly plausible but no matter the reason, it didn't add up in my head. The kids could always get a new coach. Emma was believable for awhile, but then she had Carl and although it stung at first, I started to realize it wasn't my heart that was wounded, it was my ego."

"So I told myself I was staying for your talent, because you were a big fish in a small pond and I owe it to the world to help you make it. Though even that didn't work after awhile."

"Do you know when I finally admitted to myself that I loved you? When I opened that door and saw you standing there on the day you moved in. It was like I was seeing you for the first time, but then I realized the way I felt that day was how I had felt about you for awhile. I just didn't want to admit it myself until then. So please, please don't think I don't love you. You mean everything to me."

She felt Will's thumbs brush against her cheeks before she even realized she was crying. For once in her life Rachel could find no words to respond so she kissed him soundly, trying to pour as much love and emotion into the kiss that he had shown her with his confession.

He moaned into her mouth, pulling her so she was cradled in his arms. Will stood, holding her closely as he made his way into the bedroom. He laid her down between the soft sheets before lying next to her and pulling her close. He didn't try anything, just lay there and stroked her hair, playing with the ends as he nuzzled his face against hers.

His breath had evened out, blowing in little puffs against her forehead and she knew he was asleep. Just as she was about to join him she bolted up in bed. "Shit, shit shit!" She exclaimed quietly, sitting up.

"Where are you going?" Will asked sleepily, rolling over on his stomach and fluffing the pillow under his head.

"You haven't eaten." Rachel responded, throwing her legs over the bed. "I am going to go make you something."

"Rach," He groaned groggily as he reached out his hand.

"Rachel. Stop." He put his hand over hers to still her. "I already ate a sandwich. Don't worry sweetie, lets just get some sleep." And he rolled over and did just that.

-.-.-.-

The alarm Rachel didn't even remember setting woke her at bright and early at 7 a.m. the next morning. Groaning she sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. As she sat trying to regain consciousness she looked at Will's peaceful sleeping form still wrapped up in their blankets. Fighting every instinct she had not to lay back down, she dragged herself into the bathroom to get ready.

When she emerged she found Will still asleep in the same position she left him in. Not wanting to wake him when he was so peaceful, she left him a note explaining she had left, and with a kiss to the forehead she left him.

Deciding it was too nice a day to drive, and since it was such a short walk from her home, she started off down the block toward the bakery. She was grateful she had decided against the more business casual outfits Kurt had picked out. She didn't want to seem overeager on her first day. That was something the old Rachel Berry would do. This Rachel Berry wanted to be calm, and not, as so many people put it, "extremely grating."

The front of shop quiet when she entered, a lone cashier was standing behind the counter. He looked young, though she could tell he was older than her. He was handsome as well, looking more like an underwear model than a baker. His blonde hair was combed back from his face in a messy fashion and his dark rimmed glasses stood out against his fair skin.

"Hi, Can I help you?" He asked, fiddling with a stack of napkins that sat next to his hand on the counter.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." She said, walking up to him and raising her hand to shake his. "Today is my first day. I am Kat's new assistant."

"Oh, hi," he said, shaking her hand. "Kat told me you would be starting today and I completely spaced. I'm Josh. Nice to meet you Rachel. Follow me, Kat is working in the back."

She followed Josh into the warm kitchen, searching for Kat but not seeing her anywhere. There were muffins sitting in long rows across the big wooden table that filled up the middle of the kitchen. At the end sat a huge wedding cake, the fondant a beautiful light pink color.

"Kat," Josh called out, smiling at Rachel. "The new hire is here."

"Rachel?" Rachel heard Kat ask out, though from where Rachel had no idea.

"Yeah, I'm here Kat." Rachel responded, craning her neck to look for her.

Josh noticed Rachel's attempt, and nudged her gently with his shoulder, pointing at the wedding cake. Just as Rachel looked over she saw Kat peek around the cake. "Hey Rach, I am just doing some detail work on this wedding cake. I should be done in a second."

Looking at Josh she continued. "Josh, I left all the forms she will need to fill out on the counter next to the espresso machines, will you help her out while I finish up here."

Nodding, Josh turned around and headed out to the front of the shop, pausing to wait for Rachel to follow. Once he saw she had, he started talking again. "Okay so usually it is just going to be me, you and Kat doing most of the businessy type stuff. Though we have a waitress that comes in on my weekends. She's kinda odd but cool. Her name is Elyse, though I am not sure you will meet her on your actual work days, since you and I have the same schedule."

He smiled at her, handing her the forms before continuing, "There is also Vinny and Eddie our assistant bakers, Luke our delivery boy, and Don our dishwasher. You won't really be dealing too much with them either. From what Kat has told me, you are going to be somewhere at the front of the house unless she needs you for a personal project."

Rachel nodded, trying to absorb all the information he was supplying. She figured she could text Blaine with questions about anything she didn't catch anyway so she turned her attention to the forms.

She couldn't believe how grown-up she felt actually filling out the forms. This was going to be her first official grown up job. Sure, she had baby-sat for extra money on occasion, but she didn't make a habit of it. She had been much too focused on readying herself for the Broadway stage to worry about things like spending money. Her dads had always given her more than enough and she didn't really need or want anything more.

A flicker of sadness washed over her as she signed her name. Her signature was perfect, Rachel Barbra Berry. She had spent hours perfecting it, changing it, trying to get it just right. She figured she should have it down by the time New York came calling. She wanted everyone to know she signed it. She had even bulk ordered metallic gold markers two months before graduation. Her signature B's, the base of which was a star, were what she felt set it apart, because after all gold stars are kind of her thing.

Josh must have noticed her change in mood because he asked, "You okay, Rachel?" while he gathered up her papers.

She nodded, "Yeah I am fine. Just hungry. I didn't grab any breakfast this morning."

He reached into the case pulling out a delicious looking coffee cake and handed it to her. "Most important meal of the day." He said, before turning to the back counter.

"Would you like a smoothie? It's a product idea of Elyse's. Brand new today… wanna be our guinea pig?" He shook the jar of the blender slightly as if trying to coax her. "How about I whip you up a strawberry banana one?"

Rachel nodded again, "Sure. Thanks." Before she went behind the counter to take the other seat next to the one Josh had been occupying. Kat hadn't given her any tasks yet, so she decided to take a little break and enjoy the breakfast Josh had so kindly provided.

The morning was slow and uneventful, and for that Rachel was grateful. She spent the day with Josh learning the ropes. He trained her on the cash register, though he said she wouldn't really ever need to use it, as well as how to take phone orders, before Kat called for her help.

Rachel spent about an hour with Kat, learning piping techniques and helping roll fondant for the elaborate candy pink wedding cake. She was tempted to ask who's it was. Lima was hardly a small town, but she wondered if she knew the client whose cake she was helping create.

She had just learned the basics of how to make the bakery's butter cream frosting when her stomach rumbled. Kat looked up with a grin, still bent over the cake, barely halfway done with her piping work. "Are you hungry Rach?"

Kat glanced at the clock, nodding to herself before looking back at her. "Well, it's almost 1:00 p.m. You get an hour for lunch. You are more than welcome to eat here if you want. Josh swears by the soup and sandwiches at the café next door. I'll show you our office and give you a run through of your job duties when you get back from lunch."

She was just hanging her pastel apron on one of the hooks on the wall when Josh peeked back. "Rachel?" He asked, leaning against the door frame. "There is a guy here, says he knows you. I think he said is name was… Will?

An excited thrill ran through her that Will had come to visit. She left her apron on her hook and hurried to the front of the restaurant. She had just entered the room when he turned around, smiling as he saw her.

"Hey honey," He said, leaning over to kiss her. "Are you having a nice day?"

"Yeah, it's been great. I am at lunch if you want to do something." She said, wrapping her arm around him.

They heard a cough to their right, and turned to see Josh standing behind the counter. "Hey, I'm Josh." He said, holding out his hand to Will.

Will looked at him a second before holding out his hand in return, shaking Josh's as he said. "Will. Nice to meet you."

Will slid his arm around Rachel's shoulders, turning her to head out the door. When they were just outside the door he stopped her. She looked up at him expectantly as he held up a flower she hadn't noticed he had been holding. It was a single pink daisy.

"This is to say I am sorry for upsetting you last night. I am really so very happy for you sweetheart. Please remember I am always happy about anything that brings even the slightest smile to your face."

Rachel took the flower with a kiss and a thank you. She was just about to continue walking, intent on trying the café that Kat had mentioned when Will put his hand out to stop her. He chuckled softly before running his hand down her arm.

"You don't remember do you?" He asked, smiling down at her.

"Should I?" She returned, wondering what he was talking about.

"Remember your sophomore year? When we sang endless love together?" He paused waiting for her to remember, when he saw an embarrassed blush cover her face he kissed her forehead before continuing.

"At the end of the week you gave me pink daisies as an I'm Sorry gift. So I thought pink daisies could be our thing. We already have a song out of that week, why not a flower too?"

He hugged her to him, "I didn't know it then, but it really was one of the best weeks of my life until now. You have been a part of almost every happy event in my life."

Rachel was touched by his thoughtfulness as well as his romantic gesture. She had never loved a flower as much as she did the one in her hand. She stood on tiptoe to give him a kiss before pulling him next door to the café to eat.

-.-.-.-

The food they served lived up to Josh's excellent review. Rachel was astonished and pleased that two absolutely delicious places could be located right next to each other. She watched Will pay their bill as she stood a few steps behind him clutching her leftover container of tomato bisque and a wrapped half of the best sandwich she had ever eaten.

Rachel handed her leftovers to Will to take home as they walked back to the bakery. Josh was manning his post with Kat serving someone a smoothie when they walked in. Kat looked up as they walked in, wiping her hands on her apron before holding her hand out to Will.

"You must be Will. I am Kat, Blaine's sister. He's told me so much about you." She said smiling at the both of them, before her face took on a sly smile and she winked at Rachel.

"Aren't you two an adorable pair. Aren't they a cute little couple Josh?" She said, giving Rachel a hug.

"Yep." Josh responded, sounding slightly bored.

"You two are going to have an absolutely adorable baby." She said, as she leaned on the counter. "When are you due?"

"February 10th." Will responded proudly, wrapping his arm around Rachel. He turned to Rachel, kissing her before continuing. "Hun, I am going to head home and let you get back to work. What time are you off? I will come back to walk home with you."

"Around 6." Kat answered for her. "But you can come before and just hang out. Hell, hang out all day if you want. A pretty face like yours is good for business."

Will laughed, saying thanks before he kissed Rachel goodbye. He waved to Kat and Josh before opening the door and heading outside. They all watched him go in silence before Kat broke the silence with a clap. "Okay Josh, you head to lunch, I am going to supervise Rachel on the cash registers."

"You aren't going to have to do this often, but you might as well learn right?" Kat said with a laugh. "The most you would do is cover for Josh or Elyse, who you will meet one day. I want you to take it easy though, no lifting heavy things and make sure you take it easy, you hear?"

Rachel caught on to the process quickly and after Josh returned she returned to the kitchen to help Kat. She met the bakery assistants and cleaners, introducing herself to each of them with a quick handshake and a friendly hello. When she had made her rounds Kat set her to work learning the bakery's signature cupcake frosting swirl.

After frosting what felt like a million cupcakes Kat announced it was time to close up. She started her job of mopping while Josh stacked the chairs on the table and Kat cleaned in the back. She was halfway through her job when she heard Josh speak from behind her.

"So you are going to be a mommy huh?" He asked, glancing at her before continuing to stack the chairs.

"Yeah, I am. We are really excited." She finished her job, taking a spot at the window seat, eating the frosting off of one of the cupcakes that Kat had left out for them. She loved her job, and enjoyed the perk of getting to eat the leftover pastries even more.

"You seem like you are going to be a good one." Josh said, joining her with a vanilla cupcake, laughing as the sprinkles fell down his black t-shirt.

They ate in silence for a while, enjoying their cupcakes. Josh had turned to her to ask another question, before seeing the smear of chocolate on her nose. Laughing he went to the counter and got a napkin, handing it to her before starting to mop.

By the time he had finished his job both he and Kat were standing by the door. Rachel had been lost in thought and hadn't noticed that Josh had basically mopped her into a corner.

Unsure what to do she looked at Kat and Josh in a panic. Josh laughed as Kat told her to walk across the wooden love seat. She stood carefully holding out her hands for balance, though she didn't know why, the seat was wide enough for two of her to walk comfortably. As she neared the end Josh held his hand out for her to hold while she jumped to the safety of the mat by the door. Josh steadied her when she landed and held the door for her and Kat to exit before closing it behind him.

Kat and Josh left her with a wave as she saw Will approaching on foot. He gave her a smile as he neared her, sweeping her up in a kiss when he was close enough to her. Nuzzling her neck softly he whispered, "I missed you."

"I missed you too honey." Rachel said, giving him a small kiss and wrapping her arms around him.

"Ready to go home?" he asked, putting his arm around her waist and starting toward home.

Rachel nodded, falling into step beside him. The sky was still bright and the hot summer day was easing into a cool summer night as she took in the people around them. A light breeze brushed over her face, as she felt Will grasp her hand. As she looked down at their entwined fingers she couldn't remember seeing a more perfect sight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** A New Direction  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Will/Rachel  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Current through episode 2x22  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Rachel never dreamed she would become a mother right out of high school. With no one else to turn to, will her trusted former glee advisor be the one she needs to help her find her new direction in life?  
><strong>AN:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites list.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The heat felt overwhelming as Rachel slid out of the passenger seat and stepped onto the hot parking lot. It was barely 9a.m. and the August sun was already baking Lima. She was excited for this appointment, and being able to hear the heartbeat for the first time but she was also wracked with nerves. She knew she was being crazy, but part of her was sincerely worried that they wouldn't find a heartbeat. She had been up all night before the appointment, lying next to Will who was fast asleep. She had wanted to tell him her worries, have him soothe her irrational fears, but she didn't want to worry him as well. After all, this was a first for him too.

They sat together quietly in the waiting room after Rachel had completed her normal routine of check in and pee in a cup. Will sitting next to her scanning through an old copy of Parents magazine, occasionally bouncing his leg. She recognized this behavior from when they would be at competitions and waiting in the green room, he was just as nervous as she was.

Instead of his nerves increasing her fear, she suddenly felt a calm envelop her. She now had to be the strong one. He didn't know anything about this process other than what he has read, and he had no idea how she was feeling. To him it was all a mystery. She knew instinctively she was fine; she had none of the warning signs and felt perfectly normal. Empowered by that knowledge she laid a calming hand on his leg while laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine honey. Don't worry." She said softly, pressing her lips against his tense, t-shirt covered shoulder.

She felt the muscles in his shoulder shift as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I know sweetie, I just can't wait." He said, pressing a kiss into the top of her head.

The waiting room was slow, only two other women were waiting when Rachel checked in, so before they knew it Rachel's name was called and Will was being ushered toward an exam room. At her first appointment she didn't understand why him being there would be a problem, but now as she was starting to feel bigger she understood why it was best he wasn't there for the weigh-in. She knew Will would love her no matter what; she just didn't want him to know what she weighed. Before she knew it she was back in the room, this time in remaining in her clothes while the nurse did the preliminary questions and checks.

When they were alone, Rachel turned to Will. "It's crazy isn't it?" She asked, smiling at him. "How much things have changed, we have changed since we were here last?"

It had been a month since they last had been in the waiting room, a month since their first official date, but yet it didn't feel like a new relationship to Rachel. Her longest relationship to date had been with Finn, lasting almost a year the second time around. When her and Finn had been together a month everything felt weird, felt awkward. With Will it was nothing but ease and comfort. Everything just felt right, simple even.

Will nodded in agreement. "It's crazy how much has happened in a month, huh?" He asked, linking his hand with hers.

Rachel was just about to respond when the doctor knocked and entered the room in a flurry. For an almost empty waiting room she certainly looked busy. Dr. Galiano's curly dark hair was piled in a messy bun atop her head, and she had salmon colored scrubs under her white doctors coat.

"Good morning you two. Rachel," She glanced at her before turning to Will. "Dad, not sure if you told me your name last time." She held her hand out to Will to shake.

"I'm Will." He said, shaking her hand and giving her a polite grin.

"Hi, Will. Dr. Galiano, but you two can call me Callie." She spoke in a slightly rushed, but friendly tone.

"So let's see here Rachel, you are 13 weeks correct?" She asked, glancing at her charts before looking at her for confirmation.

"Yes." Rachel responded, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"And you haven't been feeling anything amiss? None of the signs we talked about before? No cramping, or spotting, or bleeding? Everything is fine there?" She continued, while making notes on Rachel's chart.

"No, I've been fine." Rachel responded, rubbing her thumb across Will's hand soothingly. She felt him tense when Dr. Galiano mentioned the warning signs and Rachel wanted to set him at ease.

"Good, Good." Callie mumbled to herself, as she read over another page before snapping the charts shut.

"Well Rachel, all your tests came out perfectly, no STDs or birth defects, which I am sure you assumed since you didn't hear anything from our office. Your blood pressure is great, so how about you hop on up and lets see if we can hear that heartbeat shall we?" She said, smiling at both of them encouragingly.

Rachel slid back against the crinkly white paper, watching as Dr. Galiano lifted her shirt, taking measurements and feeling around slightly before pulling a device out of her pocket.

Both of them watched, transfixed as the wand was lowered to her stomach. For what felt like an eternity she watched as Dr. Galiano moved the wand around her stomach searching for a heartbeat,. Just as she was about to panic she heard a staticy "thump, thump, thump" emanate from the device.

"There were go. Hey there little one." Dr. Galiano said, the sound of the baby's heartbeat penetrating the small room.

Rachel didn't know what to say. There were no words to express how she felt as she sat there listening to the baby's steady, although quick sounding heartbeat. A wave of emotion washed through, tears pricking her eyes as she caught Will's gaze. His eyes were watery as he smiled at her from his spot next to where she lay. His hand caught hers and squeezed before he pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

"It's pretty great isn't it?" Dr. Galiano asked, smiling at both of them, still holding the wand to Rachel's stomach.

With a laugh, Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm just a mess. That was amazing, but is the heartbeat supposed to be that fast?" She asked, her parental concerns immediately kicking in.

"Oh yes, the heartbeat sounds perfectly healthy and strong." Dr. Galiano said, putting the wand away and making more notes before pulling up a stool across from them.

"Everything seems to be great. Do you guys have any questions before I leave you today?" She asked, filling out the form so Rachel could make her next appointment.

"Okay, well next month we will have your appointment and then we will be sending you off to get your 18 week ultrasound at the facilities on this medical campus. We don't have the means to perform them in office, but the results will be sent to me. So start debating now if you want to know the sex." She said with a laugh, handing Rachel her appointment slip.

"Have a nice day guys. See you next month." Dr. Galiano said with a smile, leaving them to gather their things. Rachel led the way to reception, making her appointment before grabbing Will's hand to walk with him out the door.

They walked to the parking lot in a happy silence, the sun only brightening their mood. It wasn't until they had gotten in the car and pulled away that Will spoke. "How amazing was that?" He glanced toward her with a happy smile on his face.

The ecstatic look on his face causing Rachel to giggle. "It was pretty great wasn't it?"

"Great? Great doesn't even begin to describe it!" he said, his hands leaving the wheel one moment to gesture emphatically. He was watching the road with a grin on his face. "I just feel amazing, don't you?"

Rachel nodded, all of a sudden overcome with emotion again. She watched Will's face as he drummed his hands against the steering wheel to the beat of the song on the radio. He looked ecstatic, smiling and humming along as they made their way back home. For the millionth time since they had been dating she realized just how lucky she was to have such an amazing man be the father to her baby.

Will pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building, finding a spot quickly and turning off the ignition. He undid his seatbelt before turning to Rachel. "Okay hun, we have about an hour before we have to be at the park and setting up."

He leaned down toward Rachel's stomach, "Baby, we are going to need to get ready fast so try to not make Mommy sick okay?" he asked, laying his hand where the doctor found the heartbeat earlier.

Getting out of the car in seconds, he helped Rachel out. They walked to the door together, though parted as soon as it was open. Will walked to the bedroom to change and Rachel hurried into the kitchen to chop the watermelon and cantaloupe.

She had just laid the last wedge on the tray when Will came into the kitchen. Laying a kiss on her neck he turned to get the grapes and berries out of the fridge. "Honey, why don't I finish up here and you go get ready." He asked, snapping open a plastic container of strawberries and dumping them into a colander to run under cool water.

With a small sigh to herself, Rachel headed into the bedroom to get changed for the party. As she pulled her new sundress down from the closet she thought again about how much had changed for her. Today was the going away party she was throwing for her fellow glee members. Most of them were about to go away off to college and she wanted this one last chance to be together, like they used to be. She knew everything had to change, that they couldn't stay the ragtag group of performers they used to be. Though part of her was glad for that, instead of only being held together by their one thing in common, they were a family now and in many ways the only family she had left.

The yellow fabric of her midi dress felt soft against her skin as she slid it over her head. It had been her first real purchase with her first paycheck and although it wasn't expensive by any means it felt good to spoil herself a little. She could hear Will taking the food and supplies to the car, the door repeatedly slamming every few minutes. She was just smoothing on sunblock and sliding on her white sandals when Will walked into the room.

"You need any sunblock?" She asked, holding up the tube to him.

He grabbed the bottle with a smile and popped the cap open, rubbing the solution into his palms a little before rubbing his arms. "You look beautiful honey." He said, bending down to cover his legs.

Rachel was surprised to see him wearing shorts. She hadn't noticed what he was wearing earlier. Sure, she had seen him in casual clothes quite often over the years but rarely in the summer months, and even then he wore jeans and t-shirts. He looked handsome and beach ready, his khaki shorts and light blue polo. His sunglasses were hanging from the open portion of his shirt and his curls looked damp, like he had just gotten out of the water.

"You look handsome as well darling." She said, standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss when he stood.

"Okay," Will said, clapping his hands together once, "Everyone ready to go? How about you baby?"

He knelt down holding Rachel by the waist, eyelevel with her stomach. "Are you ready to go too little one?" He smiled, then stood, kissing Rachel's head as he steered her out the door.

Rachel noticed the car was packed as she took her place in the passenger seat. Even though other people were going to be bringing food and snacks Rachel felt it was her responsibility as a good hostess to provide the majority of the party supplies. Although she knew she shouldn't feel this way, the fact that she was dating Will only added to her established role as the head of the team in her mind, which caused her now strong mothering instincts to kick into overdrive.

The drive to Faurot park wasn't a long one, and before she knew it they were parked next to Puck's old truck, watching as he helped Mike unload two canopies from the back. Will got out quickly to help, Rachel following his lead. They unrolled the canvas canopies, erecting them quickly, while Rachel directed from her spot on the soft, warm grass.

They were only a short distance from the Children's Memorial fountain, which Rachel found beneficial. The cool droplets of water from the fountain would occasionally get caught on a breeze and land on their hot skin, giving them a temporary sense of coolness. The long table Mike had brought was set up and soon Rachel was unloading many trays of fruit from the coolers Will had placed underneath before he left to pick up the rest of the food from the apartment. She was straightening a rogue piece of watermelon when she saw Puck snatch a strawberry off the tray in front of her.

"Hey Rach, how you feeling?" he asked, biting into the strawberry before grabbing another.

She smiled, not looking at him, content on organizing the fruit in front of her. "What? No, 'Hey there my Jewish-American Princess'? My-my Noah, are you off your game?" She asked, playfully shoving him with her shoulder.

"Nah, you know my game has no end." He paused to pop a grape in his mouth, swallowing before continuing. "You still are my princess, I just figure I like Shue and if he is treating you and the baby right, well then he deserves me not hitting on his girl. Since you know you wouldn't be able to resist me if I did."

Rachel laughed, shaking her head. "Oh so true, Noah! However do I withstand your advances?" She cried dramatically, the giggles growing stronger when she made eye contact.

Puck shook his head at her antics, grinning at her. "It's good to see you happy though Rach, really. It's about time someone put a genuine smile on your face, because the ones you had been sporting for the last year? Not so much. I could see right through your show face."

Looking up at him in shock, Rachel couldn't believe someone had noticed. Puck caught her unspoken wonder and laughed. "What? Rach, you don't think I know your show face from your genuinely happy smile? Who spent all of one summer helping you practice it? Me, that's who."

He cleared his throat, glaring in the direction of his truck. "So Ma sent over the blankets you asked for, where do you want them?"

She looked around, "Let's spread most of them out under the other canopy, we can leave the rest just folded in case someone wants to lounge in the sun."

Puck headed back to his truck to retrieve the blankets Mrs. Puckerman sent over. He piled blanket upon blanket from the bed of his truck onto the grass. Rachel watched in amazement at the seemingly never-ending pile. She had just counted the twentieth blanket in her head when she saw Kurt's car pull in on the other side of Noah.

The sun was glinting bright against Kurt's windshield as she watched him climb out of the car followed by Blaine. Excited to see her best friends again, she started to hurry toward them when she saw the backseat door open behind Kurt. In what felt like slow motion she watched Finn emerge, the sun backlighting him and causing his tall frame to seem shadowy and ominous.

She glanced at Blaine, whose forehead was creased in worry, his usual beautiful smile nowhere to be seen. She looked at Kurt next, his careful expression guarded. Though the look of pity and concern peeked through on occasion Unable to stop herself she locked eyes with Finn, feeling her stomach drop.

She wasn't sure why seeing him was such a shock. Though nothing had been confirmed, it hadn't escaped her attention that Finn had been extended an invitation. In fact she vaguely remembered assuring a confused and concerned Kurt that, "Of course it is okay to invite Finn. He is your brother as well as a member of glee. I don't mind seeing him."

The night she had spoken to Kurt was hazy in her mind, but she remembered feeling comfortable and confident as she sat talking to him while Will read the paper on the sofa across from her. She had felt empowered by Will's presence and now faced with Finn, alone, she felt that confidence drain from her.

She watched as Kurt hurried over his hat throwing a shadow over his pale face. "I am so sorry Rach." He whispered to her. She glanced over at Blaine who was opening the trunk, watching Finn with a look of disdain.

"I tried to text you but you obviously never got them." He uttered to himself before speaking to her again. "I wasn't even sure if he was coming until Blaine and I were in the car and he was outside my car window asking for a ride."

Without missing a beat he said, "You look hot by the way. You are the only one I know who can wear yellow without looking jaundice. The shoes are to die for as well."

Kurt's ability to work fashion into even this moment made her giggle, momentarily causing her to forget her previous fear. She looked over at Finn again and saw him approaching her slowly, casually and her stomach dropped again.

As he cleared the car and stepped on the grass she saw Puck glance up, doing a double take at the sight of him. With a glare at Finn he left the blankets by the car and hurried over to stand in front of Rachel just as Finn drew near.

Finn looked surprised by the angry expression on Puck's face, looking between him and Rachel with confusion. "Rachel?" He asked, leaving the rest of his obvious question unsaid.

Puck straightened himself further and although he was shorter than Finn, he seemed more threatening. "Listen Finn, you and I have been friends for a very long time but if you upset her I won't think twice about kicking your ass."

Finn appeared flustered by his friend's remark, blinking a few times before stuttering out a response. "I'm not here to upset her, man.' He said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "I just want to celebrate with everyone else."

He sounded sincere to Rachel's ears, but the unchanged tense posture of Puck's back told her not everyone had bought into his statement. She laid a hand on Puck's shoulder, seeing him glance at it. "Puck, really it's fine." She said, patting his shoulder lightly as she felt him relax.

Finn, sensing the tension wandered over to where Mike was watching the scene with confusion. To his credit he didn't ask why his two closest friends seemed at odds. When Finn had left Rachel turned to Puck, "Thank you." She said, giving him a hug. "It means a lot to know I have your support."

Puck squeezed her back gently, "Of course. You and baby Berry in there are my number one priority. I am not going to let an ass like Hudson hurt you, even if he was my friend."

"Is, Puck. Even if he is your friend, not was." Rachel reminded him lightly.

"Yeah, we'll see." Puck said offhandedly, walking back to his truck to retrieve his mountain of blankets.

Rachel looked to her side expecting to see Kurt only to find him by Blaine's side unloading lawn chairs from the trunk. Arms loaded, Blaine walked over to her. He leaned over, kissing her cheek before laying his chairs under the canopy. His arms free he returned to her side, wrapping her in a warm hug.

"Hey there." He said, putting his arm around her shoulders he stood next to her, looking around at their makeshift camp. "That was quite the scene earlier. How ya holding up, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, thanks Blaine." Rachel sighed. "I know it's childish, but seeing him unprepared took me right back to that day."

"I know, I know." He said soothingly, pressing a kiss into her hair. "It will be okay. You know that right? We are here for you."

"That baby in there," He paused, pressing his finger lightly into her stomach. "will be the most adored baby in the world. Yeah, the family may not be the most conventional. But take it from me conventional isn't all that fantastic. We will be your family Rachel, hell we already are. And I think we are a pretty fantastic one at that."

Rachel hugged him tightly before walking over to where Kurt was struggling to stack lawn chairs. The amount of chairs Kurt and Blaine had gathered was as plentiful as Puck's blankets. She was just about to bend to pick one up when Puck snatched it from her.

"Nuh uh," He said shaking his head. His hazel eyes giving her his customary, "don't fight me on this Berry" look when he caught her glare.

"Come on," Rachel pleaded. "Noah, the chairs aren't even heavy. Just let me help."

"You know you shouldn't be lifting things Rach. You need me to tell Shue? I so will if I see you try to pick up anything heavier than a blanket."

Rachel sighed in indignation and went to sit by Kurt. Blaine had relieved him from chair duty while Rachel was trying unsuccessfully to convince Puck to allow her to help. In that time Kurt had set up a lush bed of blankets and was nibbling on a slice of cantaloupe.

He looked over at her when she sat heavily.

"You know I wouldn't have brought him if I knew you would be upset right?" He asked, his blue eyes losing the mirth they usually held.

"I know Kurt," Rachel said, scooting closer and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Honey, I love you. You are my best friend forever and all that jazz. But I am warning you, if you don't stop enveloping me in your body heat I may never speak to you again. It's like sitting on the surface of the sun out here."

She pulled away and straightened his shirt with a giggle. "Sorry." She said, watching him dramatically fan himself with his hand.

Rachel took a moment to lean back and scan the park. She knew the rest of the guests would be arriving shortly and she wondered who was going to be the next to show up. Noah was still lugging chairs, followed closely by Blaine. Mike appeared to be raiding the fruit trays in the canopy next to theirs, and Will was still not back from the apartment.

She was glanced over at the fountain and caught Finn's gaze. She looked away quickly, recognizing the way he was looking at her. He wanted to talk and she knew she wasn't ready to hear whatever she had to say. Not wanting to seem immature she counted to ten, trying to fight her instinct to run. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him approaching, his favorite worn basketball shoes growing ever closer.

As if by a miracle the sound of a car horn broke Rachel out of her panic. She looked up and saw Santana, Brittany and Quinn pile out of Quinn's new car. The shiny, cheerio red convertible was impractical for most of Ohio's seasons, but she had to admit the car made the already glamorous Quinn even more beautiful.

Rachel could see the sadness in Quinn's eyes behind her beaming smile as everyone crowded around the car making over how beautiful it was. Quinn had shown up at their door 4 days earlier, eyes puffy from crying. Will had just set dinner on the table when they heard a knock at the door. With a glance at Rachel he hurried to open it. She watched him open the door wordlessly as she heard Quinn's quiet voice from the doorway.

"Hi, Mr. Shue." Quinn said, her sentence cut off by a sniffle. "Is Rachel here?"

She stood as Will ushered Quinn inside before leaving to go get her something to drink. Rachel wrapped Quinn in a warm hug, feeling the blonde crumble slightly in her arms. Rachel couldn't remember Quinn looking this upset since sophomore year. Though she couldn't even begin to fathom what had made Quinn so distraught she led her to the sofa to patiently wait for Quinn to calm down.

Quinn's sobs quieted again as she wiped her eyes. Without looking at Rachel, she launched into her explanation. Her father's mistress had kicked him to the curb earlier in the day, ironically trading him in for a newer model. By dinnertime that evening he had come crawling back, bearing extravagant gifts for both her and her mother.

"I am not ready to forgive him." Quinn said, her eyes flashing with anger. "I felt physically sick when I saw him pull up in the driveway in a brand new car, a car which turned out to be mine. My mom though, she looked positively giddy when she ran out to see him. He has been gone for two years Rachel. Two years without a call or birthday card, nothing. Yet here he comes waltzing back into our lives like he had been at the store the whole time."

Rachel placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as Quinn drew in a breath to continue her story. "And how does he greet me? He kisses me on the head as he puts the keys in my hand. With nothing more than a 'hey pumpkin' he goes into the den to make himself a drink. He didn't even look at me."

Quinn looked at Rachel, her face growing bitter. " I just stood there in shock waiting for my mom to be upset and it never came. Instead she just smiled at me happily before joining him in the den to watch reruns of Glenn Beck."

Will had returned with the drinks by then, placing one in front of each of them while holding his own. He looked unsure if he should sit or not, but with Rachel's nod he took a chair across from them. Quinn took her cup, sipping it before glancing at Will.

"Thanks, Mr. Shue. It's delicious." She said, setting the cup down and folding her hands in her lap.

She looked at both Rachel and Will, "I am really sorry to just show up like this but this was the first place I thought of when I got into the car." Quinn glanced around the room, her eyes taking in their dinner waiting for them on the table.

"I am sorry, guys. I didn't mean to interrupt you, especially during dinner. I am going to go." Rachel watched as Quinn stood quickly, brushing her blonde locks out of her eyes and scooping her keys into her hand with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Wait." Rachel said, standing and placing her hand on Quinn's arm. "You weren't interrupting. Why don't you join us? We have plenty." She shot a look at Will who echoed Rachel's idea.

"Yes, of course Quinn. Please join us. I made more than enough and we would both love to have you." He stood and made his way into the kitchen to prepare a plate for her.

Rachel led her to the dining room table, pulling out the chair next to hers for Quinn to take. She poured Quinn a glass of cool water as Quinn took the seat beside her. Will returned with the plate, sitting it in front of Quinn before reclaiming his seat across from Rachel.

The conversation flowed easily during dinner. Rachel and Quinn swapped pregnancy stories while Will listened. Over dessert they discussed ideas for the baby's room, Will having very strong opinions on not painting the walls or buying anything until they found out the sex. Quinn agreed with Will much to Rachel's dismay, though she understood Rachel's desire to start buying already.

"I went through a terrible nesting phase when I was pregnant." Quinn said, laughing at the memory. "Even though I knew I wasn't keeping Beth I would constantly find myself dusting or sweeping. Mercedes' mom wanted to adopt me by the end of that first weekend."

By coffee, Rachel had her one tea she allowed herself a week, they had retired into the living room again. They sat together, Rachel and Will on the sofa and Quinn in one of the chairs watching prime time television. It was well past the evening news when Quinn stood, stretching.

"Well I should get going." She said with a yawn, heading over to where Rachel was standing.

She hugged both Will and Rachel before walking toward the door. Rachel followed her, putting her hand on the door to stop Quinn from opening it. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? We would love to have you. We even have a spare room all set up."

Quinn shook her head, glancing at where Will stood in the living room cleaning up. "No, you should get back to Shue." She said with a smile while she opened the door. "After all, it won't be long until it isn't just the two of you anymore. Enjoy it while you can."

Rachel heeded her advice and spent as much time as she could with Will in the days that followed Quinn's impromptu visit. She hadn't given any thought to how much things were going to change once the baby arrived. As a result of Quinn's advice her and Will were closer than ever.

The fact that Quinn was obviously still bothered by the gift concerned Rachel as she made her way over to the three former cheerios. Quinn wasn't one to dwell on things getting her down; she found the problem and fixed it. If that wasn't happening something was definitely wrong.

Santana was the first to notice her approaching. "Hobbit." She said in greeting, no malice in her voice and a smile on her face.

"Satan." Rachel returned, shooting a smile her way. She was glad they had found a level ground, even if the nicknames still remained. Santana nodded a greeting as she past Rachel, Brittany trailing behind her.

"Hey Quinn. What's up?" Rachel asked, trying to seem nonchalant. She knew she failed when Quinn glanced over at her at her. Her face seemed sad as she drew in a shaky breath.

"Am I that transparent?" Quinn asked, leaning back on the hood of her car. "God, I hope I'm not that transparent."

She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she looked at the ground. "Rach, things aren't getting better. I thought if I gave it time I could accept him coming back, but I can't. Just the thought of going home and seeing him sitting there like nothing is wrong makes me so angry."

Rachel wrapped her arm around Quinn, rubbing her hand up and down the blondes arm soothingly. Quinn had been so supportive to Rachel after learning about the baby, she wished there was a way she could return the favor. She wondered if Will would allow Quinn so stay in the spare room until she left for school. After all it would only be a couple of days.

As if on cue she spotted Will pulling into a space a few cars away. With a quick smile at Quinn she excused herself, walking onto the hot parking lot to where Will was unpacking the trunk. He had just removed the grey cooler containing stuff for the barbeque when he saw Rachel.

"Hey honey." He called out, his eyes hidden behind his black sunglasses. "How's the party going?"

"It's fine." Rachel said, kicking at pebble that lay next to the tires.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, setting the cooler down and sitting atop it. He pulled Rachel onto his lap.

Rachel played with the hem of her dress, "It's Quinn. Things aren't getting better for her and I was just thinking…" She trailed off, unsure if she should actually ask Will if she could stay.

Will stilled Rachel's movements, laying his hand over hers. "Honey, you know you can ask me whatever you want right?"

"I was just thinking," She took a deep breath before allowing the words to form, "What do you think about Quinn possibly staying a few days."

She looked at Will's face, watching as he opened his mouth to say something. Wanting to stop him before he would say no she interrupted him. "Please Will? It would only be for a few days before she leaves for orientation."

Rachel was tempted to follow up her pleas with, "I promise to take care of her." The same argument she had given her dads when she wanted a puppy in third grade. She waited patiently for Will to make a decision.

He chuckled, putting his hand against her cheek and pulling her in for a kiss. "Honey, have I ever told you how much I love your enthusiasm?"

"Does that mean she can stay?" Rachel asked, looking excitedly at Will.

"Yes, she can stay." He said, laughing as she clapped excitedly.

"Can I stand up now?" He asked, groaning jokingly as she slid off his lap.

Rachel watched as Will stood and grabbed the cooler. She walked along side him feeling she was forgetting something. They were just about to step on the grass when she remembered.

"Will, wait." She said, holding her arm out in front of him to stop him.

"Is this another sit down moment?" He asked jokingly, turning toward her with the cooler in his hands.

Rachel took a shaky breath. "Finn is here."

Will was silent for a second and Rachel wished she could see his eyes through his sunglasses. "Okay," He said, seeming to sort through his thoughts.

"As long as he behaves then everything will be fine. We have to give him another chance honey. He was awful but he was also in shock. " Will said, kissing her forehead reassuringly before heading to the waiting grill to start their lunch.

Kat and Josh were just arriving as Rachel approached their tents. Kat looked summery in her white shorts and teal tank top. Her long curly hair was down, the sun giving it almost coppery highlights. She hurried up to Rachel wrapping her in a warm hug.

"Hey sweetie. How was the appointment?" Kat asked, brushing a curl from her forehead. "Did you hear the heartbeat?"

Rachel nodded, giggling as Kat let out a happy little cheer. "Oh honey, I am so excited for you." Kat said, hugging her tightly. "I brought the cake you ordered, Josh should be right behind me."

Not knowing Josh was behind her Kat turned to make sure he was following and almost knocked the cake out of his hands. After a second of juggling the impressive sized cake box Josh managed to get a hold on it. Kat grabbed the bright pink box from his hands with a huff.

"Josh that took me 4 hours to do. You'd better not mess up my awesome creation." She elbowed him playfully in the stomach before walking away to find a place for the cake.

"Hey Rach." Josh said, leaning down to give her a hug. "Thanks for inviting me." He felt cool as Rachel gave him a quick hug. She was shocked at how comfortable he seemed in his jeans and long sleeved plaid shirt, even though it had to be one of the hottest days of the summer.

"Hey Josh," She said, pulling on his arm to show him around.

Rachel dutifully went through the party introducing him to everyone before leaving him with Blaine and Kurt. She would have done the same with Kat, but when she saw Kat surrounded by all the girls Rachel knew she needed no introduction. Tina and Mercedes had arrived while she was with Will and seemed to be Kat's biggest fans.

With a sigh she wandered back under the canopy to relax, surprised at even in the early stages what a toll pregnancy took on her energy. Rachel watched their little party with a smile on her face, pleased to have made everyone so happy. She only wished they could all stay this way, happy and together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lost in a daydream she wasn't sure how much time had passed before Will sat next to her, handing her a homemade veggie burger before turning to his own plate of non-vegetarian friendly version. Looking around she saw everyone under the tent chatting happily while eating their burgers.

"Berry!" Puck called out, his mouth full of his food. "You made this?"

He held up his burger, looking surprised. Everyone's eyes widened at the idea of the former vegan preparing anything with meat and it actually tasting good. Surprised looks passed through the crowd, everyone looking around and congratulating Rachel on her superb recipe. Rachel saw Finn shoot her a strange look from his chair across the canopy from her before returning to his food.

Lunch was finished quickly, the boys eager to head to the baseball fields and play a game. The girls stayed behind lounging under the cool shadow of the canopy listening to music and discussing their college plans. Kat and Josh sat near the edge of the canopy having their own discussion, which Rachel was sure had to do with the bakery. It was all either of them talked about when she was around.

Rachel's face was starting to ache from trying to maintain her show smile. After a half hour of hearing the girls incessantly talk about their plans, what they are packing, and roommates she had enough. She stood shakily, cursing her pregnancy hormones and tried to not cry. A small part of her still wished she could have those things, the awful roommates and inedible cafeteria food that the girls were so worried about.

She made it to the bathroom without a single tear falling from her cheek, but once the worn door closed behind her she let it all out. Remembering stress wasn't good for the baby she took deep breaths, allowing her lungs to fill completely. She counted to ten before looking at her reflection in the mirror. Wiping her smeared eyeliner away she steadied before pulling the door open again.

"Rachel?" She heard Finn say from behind her.

Her eyes widened as she froze. She didn't want to see him, especially when he was alone. She understood what Will meant about giving him a chance, but it didn't mean she was ready to do so. In true Finn fashion here he was, forcing her to see him. Sighing softly to herself she turned around to find herself eyelevel to his chest.

"Hi Finn, how are you?" She looked up at him, tucking her hair behind her ear.

He rubbed the back of his head again, looking down. Part of her wondered how he hadn't developed a bald patch yet. She fought the urge to laugh at that thought when he cleared his throat.

"I am fine, thanks." He kept his eyes on the ground, kicking slightly at the grass.

"So how can I help you, Finn?" She asked. She didn't mean to be so abrupt, but she was tired and didn't really want to deal with his crap at the moment.

"I… I was wondering how the baby is doing?" He asked, his eyes rising to meet hers.

Rachel was taken aback for a second before she collected herself. "The baby is fine, thanks for asking."

She wasn't sure why she was surprised that Will's advice of being open was working. He usually always had great ideas and insight. Rachel thought that there might be a light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe he would be a part of the baby's life.

"That's good." Finn said, nodding his head. "So, after this I am going to go home and tell Mom and Burt. They will be so excited."

"That's great. We're so glad you came around. The baby is due around the 10th of February." Rachel said, still leery of his excitement.

"Right around mom's birthday. She is going to love that." Finn smiled down at her.

Rachel nodded. She had been around the Hudson/Hummel clan for a long time. She even made a cake for Carole's birthday party once. The one thing she missed about being with Finn was Carole. She had been an amazing mother figure to Rachel over the years and Rachel couldn't wait to be able to go to her for advice.

"This is so exciting, come here." Finn said, holding out his arms to hug her.

Unsure, she stepped forward into Finn's embrace. Gone were the tingling butterflies she used to get. Instead the butterflies were replaced with an anxiety that settled low in her stomach. She patted his back faintly before attempting to step back.

Finn tightened his hold on her, his embrace vice like around her shoulders. Ice cold dread filled her as she felt him nuzzle into her hair, inhaling deeply. Panicked she put her hands on his shoulders and shoved as hard as she could, staggering slightly when he let go.

"What the hell, Finn?" She asked as she regained her balance. _At least my dancer training is still benefiting me in some way. _She thought bitterly.

Finn looked confused by Rachel's reaction. "I thought we had made up. You know, gotten back together, for the baby. You know you want to."

"Why would you think that Finn?" Rachel asked, astounded by his stupidity.

"The way you've been acting. The things you've been doing." He responded, gesturing at her.

"What exactly have I been doing, Finn?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You made my favorite burgers. You haven't been able to stop staring at me. Come on, Rach. You know what you've been doing, why pretend?"

"Finn, I made burgers because it is a summer food. I completely forgot you liked them. As for staring at you, I most certainly have not." She scoffed at the idea, feeling affronted.

"So you don't want to get back together?" Finn asked, studying her reaction.

"Of course not, Finn. I am sorry if you got that impression but I definitely didn't mean to give it to you." She brushed down the front of her dress as a breeze blew by.

"So what, you are going to pretend to be the brave, headstrong girl you think you are and raise this baby on your own? I am old fashioned Rachel, if I am going to be raising a kid I am going to do it with the baby's mother or not at all."

"That isn't 'old-fashioned' you jerk. It's horrible." Rachel said, throwing her hands up.

"Rachel, is everything okay?" She heard Will ask, feeling his hand settle on her shoulder. He stepped in front of her, partially blocking Finn from her.

"No offense, Mr. Shue, but this is none of your business. It is between Rachel and me. So if you don't mind?" he made a move to walk behind Will.

"Actually Finn," Will said, raising his hand to stop him. "It is my business."

"That's what I meant when I said 'we are glad you came around.'" Rachel said, moving out from behind Will. She went to Will's side, clasping their hands together.

Finn was quiet a second. Rachel could see the gears in his head turning as he was trying to process what they were saying. He looked between them, his eyes settling on their joined hands. His face contorting slightly when he realized what they were implying.

"You and Shue?" Finn shouted, catching the attention of the rest of the party under the canopy. Rachel looked back to see Puck and Mike approaching them and the girls standing to see what was going on.

"Yes, Finn. Will and I are together now. You can still be a part of the baby's life though." Rachel said trying to keep her voice down. There were some people who didn't know about the baby and she wanted to keep it that way, if only for awhile.

"The love of my life and the man I think of as my surrogate father are dating and you expect me to be okay with it? Are you fucking crazy? Guys, did you know about this?" Finn asked Puck and Mike, expecting them to join in his disgust.

"Yeah man, we knew" Mike said, stepping up next to Will. "We think it's pretty great."

"Yeah Hudson, we do." Puck said, stepping in between Finn and Rachel.

A look of betrayal crossed Finn's face as he absorbed what his friends were telling him. He shook his head looking between them all.

"Fine," He glared at Rachel. "You want to be a whore and jump right into bed with someone, fine. Maybe I am better off without either of you." He said, looking at her stomach.

Will tightened his grip around her shoulders, kissing her head lovingly. "You should go Finn." He said, glaring at him from his spot beside Rachel. She knew he would have made Finn leave if it wasn't for her iron grip on his shirt.

"Yeah, get lost Hudson. We don't want you here." Puck said, stepping toward him threateningly.

Finn shot one more glare to each of them before he took off out of the park. With a gentle coaxing Will guided Rachel back toward the tent and toward the waiting hugs from Quinn, Blaine, and Kurt. The rest looked confused but supportive as they watched from the sidelines.

"So, how about some cake?" Kat asked, breaking the awkward silence. She clapped her hands together to get their attention. With a series of murmurs everyone gathered behind Kat as she revealed her masterpiece.

The cake was lovely. Kat had handcrafted a huge suitcase, the fondant tinted McKinley High red. The shiny metal clasps looked so real part of Rachel doubted they were edible, even though she saw Kat crafting them the day before. A top the suitcase sat edible stickers, each depicting the different schools they would be attending come fall.

Rachel and Will stood at the back of the line, Will embracing Rachel as she stood behind her. He would occasionally run his hands up and down her arms to comfort her. When they reached the front of the line Kat served them both a slice with a sympathetic smile.

Rachel took a seat next to Quinn with Will on the other side. Rachel turned toward her leaning in to get her attention. She knew Quinn didn't want people to know about her problems at home but if Quinn was going to spend the night this was the only time to talk to her.

"Quinn," Rachel said, keeping her voice low. "Will and I wanted to know if you wanted to stay with us until you left for school. We would love to have you stay."

Quinn's eyes widened as her smile grew. "Are you serious Rach? That would be fantastic. It would only be for a couple of weeks until orientation starts." She set her cake aside to hug Will and Rachel.

"Thank you so much guys." She said, picking up her cake. "Should I move in tomorrow? Would that be fine with you?"

"That would be great." Rachel said, hopping up and down excitedly. She couldn't wait to have her first houseguest.

-.-.-.-

The rest of the afternoon past uneventfully, everyone leaving as dusk settled over the park. Quinn ran over to the Rachel as she stood watching Will load the car. She felt Quinn hug her tightly before she was able to turn around.

"Thank you again Rachel. I can't tell you what this means to me. I promise to help out and clean." Quinn started naming off a list of chores she planned to do while she was staying.

"You don't need to do chores to stay. Our place is your place. All we expect you to do is make yourself at home." Rachel responded, hoping to put her friend's worry to rest.

Quinn was about to reply, most likely to protest when Santana called to her from across the parking lot. Both Rachel and Quinn turned at the sound of her name to see Santana standing by the trunk of Quinn's car. Brittany stood next to her shivering as a breeze blew across the parking lot. With another small hug, Quinn hurried across the parking lot to where the girls were waiting.

Blaine and Kurt were packing up their many chairs a few cars down. Sadness settled into Rachel as she made her way over to them. These two were her best friends and she didn't want to say goodbye. She knew they would only be a phone call and a 10-hour drive away if she needed them, but it felt like they were going to be on the other side of the world.

Kurt was the first one to notice her approaching and looked up at her with a sad smile. Setting down the chairs he was holding he hurried to meet her halfway. He threw his arms around her, giving her a tight squeeze he normally wouldn't allow since he claims his clothes wrinkle much easier than the mass-produced poly-cotton blend everyone else wore.

"You know I am going to miss you. I promise to be back every chance I can." He said, giving her another small hug before stepping back. "You have your ultrasound next month right? Promise me you will call me as soon as you know so I can start buying adorable baby clothes."

Rachel nodded, her eyes tearing at the thought of them being gone for so long. She hoped to make it out to see them before the baby was born. Blaine finished packing up the chairs and made his way over to them. He wrapped her in a loving hug before stepping back with a smile.

"Don't cry Rach," He said, wiping a tear from her cheek with the back of his finger. "We will be back. The Wednesday before Thanksgiving we will meet up at your apartment and have a movie night. We also will have our phones all the time in case there is an update with the baby." He shot Kurt a look over Rachel's head, which Kurt rolled his eyes at.

"It was one time Blaine. One time I forgot to charge my phone and you couldn't reach me."

"Which wouldn't have been a big deal except you left me waiting at the airport for hours until you remembered. Security was starting to get suspicious. Quite an end to a horrible weekend." Blaine countered, though kissed Kurt affectionately to show he was kidding.

Rachel heard Will close the trunk with a slam before walking back to where they were standing. Blaine and Kurt would be driving to New York early the next morning and this was their last opportunity to say farewell. With a small hug to both of them Will stood behind Rachel to allow her to say her goodbyes.

With tear filled eyes, Rachel hugged each of them repeatedly, standing back as they got in the car and pulled away. She stood there, Will behind her as they watched Kurt's taillights disappear in the darkening distance. She felt Will put his arms around her shoulders and place a kiss at her temple, guiding her back to the car.

Will opened her door, helping her in before closing it. He squeezed her hand reassuringly as he started the car and pulled out of the park. He looked over at her with a reserved smile, "That was a wonderful party sweetheart. You did a fabulous job."

Nodding, Rachel continued to look out the window. Fatigue overtook her as she watched the houses whizzing past the window. She felt Will squeeze her hand again softly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** A New Direction

**Rating: **M

**Pairings:** Will/Rachel

**Spoilers: **Current through episode 2x22

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.

**Summary: **Rachel never dreamed she would become a mother right out of high school. With no one else to turn to, will her trusted former glee advisor be the one she needs to help her find her new direction in life?

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites list.

Special thanks to _Coconutters_ and _Elle Loves Glee_ for all their support and advice.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel was sorting through her mental list of tasks for the day as she waited for Josh to pick her up. Even though it was only the first day of September the air felt crisp around her, causing her to button her thin teal cardigan. She knew she didn't have to wait for him outside, but the anticipation of the day was causing her to panic and crave the fresh air.

Today was a big day at the bakery. It was the day the second store would be opening. Rachel had worked hard for this moment, and the anticipation of finally seeing all her hard work come to fruition caused nervous butterflies to flutter around her stomach.

Rachel had barley seen Will the last two weeks. She had been spending all her days and nights working on the new store. When she did make it home he would either be at school prepping for the new school year, or already asleep when she walked in the door. They were like two ships passing in the night. Will would leave her dinner warming in the oven before he went to bed, and Rachel would set the coffee maker so he would wake up to a fresh cup before he left for school.

During her stay with them, Quinn spent her days wandering antique shops and fabric stores with Rachel trying to help her with the décor. The bakery had been slammed with a double wedding in the final weeks before their opening, which meant Kat was unavailable to make many of the final decisions. She gave Rachel a basic list of her needs, a rough vision of how she wanted it to look and essentially pushed her out the door to go find it. Rachel hoped she did the job Kat was looking for, but was thankful Josh would be there when Kat first laid eyes on it.

Josh pulled up to the curb, smiling at her as she climbed into his warm car. His black sweater was no thicker than hers but he seemed unaffected by the cold. Rachel had been slightly resentful that Will had asked Josh to pick her up, but she lost the argument quickly. Both men didn't want her driving as the weather got worse and her pregnancy progressed. She looked around Josh's sleek Lexus, surprised such an offbeat guy would have such a nice car.

He seemed to catch her gaze because he shot her a smile before focusing on the road. "My family comes from money. 'Old money.'" He said, his voice practically dripping with resentment toward the end.

Rachel could tell he wasn't pleased by his family's history so she pressed her lips together with a nod. Josh wasn't one to divulge personal information often so she didn't want to inquire further. She was surprised when she heard him sigh before speaking again.

"That's how I met Kat and Blaine. Our parents are old friends. Our families have known each other for generations. There isn't a lot of old money to be found around northern Ohio. They are the type who looked down on the nouveau riche and keep to their little cliques. Kat, Blaine and I didn't want to be involved in all that so we are sort of forging our own paths."

His hands tightened on the steering wheel as they turned a corner, his mouth in a hard line. Rachel reached out a hand, patting his arm gently. He smiled at her again before focusing on the road.

He reached over to turn the volume up on the stereo, effectively signaling the end of the conversation. He hummed along to a Beatles classic, occasionally drumming his hand on the steering wheel. Toward the middle of the song he broke out into actual singing, filling the car with his melodic voice.

She was surprised to find he had a great range to his voice, but decided against mentioning it in case it embarrassed him. Instead she leaned back into the leather passenger seat and gazed out the window, losing herself in her list again.

This store had to be perfect. It wasn't just a bakery like Whisk. This was going to be a shop specifically set up for people ordering their wedding cakes. That meant the décor had to draw people in, not the sight of delicious pastries. The only part the customer would see would be the consulting room, which was why Rachel put her all into making it perfect.

She snapped out of her thought process as she felt warmth envelop her hand as Josh wrapped his larger one around hers and gave it a squeeze. His hand lingered around hers for a second before he withdrew it quickly.

Rachel pulled her hand onto her lap, settling her other hand over the one Josh just held. She looked up at him only to see him staring straight ahead, his eyes focused on the road behind his black glasses. He didn't look at her as he made the final turn into the small parking lot that held the new bakery and parked the car.

They sat in silence for a minute, leaving Rachel unsure if she should broach the subject of the handholding. She was sure Josh meant it as a kind gesture, not a romantic one. He met Will, knew they were having a baby. So instead she sat, not wanting to embarrass him by rushing out of the car and making it seem like she thought more of the action than he did.

It seemed like hours had passed, Josh sitting in the drivers seat staring out the windshield. Just as suddenly as the handholding itself, he shook his head slightly saying something under his breath before opening his door. Taking his cue Rachel followed suit, opening the door and getting out quickly.

Together they walked toward the shop, Kat's sporty silver car drawing Rachel's eye as they neared the door. Kat must be inside, which means she was surveying all her hard work. She wasn't seeing a furious Kat screaming at her about destroying her dream, so Rachel hoped it met her expectations.

She stopped at the door, taking a deep breath and counting to ten in her head. If Kat was angry Rachel wanted to be as calm as possible before walking in. She felt Josh walk up behind her and reach around her to open the door. He propped the door open with his foot and shooed her in, following behind her as she walked through the doorway.

Rachel had been on autopilot the night before, barely taking in the final product of her hard work as she locked the store behind her for the night after the movers left. Standing there next to Josh was like seeing it for the first time.

The walls were painted a pretty shade of pale green, which paired well with the classic white trim around the room. The hardwood floors were perfectly polished under her ballet slippers. The pretty floral inspired chandelier she searched days for hung perfectly above the grand white desk near the rear of the room.

The tall windows were letting in the early morning sunlight, casting their shadows across the identical idea books that lined the bookshelf behind the desk. To the right, nearest the windows sat the supply closet for the office, a spare desk chair sitting in front of it.

Quinn's favorite find were the vintage cane back chairs that sat in front of the desk. She took it on as her personal project. She wouldn't even let Rachel see them until they were finished and Rachel was glad. They were the perfect compliment to the desk, their pink damask seats complimenting the green of the walls. A large crystal vase sat atop the desk, filled with silk heirloom roses in varying shades of pink, yellow and cream.

Rachel heard Josh make a small sound of awe from where he stood behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see him taking it all in. He looked down at her with a proud smile, about to say something when they heard Kat call from the back.

"Rachel!" She exclaimed, running up to her and wrapping her arms around her tightly. The motion of Kat's body colliding with hers sent Rachel stumbling back slightly, feeling Josh brace her shoulders to stop her from falling.

"Oh my goodness Rachel. You did a fantastic job!" Kat looked around the room happily, before sitting down in the huge wooden swivel chair behind the desk.

"I knew from the second I saw you that you were going to be an asset to the company. Remember Josh? Right after I hired her, I called and told you how she was going to be a fantastic addition to our dynamic duo."

Josh let out a small chuckle, smiling at Rachel again before focusing on Kat. "I remember."

He walked to one of the chairs and sat down, "As usual Kat, you were right."

"You did a wonderful job, Rach." Josh said, picking up one of the desk ornaments Rachel found and twirled it in his hands.

Kat smiled victoriously, clapping her hands together in her customary way before standing. "Alright guys, lets go hang out in the kitchen. Our first customer should be arriving in an hour."

They followed her past the empty office to the right of the consultation room and down the wide hallway to the back of the bakery. Rachel had kept these walls white, the archway of the consultation room giving a clear separation of space for the rest of the bakery. She lined the hallway walls with black and white photos of previous wedding cakes Kat designed, lighting them with single picture lights.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

All three of them sat around the wide white workspace of the kitchen waiting for their client to arrive. Rachel was across from Josh, enjoying the luxury of sitting for what felt like the first time in weeks. J

osh was whistling a tune, drumming his fingertips against the tabletop, blending musically with the steady hum of the refrigerators. Kat was calling the other bakery to make sure Elyse opened the main store successfully, and hadn't burnt the place down.

Kat came back to the table, sitting down with a sigh. "I swear that girl is going to be the death of me. She knew you two and a couple of bakers were coming with me to the new shop and she is acting like this was all news to her."

Josh stopped his drumming, rolling his eyes. "I told you she was off when you hired her. I think all the bleach fumes she inhales from constantly changing her hair color has killed far too many brain cells."

He stood to turn on the sound system, filling the entire store with soft classical music. Kat read somewhere that subtle wedding themed elements placed around the store helped the bride picture her day, making the decision making process much easier on everyone.

Kat laughed, "Aren't you dating her Josh?"

Josh turned abruptly from his spot by the stereo, his alabaster skin tinted a slight pink. "No, we aren't dating. We went on one date, but she kept talking to 'her spirit guide', and I got creeped out."

He sat down in his seat, glancing up at Rachel before muttering, "We weren't a couple."

The door chimed, signaling someone entering the shop. The sound of heels clicking across the hardwood echoed through store. Kat and Rachel stood to meet the client while Josh booked another appointment for later in the day.

A tall, tanned woman stood in the archway. Her brown hair was pinned back from her face, her tan almost as deep as her hair color. Her demeanor and rich tan told Rachel she definitely wasn't a local.

The woman wore so many bedazzlements on her outfit she literally glittered when she sat across from them. Rachel had spent most of her life in pageants and she had never seen one person covered in so many rhinestones.

Kat reached out her hand, shaking the woman's hand before allowing Rachel to do the same. "You must be the bride, Amy Winters?" Kat asked, opening date book.

The woman made a slightly pinched face before speaking, "No, I am Amy's sister-in-law to be, Kelsey. Amy should be here shortly." She said, her voice every bit as grating as her disposition.

As if on cue the doorbell chimed and in walked a beautiful young woman. Her blonde hair fell down her back in loose ringlets, her pale skin shining as she walked toward them. Her outfit was simple, seeming to enhance her beauty.

"Hi, I'm Amy." She said, reaching out to shake each of their hands. Her delicate ring finger sporting a massive diamond engagement ring.

"Would you just sit down? I have places to be you know." Kelsey barked, settling further into her chair.

Looking slightly embarrassed she sat and started browsing through Kat's sample books. She kept her head down as she browsed the selection, Kelsey looking hawkish over her shoulder.

Time seemed to be crawling as every one of Amy's wishes were belittled by her sister-in-law. Rachel's pregnancy hormones were urging her to tell Kelsey exactly where she could stick her "expert opinions" but she kept her mouth shut as Kat patiently tried to advocate for poor Amy.

It was nearing two hours by the time Josh came out with the cake samples even though Amy was still trying to pick a theme. She seemed to be leaning toward florals but didn't want to upset her sister-in-law. Fed up with Kelsey's interference Rachel spoke up. "If you like hydrangeas why not have sugar ones atop your cake. They are still in season and we make beautiful sugar flowers."

She continued, spurred on by the fact she heard no objections. "We can make the fondant a pretty pale periwinkle and group the bunches on each of the layers. You can alternate flavors of cake too."

Amy's face lit up as Kelsey sat back in her chair. She surveyed Rachel a second before standing and facing both of them. "Fine, my dear brother would approve. The wedding is on the 16th. In a bit of a rush, we have a corporate deal in Europe we have to leave for the day after."

She grabbed her purse and signaled Amy to stand. "We would like you to handle it all. We have a venue of course, but we would like you to handle the rest. The food and entertainment will be at your discretion and to be met with our approval. Just the reception though, the ceremony is being handled already and the venue will be decorated by the people handling the actual wedding."

Noticing Kat's gob smacked look, Kelsey pursed her lips further before continuing. "You will of course be paid for your services, I am imagining $75,000 would be enough to cover any expenses upfront. Any additional expenses along with fees for your services will be paid after the wedding."

Kelsey squared her shoulders and waited for Kat's reply. When one didn't come Rachel looked over to see Kat frozen in a state of shock, a smile on her face. Rachel elbowed her sharply, watching as Kat nodded her agreement.

"Good." Kelsey said curtly, pivoting in her pointy heels and heading for the door. "My assistant will be by with cake choices and a list of every decision already made so you can draw ideas from that."

Without another word she breezed past Josh who was standing just outside the room, giving him a small wink and wave before sliding on her designer sunglasses and heading outside. Amy shot them all a meek smile and a quiet thank you before following quickly.

As soon as they were out the door Josh walked into the room and stood by Rachel, shuddering in horror over Kelsey's attempt at flirting. "My god, that woman was a piece of work wasn't she?" he asked, shuddering again.

"That poor girl." Was all Kat said before she grabbed her sketch pad to start on the cake. "Josh? You and Rachel are going to take over the other office and be in charge of appointments and party planning. If we can pull this off it might be an excellent opportunity to expand the business."

She paused, glancing up at Rachel. "That is if you think you are up to the job?" She asked.

"Of course." Rachel responded quickly. She was actually enjoying the idea of possibly being a wedding planner as well as a baker.

"Okay then, looks like we are all on board. Josh you go buy two desks from Ikea, have them delivered by tomorrow if possible. We have a lot of work to do in very little time. Oh and Rachel?" She asked, pausing her sketching. "I want you to take it easy. No panicking, no stress. If there is something you can't handle delegate it to Josh. You guys are a team. You hear me? Baby is top priority here."

Nodding, Rachel scurried off to the kitchen to start calling possible caterers. She wasn't sure how they were going to pull off a wedding in two weeks, but if she knew Kat they sure as hell were going to try.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

It had almost been two weeks since Kelsey came in and turned their new business upside down and everything seemed to be going well. The wedding was in two days and almost everything was in place. Kat had given her the day off to relax, but she couldn't stop checking her cell phone. The party favors still hadn't arrived, and though they were due today Rachel had no idea if or when they were coming.

Will had an early release day and they agreed to finally sit down and have lunch together. She had his favorite cookies cooling on the cookie rack in the kitchen and lunch from their favorite deli waiting in the fridge.

She felt enormous as she headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water, her stomach protruding out in front of her slightly. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the window and sighed. She looked slightly manic. Her hair was piled sloppily in a bun with the colored pencils she had been using to sketch sticking haphazardly out the top.

She hurriedly pulled them all out, setting them on the counter and tried to fix her hair. Quinn had given her a lot of her old maternity clothes and she had worn one of her favorites because of their lunch date. The pretty pink dress fell over her small baby bump cutely, tying in the back.

She was just making her way back to the dining room table where her sketches were waiting when Will walked in. He wrapped her in a warm embrace kissing her soundly.

Rachel felt a tingle wash over her, stretching on her tiptoes to continue their kiss. She moaned quietly as he moved down her neck, biting and nipping until she thought she couldn't take anymore and moved to slide onto the tabletop.

Will followed her, sweeping his arm behind her and sending her pencils and sketchpad clattering noisily to the floor. He kissed the pulse point in her neck, sucking hungrily as he untied the ribbon and slid the zipper down the back of her dress.

He pulled down the front of the dress, revealing her lacy white bra. With her arms free of the dress she leaned back on her hands, giving Will an opportunity to appreciate the pretty bra she picked out just for him.

He moaned low in his throat as he slid his hands up her thighs and gripping her hips under her dress. With one quick movement he pulled her hips close, pressing himself against her core and grinding against her slowly.

Rachel started to feel lightheaded as Will continued his agonizing torture on her body. Every inch of her wanted to touch him, feel him against her. She felt like it had been years since they had done anything so intimate.

Seeing Will like this was causing her heart to pound with need. Their lovemaking had always been slow and careful, but this desire Will was displaying now was making her feel faint with exhilaration.

She felt his hand slide across her thigh and cover her mound, rubbing his palm against her. The lacy underwear was thin, the heat of his hand penetrating it easily and fueling her passion.

Rachel bit back a moan of disappointment as she felt his hand move away, closing her eyes as he kissed her. She heard the rustling of clothes and gasped into Will's mouth as his hand returned to her sex, pushing her underwear aside as he slid into her with a groan.

His movements became less frantic, slowing as they fell into a rhythmic pace. Rachel opened her eyes to look into his. His eyes seemed to change colors as she looked into them, the flecks of gold growing more prominent against the darkening green. She watched his eyes flutter shut as he leaned in to kiss her.

Looping her arms around his neck she deepened his kiss, holding him close as her orgasm approached. He leaned forward, covering her mouth with his, swallowing her cries of release before following her over the edge.

"God, I love you." Will said, pressing his forehead against hers. He kissed her softly before helping her dress.

He pulled himself together quickly before glancing at his watch and looking at her frantically. "Rach, we have 20 minutes to get to the doctor's office. I completely lost track of time."

Will helped her slide off the table, grabbing his jacket and keys as she tried to fix her appearance. She barely had time to grab the granola bar she had been eating when she felt Will leading her to the door. He wrapped her in her coat hurriedly and grabbed her bag before ushering her out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The appointment with Dr. Galiano was uneventful, just routine questions and check up. Will didn't even come back with her, instead made himself useful trying to do a seek and find in an old children's magazine in the lobby as she left him. She wasn't surprised when she came out and found him slouched over an old issue of Parents magazine. She made her follow up appointment, her mind on the fact she would be seeing the baby for the first time in less than a half hour. She stopped into the public bathroom to change before leaving for their other appointment.

They walked across the medical courtyard quietly, enjoying the sun on their faces as they made their way to the next appointment. Will's thumb was stroking the back of her hand. She looked up at him to find him looking down at their joined hands.

"What do you hope it will be?" She asked, breaking their silence.

Will looked up, glancing at her before looking ahead. "I don't mind really, as long as they are happy and healthy. I know it is cliché but I will be happy no matter what we have."

He was silent again for a second before continuing. "I don't know why but I see a little girl in our future. A cute little girl who will put on plays in our living room and will sing constantly."

"Will, feel." She said, grabbing his hand and placing on her stomach where she could feel the baby moving. Will's eyes widened as he felt the movement for the first time, his eyes lighting up with joy.

"This is amazing Rachel. How long has happening?" He asked, his eyes a light green color.

"It's been happening for a few weeks now." She said, tucking her hair behind her ears and continuing towards the building. "We just see each other so rarely now, I haven't really had the chance to show you."

Will seemed to hear the edge of loneliness in her voice and drew her close, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I know honey. I'm sorry. School has just been crazy, and with Glee rehearsals and an accelerated Spanish class it seems I never have time anymore."

They made their way inside the building in silence. Rachel had missed Will terribly. This was the first time they had been together in weeks and she felt he was slipping away again. He just seemed disconnected and it was starting to worry her.

She didn't have long to dwell on her inner thoughts. Before she knew it they were being ushered down a series of white hallways and into a dim room. She wanted to cry as she lay down on the chair waiting for the technician to arrive. Will seemed distracted, studying the boring mass-produced art that hung on the walls. He was sitting next to her holding her hand just as tightly as he ever had, but he wouldn't look at her.

Rachel was about to ask him what was wrong when the sound of the doorknob turning interrupted her. The technician entered the room in a rush, shooting them an energetic smile.

"Sorry about that guys." She said, her blonde hair framing her face in loose blonde ringlets. "You know how doctors can be. They have to have everything they need right when they need it. No wiggle room whatsoever."

She sat on the stool next to where Rachel lay, sliding herself to where the chart lay on the counter. She read the contents before smiling at them again. "So Rachel. You are 19 weeks today? Any warning signs we should know about? Cramping, bleeding?"

Rachel was amazed how the woman could even smile as she talked about bleeding. "No, there hasn't been anything wrong." She responded, watching as the blonde tech made notes in her file before snapping it closed.

"Okay guys, let's get this party started. My name is Jane. So we are going to see your little one today? How exciting."

Jane slid herself over again, grabbing a bottle from counter before sliding back. "Okay Rach, this may be cold. I didn't have time to warm a new bottle."

She applied a gel substance to the lower part of Rachel's stomach before setting the transducer atop. "Okay guys, before we find the little guy or girl, do you wish to know the sex?"

"No. Well, yes we want to know, but is there any way you could write it down instead of telling us? Our friend owns a bakery and wanted to surprise us in a cake." Rachel said, watching the screen for the first signs of the baby.

She saw Jane nod out of the corner of her eye and suddenly there it was. The baby. Her baby. Jane pointed out the head as guidance but Rachel didn't need it. She was in awe of the little baby on the screen.

"There he or she is." Jane said proudly, setting the transducer above the baby and letting them enjoy the image.

Rachel felt a squeeze on her hand and looked up to see Will openly crying next to her. He looked down at her, kissing her deeply before returning his attention to the screen.

Jane spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Okay guys, I am going to move this for just a second to do the rest of the check up and then we will see about taking your baby's first picture."

The room went silent again as Jane set about her work. Rachel looked up at Will who looked down at her lovingly. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he pushed her hair back from her face.

"You are fantastic, you know that?" He asked, giving her another kiss. "I love you so much."

Rachel felt tears prick her eyes at his outburst of affection. "I love you too."

"Okay guys, here's the big moment. Your baby's first picture." Jane smiled over at them as she took pictures, labeling the different shots to make the baby easier to spot.

In what felt like no time at all they were back in Will's car on the way to the bakery. Rachel was barely aware of what was going on. She couldn't stop staring at her baby's adorable face.

She heard a chuckle to her left a looked up to see Will smile at her, "You keep touching their face. It's adorable."

Will kept his attention on the road, "It was amazing wasn't it? To see the baby up on the screen."

He adjusted his grip on the steering wheel and fell back into his usual silence, his face seeming to disconnect. With a small frown Rachel settled into her seat and continued to stare at the picture.

-.-.-.-

Rachel thought she was going to go deaf as Kat screamed in excitement as she hugged her, her very sensitive hearing causing her ears to ring loudly. She was relieved when Kat stepped back, calling to Josh loudly.

"You know you don't need to scream right?" Josh said, wincing at the power of Kat's voice. "I was only in the other room, and on the phone with a client I might add."

He smiled at Rachel and pulled her in for a hug, righting himself quickly when he saw Will behind her. "So, may I ask what you made me hang up on Mrs. Barrowman for?"

Kat jumped up and down as she handed Josh the ultrasound photo. "Look Josh!"

He smiled as he looked the photo, "Aww, it's a baby. I didn't know you were having a…"

Rachel clamped her hand over his mouth. "Don't you dare spoil this for me Josh. I swear I will hurt you."

She saw Josh's eyes crinkle with laughter, the sound muffled by her hand. He reached up, pulling her hand away from his mouth. "Rach, what makes you think I have any idea how to read an ultrasound picture? Was it all the years of medical training I have had?"

"Very funny, Josh." Rachel said, handing Kat the paper Jane wrote the sex on. "Here Kat, all Jane would tell us is she was 95% positive on the sex."

Kat took the paper, a serious scowl on her face. "I will guard this with my life." She broke out of character with snort of laughter. "I pre-made both pink and blue cakes so now it is all about the decorating. It will take about an hour if you guys wanna hang out."

"Come on, Will. I will show you our office." Rachel said, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the small room.

Will looked around the small room, walking to her desk and sitting down. "Wow, kind of close quarters in here isn't it?"

"It works for us." Rachel heard, looking up to see Josh leaning on the doorframe. "Rach? The party favors just arrived. Wanna come take a look? There is a problem."

"What? A problem? The wedding is in two days, we didn't allot time to problems?" Rachel said, panicking as she ran out to check the boxes

"Oh no! Damn it." She sighed in frustration, picking up one of the gourmet chocolate caramel apples. They said they would come table ready. Why didn't they put the ribbon on them?" She stamped her foot in frustration.

"Rach it will be okay." Josh said, walking up to where Rachel was examining the boxes.

"It will not be 'okay', Josh." Rachel said, her anger rising. "These cost $15 a piece. For essentially an apple and some sugar. The least they could do is finish the job they were hired for. I gave them the ribbon with strict instruction to apply it to the apples. You know what? They are nearby. I am going to give them a piece of my mind."

She tightened her grip on the apple in her hand and headed for the door, stopping when Josh stepped in front of her. "Woah Rach, hold up a second. I don't see any ribbon in these boxes. Are you sure you gave it to them?"

"Yes of course I am sure," Rachel said irritably. She started gesturing with her hands, "It was a week ago. When we had the Stevens wedding consultation. I had just received the ribbon and I put them in the supply closet…"

"Oh no." She gasped quietly, her eyes wide. She rushed past where Will was now standing and opened the closet. Reaching in, she pulled out the box of ribbons.

"What are we going to do? The wedding is in two days." Rachel asked, tears springing to her eyes.

"Couldn't they just be tied on?" Will asked.

"Will, there are over 600 apples here. To cut and tie all of them would be way to much work for me to complete by myself." She said, sinking into the chair in defeat.

"What if we all help?" Josh asked. "We could set up an assembly line of sorts, make a night of it. We could be done in a few hours. It may be past dinner but that's okay right?"

Rachel glanced a Will hopefully, who nodded his consent. "Of course that's fine sweetheart." He said, wrapping her in a hug.

"We can just take the cake home and cut it after we are done here. No worries."

"Okay, Josh. Take the apples to the back and put them in the refrigerator. Then go get 3 pairs of scissors." Rachel said, tying her hair back. "I can't go anywhere near the back until Kat is done with my cake. Will, bring in the spare chair. We have some ribbons to cut."

The three of them fell into a steady rhythm once things were in place, quietly working around her desk. Rachel set about her task in silence, occasionally watching the two men work across from her. Josh didn't seem inclined to talk, keeping his head down with a scowl on his face.

Will sat next to him, his movements fluid and even. _Pull, snip, place_. The rhythm became hypnotic to Rachel. It was the same tempo used for a waltz. Soon she was humming "Moon River" under her breath, her favorite song from her favorite movie. The song she dreamed of dancing to at her own wedding someday.

Catching herself not working, she continued her job. She looked up for a second to see Josh grinning at her. She smiled back and lowered her head, continuing to cut the ribbon. She hummed the song in the quiet room, surprised when Will joined in.

She was on her last roll of ribbon when Kat walked in, "What's going on here?" She asked, sitting down on the corner next to Josh.

"We had a slight mishap and there was a ribbon emergency." Josh said, still snipping away.

"Oh," Kat said, seeming to accept his answer with ease. "Well the cake is done and waiting. Let's go set up in the back and get these things tied yeah?"

-.-.-.-

It was already dark by the time they finished and Rachel's hands were aching. The only break they had was to stop for the vegetarian pad thai Josh ordered. She had been surprised to learn he was a vegetarian as well. He never mentioned it in all the months they had been working together. He even thoughtfully ordered it without egg since he remembered the time she told him about the Jesse St. James egg fiasco while they rolled fondant weeks before.

Will had the pink box that held their cake in his hands as he got into the car, handing it to her to hold while he drove. She was tempted to just peek under the fondant and see what color the cake was underneath, but one look at Will's smiling face stopped her from lifting the lid and seeing if she was carrying a boy or a girl.

Instead she put her hand over her stomach, feeling the soft kicks from the baby inside. No matter what the cake held she would be happy. She looked at the ultrasound picture again, enamored by the baby's profile. Looking closely she noticed the baby seemed to have gotten Finn's nose.

She was wondering what other genetic similarities the baby would have with Finn when she felt the car come to a stop. Will grabbed the cake from her, getting out to open her door. He handed her the cake and lifted his overcoat over their heads to protect them from the rain.

The second they got inside Rachel went to the dining room table to open the cake box while Will got the plates and cutlery. Kat had done a marvelous job on the tiny cake that was just enough for two people to share. The fondant was a pure white with little pastel polka dots. In the center of the cake sat a pastel green question mark.

They both held the knife as they cut into the moist cake, reminding Rachel of how they cut the cake at a wedding. Shaking that thought away she focused on the second cut they were making. Closing their eyes they slid out the piece.

Opening her eyes she was greeted by a vivid shade of pink. It was a girl. They are having a girl. She felt Will wrap her in a tight hug.

"We are having a girl! A little girl!" Will shouted, sweeping her off her feet and kissing her excitedly.

His eyes looked bright green as he lowered her back to the floor, keeping his arm around her waist and holding her close. He leaned down humming "Isn't She Lovely?" in her ear as he twirled her around the table, his movements graceful.

As he finished the song he gave her a kiss. "I am sure you want to go call Kurt and tell him, don't you?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I promised I would. You dish up the cake and I will be right back." Rachel said, pressing a kiss to his jaw and picking up the cake.

Kurt answered on the second ring, "Rachel? It's late. The baby is okay, right?" she heard him stifle a yawn.

"Yes, Kurt. The baby is fine. I just thought you would want to know what we are having."

"You found out? Hold on let me get Blaine up." Kurt said excitedly. She heard him put the phone down. Rachel had no idea how they managed to become roommates but she loved it. It made it so much easier to talk to both of them.

Will had sliced the cake in two and was now in the kitchen. She could hear him clanging pots when Kurt's voice returned to the line.

"Rach? Blaine and I are here. Tell us the good news!" Kurt demanded, the sleepy edge gone from his voice.

"Hi Blaine." Rachel said, laughing as she heard a tired "hello" in response.

"Rachel Berry. You had better tell me if I have a niece or nephew in the next few seconds. We are wasting valuable shopping time here." Kurt's voice slightly raised.

"It's a girl." Rachel said, holding the phone away from her ear, Kurt and Blaine's loud shouts of excitement easily audible even from a distance.

Will walked in with two mugs, a surprised look on his face at the loud yells coming from the phone. "I take it you told them the news?"

Rachel nodded, laughing. She could hear Kurt rambling about outfits when she put the phone up to her ear. "Hey Kurt, I am going to let you guys get back to sleep. Sorry to call so late. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course Rach. I am going to need my beauty sleep if I am going on a shopping excursion tomorrow. Talk in the morning."

Rachel ended the call, setting her phone down and picked up the mug in front of her. "Hot chocolate? To what do I owe such a treat?" She asked, sipping the warm drink appreciatively.

Will looked up at her guiltily. "I was hoping we could eat it in the room. I have a ton of tests to grade and a syllabus to finish outlining. I am so behind."

Rachel nodded, picking up her sketchpad and pencils from the floor. "That's fine. I have to work on the Thompson wedding anyway."

-.-.-.-.-

Taking a bite of her cake she leaned against her pillows. She was trying to outline a possible menu plan to pitch to Ian, the owner of the restaurant next to the original shop. Kat had convinced him to be new shop's exclusive caterer and taking home his fee plus 10% of the party's profit.

"It's crazy, how much a bride's plan will change when it comes to actually making the decisions. Most have had it planned since childhood, but once the date is set and there are decisions to be made they act like they have never given it a second thought."

"Do you ever think about doing it again?" She asked unthinking, closing her eyes in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to ask. She knew what she was implying by asking but the question was out there now so she just sat back and waited for his answer.

He didn't look up at her as he answered her question, the red marker in his hand never halting in its checks and dashes. "The first one was such an epic failure I never really thought about doing it again. Maybe one day in the future but it's not something I need to do."

Rachel's heart sank a little at his words. She didn't say anything in response, not trusting her voice to stay steady. Instead she went back to her notes. She stretched out her hand a few times to try to stop it from shaking.

The sound of papers rustling caught her attention and she looked over to find Will staring at her, a students test in his lap. "That isn't a deal breaker for you is it?" he asked, setting his stuff on his nightstand.

Still not trusting herself to speak she kept her eyes on her paper and shook her head no, her eyes closing tight in an effort not to cry.

"Rachel, look at me." He said, continuing when she met his gaze. "I am not saying I don't want to be with you. I do, more than anything in the world. The thing is, I just got out of a really bad marriage two years ago. I'm not sure I know what it means to be a husband anymore. Just be patient okay?"

He took the pen and notepad from her hands and set it on top of his things. "Let's just go to bed. We can talk more about this in the morning."

He reached over and turned out her light, pulling them both under the covers. He placed a kiss on his fingers and reached around her, pressing it into her belly. He kissed her ear, "Goodnight, I love you." He whispered, settling into his pillow behind her.

"Goodnight. Love you too."

Rachel laid there for what felt like hours, her mind racing with the new information she just received. Part of her was confused by how upset she felt. She hadn't planned on getting married. She knew she wanted to be with Will. That was a given. She had no idea that equaled marriage in her mind until she was told that wasn't an option.

As she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep she wondered if he would ever change his mind, and if he didn't would she be content just being his girlfriend? Part of her sincerely hoped yes, but a bigger part wished she had just never asked the question.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** A New Direction  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Will/Rachel  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Current through episode 2x22  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Rachel never dreamed she would become a mother right out of high school. With no one else to turn to, will her trusted former glee advisor be the one she needs to help her find her new direction in life?  
><strong>AN:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites list.

-.-.-.-.-

_Thank goodness this is an indoor wedding. _Rachel thought, looking out the window at the gloomy October sky. They had been planning for weeks to make sure this French vineyard wedding went off without a hitch and she was suddenly very thankful she talked the bride out of an outdoor photo shoot.

Rachel picked up her phone, sending a quick text to the hotel events coordinator to have umbrellas ready for when the bridal party arrived. The purple satin the bride insisted upon for the bridesmaids' dresses would show every rain droplet and Rachel had worked too hard to have the wedding pictures screwed up by the weather.

She hoped Will was staying dry on his field trip to the art museum. School was out for the day, but he and a few teachers were taking his Spanish classes to the Cincinnati art museum to see an exhibit on Diego Rivera. Feeling horrible that he had to spend a whole day on a smelly school bus with a bunch of students she decided to do something nice for him.

She made him his favorite lunch with extra chocolate chip cookies, slipping a note inside saying she loved him. He left that morning, giving her and the baby a kiss and thanking her for the lovely surprise.

Rachel made a face at the pretty purple chiffon dress she would be wearing to the wedding. Since they essentially were the wedding planners, both she and Josh were expected to attend a majority of the wedding. It was something she used to consider a perk, but the more weddings she attended while she knew she wouldn't be a bride herself, the bitterer she became.

Sliding the dress over her head she did her hair quickly, pinning it back with a pretty jeweled clip. Reaching behind her back she went to zip her dress, groaning in frustration as the zipper refused to cooperate.

Looking at the clock, Rachel saw she was running late. The zipper would have to wait until Josh got here. She slid into her matching shoes and was leaning toward her mirror to retouch her lip-gloss when the doorbell rang.

Her heels clicked across the hallway as she shouted for whoever was at the door that she would just be a second, wincing at the weight of her earrings as she was putting them on. Rachel hoped it was Josh. She didn't want anyone else to see her in such a state of disarray.

Opening the door with a frustrated huff she found a dapper looking Josh standing in the doorway. He looked handsome in his expensive three-button tuxedo. Not that she knew anything about tuxedos, but it looked significantly more expensive than the one Finn rented for prom.

His usually messy blonde hair was styled and controlled. So unlike his usual 'just rolled out of bed' look. He cleared his throat nervously, pulling on the sleeves of his tuxedo jacket underneath his equally expensive looking overcoat.

_He isn't wearing his glasses, _Rachel noticed. She never knew his eyes were so blue before. A fact she found odd since she worked in such a small room with him almost every day. How could someone who prided themselves on their observational skills miss such an obvious trait?

"Hi, Josh." She said, stepping aside to let him in, her face warm from blushing. She wasn't sure how long she had been staring, but judging by the flush to his pale cheeks it had probably been awhile.

"Hey Rach." He said, removing his overcoat and draping it over his arm. "I haven't worn this suit since my grandmother bought it for me. Does it look alright?"

"It looks great, Josh." She responded, smiling at him. It was a pity he was so against his family's money, he looked so handsome dressed up.

"Hey Josh, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

Rachel turned her back to him, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "Could you possibly help me zip up my dress? Apparently Elle and I had too much to eat for brunch and I can't seem to get it to work."

Though Will and Rachel hadn't settled on a name for the baby, Josh had taken to calling her Elle. A few days after they all found out the sex of the baby, he had been humming "Michelle" by the Beatles while they worked and the baby wouldn't stop kicking.

To test their theory he sang something else, surprised when the baby remained still. Once he continued singing "Michelle" the baby would start to move again. Rachel had never seen him smile as big as when he felt the baby move when he sang. From that moment on he insisted that he call her Elle, which was fine with Rachel. She didn't like just calling her "baby".

"Sure, I can help." Josh said, his voice sounding quiet as he stepped up behind her.

She felt him slide the zipper up slowly, and fasten the button at the top. Turning around as he cleared his throat again, she grabbed her overcoat and put it on.

"Thanks Josh. I just bought this a week ago and I am already having a tough time fitting into it. I feel like a balloon." She said, grabbing her keys and evening purse from the table and opening the door.

"Well, you look beautiful and very un-balloonlike. " He responded, slipping into his overcoat and following her out.

The parking lot was already wet as they made their way to the car. Josh opened an umbrella for her, holding it out over her as she maneuvered around the puddles. He held it over her until the door was shut and she was safely inside. He ran around to his side, getting in quickly before brushing the raindrops off his cashmere overcoat.

They drove in silence, Rachel watching the shops pass by Josh's window until she saw something that made her blood run cold.

"Josh, stop the car!" She shouted, not caring how dangerous it was to startle a driver, let alone on a rainy day. She felt Josh pull over to the side of the road.

Rachel wasn't aware of much, other than the scene she was witnessing across the street. There, inside a lovely bistro sat Will, she was sure of it. She even rubbed her eyes, just in case she was hallucinating.

She wasn't. There he sat, a huge smile on his face and he wasn't alone. Across from him sat Emma, achingly pretty in her pink cardigan. She was sipping wine delicately, laughing at something Will was saying.

The world seemed to slow to a crawl as she watched the scene in front of her. _Maybe I misunderstood him. Maybe the field trip is another day. _She thought, clinging to that hope as her heart pounded in her ears.

Her hands were shaking as she reached into her purse to pull out her cell phone. Hitting "1" on her speed dial she listened to the ringing waiting and praying for Will to answer and explain this bad dream away.

She felt tears prick her eyes as she watched him pick up his phone and look at the screen. He said something to Emma, whose eyes widened as she shifted in her seat nervously. Will put the phone back down, ignoring her call as she went to his voicemail.

His voice filled her ears, telling her to leave a message and he will call back as soon as possible. She ended the call just as the beep sounded, still staring into the restaurant window. Feeling confused and nauseated she looked away, trying to catch her breath and stop from hyperventilating. The sound of the rain on the car was doing nothing to muffle the sound of her fast heartbeat in her ears.

Suddenly her phone buzzed in her hand. She looked at it and saw Will's name flash on the screen. She pushed talk, looking up at the restaurant window and willing her voice to be normal.

"Hello?" She said, thankful her voice didn't crack.

"Hey honey. I'm just returning your call." Will said. Rachel watched him through the window, he didn't even bother turning away from Emma to talk to her.

"Yeah, I was just checking in. I'm about to leave for the wedding. Are you having a good time on your field trip?" She asked, slamming her eyes shut in effort to not cry, her voice was starting to waver.

"It's been pretty nice actually. All the kids are behaving, which is a miracle. Listen honey, I am so sorry but I have to go. Shannon needs my help gathering permission forms." He was quiet for a second, a rustling sound coming over the phone.

Rachel watched him, holding his phone to his head with his shoulder as he served Emma more wine. She felt like she wanted to be sick. How could he lie to her so easily?

"Love you honey." He said sweetly. Emma was sitting across from him, looking down. "Miss you. The field trip shouldn't be late so I will see you when I get home."

"Love you too, Will." She said, pressing end as the first sob overtook her and she fell sideways onto Josh's shoulder.

Josh didn't ask what was happening as he held her. He just kept a firm hold on her as she sobbed in his arms, occasionally rubbing her back and shushing her comfortingly. After her sobs quieted she sat back in her seat. "You can drive now Josh."

He was still silent as he pulled back onto the road, leaving the horrible scene in the restaurant behind them. After a minute Josh looked over at her, a frown on his face. "Rach, sweetie, I hate to say this but I am going to need to go change before we head over to the hotel."

Rachel looked down at where she had been crying on him. Across his expensive looking tuxedo shirt were smears of mascara and lip gloss. Embarrassed she potentially ruined an extremely expensive shirt, she just nodded and settled back into her seat.

They had been on the road for no longer than 5 minutes when she heard Josh humming under his breath. She recognized the song. He was humming "Michelle" again. His voice picked up as he approached the lyric that is in French, singing it with the perfection of a francophone.

"I didn't know you spoke French, Josh. When did you learn?" Rachel asked, picking at the beading on her purse.

He turned a corner smoothly, "My mother, Madison had a girlfriend who lived in New Orleans. They have this amazing condo on Bourbon Street. Well, every summer my mother and I would fly down to New Orleans and spend the summer with her. There weren't any kids my age so I spent all my time in the kitchen with her grandmother learning how to make French pastries."

"I learned it all. I know how to make beignets, éclairs, pain au chocolat, petit fours. You name it I've made it. The catch was the grandmother only spoke French so she started speaking it to me at a very young age. With a little bit of study I picked it up."

He pulled into an undercover parking, pulling out the umbrella from the backseat. "You can come up if you would like." He paused at her silence, studying her sad face. "You don't have to come up with me if you don't want to."

Rachel opened the door, forcing a smile on her face. "Of course I want to. I would love to see your place."

They took the elevator to his apartment, the rich brown door looking like it cost more than her car. He glanced over at her, smiling as he slid the key into the lock and open the door.

To say she was surprised by the décor would have been an understatement. She stood in the doorway taking in the elegant residence, the apartment was all creams and warm, rich browns. It reminded her of a cup of hot chocolate and whipped cream.

She watched as Josh walked into the apartment, loosening his bowtie as he walked. He stopped when he realized she wasn't following him, motioning her to come inside.

She walked into his living room, in love with the layout. A beautiful fireplace sat front and center, flanked by huge bookcases that reached the very top of the high ceilings. The tall windows lined the wall, the stormy day outside making the apartment feel even cozier. His sofa looked extremely comfortable, so much so Rachel had to fight the urge to lay down.

Josh paused outside the French doors, across the room from the fireplace. "I am going to change. There is a bathroom right down the hall." He pointed the way before opening the doors. "Make yourself at home. I should only be a second."

She watched him disappear into an equally beautiful bedroom and shut the doors. She could see his shadow move across the sheer curtains obscuring her view into the room. Blushing, she made her way into his guest bathroom to check her make up.

Rachel felt shaky and nauseous as she closed the door behind her, the feeling tripling as she took in her appearance. She looked like a mess. Her hair had frizzed considerably where she lay on Josh and her mascara and eyeliner were smudged under her eyes.

Luckily she thought to pack her make up and quickly reapplied it. She dampened her hair, reshaping the loose curls until she was back to her former glory. Now only her troubled expression was the only indicator of her inner turmoil.

Josh had finished dressing while she was in the bathroom and was lounging on the sofa when she returned. He looked up at her smiling. "You look lovely." He stood, buttoning his jacket. "Are you ready to go?"

-.-.-.-.-

They watched from the sidelines as the wedding party lined up to make their way into the ceremony. Rachel found herself having difficulty breathing as she watched the beautiful bride standing next to her father, smiling a million dollar smile. It was everything Rachel ever wanted, and now she knew for sure she would never have.

Josh didn't turn to her as the wedding march started and four perfect bridesmaids made their way through the double doors. His gaze was set ahead but he ran his hand comfortingly along her back, making a very quiet shushing sound only she could hear. He wrapped Rachel in a warm hug as soon as the bride and her father were out of sight.

"It will be okay Rachel. I promise. I know it doesn't feel like it now, but I promise it will get better." He looked her in the eye, wiping a lock of hair away from her face. "Now, can I see that famous Rachel Berry smile?"

Rachel giggled a little, smiling. With a laugh he smiled back at her. "See?" He asked, spinning her around goofily. "Everything is better when you smile. Now lets go see how the hall is looking."

They were doing some last minute directing to the florist and waiters when Kat arrived. Rachel could see her purple dress peeking out of her chef's coat as she wheeled the huge grape vine covered cake into the room.

"Josh, are you just going to stand there or what? Come help me!" Kat called across the hall to where Josh was standing fixing a drooping lily.

They hoisted the heavy cake on the table, Kat inspecting it before heading over to where Rachel was placing wedding favors. "Hey Rach. How are you and cupcake?"

With a sigh, Rachel sat at the table. "Cupcake is fine. I, however, am not."

Kat's eyebrows furrowed with concern, "What happened Rachel? I have never seen you like this."

Rachel launched into the explanation about Will and his recent behavior. She stumbled along her explanation about his lie and his lunch with Emma. The last thing she wanted was to cry in the middle of someone's wedding hall.

Kat looked at her, with something akin to understanding. "I've never told you this, but I was engaged once. Not too long ago as a matter of fact."

"You were?" Rachel asked, surprised. Kat was so focused on the shop she never mentioned anything about dating or relationships.

"Yeah, about two years ago. My parents had introduced me to Westley on my 18th birthday, and I fell in love with him instantly. We had the perfect relationship. We never really fought, he adored my family and I adored his. We liked all the same things."

"On my 21tst birthday my family flew us all to Rome to celebrate." She said as she refolded a napkin into a lily and stuck it back into the water goblet. "Have you ever seen Roman Holiday?"

Rachel picked up a napkin from the table, mimicking Kat. "Yes, of course. I love Audrey Hepburn."

"I do too. Which is why I was so excited when he took me to the Bocca della Verità. We queued and the whole time he was completely normal. He put his hand inside and somehow pulled out the ring. Everyone was cheering as I said yes. It was the most amazing experience of my life."

Rachel watched as Kat fussed with a crease in the wine colored tablecloth. "I spent almost two years planning the wedding. Down to the smallest detail."

Kat started shuffling a party favor in her hands. "Josh had a girlfriend. Her name was Anna. She was beautiful. Dark hair, big blue eyes and the most bubbly personality you have ever seen."

"She wasn't a nice person though. She would treat him horribly. We would double date a lot since we are best friends. I always thought he could do better, as did Blaine but we never said anything. If he was happy, we were happy."

"I noticed Anna was absent at the rehearsal dinner, even though she was in my bridal party, and Westley arrived late. I didn't think anything of it since I was so busy making sure the dinner was going as planned. The next day I got a text from Westley saying he was sorry but he just couldn't marry me."

Kat continued, shredding a petal from a rose in the centerpiece. "Josh received a similar text from Anna. They had run off together, on our honeymoon no less. I was devastated. Barely just starting to heal. Josh doesn't speak about it, but I know it hurt him really badly. He hasn't dated anyone since."

Rachel didn't know what to say as she watched Josh direct the wait staff from across the hall. She heard Kat sigh as her chair slid back from the table and stood, holding out her hand to help Rachel up. "Well Rach, we had better make sure this party goes off without a hitch."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wine was flowing and people were dancing as Rachel watched from the sidelines. The bride was beautiful, glowing even and her husband looked just as euphoric. Every guest to the massive wedding seemed in high spirits, and Rachel was disappointed it wasn't having a positive effect on her.

The French vineyard theme of the reception was well received. The colors of lush red wine colored tablecloths paired nicely with the deep purple grape of the bridesmaid dresses.

Kat had somehow coerced Ian, the young chef who owned the restaurant next to Whisk to cater the event. His French inspired food was a hit, Rachel barely able to grab appetizers off the large trays in the kitchen before the waiters whisked it away for the hungry guests. She hoped Ian would be their caterer from now on, because his food was wonderful.

As dessert neared, trays and trays of mini French pastries were pulled from the large refrigerators. They all looked delicious as their coverings were pulled off and they were arranged on pretty silver trays. Drooling slightly, she reached over, grabbing a mini éclair from the massive baking sheet.

She bit into it, moaning at how delicious it was. She was just about to go in for her second bite when she heard a laugh from behind her. "You know, as the chef I am glad to see they are being enjoyed."

Rachel turned around quickly, a blush spreading over her face as she came face to face with Josh. He was standing in front of her, a playful glint in his eyes.

"You made these?" Rachel asked, surprised. "They are delicious."

Josh pretended to look affronted as he laughed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Rach. Yes, I did make those. I told you I knew how to make them, remember?"

"Yes, but as skilled as you are I didn't expect this," She said, gesturing with the pastry. "These are probably the best things I have ever eaten. Why didn't you make them for the bakery?"

Josh shrugged, "I did on occasion. They were a hit, but not easily transportable so we steered away from them."

He sat next to Rachel, watching the catering staff bustle about the kitchen, a comfortable silence falling over them. Occasionally they would hum along to a song that would blast into the kitchen as the wait staff made their way to the party with a new tray of food or champagne.

Josh turned to her, a slight frown on his face. "You look like you need to dance. Come dance with me."

Without waiting for her answer he pulled her off her stool and out into the edge of the hall. Josh held her firmly and at an appropriate distance as La Vie En Rose came over the sound system. Over Josh's shoulder she saw the bride and groom walk on to the dance floor, smiling as they took their first dance.

She had no idea Josh was also a good dancer. Although Will had always been very skilled dancer, Finn was another story. Usually they would only be able to have one dance before her feet were too sore to continue. He stepped on her toes more times than she could count.

The hand she had on Josh's waist went up around his shoulder to touch her nose in memory of what a bad dancer Finn really was. The one time his dancing was so bad it broke her nose. She could hear Josh whispering something now that she was closer, which turned out to be lyrics.

"What are she saying?" Rachel asked, suddenly regretting her decision to focus on Spanish as her chosen language. French sounded so pretty.

Josh looked down at her, not halting their rhythm as he spoke. "She is singing about the man she loves. How happy and in love they are. When he speaks to her softly she sees life in pink. She is his and he is hers."

The romantic lyrics of the song reminded her of Will. At the thought of him her stomach dropped and tears sprang to her eyes. She had to get out of there. The happy, romantic atmosphere was smothering her, making it hard for her to breathe.

She ripped herself from Josh's hold, running the short distance to the hall's doors and out into the beige and cream hallway. Her heels were making a steady beat on the carpet as she ran for the door, no idea where she was going but knowing she couldn't stop.

Rachel had just made it out the front doors of the lobby and out into the rain when she felt someone grip her elbow. Josh stepped out in front of her, squinting in the dark as rain slid down his face in rivulets.

"Where are you going Rach? I didn't do anything wrong did I?" His face had a look of panic as he looked down at her.

"No, it's not you Josh. I don't know what it is. I just have to get out of here." Anxiety overwhelmed her again and she set off across the parking lot, feeling better just by moving. She felt Josh stop her again.

"Where are you planning to go Rachel?" He asked, wiping his face in a vain attempt to clear his vision. "It is pouring down rain, and dark. I can't let you just leave."

The defeated feeling returned as she floundered for an idea. When no words came Josh pulled her just inside the lobby doors. "Wait here. I am going to get our coats and I will take you wherever you need to go."

She stood, shivering in the hotel lobby watching her rain drenched dress drip onto the tile floor. Before she knew it she felt a towel drape over her head and her coat cover her shoulders.

Looking up, she saw Josh drying his hair with a kitchen towel as he watched her. She mimicked him, grateful that he thought of this. She felt better already. "Where did you get these?" She asked, wringing out her hair inside the towel.

"Ian let me borrow them." Josh said, fixing his coat and gesturing to the door. "Ready to go?"

They climbed into Josh's warm car, silent as they pulled out of the parking lot. "I talked to Kat, who said they could handle the rest of the reception so I am free to take you wherever you need to go."

Without thinking Rachel numbly responded, "New York."

"New York? Not that I wouldn't take you there, but are you sure that is the best idea?" He said, turning onto another road. "Wouldn't Will be worried?"

Rachel felt a rush of anger wash over her again at the memory of Will sitting there serving wine to Emma, blatantly lying to her. "Yeah, he probably will be but I don't care. I'm going to New York. I need to see Kurt and Blaine. Can you take me home so I can pack a few things?" She asked, settling in her seat.

Without a word Josh nodded and focused on the road ahead of him. They both didn't say anything until they had stepped over the threshold of the apartment. Will wasn't home, Rachel noticed bitterly as she headed into the bedroom to pack.

She grabbed her overnight bag from the closet and rushed around, hurriedly shoving things in her bag. If she could manage it she wanted to be gone before Will got home. She changed quickly and rushed to the living room.

Rachel grabbed a piece of paper from the printer, hastily scribbling him a note in red permanent marker.

_Will- _

_I know. I saw everything. I've gone to New York to spend some time with Kurt and Blaine. I am so very hurt and confused right now. Please don't try and call me. If you have any questions please direct them to Kurt until I feel ready to speak to you again. _

She hesitated before writing "love", instead scrawling her full name at the bottom of the note before stomping dramatically into their bedroom and placing the note square on his pillow.

She glanced over at his nightstand where a picture of the two of them sat. They looked so happy and smiling, lounging on the grass in the shade and Will holding out the camera to get the shot. With a sigh she turned the picture face down. Looking at their smiling happy faces was making her hurt even more.

"Rachel?" Josh asked, peeking his head into the room before walking in. "I called Kurt and he is expecting us, but there were no flights to New York at this time of night."

_Us_? Rachel thought, confused. She wasn't aware Josh was planning on joining her on this trip.

"I'm sure you planned on going alone." Josh continued, "I just wouldn't feel right leaving you to travel to New York by yourself. I called my father and as luck would have it, he already chartered the company jet for his meetings in Manhattan this weekend. He said we are more than welcome to join him if we want to."

As mad and desperate to get out of town as she was, part of her hesitated on saying yes to Josh's very nice offer. Then it hit her. She was out of options. There was nowhere else to go. Everyone was in school or way too busy to take her in. Nodding, she stood and straightened her top.

"You'll go?" Josh asked, excitedly. "That's great Rach. You will love the company jet, and my father is really looking forward to meeting you."

He stooped, picking up her bag and throwing it over his shoulder. "You ready to go?"

Grabbing her purse off the bed, she looked around the room. She knew she would be back, but what she wasn't sure of was who she would be to Will when she did return.

Her mind started flashing through the humiliating scenarios that could await her on her return. She could see Emma sitting on the bed, their bed, watching her pack her stuff. She could see herself having to hand Will her key as he stood next to Emma, his body language cold toward her.

Fighting back tears she followed Josh into the living room. Seeing her in pain, he wrapped his arm around her. "It's going to be okay Rachel. I promise."

Rachel looked up, jumping away from Josh when she heard Will's keys in the door. "Rach? Honey? Are you home?" She heard Will call out, the familiar thud of his book bag landing on the table.

Will walked into the living room not noticing them standing there. Startled, he jumped when he noticed them. She watched as Will's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. "What's going on here?" He asked, his voice tinged with the slightest waver.

Josh cleared his throat, looking down. "I am just going to wait in the other room." He glanced at Rachel before leaving the room, her bag still slung over his shoulder.

Will watched him go before turning toward her. "Rachel?" was all he asked, his voice still holding the shaky quality from before.

Rachel was angry. Angry that even though he spent the day lying to her, he could still make her feel like the bad guy. Unable to look at him she kept her eyes on the toes of her ballet slippers.

"I know Will. I saw you, and now I am leaving." She said, moving to walk past him.

He stopped her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "What do you mean Rachel? What's going on? Where are you going?" he asked, his voice panicky now.

Rachel wrenched her shoulders from his grip, staring into his face now. "I saw you today Will. When I called you and you blatantly lied to me? I was outside the restaurant. I saw you, and I can't look at you anymore so I am leaving."

She pushed past him, barely making it to doorway to the dining room before he stopped her. "Wait Rachel. I'm sorry. You don't understand."

Rachel pulled her arm away, turning to him. "I'm sorry too, Will. I'm sorry I trusted you. I always knew you were in love with Emma. My love for you blinded me to that, but I see it now and I will get out of your way."

"No Rachel, wait please. I can explain." Will pleaded, tears actually forming in his eyes. "Please just let me explain. I…"

"You what Will? I know you are sorry you got caught. I can see that, but what were you planning on doing? Stringing us both along until the baby was born? Well Will, don't worry. We won't be a burden anymore."

She knew she had gone too far when his eyes narrowed. "Is that what you think Rachel? That you and the baby are a burden and I'm only doing this out of obligation? Have you not been listening to me these past months? I love you Rachel. You. No one else."

Despite the fact that speaking would only make things worse she couldn't resist. "Yeah, it sure looked like you loved only me when you were pouring Emma that second glass of wine."

Rachel could tell Will was trying to control his temper. She could see the muscles in jaw clenching. "Will you let me explain? I can't tell you why I was there, but I can tell you there was nothing going on."

Scoffing Rachel turned to head out the door. Josh was standing by the door, his eyes wide as he watched the scene in front of him. She was angry and just wanted to slam the door and fly to New York. Kurt was probably stocking up on her favorite mint ice cream as she stood there fighting with Will.

Josh turned, opening the door for them. She squared her shoulders, telling herself not to look back when she heard Will shout, "Goddamn it, Rachel! Will you marry me?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** A New Direction  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Will/Rachel  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Current through episode 2x22  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Rachel never dreamed she would become a mother right out of high school. With no one else to turn to, will her trusted former glee advisor be the one she needs to help her find her new direction in life?  
><strong>AN:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites list.

I know the last couple of chapters have been confusing, but I promise if you stick with me it will be worth it. I have a plan. :)

-.-.-.-.-

Rachel froze, her back to Will. She was afraid to turn around. Afraid she heard him wrong, afraid of the reason behind his sudden proposal. Confused and frightened she shut her eyes. She knew her heart couldn't withstand more heartache, and she prayed none would come.

"Rach? Please turn around." She heard Will ask softly.

She pivoted on the spot, turning toward Will. Opening her eyes looked at his face and his tortured expression, her fear only increasing. She stood, waiting for him to make the first move. She watched as Will approached her slowly, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the chair.

He kneeled in front of her, he took a deep breath, "Rachel, sweetheart I love you. I love you more than words can say. I love you like I have never loved anyone before. I can't imagine my life without you. You are the light of my life, my reason for being."

He wiped his face once, clearing a tear that was sliding down his cheek. "I have known I wanted to marry you since the day you burnt your hand on that cake pan." He said, pressing a kiss over the formerly injured area. "You can't even understand how hard it has been to not ask you every day these last few months."

He paused, his face deep in thought. "I'll be right back. Close your eyes." He said, standing and grabbing his bookbag.

Rachel didn't move as she heard him rustling around in the kitchen. The unanswered questions about his early hours at school and his secret lunch with Emma were racing around her head. She believed him when he said he loved her, but she needed him to explain these fears away.

She felt slightly dizzy as she sat there, listening to her breathing and the occasional rustle of paper in the other room. After a minute she heard the front door click close, signaling Josh's departure. She felt bad not saying goodbye, but she had too many things to worry about at the moment. Holding her head in her hands she waited for Will to finish, praying it was soon so she didn't lose her nerve to ask the questions that needed answering.

The rustling sounds Will was making were closer now, accompanied by little clicking sounds. She could hear him moving around the room. The noises quieted as the dining room light went out. She felt Will next to her again, still kneeling as he held her hands in his. "Open your eyes honey."

She slowly opened her eyes, unsure of what she would find, her breath catching as she caught sight of the room. Every surface of the dining room was covered in candles, their light bathing the room in a pretty glow. Dozens upon dozens of pink daisies covered the table, vases of taller blooms lining the sideboard behind her.

Her attention was drawn back to Will, who was staring at her adoringly. He smiled up at her, his hand leaving hers to wipe away the tears she didn't even know she was shedding.

" I know how today must have looked to you and I can't even imagine how you must have felt. I know I have been acting funny and sending you crazy signals but it was only in an attempt to get to this day without blurting out how much I want to marry you."

He reached under the table, pulling out a beautifully carved wooden box and placing it in front of her. "I worked on this every day for months. I would go in before school and work with the woodshop teacher. That's why I have been leaving early."

He opened the box, "It's a jewelry box. I know you don't have one."

There it was, a little black box, nestled in the pretty cream colored velvet that lined the jewelry box. She was gripped by a desire to touch it, to confirm that this amazing thing was really happening. Instead she looked into Will's eyes, getting lost in the dark amber color they seemed to be by candlelight.

Will continued, "I was planning on having this all set up when you got home. I was so busy planning everything I didn't even have time to pick up the ring from the jewelers. Emma had to bring it to me. Her brother is the jeweler that worked on it. That is why you saw us eating today. She brought it for me and I bought lunch to celebrate the fact that I was going to be getting engaged. That is, I will be if you say yes."

He paused, frowning slightly as he reached into the box. She watched his fingers close around the black velvet box, time seeming to slow as he pulled it out.

Will looked up at her expectantly, smiling. She could see him opening the ring box, but she couldn't tear herself away from his gaze to look down at the ring. "Rachel Barbra Berry. I have loved you everyday for years now and I plan on loving only you for the rest of my life. Please make me the happiest man in the world by saying you will be my wife."

She felt tears forming in her eyes, clouding her vision. Not trusting her voice to work, she nodded emphatically, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"You will?" he asked, smiling. His happy smile beamed down at her as he pulled her to stand.

Dizzy, her vision started to blur as she felt Will slide the ring on her finger. She felt him lean down and kiss her as her vision started to blacken. Scared, she gripped his arm feeling him catch her before her world was engulfed by darkness.

-.-.-.-.-.

"Rachel?" She could hear Will's voice, panicked and broken. He sounded tinny and very far away. Confused she tried to sort her thoughts as he spoke again, his voice frantic.

"Oh my god, Rachel. Baby, please wake up." She heard Will plead, his voice sounding closer. Gathering strength she opened her eyes slowly, the blurry world becoming clearer as seconds passed.

Will was kneeling next to her, clearly crying. He broke into a watery smile as he brushed the hair back from her face. "Hey baby." He said, wiping his eyes. "You scared me."

Wanting to hug and comfort him she tried to sit up quickly, the dizziness overwhelming her. She laid her head on Will's arm, waiting for her world to stop spinning.

She felt Will picking her up, carrying her to the couch and laying her down. She could tell he was trying to remain calm for her sake, his hands shaking slightly as he pulled out his cell phone.

Closing her eyes, she listened to him make impatient sounds as he waited for whoever he was calling to answer the phone. She heard him sigh in relief as he spoke in a rush. "Hi, my fiancée is pregnant and she just fainted. She still seems to be dizzy and I'm wondering if I should bring her in."

She opened her eyes to see him pacing the living room, the phone against his ear. He was nodding, his face grim as he listened to whomever he was speaking to. He had his other hand over his mouth, seeming strained as he removed his hand to respond. "Okay, we will do that. Thank you very much."

Will ended the call, sliding the phone into his pocket and glancing over at her. She could tell he was fighting to keep his expression even as he kneeled down by her head. "Hey honey, we are going to go to the hospital now, okay? They say it could be nothing but with the baby they think it's best to come in so they can check everything."

Nodding, Rachel tried to sit up. She felt weak and still dizzy and leaned against Will. Trying to summon the effort to sit up she felt Will pick her up, setting her down experimentally.

"Can you walk, honey?" He asked, his arms ready to close around her if she fell.

Rachel felt a little like Bambi learning how to walk as she took a tentative step forward. She still felt a little shaky as she slowly made her way to the front door, and put on her coat.

Will walked next to her slowly, his hands out to catch her if she wavered. "Take it easy darling. No need to rush." He reminded her.

It was still lightly raining as they walked to the car. The rain felt refreshing on her face. She was scared. She had never liked doctors, even though her Daddy was one. She knew she had to be strong though. It wasn't just her anymore. She had a new little family to think of.

Will opened the car door for her, waiting as she slid in and buckled her seat belt before closing the door. Rachel leaned back in the seat as he slid in beside her and started the car, closing her eyes and listening to the soothing classical music that played softly through the speakers.

She must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes they were parked again, an ambulance driving past her door. Unbuckling her seatbelt she waited for Will to come and help her. She didn't want to risk falling.

The brick hospital seemed imposing as they made their way up to it. The clean, sterilized smell of the hospital greeted her as the doors slid open. The ER was surprisingly slow for a rainy night in Lima, only a person with what seemed to be a minor laceration on his head, and a very pale little boy curled up on his mothers lap as she tried to fill out the required forms.

Rachel produced her insurance card, before sitting across from the fish tank with Will as he filled out her forms. She could feel herself getting lost in memories as she watched the blue tang swim slowly around the tank.

She was 10 when Finding Nemo came out in theaters. She remembered her Dad taking her before they met her Daddy at the hospital for lunch. She adored the movie and was excited that the hospital had their very own Dory.

Rachel sat with her Daddy, ignoring her peanut butter and jelly sandwich to tell him about the adventures Nemo and the gang got up to. She felt disappointed when her Daddy's pager went off and he had to leave, she hadn't even gotten to the best bit yet. When the Nemo touched the boat and all his little friends said, "He touched the butt." She had laughed for hours just thinking about it.

That was the year she was going to be a famous broadway star as well as an accomplished marine biologist. She begged her dads to paint her room blue like the ocean and she taped cut out pictures of fish to her wall. They had even surprised her with her own "Squishy", her little pink stuffed jellyfish.

She frowned, trying to remember what had happened to squishy when she heard her name called. Will stood, supporting her as they followed the nurse to an exam room.

Sliding up on the table, she winced as the paper cover crinkled and exacerbated her growing headache. Rachel laid with her eyes closed as the nurse took her vitals and asked her questions. She felt Will grip her free hand.

"And when was the last time you ate or drank anything?" The nurse asked, her voice sounding bored as she checked off things on her chart.

She told the nurse about the small meal she ate at the wedding, frowning and opening her eyes when she couldn't remember the last time she drank anything. With the drama of the day her thoughts were muddled. After a minute of waiting she admitted she couldn't remember, the nurses disapproving look not escaping her attention.

They waited for what felt like hours before Dr. Galiano knocked on the door and opened it. "Sorry about the wait, guys. I was up in labor and delivery." She picked up Rachel's chart and looked it over. "So Rachel you came in after a fainting spell?" She asked, looking at Rachel over her chart.

Rachel nodded, watching as she scanned down the chart before closing it. "Okay, so I am just going to look you over." She said, pulling up a stool next to the chair.

Sitting with her eyes closed she waited while Callie did her check up, the sound of the clock ticking on the wall piercing the silence. After a few minutes Callie made a few notes on her chart before turning to them.

"Okay Rachel, you have classic signs of severe dehydration. I am going to admit you and have a blood sample and urinalysis taken. Then we are going to start you on IV fluids and see where things go from there."

-.-.-.-

In a flurry of paperwork and two scary sounding tests, Rachel found herself in a hospital bed. A fetal monitor was attached to her stomach, Elle's steady heartbeat intermixing with the beep from her heart monitor.

The hospital room was dim, a fact Rachel was glad for as the nurse went around checking her and the baby's vitals. The nurse leaned over to get the blood pressure cuff and strapped it around the arm without the IV. She was still as she waited for the machine to work giving Rachel enough time to see the name on her badge. She knew the nurse had introduced herself earlier, but for the life of her Rachel couldn't remember her name.

April. Her name is April. Rachel noted, repeating it in her head until it stuck. After all, this nurse would be with her until shift change the next morning, it would be polite to not just call her nurse.

"I like your ring. It's beautiful." April said, undoing the band around her arm and writing something down.

Rachel looked down, remembering she was wearing an engagement ring and really looking at it for the first time. The ring really was beautiful. The diamond was an oval cut solitaire, the white gold band thin and delicate around her finger.

April tucked her pretty auburn hair behind ear. "So how long have you been engaged? Do you have a date set yet?"

Rachel looked up, smiling. "No date yet, we just got engaged tonight."

"Oh!" April exclaimed, "How was it? Was it romantic?"

They both looked up at a knock on the door. Rachel watched as Puck peeked his head around the door, smiling when he saw he was in the right room.

April appeared visibly flustered as he made is way toward the bed, tucking her hair behind her ear again. Rachel caught April smiling a nervous, coy smile as she tucked the blood pressure cuff back into place on the wall.

"Hey Puck." She said, as she straightened her scrub top.

"Hey April." Puck responded, barely glancing at her as he moved to sit at Rachel's bedside.

"She's doing great. Her blood pressure is going back up and the baby sounds good." April said proudly, trying to in vain to get Puck's attention.

"That's great." Puck responded distractedly as he checked Rachel's temperature with the inside of his wrist, his face taking on the same serious expression Rachel had seen his own mother take on many occasion.

"It's past visiting hours, but I will let it slide. For you." April said, basically throwing herself at Puck.

"Thanks April." He responded, holding Rachel's hand, not glancing her way.

Rachel watched as April's face fell. She felt bad for the girl who was obviously infatuated with the Puckerman charm. Grabbing Rachel's chart she left the room, barely looking back as Rachel said goodbye.

"Thanks a lot Noah." Rachel said, softly cuffing him on the arm. "She is going to be my nurse for the night and now you've upset her. That's just great."

Puck scoffed, "No she ain't babe. Ma is coming down here as soon as she gets a sitter for my sister. There is no way she is going to let some infant be your nurse."

Excited at the possibility of seeing Mrs. Puckerman again, Rachel smiled. "How did you even find out I was here?"

"Glee phone tree." Puck said, scratching his arm. "I guess Kurt called Josh worried about where you were. Then called Shue when Josh told him he left you at home. Shue told him you guys were at the hospital."

He paused, pulling out his phone and checking it before putting it back in his pocket. "Kurt called me because I was the closest. I was with San and Brit when I got the call. San called Quinn, who called and told Hudson he'd better not show up."

He looked down at her hand, playing with her fingers. "Quinn, San and Brit are all on their way. Everyone else is too far away but they send their love."

Rachel watched him as he looked up, his pretty hazel eyes narrowing. "What were you thinking going off with Blondie anyway. Do you even know him?" He looked around the room. "Where is Shue? He didn't leave did he?"

"Of course he didn't leave." Rachel said, pushing her hair behind her ear with the hand he wasn't holding. "He's in the cafeteria getting something to eat."

Pucks eyes widened as he took in her engagement ring. "I'll be damned. Shue's making an honest woman of you, huh? Mazel tov."

Rachel held out her hand, examining her new ring happily. "Yeah, he proposed right before I passed out."

Puck let out a snort, laughing and ducking as she went to smack him. "That was unfortunate timing, Rach." He said, laughter in is voice. "I knew you had a thing for him for awhile, but fainting when he proposes? Isn't that a bit extreme? I haven't seen you react like that since orange juice came out your nose when Aaron Adler asked you to the school dance when we were 12."

"Shut it, Puckerman." Rachel responded, crossing her arms.

"You're only mad because I'm right." He countered, looking smug.

The sound of the hospital door opening distracted both of them from the fight long enough to see Will walk-in, his arms loaded with a bag and what looked like a cup of coffee.

"Hey Puck," He greeted setting the items down on sofa that sat against the far wall.

Rummaging through the bag he withdrew some magazines, handing them to Rachel before taking the seat opposite Puck. "That's all they had, honey. I'll go in the morning and see if I can get what you were looking for."

Rachel shook her head happily, "Don't worry about it. These are perfect thank you." She leaned over, giving him a kiss.

"Knock, knock." Rachel heard a woman say, pleasantly surprised when it turned out to be Mrs. Puckerman, clad in her nurses uniform.

The kindly woman walked up to her bedside, her hazel eyes so much like her sons. "Rachel Berry, what have you done to land yourself here?" She asked, the same no-nonsense look she used to give them as children.

"It's nothing Mrs. Puckerman." Rachel responded, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. As her surrogate mother for the past 18 years of her life, Mrs. Puckerman's disapproval scared her more than she would like to admit.

"How many times have I told you to call me Ma?" She paused, surveying Rachel. "It's nothing you say? Rachel Berry don't you lie to me."

She glanced at her chart. "It says here severe dehydration at…" Her face took on a surprised look, "23 weeks pregnant."

She looked up at Rachel, giving her the same look she gave her when Rachel accidentally spilled nail polish on their living room carpet. "That is not 'nothing' Rachel. Dehydration while pregnant is very serious and potentially very dangerous. Where are your fathers? Why are they not checking to make sure you are staying hydrated, and more importantly why didn't they tell me I was going to be a Grandma?"

Mrs. Puckerman turned toward Puck, cuffing him on the back of the head, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to be an uncle?"

Puck winced, bringing his hand up to rub the spot his mother just slapped. "Ow, Ma." Puck said, "I dunno why I didn't say anything. Guess it just slipped my mind."

"It 'slipped your mind'?" She asked, sounding exasperated. "What am I going to do with you two?"

She turned back to Rachel. "That doesn't explain why your parent's aren't here taking care of you, or why they didn't tell me. And where is Finn, you two were seeing each other right?"

"Ma, I can explain if you wanna step outside with me." Puck said standing.

"No, explain it here." She said, crossing her arms to gaze sternly at them, her eyes growing wide as she took in their nervous expressions.

"Noah Puckerman, you didn't go and get our little Rachel in trouble like you did with that Quinn girl, right?" Mrs. Puckerman asked, looking a strange mixture of horrified and thrilled as she waited for the answer.

"No Ma, of course not." Puck responded, looking at Will. "It's not like that between us."

"Then what's going on?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Rachel took a deep breath, "It's really complicated, Ma. Finn was the father. My dads found out and wanted me to get rid of it but I couldn't bring myself to do it so they kicked me out. So I moved in with Will."

She was interrupted by Mrs. Puckerman, "Will? Who is Will?"

At that Will stood and held out his hand to shake her hand. She took it, shaking it slowly and measuring him up. "You look familiar. Aren't you that Mr. Shuester that taught Rachel and my Noah?"

If Will was uncomfortable as the nature of their previous relationship was mentioned, he didn't show it. Instead he nodded, "Yes Ma'am, I am."

"And you took my Rachel in when she was pregnant and alone?" Mrs. Puckerman asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes Ma'am," Will responded, straightening his tie nervously as he sat back down.

"And how does Finn feel about this you living with another man business?" She asked, turning to Rachel.

Puck interrupted. "Ma, Hudson doesn't get a say in this. He abandoned both of them months ago."

Mrs. Puckerman seemed to take it all in. "And I see that ring on your finger Rachel. Who may I ask put that there?"

"I did, Ma'am. I just asked her tonight." Will said, leaning forward before recoiling slightly at Mrs. Puckerman's sharp gaze. "Our relationship didn't start until long after school ended and she was 18. I love her more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone, and I want to help raise this baby. Raise it as ours. I am going to love and cherish her and our baby until the day I die."

"I see." Mrs. Puckerman said slowly, crossing her arms and drumming her fingers on her tricep.

She stood there a second, surveying everyone before walking over to where Will was sitting.

Both Rachel and Puck watched on, silent and unsure of what she was going to do, both surprised when she pulled him up and into a hug.

"I have a good feeling about you William Shuester. You seem to be a real mensch." She said, holding him at arms length to address him face to face. "I always trust my gut feelings. Don't prove me wrong or you will face a fury like you have never known."

Will's eyes widened, looking over at Puck who elaborated. "It's true. There was a grocer we used to go to. He sold us a bad batch of apples once and Ma laid into him. Rumor has it he doesn't even stock apples in his store anymore because of it."

Mrs. Puckerman grinned up at Will, patting his arm. "Don't worry son, as long as you don't cross me you will be fine. Welcome to the family." She said, pulling him in for another hug.

Will smiled at Rachel as Mrs. Puckerman hugged him and Puck came up to shake his hand, patting Will's arm with his free hand.

"Well Noah, what do you say? Let's give these two love birds a bit of space." Mrs. Puckerman asked, pulling on Noah's arm, taking them both out into the hallway and shutting the door.

The room was quiet, Rachel playing with her fingers, while Will sat quietly next to her. Will seemed to sense something was amiss, stilling her hands with one of his. "Rachel, sweetie. What's wrong?"

Rachel sighed, unsure if she wanted to unfold this drama one more time. She looked at Will's concerned face and knew she should talk to him. After all, he was going to be her husband. If she couldn't talk to him then whom could she talk to?

"I am just thinking about my dads." She said, pausing to see if Will would speak up. When he didn't, she continued.

"Part of me has always hoped that they were out there regretting their decision, that they wanted to be with me but it had been so long they weren't sure how to go about it. I hoped that they were telling everyone who would listen that they were going to be grandparents, because even though they were mad at me they were still proud of their grandchild."

She felt her eyes tearing up. "Why haven't they told anyone Will? It can't be Elle. She's the most amazing thing in the world. Am I so shameful? I have never felt so insignificant in all my life."

"I know I disappointed them by giving up on Broadway." She paused, thinking. "No, not giving up. If we were ever to work it out I would love to try. At least one audition, when Elle is older. Even so, I'm not just about performing Will. I'm not. I am worth something, even if my name isn't on a marquee. Why can't they see that?"

Rachel was openly sobbing now, "They are my parents Will. The people in my life who are supposed to love me explicitly and they have written me off like I don't matter."

Will tried to comfort her, rubbing his hand up and down her back soothingly. "Honey, I doubt they are ashamed of you. How could anyone be ashamed of you? You are amazing."

He sat on the bed beside her, pulling her to him carefully to not disturb the wires. "Don't cry darling. I'm sure they will come around."

She felt Will scoot down on the bed, pulling her so she was curled up to his side. "Honey, I know it's hard but you need to breathe. Think of the baby. Just breathe. Copy me." Rachel felt his chest rise slowly, before he exhaled a slow breath.

Summoning all her strength she tried to copy him, her breathing slowly returning to normal as Will rubbed comforting circles in her back. "There we go, just breathe honey. It will be okay, I promise. Just relax, and try to sleep."

Rachel could feel her eyelids growing heavy as she lay there listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat. "Goodnight, sweetheart." Will whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I love you."

-.-.-.-.-.

Rachel opened her eyes to the sound of the rhythmic beeping of machines. Stretching she looked over to find Will fast asleep on the sofa across from her. He looked peaceful but slightly uncomfortable as he lay with his eyes closed facing her, occasionally fixing his pillow.

_He hasn't even gone home_. She noticed. Will was still in the dress pants and button down shirt he wore to that day, his red necktie undone and almost brushing the floor. Hearing a noise to her right she looked over, as Dr. Galliano walked in.

"Good morning Rachel." She said in a loud whisper when she noticed Will laying on the sofa asleep. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling better." Rachel responded, stretching again. Her body felt like she hadn't moved in days. Will stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes. When he saw that Callie had joined them, he stood quickly, moving to hold Rachel's hand.

Callie came to Rachel's bedside. "The fetal monitoring looks really great, Rachel. That is one strong little girl you have." She smiled at both of them.

"Does that mean we can go home today?" Will asked, his voice concerned.

"I'm going to send a resident in here to draw some blood to check for remaining signs of dehydration. If all looks good you will be discharged later this afternoon." She looked over her chart once more before closing it.

"I'm probably going to be in labor and delivery for the rest of the day. So if all looks good you won't see me before you are discharged. April should be in shortly with your breakfast, but until then I think you have some visitors outside if you want me to send them in."

Rachel nodded, adjusting her blankets and sitting up. She watched the door curious who was coming in. The door opened and in walked a slightly rumpled looking Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Puck.

"Hey guys." Rachel said, pleased to see them.

"Don't 'hey' us, man-hands." Santana said, moodily massaging the back of her neck. "Some of us didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Hospital waiting rooms aren't exactly the Hilton you know."

Though she sounded irritable, Rachel was touched that she cared enough to stay the night. Though they all looked slightly peaked they all had smiles on their faces.

"So how is baby Berry?" Santana asked as she, Quinn, and Brittany perched on the sofa. Puck opted to sit on the deeply set windowsill to the right of Rachel's bed.

"She's good. The doctor says her heartbeat is strong. Now they are just for the blood tests to come back saying I no longer have the signs of dehydration and I am allowed to come home.

There was a knock at the door and Rachel looked around the room. Everyone who was in town was sitting in the room. Having no idea who it would be Rachel watched the door expectantly.

Josh peeked around the door before walking in, a dozen pink balloons in varying colors tailing after him. If he saw anyone else in the room he didn't acknowledge it, instead coming right up to Rachel's bedside and giving her a hug. He placed the balloons and the bouquet of roses next to her bed and looked at her expectantly.

"How are you feeling Rachel?" He asked, his face bright and happy, almost comical.

Surprised by this change in personality Rachel answered him warily. "I'm fine Josh, thank you."

She could see Puck still sitting on the sill staring at the back of Josh's head, his eyebrow raised in question. She fought back a laugh as Puck shot her a look as if to say, "Is this guy for real?"

"That's great Rachel!" Josh said, his smile stretching widely across his face.

Uncomfortable by the silence in the room Rachel adjusted the blankets around her.

"Oh my god, Berry. What is that on your left hand?" Santana gasped, and was up and at her bedside next to Will before Rachel could even process what she was talking about.

"Well, I'll be damned. It's about time you guys." She said, turning her hand so she could examine the ring before dropping her hand and turning to hug Will in congratulations before bending down to hug Rachel as well.

Quinn stood by the sofa, ever prim and polite; a huge smile on her face as she waited for her turn to congratulate them.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked, her pretty face confused as Quinn congratulated them.

"Shue and Rachel are getting married, Brit." Santana explained patiently.

"That's good," Brittany said, standing. Her face seemed deep in thought. "Rachel? If I hug you will that hurt the baby?"

"No, Brittany. She will be fine." Rachel responded, holding out her arms to hug the tall blonde.

Josh was still by her side, his face seeming to be stuck in a wide smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He offered no congratulations, just nodded his head in their direction. The room became uncomfortable again, no one knowing what to say. Everyone was so deep in their own thoughts, no one heard Mrs. Puckerman enter the room, a huge tray in her hands.

Puck jumped up to help is mother, grabbing the tray and moving around Josh to place it in front of Rachel.

"Alright everyone. Let's let Rachel and Will rest." She said, clapping her hands to get their attention, ushering them out in a line. With a collective, "Talk to you later, Rach" they left the room. Puck was the last one out, kissing his mom on the cheek before she closed the door behind them.

-.-.-.-.-

The morning melted in to the afternoon, Rachel and Will eating sandwiches and watching a made for tv movie as they ate. A resident came in a few hours later just as "Legally Blonde" was about to start on cable, saying the blood tests looked great and they would be discharging her shortly.

With more forms and paperwork and a stern reminder from Mrs. Puckerman to keep up with her fluids and to call her, they soon found themselves in the car on the way home. Will looked tired but happy as he reached over to grab her hand.

"You gave me quite a scare, you know." He said, squeezing her hand lovingly. "Try not to do that again okay? I don't know what I would do without you."

Will insisted on helping her into the apartment, sitting her on the sofa with a huge bottle of water under firm instructions not to move unless she needed the bathroom. He bent down, eye level to her stomach. "Baby, I'm going to make you and mommy the best spaghetti you have ever had." He said, placing a kiss on her stomach before standing and kissing her.

He lit a fire as the sauce simmered, cuddling with her on the couch as they read to pass time until dinner was ready. When it was, they chose to eat next to the fire, soft music playing as the rain picked up again outside.

Will cleared their plates, bringing them each a big bowl of ice cream as he turned on one of her favorite DVDs. She leaned against him, placing her bowl on her growing stomach. As they watched Rex Harrison try to teach Audrey Hepburn how to be a lady, it dawned on her how similar this situation was to their first night as roommates.

How far they had come in only a few months. Not too long ago she was a scared pregnant teenager, alone and confused. Now she was engaged to a wonderful man who loved her and whom she adored in return.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** A New Direction  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Will/Rachel  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Current through episode 2x22  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Rachel never dreamed she would become a mother right out of high school. With no one else to turn to, will her trusted former glee advisor be the one she needs to help her find her new direction in life?  
><strong>AN:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites list.

Sorry about the late review everyone! Hope you enjoy! :D Love you all!  
>-.-.-.-.-<p>

There was something about Halloween that Rachel had loved since she was a child. For as long as she could remember, Puck would spend the holiday with her. He would insist on going as a football player, cowboy, or whatever boyish thing he was into that year, but Rachel took care in the costumes she picked. Every year she selected the perfect costume by the 15th and didn't break character until midnight on November 1st.

Even though her family and the Puckermans were the only families that celebrated from their synagogue, it never dampened the holiday for her. Every Halloween Puck and his mother would meet Rachel at her house, and would not return until the pillowcases they carried were filled with sugary treats.

As she grew older her love for it grew, the scary aspect of the holiday adding to its appeal. In high school it was no longer about trick or treating, but finally getting into those coveted costume parties, hoping to entice Finn with her cute ensemble. Once she had him however, her costume choices changed. Her theatrical costumes lay forgotten in the back of her closet, and instead she found herself in the naughty nurse or sexy kitten get ups that Finn preferred.

Those few Halloween nights she spent with Finn were always the same. Being the quarterback, Finn had an automatic in to the hottest parties with the rest of the football team. She would walk into the party with Finn, where he would desert her, leaving her with the other football players girlfriends. Rachel detested most of the football players girlfriends, most of them Cherrios and responsible for many of Rachel's slushie stained sweaters.

When they were at these parties she was no longer the overconfident glee loser they thought she was, and instead was Finn Hudson's girlfriend; a title most of them would fight to the death for, whether they admitted it or not. Their fake smiles and overfriendly attitudes made Rachel uneasy so she would seek out Tina and the two of them would sit, sipping beer and trying to talk over the loud music.

Rachel was envious of Tina's relationship with Mike. Where she wouldn't see Finn for sometimes hours at a time, Mike was considerate and spent most of his time at the party with Tina. He would occasionally leave to refresh their drinks, and Tina would look at her sadly as she searched for Finn in the crowd, only catching a glimpse of the top of his head as he walked from room to room.

Usually by hour two, a more than tipsy Finn would find her, and messily dance with her for a few songs. Then he would catch someone "ogling" her in the outfit _he _picked and become livid, pulling her outside to accuse her of trying to get attention from other guys.

They would spend ten minutes arguing on the lawn outside whosever house they were at until Puck came out and drove them home. The next day an extremely apologetic Finn would come over and spend the day doing whatever she wanted, no questions asked. And even through those few disastrous holidays, it remained her favorite day to celebrate.

Kat had given them the last week of October off since the bakery was caught up and there were no new clients until closer to Thanksgiving. So the day before Halloween Rachel found herself curled up on the sofa watching a marathon of haunting themed shows on television and munching on a bowl of candy corn. She glanced up at the clock occasionally, waiting for Will to arrive home so she could start their Halloween festivities.

A few weeks before they had been grocery shopping and came across a huge display of Halloween candy. As they loaded their cart to prepare for the onslaught of trick or treaters, they discussed ways to celebrate. Will seemed fine with ignoring it all together and spending it grading papers like he did every other night. He claimed the magic of the holiday was gone once he was too old to trick or treat.

Disappointed but even more determined to get Will back into the spirit of the holiday, she planned some festive activities for them to take part in. Tonight, after Will got home from school they would be heading off to the pumpkin patch to find the perfect pumpkins to carve.

As for the actual day, Rachel was fine keeping it low key. Sure, they didn't need to get dressed up and go out partying. That wasn't something either of them desired to do, but they could still celebrate and stay in. A scary movie marathon by the fire with Chinese food sounded like the perfect way to spend their first Halloween night together.

-.-.-.-.-

"Honey!" Will called to Rachel, who was at least 50 feet away from him, clomping through the muddy pumpkin patch in her heart covered wellies. Will had the unfortunate job of following Rachel around with a cart while she searched for the perfect pumpkins, the orange gourds rolling around the flat, wooden cart as he tried to get a wheel unstuck from a mud puddle.

Rachel craned her neck to find the perfect round pumpkin before it was snatched up. Gingerly stepping over various vines she made her way to a probable candidate. The hunt for the perfect round pumpkin wasn't an easy one. Her newest find appeared perfect. She started to get excited that she may have found the "one" as she bent over to inspect it.

"Will! Over here!" She called, waving her hands frantically to get his attention. "Hurry."

With a small chuckle and a small amount of effort, Will pulled the cart over to where she was waiting, hauling the huge pumpkin she found onto the wooden cart that already contained 4 perfect potential jack-o-lanterns. "Sweetheart. Not that I have a problem with buying as many pumpkins as you want, but how many are we planning on carving? It is just the two of us you know." Will asked, as she started showing signs of picking another one.

Rachel looked up at him with an exasperated expression. "It's always nice to have choices, Will." She said, before wandering off to find another.

They spent the next half hour wandering around a damp, muddy field in search of more perfect gourds, Rachel finally calling it a day with six. She sat on the cart as he loaded them into the trunk, before they wandered back to take in the rest of the festivities.

Rachel was impressed by the amount of activities the farm offered. She had begged Will to go into the haunted corn maze with her, but ever practical Will reminded her that activities like those weren't advised for pregnant women. Instead they went on a hayride before heading over to get a snack before dinner.

They were nearing the front when music caught Rachel's attention. "Look Will! Karaoke!" Rachel said, pulling him toward the makeshift stage where someone was doing an off-key rendition of Billy Joel's "Just the Way You Are."

Food forgotten, she pulled him to the line, adding their names and scanning the list of available songs before he could protest.

"Oh Will, look!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down. "Please can we do this song? Pretty please?"

She could see Will's resolve crumble as she hit him with her cutest pout, shaking his head as he agreed hesitantly. "Sure, Rach, but isn't that-?" He asked tried to ask, before being cut off by their turn being called.

With an enthusiasm she hadn't felt since before she graduated they took the stage, her hand clasped tightly around Will's. As they broke into the beginning of "You Are the One That I Want." she couldn't remember feeling so great.

Although Will seemed reluctant while they waited for their turn to be called, he slipped into character as the music started, mimicking Danny's dance moves to perfection. Surprised, Rachel fell into step with him, relishing the feeling of performing with him.

The crowd broke into a loud cheer as the song finished and they ran off the stage laughing. When they stepped of the stairs and onto the hay covered ground Will picked her up, spinning her around.

"That was fantastic Rachel. Where did you learn the choreography?" Will asked as he set her back on the ground.

"Will. It's Grease. I had the choreography memorized by the time I turned 8. I'm surprised you didn't notice when you had us perform the song in Glee." Rachel said as they made their way back to the booths.

Will gave a small chuckle, pulling her in front of him while they queued for lemonade. "I remember you guys doing the song, but I certainly don't remember you moving like that. That dance you just did was a memorable performance. "

"Maybe I was saving my best dance moves for you." She responded, giggling as he cuddled into her.

They made their way to the front of the line, Will paying for their drinks while she scanned for a place to sit. Seeing a nearby bale of hay they took their seats, sipping from the cool drink. "I could ask the same of you," She said turning toward him and handing him the cup. "Where did you learn the choreography from?"

He sat next to her, taking a sip of her drink. "I played Danny back when I went to McKinley."

Rachel laughed, scoffing. "So, you mean you gave me all that grief sophomore year about doing Cabaret and you did it as well? Why William Shuester, I am shocked at your double standards."

He laughed, "Maybe I was afraid of losing you, and to Sandy Ryerson no less. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you were more important to me than I was willing to admit. When you quit, I was devastated. More devastated than an advisor should be."

"I was so conflicted when I saw you there, in our choir room with Finn practicing your lines. I was happy to see you but riddled with jealousy that you didn't pick us, that you didn't pick me. I loathed my behavior that day, the petty childish behavior I resorted to in hopes that jealousy would bring you back."

Rachel looked over at him, surprised by his sudden confession. She stayed quiet, hoping he'd continue. "I needed April for a lot of reasons, but mainly I hoped your competitive side would send you running back to us. I didn't understand why the idea of you being gone made me act like a jealous teenager."

He shook his head, putting his arm around her. "I get it now, even though I think I knew it then. When you walked through that door and said you quit that play, I was insanely happy."

"Not that I'm saying it was right, because it wasn't. My behavior was deplorable, but performing was my life." Rachel said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "It was all I knew. I was the best in there and honestly didn't understand why you would deprive me of something I wanted."

"I can see now that one part wasn't the end of the world. No one even saw Tina perform it. It's sort of freeing not worrying about Broadway anymore. To not have my entire life wrapped up in one thing." She said, finishing off her drink before tossing it into the garbage can.

Will stood, helping her down from her perch before walking with her toward the car. He seemed to be deep in thought, "Rach? You know you can always keep trying, right? It isn't just you anymore, and the baby doesn't have to mean you give up on your dream. If it's what you want, I'll do everything I can to make your dreams a reality."

Rachel turned to him, reaching up to pull him into a kiss. "I know, Will. If the opportunity for a local project comes up I might try out, but it isn't a priority anymore. Elle was a blessing in more ways then one. She opened my eyes to the idea that there is more to life than performing. I found something I am really passionate about and that makes me happy."

-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Will, could you hand me the puree and diced pumpkin?" Rachel asked, stirring the pumpkin risotto. Without looking she reached toward the bowls Will held out to her and dumped them in.

She could feel him watching her as she stirred in the butter and parmesan. "Now can you get me the nice bowls from the top shelf?" She asked, her concentration on the heavy saucepan in front of her. The last thing she wanted was to screw up their Halloween themed dinner.

The pumpkin torte she made earlier was chilling in the refrigerator and the wine Will bought himself was breathing on the counter. As she was spooning the risotto into dishes she caught Will smiling at her.

"What?" She asked, her gaze meeting his for a second before returning to concentrate on serving. When he was still looking at her she sighed, "Will, you are making me self-conscious. Am I doing something wrong?"

"You are amazing, you know that?" He asked, grabbing the dishes from her with a kiss to her temple. He carried them into the dining room, returning to lean on the table and watch her work.

Rachel blushed as she prepared the salad, still feeling his gaze. "Thank you," She said, pulling down the salad plates. "May I ask why?"

"You just are. When Terri was…" He seemed to struggle over the word "pregnant", unsure what to call the situation. "When Terri was pretending, she never did anything. She never let me touch her. When I first found out she had been lying I reasoned it was because she didn't want me to find out, but thinking back now I don't think she was ever affectionate toward me."

"Oh?" Rachel asked, as she dished out the salads. This new, more open Will had been around since they got engaged and she loved it. Although part of her still harbored jealousy toward Terri, she was happy that he loved her enough to have an open dialogue with her.

Will lit candles and pulled out her chair for her to sit before taking his own seat. She waited patiently while he poured wine for himself and some water for her. He picked up is fork, taking a bite before continuing.

"Being with you is like a breath of fresh air. It's relaxing and you make me feel like your equal. I know we aren't married yet, but this is what I thought marriage was going to be like when I asked Terri. If I had known then what I know now I never would have asked her to marry me."

He smiled at her, pointing to his plate with his fork. "This is fantastic honey."

They fell into easy conversation, discussing Will's upcoming Glee lesson plans. Soon they were done with dinner and were setting up to carve their pumpkins. The newspaper was spread out and Rachel was already prepping her first one when Will's phone rang.

He looked at his phone, his face scrunching in confusion. "It's my mother. She's probably fighting with my father. I am just going to take this in the other room."

He stood, answering his phone as he crossed into the living room. Rachel could hear him sigh, "Hey Mom, what's up?"

Will's voice sounded tired as he talked to his mother, then more agitated as his father joined the conversation and he had to mediate the disagreement. Though this wasn't a rare occurrence since they called at least once a month, Rachel could tell they were an extremely loving family.

She flipped through the book of designs they had purchased with the pumpkin, settling on a cat. She taped it down, dotting the black outline of the design patiently. As she neared the end she looked up at where Will was sitting on the sofa.

His shoulders were slumped as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "No Mom, I'm sure Dad didn't mean to imply you were being meddlesome with your offer. It's perfectly fine. Yes, I'll let her know." He paused, "Love you both, too."

Not wanting to appear like she was eavesdropping, Rachel picked up her knife quickly, starting on her outline. She glanced up at him with a smile. "Everything okay?" She asked as he took his seat across from her and started hollowing out his pumpkin.

He smiled at her as he dumped the membrane of the pumpkin into a large bowl in between them. "Yeah, everything is fine. My mother took something my father said as an insult. After a little bit of convincing I got her to see reason."

Rachel nodded, her eyes focused on the pumpkin in front of her, she was just about to reach the detailed curve of the cat's tail. "What did he say?" She asked.

"They are organizing an engagement party for us next week, and he apparently called her meddlesome."

Taken by surprise, Rachel's hand slipped, effectively lopping off the curved end of the cats tail. She looked up at Will, "An engagement party?" She asked.

"Yeah. On the 5th. All Dad said was she should have let us break the news. I'm not sure how that was calling her meddlesome, but you know mom. Everything has to be an insult."

Rachel, in fact didn't know Will's mother. She had heard of her. Even answered the phone when she called while Will was in the shower, but she certainly didn't know her. As friendly and welcoming Mrs. Shuester seemed to be, Rachel was gripped with fear at the idea of meeting Will's parents.

It wasn't that she didn't want that level of intimacy with his parents. They were going to be her in-laws in only a few short months, but the idea of actually meeting them was nerve-wracking.

She looked down at her stomach, the bump noticeable under her black and white striped shirt. _Do they think the baby is Will's? Has he even told them? _She wondered, biting her lip. She was fine with the idea of them thinking the baby was his. After all, he would be the father in her eyes.

Will must have noticed her hesitance, because when she looked up at him he was looking at her questioningly. " Are you okay Rach?"

Nodding, she pushed the worries from her mind. Will wouldn't let her get into a situation where she was uncomfortable. "Yeah I'm fine. I just cut off a bit I wasn't supposed to."

"Aww, honey" He said as he cut into his pumpkin. "I'm sure I looks wonderful."

She smiled, focused on finishing her pumpkin. An hour later, and almost done with her third pumpkin she stopped working and looked at Will. He was just finishing the nose of his last pumpkin.

"Who is going to be at this party?" She asked, breaking their comfortable silence with a question she was unable to get it out of her mind.

Will shrugged, "My parents, a few of their friends. I don't really have a lot of family so possibly the few aunts and uncles I have."

He stood, grabbing the candles from the table behind her. "Don't worry sweetheart, everything is going to be fine." He leaned over, kissing the top of her head. "My parents are thrilled about meeting you."

She mentally kicked herself for not being able to ask what she was really nervous about. Instead she quelled her anxiety and reached across the table, grabbing a few candles from the pack and setting them in her pumpkin.

Will walked up, embracing her from behind. "That was really fun honey. Thank you. What do you say to watching a movie before bed?"

Rachel carefully plated their dessert while Will picked their movie. Lightning pierced the darkness as she pulled forks out the drawer, the rain pattering against the windowpanes. Praying he didn't pick anything too scary she carefully carried the plates into the living room. She settled down next to him, handing him a plate with a kiss before picking up her fork and focusing on the movie.

Halfway through the movie, dessert plates laying empty and abandoned on the coffee table Rachel started to feel tired. Yawning she stood, "I think I'm going to head to bed."

She said, leaning over and kissing Will on the cheek.

Will smiled up at her from the sea of Spanish essays that surrounded him, "Okay honey. I'll be right behind you. I just have to finish these." He sighed as he quickly scanned the paper before placing a big C- on the cover page.

Once she got into her new maternity pajamas she headed to the bathroom. She washed up quickly, moving through the motions with in a sleepy haze. Crawling into her warm bed she closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

#####

_The sound of crying was the first thing that Rachel's consciousness registered as she opened her eyes, her head foggy as she sat up in bed. The storm was still raging outside, the wind and rain beating against the windows. Looking at Will's side of the bed she noticed it empty, the perfectly made side of his bed contrasting with the messy disarray of sheets that made up hers. The hardwood floors felt cold under her feet as she stood, stretching and yawning as she made her way to the bedroom door. The apartment was dark as Rachel walked down the hallway, the lightning illuminating her way toward the sound in random bursts of light. _

_Alarmed by the panicked cries, she made her way toward the pink door bearing a pretty "A" in fancy script. The door was cracked as she placed her hand against it, pushing it open. She walked toward the crib that sat in the corner, the nightlight casting long shadows across the room. _

"_It's okay baby," She heard herself coo as she walked toward the crib. "Mommy's here." _

_She peered over the edge of the crib expecting to see her beautiful baby girl, panic gripping her as her brain registered it was empty. As shock began to set in, her breath coming in short spurts she heard the door creak closed. _

"_Hello, Rachel." She heard from behind her, her panic only increasing as she registered Finn's steady, eerily calm voice. _

_Spinning around she felt her heart stop as she took in the bundle of pink blankets in Finn's arms, a embroidered "A" visible under his arms. Scared, Rachel couldn't move as she watched Finn rock the baby gently, his face breaking into a wide smile as he was greeted by a coo from the baby. _

"_She's quite beautiful you know," He said almost conversationally, like this was a normal situation and he was just by for a visit. He gazed down at the baby in his arms lovingly, running the back of his forefinger down the baby's face. _

_Rachel tried to walk toward them, to grab her precious baby from his arms, almost screaming in frustration as she found her feet rooted to the floor. Rachel couldn't see her face, but she no longer cried as Finn held her. _

"_Please Finn, she was sleeping. Just give her back, okay?" Rachel asked, a begging tone present in her voice, her inability to move making her resort to trying to reason with him. _

_The loving look left Finn's face as he returned his gaze toward Rachel, "No," He responded, pressing the baby to his chest and turning his body away from her, as if to protect the baby from her. "She's just as much mine as she is yours. I have just as many rights to her as you do." _

_He looked down at the baby again, his face peaceful as he spoke in a soft sing-song voice, smiling down at the baby. "In fact, I should have more. What kind of mother keeps her child away from her father? You don't have a right to call yourself a mother, Rachel. You're only fooling yourself." _

_She watched, as he walked over to the changing table, sliding the strap of the diaper bag over his shoulder and readjusting the baby cradled in his arms. He turned toward her, "You can't keep her from me anymore Rachel. She's going to be with me now." _

_Panicked, Rachel fought to lift her feet, her tears streaming hotly down her cheeks. "Please Finn, please don't. We can work something out, please don't take her." She pleaded, throwing her whole weight into trying to move. _

_He looked down at the baby, smiling again as the baby-talk voice returned. "Say bye-bye to Mommy sweetheart." He said, picking up their daughters arm gently and waving it at Rachel as if to say goodbye. Tears coursed down Rachel's face at the sight of the adorable chubby hand belonging to her little girl. _

_Finn moved to the door, his cool indifference to her pleas clear on his face as he looked back at her. "Bye Rachel." _

_Her pleas became screams of panic as she saw Finn closing the door behind him, the prospect of losing her daughter becoming greater as the seconds passed. "Please someone help me." She screamed, as she fought with every ounce of strength left in her body, hoping anyone would hear her. _

"_Please don't let him take my baby." She sobbed, falling to the floor defeated as she heard the bedroom door click gently closed. _

_####### _

"Rachel, honey wake up." She heard Will say, feeling her body being shaken gently as she regained consciousness. With a gasp she sat up, crying and clinging to Will.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her firmly, pressing his head to her chest. "Shh, baby it was just a dream. That's all, you're okay." He said, pulling the hair away from her face and brushing the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

Rachel lay against him, the rain soothing her as she tried to collect herself. She felt Will shift as her breathing slowed. "You want to talk about it?" He asked, running his hands up and down her arms.

Will leaned back against the headboard, pulling her against him. Taking a deep breath, Rachel recounted her nightmare, tears running down her cheeks as she remembered how helpless she felt.

With a heavy sigh Will kissed her. "Don't worry sweetheart. She is perfectly safe. We aren't going to let anything happen to her." Rachel felt his hand cover hers as it rested over her stomach.

Rachel nodded, taking a shaky breath. "I don't want to go to sleep Will." She knew it was childish to be afraid, but the dream had left her feeling so shaken the idea of sleep wasn't one she welcomed.

He glanced at the clock, "I have to get up in a couple of hours anyway, so why don't we try to pick a name for our little girl?"

Will reached over, turning on his bedside lamp as he pulled a thick book out of his nightstand, flipping it open to the post-it that marked where they left off.

"How does Reyna sound to you?" he asked, his training as a Spanish teacher showing as he said the name like Spanish was his native tongue. When she didn't say anything he continued. "How about Rhaxma? Rhianna? Rhiannon?"

They continued like this for awhile, moving into the kitchen where Will sat at the table, sipping coffee and flipping through the pink highlighted pages of the baby name book. "How about… Sequence?" Will asked, surprise evident in his voice. Rachel looked over from where she was plating his pumpkin french toast to see him scowling at the book. "The next name in the book is Sequin."

He looked up at her as she placed his plate in front of her. "Thanks sweetie." He said, crossing the two names from the book. "I wonder if anyone has ever named their child Sequin."

Rachel could hear him sigh as she retrieved her plate from the counter, "I'm still a fan of Ava Sophia. I don't get why you vetoed it."

Her nose crumpled. "They are beautiful names," she said as she walked back to the table and slid in across from him. "But then the her initials would spell 'Ass' and that is just asking for our kid to be made fun of."

Rachel froze. _Crap! _She thought, keeping her eyes on the dusting of powdered sugar that decorated her plate. _What did I just do? I haven't cleared that by him. Maybe he didn't want the baby to have his name. Why would I do that? Crap, he's not saying anything. I have officially freaked him out. Why isn't he saying anything? Maybe I should say something? Say something. Anything. Just say words. _

Kicking herself she looked up to see Will smiling at her. _Well he doesn't look upset. _She thought. _But he still isn't saying anything. _Preparing for the worst she braced herself for his many possible reactions.

"She's going to be a Shuester?" He asked, setting his fork down. "Really?" He looked ecstatic.

"If you want her to be, of course." Rachel said, cheered by his obvious pleasure over the news, "I mean I know we never discussed it but it never crossed my mind for her to be a Berry."

Will laughed, his happiness over this news clearly showing in his expression. "Of course I want her to have my name. Nothing would make me happier." He said, leaning over the table to give her a kiss.

As they ate Rachel went through the book. She thumbed through the pages, feeling lost that there were so few choices on their list. All the names she saw were beautiful, but just didn't feel right. Picking a child's name is like picking a wedding dress, when you find the "one" you can feel it.

Starting to give up hope her eyes scanned down the random page she selected. Suddenly she saw it. Madeline. It was perfect. It was her great-grandmother's name, as well as her favorite book as a child. Excited by her discovery she looked up at Will.

"What do you think of Madeline?" She asked praying silently that he wouldn't reject her name.

Will sat back, chewing the last bite of his breakfast and nodding. Taking a swallow if his juice he said, "Madeline Schuester. I like it."

He stood, walking over to where Rachel sat and kneeled in front of her. "What do you think little one? Do you want to be called Madeline? One kick for yes, two for no."

Will placed his hand on her stomach, both of them laughing when they felt a strong kick. "Well, Madeline it is then." He said, standing and placing his plate in the sink before checking his watch.

"Honey, I have to get ready for work. Are you sure you are going to be alright here by yourself?" Will asked, taking the last drink of his juice before rinsing his glass and plate.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Rachel said, standing and rinsing her dishes as well before placing them in the dishwasher. "There's a marathon of Halloween shows on that I can watch."

They returned to the bedroom, Rachel lounging on the bed reading while Will got ready. As he tied his cobweb covered tie he bent down kissing her. "I won't be late. Glee practice is until 4, and then I'll be right home. Love you."

He stood and put on his coat, kissing his hand and putting it over her stomach. "Love you too, Maddy." He said, grabbing his briefcase before rushing out the door.

Rachel lay there reading for sometime after Will left, the sound of the rain the only other noise in the apartment. As she reached the end of a chapter she set her book down with a sigh and looked around. Time always seemed to crawl when Will wasn't around. Unsure of what to do to occupy her time she stood and wandered into the living room and turning on the marathon she had been so excited about.

By the time Will arrived home hours later, Rachel had been thoroughly spooked. As she helped Will grade pop quizzes she shared her stories of haunted attics, and the other stories of things that go bump in the night.

"Shannon invited us to her Halloween party." Will said conversationally as he gathered the graded tests and put them in his briefcase. "I told her I wasn't sure if we could make it, but I would text her to let her know if we were coming."

Although Rachel had grown fond of the Football coach since the short time she spent on McKinley's football team, she wasn't sure she was up to squeezing into a costume and making their first public appearance to anyone other than the former members of Glee.

"Do you mind if we stay in and just order take out?" She asked, though she was willing to go if he really wanted to. "I feel like a balloon, and just want to relax."

Will stood, kissing the top of her head as he passed her to put his bag by the door. "That's fine. A night in sounds like a great idea."

There was a knock at the door and Rachel raced to answer it. Before the door was fully open a chorus of "Trick or Treat' met her ears. Smiling Rachel took in the happy faces of the children standing at her doorway.

She bent dropping candy in each outstretched bag. "What scary costumes." She said to the boys, who were all dressed as some sort of monsters. Turning to the two girls she did the same, commenting on what pretty princesses they were.

As she went to shut the door she saw a little girl no older than two toddle up. The toddler looked up at her, the felt mane of her lion costume framing her adorable face as she held out her pumpkin. She looked up at the child's mother who stood a few feet away, smiling proudly before bending down to the child's level.

"Well, hi there. What an adorable little lion you are." She said, laughing as the little girl let out a childlike roar. Rachel pretended to be scared as she reached into her bowl, pulling out a handful of candy and placing it in the still outstretched pumpkin.

"That was quite a scary roar you have." She said, holding out the bowl to the child. "Scary lions get to pick another treat."

Excited, the little girl wrapped her chubby hand around as many pieces of candy that she could and stuck it in her bag. Embarrassed the mom rushed forward, "No, honey. Just one." She said, smiling apologetically at Rachel before bending to fish out the treats.

"It's fine." Rachel said, standing and smiling down at them.

The mom smiled back, grabbing the little girl's hand. "Say goodbye Christina." The mother said, waving at Rachel to get the child to copy her.

Christina smiled at Rachel, waving with the hand not holding her pumpkin. She kept waving at Rachel until her mother rounded the corner and they went out of sight. With a small smile Rachel closed the door and set the big bowl of candy down.

"I can't wait until that's us taking Maddy trick or treating." She said happily settling next Will in the living room and grabbing a handful of the popcorn Will had prepared. She was barely able to eat it before hearing another knock at the door.

They alternated candy duty for the next hour before Will announced he was hungry and that he was going to go get dinner. He pulled on his coat and got her order.

"Pick up some extra candy." Rachel said as he grabbed his keys. "We are running low and it's still early."

Will nodded, handing out another round of candy to a group of trick or treaters before closing and locking the door behind him. The stream of trick or treaters had slowed temporarily, allowing Rachel to get lost in a slasher film that was being shown on televison. The main character was just about to open the closet where the killer was waiting when there was a knock at her door.

Startled, Rachel jumped, knocking over the bowl of popcorn that sat on her lap. With a sigh she stood, gingerly making her way to the door, the occasional crunch of kernels beneath her feet.

She grabbed the bowl off the table, trying to kick a kernel off her sock as she opened the door. Rachel found herself not looking at a group of trick or treaters, but the pearly buttons of a button down shirt. Following the buttons up she found herself looking into Finn's drunken gaze. Surprised she dropped the bowl, candy scattered around her feet.

"Trick or treat." He slurred woozily, placing his hand on the door to prevent her from closing it before making his way inside and shutting the door behind him.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, trying to appear nonchalant as she backed into the dining room, wincing as her back hit the wooden table. Although she knew the lumbering quarterback wouldn't hurt her, she could tell whatever his plan was it didn't mean good things for her.

She kept her gaze trained on Finn as he clumsily approached her. Not turning her back to him, she followed the line of the table to the window seats lining the back wall. He didn't appear to be responding to her friendly approach so she straightened her posture, adopting the no-nonsense demeanor he used to respond to in Glee.

"Listen Finn, I'm not sure what you are doing here but I think it's best you leave now. You are clearly inebriated and not thinking clearly." She stood, "I'm just going to go call you a cab."

She moved toward the kitchen door to walk past him, stopping when he blocked the way with his arm. She turned to him, her eyes wide as they made eye contact. His gaze was almost completely unfocused as he stared at her.

"No Rach. We are going to sit down and talk now." He slurred, not moving his arm from her path. When she didn't move, she felt his body tense. "I said sit, Rachel!" he barked, smiling when she did as he asked.

He stood in front of her, in his usual button up and vest. He raised the bottle clutched in his right hand to his mouth, taking a long drink as he stared at her. The bottle was covered in a crinkled brown bag so she couldn't make out the contents but she could guess it contained something stronger than the beer he used to steal from the fridge at home.

"What did you want to talk about Finn?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of him as he smirked in front of her.

"What do I want? What do _I _want you ask?" He laughed sarcastically. "I want to know what's going on Rachel."

She was confused, "I'm not sure what you mean Finn. I have been nothing but upfront about everything."

At that, Finn laughed again. "You call dating a man I considered a father figure, being upfront? You call playing house with him while you carry my kid, _'upfront'_? Please Rachel, you and I both know you are smarter than that."

She knew she shouldn't allow his words to anger her, but they did. "I have been nothing but honest with you Finn. I tried to tell you about her and you called me a cheater. I tried to mend fences with you at the goodbye party, and you told me you wanted nothing to do with either her or me."

Finn's demeanor changed, as he stood there for a second trying to think of a response. He sat next to her the alcohol seeming to come off of him in waves and burning her nose. "Rach, baby, can't this just be one of our fights?" His gaze becoming more focused as his gaze raked over her face.

He grabbed her left hand, holding it between his. "I know I've been a jerk. I know I've said horrible things, but can't it go back to the way things used to be? We can start fresh. You can end this silly thing with Shue, and we can get an apartment close to campus and be a real family. Kurt had mentioned you have a good job, you can do that while I attend classes. We can be us again."

Rachel pulled her hand from his and stood. "Finn, there hasn't been an 'us' for quite a long time." She said, seeing his face fall from the hopeful smile it just held. Bracing herself, she continued. "It's not just a silly thing with Will. We are in a serious, committed relationship." Rachel held up the hand he had been holding, showing him the ring. "We are getting married."

She could see Finn sober instantly as he got to his feet, his eyes narrowing as he took in the glittery ring around her slender finger. Before she could process anything other than his expression, Finn whipped around grabbing the decorative brown bowl that sat on the table and flinging it toward the wall.

Rachel watched wide-eyed as the ceramic shattered, the force of the impact leaving a long scratch on the wall. Her anger at him building to the point where it dwarfed her fear she walked up to him, pushing on his chest. "You need to leave now Finn. You have done enough damage."

She threw all her weight into it as she pushed him, barely causing him to budge. Groaning in frustration she tried to get past him, "If you don't leave I'm calling the police." She threatened, though they both knew it was pointless. She couldn't get past him to get to the phone.

She sat, trying to reason with him. "Finn, I'm pregnant, with your child, and this stress isn't good for either of us. Please, please if you can't do it for me, do it for her and please just leave." She said, pointing to her stomach.

Finn knelt down in front of her, his features softening as he stared at her stomach. He looked up at her again, his eyes watering. "Please Rachel. Please, you need to come back. My life is empty without you there. I even miss your musical theater facts. I know I haven't been the best boyfriend, but I will get better I promise. Please, don't marry Shue. Please." He begged.

She thought quickly, trying to think of the nicest way to let him down when she heard keys in the lock. Finn stood in front of her as the door opened. "Hey honey," she heard Will call, the sounds of bags rustling as he closed the door. "Why are there-?"

He stopped in the doorway, his eyes wide as he dropped his bags and moved toward Rachel. "What's going on here?" He asked as Finn blocked him. Rachel could tell by the way his muscles tensed, Will was losing patience and fast. He looked over at her, "Are you okay, honey?"

Will barley had time to see Rachel nod before he turned toward Finn. "You need to leave now Finn." He said, his voice taking on such a dangerous edge, Rachel felt a shiver of fear run down her spine.

Scoffing, Finn turned back toward Rachel. "Please Rachel. Please just come back."

She saw Will grab Finn by the shoulder, forcing him to turn toward him. "I'm not kidding Finn, you need to leave. I am giving you until the count of ten to get out of my goddamn house or I am calling the police."

Finn turned, swinging his fist in the direction of Will's face. Horrified Rachel closed her eyes waiting for the sound of Finn's fist making impact, surprised when none came. She opened her eyes to see Will had pinned Finn's fist behind his back. His other hand was firmly holding him by his shoulder.

He started to walk Finn toward the door, stopping to turn to her. "Honey, can you come open the door for me?" He asked, keeping a firm grip on Finn's shoulders. When the door was open he pushed Finn out before addressing him.

"Finn, I have always thought fondly of you but if you ever show your face around my home, my fiancé, or child again and behave the way you just did I swear I won't hesitate to defend them. It's taking more restraint than I thought I had to not do so right now. We are calling you a cab and I am going to wait for it to arrive so you don't try to drive anywhere tonight. You can pick your car up in the morning, but don't even think about coming to the apartment."

He leaned over, giving Rachel a small kiss, looking her in the eyes. "I will be right back, are you sure you are okay?" When she nodded, he turned and grabbed Finn by the arm and leading him down the hallway to go and call cab.

Rachel closed the door, feeling more shaken than she realized as she leaned against it. She was extremely grateful no children had been trick or treating while that took place. With a sigh she bent over, sweeping all the candy that hadn't been stepped on back into the bowl and throwing the rest in the garbage.

The stream of trick or treaters had slowed considerably and she found herself only being interrupted twice as she picked up their dinner from where Will had dropped it. She swept up the shattered remnants of the brown ceramic bowl, making a mental note to find a replacement for Will.

Determined to salvage the rest of their night, she swept the popcorn from the living room and threw it away. She held the garbage can lid open, looking down at the visual proof that no Halloween will go well when Finn was in her life. The craziness of the night hit her and she felt overcome with the desire to laugh at the situation.

Pulling herself together as her sides began to hurt with laughter, she plated their dinner and set it in the living room to wait for Will to return.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** A New Direction  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Will/Rachel  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Current through episode 2x22  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Rachel never dreamed she would become a mother right out of high school. With no one else to turn to, will her trusted former glee advisor be the one she needs to help her find her new direction in life?  
><strong>AN:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites list.

Also- Coconutters was kind enough to point out my computer was auto-correcting "Schue" to "Shue". I think I have remedied the problem but let me know if you notice any more.

-.-.-.-.-

Sighing in frustration, she closed their closet doors in defeat. It was times like this that made her realize how much she missed Kurt and Blaine. The party was tonight and she couldn't find a thing to wear. Her make up was done, everything was ready, but she just couldn't find the right outfit.

For nostalgia's sake she sent Kurt a "Fashion 911" text just like she used to senior year, and dropped the phone next to her. With a groan she laid back on the bed with her eyes closed as she heard Will laugh from the doorway.

"Why do I have nothing to wear?" she asked, her eyes closed as she tried to not let the panic set in. "I feel like I'm a balloon. Quinn never looked like a balloon when she was pregnant." She sighed grumpily and crossed her arms.

"You aren't a balloon." Will said as he laid beside her, pulling her in for a kiss. "You are my beautiful, sexy fiancé." He kissed her again, the stubble on his chin scratching against her cheek.

He tickled her side, causing her to giggle and break their kiss. "Will, that tickles. Stop." She said, laughing.

"No," He said petulantly, his tickling increasing. "I'm not going to stop until you say you aren't a balloon."

She laughed, squirming to get him to stop. "Will. Please?" She asked between giggle fits.

"Say it then." He said, laughing a long with her. "Say, 'I am not a balloon' and I will stop."

"Fine!" She shouted, laughing. "I am not a balloon. Happy?"

"Very." He said, pulling her on top of him and kissing her again. "You, my love, are the most beautiful woman in the world and I don't want you to forget that." He deepened the kiss, his hands entwining in her hair, until the spell was broken by the jingle of her phone. With a groan Will stopped kissing her, touching his forehead to hers.

"Kurt's answering your fashion 'bat signal' I take it?" He asked, his answer confirmed as Rachel rolled off of him to check her phone.

"He says he can skype me!" She said excitedly, catching Will's playful pout. "I promise to make it up to you. Besides, you want me to look fabulous while meeting your family don't you?"

Will sat up, laughing. "You already look fabulous, but it's fine. Have your fashion meeting. I'm going out for a run." He said, grabbing his shoes and sweat suit while Rachel set her laptop on her vanity.

Logging in and clicking the video chat option on Kurt's screen name, she waited for the screen to load. She was practically bouncing in her seat as Kurt's smiling face filled her screen.

"Why hello Ms. Berry." Kurt said, his pixilated picture becoming clear as his computer's camera adjusted. "I hear there is a fashion emergency?"

She wanted to cry, seeing Kurt but not being able to hug him. If she closed her eyes it was like he was there, lounging on her bed and making sharp-tongued observations about her fashion sense. Unable to hold it back, she sniffed loudly, causing Kurt to shush her.

"We both know how I love a good Lifetime movie cry, but don't you get started." He said, giving a small sniff before pulling himself together. He looked off camera for a second, nodding. "Do you mind if Blaine sits in as well?"

Not really needing the invitation, Blaine's perfectly styled self scooted in next to Kurt, his face lighting up with a smile. "Hey Rach." He said, giving a small wave.

"Hey Blaine," She said, waving, a frown settling on her face as her old laptop pixilated slightly with the sudden movement. "You guys are still coming back for Thanksgiving right?"

"We land bright and early Wednesday morning." Kurt said, laughing. "Never thought I would be glad to be going back to Lima." He seemed lost in thought for a second before focusing back on her with a tight smile. "So, why the fashion 911?"

Rachel wanted to ask Kurt what was on his mind, but knew if he wanted to talk about it, he would. So instead she groaned, covering her face. "My future in-laws are throwing us an engagement party, and everything I try on looks like I'm trying to smuggle a ham under my shirt."

"Stealing a lot of hams are you now, Rachel? Not very kosher of you." he quipped, laughing. "Though I see your emergency, you don't want to sit down to dinner and blind Schue's dad with a stray button popping off your shirt."

Blaine, looking scandalized, elbowed Kurt sharply before turning back to Rachel. "Don't listen to him Rachel. Everything is going to be fine. How about you show us your top 3 choices and we go from there?"

Going to her closet she pulled out 2 dresses, and an outfit Kurt had picked out when they went shopping back in July. Laying them on the bed, she went back to the computer. She held up her first choice, a black knee length dress that tied just to the left of her baby bump.

"Rachel," Kurt sighed, rubbing his temples. "What is the first rule of fashion?"

"No white pants after labor day?"

"No," Kurt said, "What looks good on the hanger, doesn't always mean it looks good on you. Go try it on."

Nodding, Rachel got up to head to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

As she pulled off her shirt she heard Kurt laugh, "You know, you don't have anything we are interested in. You can change in here."

Scoffing, Rachel walked back in front of the camera, doing a spin as Kurt and Blaine applauded. They held up two thumbs, nodding.

Grabbing the second dress she changed quickly, coming out to mixed reviews. She twirled in front of them, stopping when she heard Kurt gasp. "Honey, that looks like you ripped a curtain off one of Schue's windows and draped it like you were going to a bad toga party. Only Scarlett O'Hara and the Von Trapps can rock a curtain, and since you are neither a southern belle nor a member of a family of musical Austrian children, please take that off and burn it."

Blaine was more kind in his review, giving it one thumb up, while wincing. Kurt reached over Blaine, grabbing his other hand and using it to get the outfit another thumbs down. "There," He said, dropping Blaine's had again. " The nays have it. Next please."

The last outfit, made Rachel a bit more comfortable. She still wasn't sure if they knew about Madeline and her bump was considerably less noticeable under the black cardigan and lagoon blue ruffled shirt. The black maternity pants fit her well, and since it was supposed to snow she wanted to be covered.

She came out, spinning slowly for the boys, who were cheering and clapping. "That's it. Am I a genius or what?" Kurt asked Blaine, gesturing toward Rachel. "I picked that out for her before she was even showing and look how fabulous it looks on her."

Blaine laughed, patting Kurt's hand. "Yes darling, you are a fashion god."

Rachel sat at her vanity, "Okay, so last step. How do you think I should wear my hair?" She asked, holding up her hair and turning her head in different angles. Blaine and Kurt were looking at her thoughtfully until Blaine spoke up.

"Personally, I think you should wear your hair up." He said, trying to mime what he was describing. "In a sort of messy bun. It can be considered more formal, but at the same time casual enough to fit most situations."

Rachel nodded, attempting Blaine's suggestion when she heard Will come home. He was slightly out of breath as he bent down to give her a kiss. "Hey Mr. Schue." Kurt and Blaine said in unison, giving him a small wave as he came into view on the screen.

Will knelt down next to her, waving back. "Hey guys. How is school going?" he asked, his arm wrapped around Rachel.

"It's good Mr. Schue." Kurt said, nodding. "Classes are a bit more difficult than I thought, but it's nothing we can't handle."

"That is wonderful, guys. You're still coming home for Thanksgiving right?"

"We will be at your house bright and early Wednesday morning. Blaine's parents are going out of town so we are spending the holiday with my dad and Carole." Kurt said, the same troubled expression from earlier visible for a second.

If Will or Blaine noticed they didn't say anything, instead Will broke the silence with a wave, "I'm going hop in the shower. See you guys in a few weeks."

"Bye Mr. Schue." They called as he closed the bathroom door.

"Rach, I hate to cut this short but Blaine and I have to meet a study group. Talk to you later?" Kurt asked, his pretty face concerned.

"That's fine guys." She said, "I have to meet Kat at the bakery anyway. Talk to you soon." She quickly did her hair, sifting through her jewelry for the earrings she was looking for before walking to the bathroom door.

"Will!" She called through the doorway of the bathroom. "I'm going to go pick up that dessert Kat made for us to take to your parents. Want to just meet me there?"

"That's fine." Will called over the noise of the shower. "You drive, and I'll meet you there. Josh is picking you up tomorrow, right? So we can just take my car to my parents."

The snow was barely starting to fall as she drove to the bakery, a light sheet accumulating in the parking lot as she took her usual spot and went inside. The French music Kat had taken to playing was filtering through the lobby of the shop and to the back of the bakery where she found Kat.

"Hey!" Rachel called, as she put her coat away. She could see Kat kneading a batch of pretty yellow fondant. Pulling up a stool across from her, Rachel sat carefully to avoid getting any of the confectioners sugar that covered the tabletop on her black sweater.

"Hey." Kat responded, her voice tight with the effort it was taking to knead the fondant to the right consistency. "I thought I gave you the day off. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just picking up the dessert you made." She responded, both their attentions drawn to the back entrance of the kitchen as the door banged shut. Rachel smiled as Ian, their caterer and owner of the restaurant next to their flagship store came inside.

He shook out his dark hair, stomping his boots as snow fell to the floor. "It's crazy out there." He said, his nose pink from cold as he came up and kissed Kat's cheek.

Rachel had seen a spark between them for a while now, they had only been dating since early October. Though she hadn't known Kat for long she had never seen her happier than she had been the last month.

"Hey Rach," Ian called out as he made his way back from the closet where they kept their coats. "I thought you had the day off."

"I do," She responded, scooting her stool over so Ian could join her.

"Rachel's freaking out because she's meeting her future in-laws tonight." Kat said, smiling.

"Oh!" Ian said, turning toward her. "Meeting the parents is fun. No worries." The door opened again and Josh stepped inside, his cheeks rosy from the frigid air.

"I take it you've met a lot of parents huh, Romeo?" Kat asked, lobbing a small ball of fondant at Ian's head, which he dodged gracefully.

"Finally taking Ian to meet Evan and Dianne, Kat?" Josh asked, unwrapping the thick scarf from around his neck.

"Nah," Kat said, rolling the fondant into a thin sheet, "I'm not subjecting him to that until I have at least one awesome Christmas gift in my hands.

"They can't be that bad." Ian said, laughing.

"Yes, yes they can be, and they are." Josh said, leaning against the counter.

"Well, I have yet to meet a parent I wasn't able to charm with my stellar wit and winning smile." Ian said laughing and shooting them a silly grin. He flung an arm around Rachel's shoulders. "Besides, all this talk of horrible parents is probably freaking out our little Rachel here."

"Oh, so you're finally taking the plunge and meeting the folks huh? Scary." Josh asked, retrieving a bottle of water from the employee fridge.

"She's nervous because she's not sure if they know about cupcake." Kat said, rolling up the fondant she just prepared and laid it over a waiting cake.

"Oh." Ian winced, inhaling sharply through his teeth. "That must be tough. Why don't you ask?"

Rachel covered her face with her hands. "I don't know really. I guess I'm afraid what it would mean if he hadn't."

"Well you can always-," Kat said, stopping when they heard the door of the shop chime.

"Hello?" Will called out, his footsteps echoing on the hardwood of the lobby.

"Back here Will!" Rachel called, standing to greet him.

"Hey cutie." Kat said to Will, waving as she worked the creases and air pockets out of her fondant layer.

"Hi." Will said, waving. He pulled Rachel in for a small kiss.

Ian stood, walking over to them. "So you are the famous William Schuester I heard so much about." He smiled, shaking Will's hand. "I'm Ian, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Will said smiling, shooting a small wave to Josh who sat on the far counter.

"Are you ready to go, honey?" Will asked, "I want to be on the road before the snow gets any worse."

Rachel nodded, "Can you get my coat out of the hall closet? I'm just going to get the dessert."

One of their pretty, pink pastry boxes sat on the highest shelf of the employee refrigerator. Reaching in, Rachel grabbed it, setting it on the counter to put on the coat Will held out for her.

They waved goodbye to everyone, Will holding one arm around her and clutching the pink box under the other. It was quiet as they walked through the lobby. Neither of them said anything until they were in the car and driving down the snow covered road.

"It's going to be okay, honey." Will said, his eyes never leaving the road as he reached out and grabbed her hand. "They are going to love you."

Rachel didn't say anything, just nodded as a million questions flew through her head. She was in the middle of working up the courage to ask him again when she heard Will speak beside her.

"That Ian guy seems really nice." He said, turning the wipers on to clear the snow from the windshield.

"Yeah he's great. Perfect for Kat." Rachel said, feeling a bit more comfortable now that they weren't discussing his parents.

"How did they meet?" Will asked, glancing at her as he turned down another street.

"He owns that awesome little restaurant by the first store." Rachel responded, pressing her hand to her chest. _Great, _she thought bitterly, _Now my heartburn is back. _

Although she adored being pregnant and wouldn't change having Maddy for the world, it seemed she went from one ailment to another. The second her morning sickness ebbed, heartburn took it's place. She remembered hearing an old wives tale once that said if you had heartburn when you were pregnant, your baby would be born with a full head of hair. She wasn't sure if that was anywhere near accurate, but if it was, at the rate it seemed she was getting it Maddy would have a full head of shoulder-length hair at birth.

"Will, you haven't seen the antacids have you?" She asked, her face slightly contorted with pain.

He gestured down with his arm. "I think I saw a pack somewhere in the armrest."

Moving his arm, Rachel dug through the armrest of his car, curious because she hadn't looked in there before. As she rooted through the CD's he had lying on top she came across a familiar sight.

Right there in her hands sat the CD she had burned him years before. Along with her chosen ballad she had spent hours picking out songs she felt expressed their "budding love." She remembered writing their names in a childish, loopy cursive, proud that the hot pink sharpie she choose made perfect pink hearts on the plastic.

Feeling nostalgic she opened the case, oddly disappointed to find it was empty. _He must have left it in his old car, if he kept it at all. The case was probably just in with all his old CD's. _She thought, closing the case with a small click.

_I shouldn't make him feel bad about it and ask. We are together now, that's all that matters. _She put the case back with his others, and continued searching, finally locating the little roll of antacids and taking two.

"I didn't throw it away, you know." Will said, his eyes still on the road.

"What?" She asked, feeling relief as the medicine worked it's way into her system.

He pushed a button on his dashboard, focusing on the dark road again. "The CD. I didn't throw it away."

As he spoke the first notes of "Crush" filtered through his stereo. Will turned to her smiling, before returning his attention back on the road. Rachel sat there; listening to the mix she had made him. It felt like decades had past since she had been sitting in his back seat, her fingers aching from all the scrubbing Terri had her do.

"Why haven't I heard this playing before?" She asked curious, her face burning in embarrassment at her former childhood crush on her now fiancé. The rest of the songs on the CD weren't instrumental, and as "Crush" ended Rachel tried to remember what song came next. Her blush only got worse as Colbie Caillat's "Fallin For You" filtered out of the speakers. She could only pray they would arrive before "Take A Chance On Me" played, or she might literally die of embarrassment.

"It's always in my CD player." Will said, shrugging. "It hasn't moved from its spot since I bought the car. I guess we just aren't in the car long enough for it to cycle through the rest of the CD's."

Will laughed, "My favorite is when you bring a little ABBA into the mix. You have no idea how many times I wanted to assign that song in class to see what you would do."

Rachel reached over, smacking him on the arm playfully. "Hey, I was a lovestruck teenager. Don't tease me."

Will rubbed his arm where she smacked him. "I only tease because I love you."

_He really does love me. _She thought. _I should just try to calm down. He wouldn't take me to his parents without them being aware of the situation. _

To distract herself she thought back to that crazy week. She had been so nervous when she showed up at his house, and extremely disappointed when Terri, not Will, answered the door. Thinking back now she wasn't sure what she was expecting to happen. She had been so naïve about most adult related things she hadn't given it much thought. She would have been content just being around him.

Her confrontation with Suzy Pepper had been a weird one. Even though Suzy looked slightly crazed, her little "talk" had been an eye opener for Rachel. She was still the school "crazy" but what she said made a lot of sense. She wondered what Suzy would think if she knew that they were going to be married and starting a family. Her sister's Kimmy and Alice still went to McKinley, but from what she had heard Suzy was long gone. She was off in Seattle with her heart set on being a surgeon.

Rachel was just starting to feel better when she felt the car slow to a complete stop. She looked out her window at a cute white rambler with blue shutters. The wide picture window allowed her to look into the living room where she could see people milling around. As their footsteps crunched up the drive she reached out, gripping Will's hand.

She followed him up onto the porch and through the wooden front door, stamping her ballet flats on their "Schuester" welcome mat to clear the snow from her soles. The house was warm as she walked inside, her heart pounding even more as she heard Will call, "We're here."

He tried to take her coat and she momentarily gripped it, refusing to let it go. She just didn't have it in her to hear someone else reject Maddy. She finally relinquished it as she heard a woman shout behind her.

"Finally! You're here!" She heard, before seeing a woman in her mid-fifties hug Will tightly. He smiled at her over the woman's shoulder before turning the woman around.

"Mom, this is Rachel." He said, reaching out and grabbing Rachel's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Hello, Mrs. Schuester." Rachel said, reaching out her free hand. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you dear," The woman said, pulling her into a tight hug. "Let's have none of that 'Mrs. Schuester' nonsense. Call me mom."

She put her hands on Rachel's stomach. "And there is my darling little grandbaby."

"It's a girl mom, her name is Madeline." Will said, pulling a copy of the sonogram out of his pocket. "Here this is for you and Dad."

His mother seemed so thrilled at the prospect of granddaughter that Rachel was touched. She wasn't expecting her to be so welcoming. "Would you like to feel her kick?" Rachel asked, putting his mother's hand over Madeline's foot. She watched as his mother felt the kick, tears coming to her eyes as she hugged them both.

She wiped her eyes with a sniff, "Look at me hogging my daughter and granddaughter. I should introduce you."

She ushered them into the living room, introducing her to Will's father who wrapped her in an equally warm hug, requesting she call him "dad." Rachel listened intently as she was introduced to neighbors, relatives, and the occasional family friend. It was a much bigger crowd than the "few aunts and uncles" that Will had mentioned, but with each passing minute she felt more and more comfortable. Rachel wasn't even nervous as she was pulled away from Will to look at baby pictures.

Will's mother dragged her down a hall filled with countless pictures of Will at different ages and events. She examined each picture carefully, listening to his mother recount various stories about the pictures until she was called away to attend to something in the kitchen.

Alone, Rachel walked down the hallway, stopping in front of a door with a baseball bat on it. The door was cracked and unable to resist she pushed it open all the way. _This must have been Will's room. _She thought, walking fully into the room.

It looked like it had been well maintained since he left, but as if everything was exactly where he last put it. Posters littered his walls, all of 90's bands Rachel was only vaguely aware of. She could see glimpses of baseball wallpaper between the posters.

His shelves held a wide variety of books. Some of them standard reading for English classes at McKinley, the others were from a wide variety of genres, all of the spines of books were creased with frequent use. As her finger brushed a well-worn copy of To Kill A Mockingbird, she recalled how she had the same one sitting on a shelf in her old room. On the top shelves were all his show choir trophies, all lovingly cared for and lined up perfectly.

His closets were practically empty. The only thing in it was a black cap and gown at the very back of the closet. She had just spotted various board games on the top shelf of the closet when she heard someone clear their throat behind her, making her jump.

"Make it a habit of snooping through other people's closets, do we?" Will asked as she turned around to face him. He had a huge grin on his face as he pulled her out of the closet to sit on his old twin bed.

"You know," He said, nuzzling her neck. "It's been a long time since I made out with a girl on this bed.

She closed her eyes as she felt his breath ghost across her lips, his nose nuzzling hers. His hand snaked into her hair and rested against the back of her head, pulling her in to a searing kiss. She felt him push her back against his bed, his weight hovering over her body as he continued to kiss her.

He moved to her neck, kissing and teasing her there before leaving a hickey on her neck. Will brushed a kiss across the tender, bruised flesh. Her breathing was becoming labored as she fought to keep a clear head as he kissed her.

"Will!" She gasped, trying to reason with him. "There are people outside. They could notice us missing and come find us."

"Let them." He mumbled into her hair before leaving a matching mark on the other side of her neck. She found herself getting lost in the moment as he nibbled on her bottom lip, his leg between hers. He gripped her face between his hands, kissing her passionately as he began to move against her.

"Will?" They heard his mother call out, sounding as if she was down the hall. They sprung apart, trying to collect themselves as they heard her move down the hall. She stopped outside the door, not pushing it open as she called out, "Rachel?"

Before Rachel could even realize what he was doing, he reached behind her and pulled the clip out of her hair, the loose curls falling over her shoulders and obscuring the very obvious hickeys he had just given her. They were pretending to examine his trophies as his mother pushed the door open.

"Oh there you two are. We were wondering where you two went." She stood just outside the doorway, smiling at them. "Dinner is ready."

Though his mother never mentioned it, Rachel saw her smile as she walked past her. She was so embarrassed. Keeping her head down she took her seat next to Will, and to the right of his father. As they ate, conversation remained light. By dessert, Will's mother had passed around the ultrasound picture and cried twice about finally having a beautiful granddaughter.

Dessert dishes were cleared away as they all followed Will's father into the den, grabbing champagne glasses off the beautiful bar. Rachel hesitated, not wanting to drink even for the toast, but soon found Will's mother pressing a glass into her hand.

"It's apple juice." She said, winking at Rachel and standing next to her as his father raised his glass for the toast.

"Will, from the moment you were born you brought joy and light to our lives. We are blessed to have you for a son, and equally so to be welcoming an amazing girl like Rachel into the family. We wish nothing but an eternity of happiness for the both of you and your lovely little family. To the happy couple." He raised his glass, everyone following in suit.

Not long after the toast Rachel found herself being pulled into hugs as people were leaving. She tried to recall the names she learned early in the day, remembering all but one. As Will's father closed the door behind the last partygoer, both he and Will sat on the sofa with heavy sighs.

Rachel wandered in the kitchen to find Will's mother gathering the dishes so she hurried to help her. "Here mom, let me help." She said, grabbing the dishes and carrying them to the sink. Rachel was surprised to not feel awkward referring to her as mom. It was a nice feeling to finally find someone it felt right to call by such a title.

"You and Terri are like night and day." She heard his mother say as she loaded the plates into the dishwasher.

Rachel wasn't sure how to respond, but not wanting to be rude she smiled. "Oh?"

"That woman never lifted a finger. She is the laziest, most self-centered person I have ever met in my life." Will's mother handed her the last plate, before starting on the salad bowls.

They worked quickly and efficiently, loading and starting the dishwasher. Rachel dried her hands on a dishtowel and smiled, "Is there anything else I can help you with?" She asked.

His mother patted her hand, "How about we sit and have a nice cup of tea while the boys pick up the living room?" She asked Rachel, raising her voice at the last part so Will's father would hear.

"Yes, dear. Right away." She heard his father call, before a tinkling of glasses filled the next room.

They watched as Will walked into the kitchen, his hands loaded with champagne flutes. He grinned at her as he carefully set them down, before walking over to kiss her on the top of the head. He did the same to his mother before leaving them to talk.

"How is the wedding planning going?" She asked, taking a sip from her mug.

Rachel smiled, "I've been looking at a few dresses online for ideas. My choices are pretty limited because of how far along I am, but hopefully I will find the one soon." She took a sip, the warmth of the tea calming. "All I have set for sure is the date. December 23rd."

She looked up as Will's mother smiled, setting down her cup. She clapped her hands together before standing. Grabbing Rachel's hand she pulled her down the hall, and into another bedroom.

Rachel sat on the brocade decorated comforter and watched his mother pull down a long cream colored box from the top shelf of their closet. She set the box next to Rachel delicately and pulled off the lid. Nestled inside tissue paper sat a delicate, embroidered veil.

Rachel watched as she pulled it out, the jeweled comb catching the light and glittering prettily. "Now I know girls nowadays have more modern tastes." She said, draping the waist length veil across her arm. "Feel free to say no, but this was my mother's veil. I wore it to my wedding. I finally have a daughter I can pass it down to and I would be honored if you would consider wearing it."

Tears pricked Rachel's eyes as she looked at the veil, then Will's mother's smiling and friendly expression. She had just met his parents and already she felt like family. So Rachel nodded, standing in front of the floor length mirror that sat in the corner and watched as Will's mother affixed the veil to the back of her head.

They stood there, not saying anything as they both absorbed the sight in front of them. Will's mother's eyes were equally teary as she fixed and fussed with the veil behind Rachel.

"Is that Grandma's veil?" She heard Will ask quietly from the doorway, before he came inside. "It's beautiful."

He turned to Rachel, setting his hand on her arm. "Honey, we should probably head home before the roads are too dangerous."

Taking off the delicate veil, Rachel put it back in its tissue paper lined box carefully. "Thank you for this." She said, hugging the older woman tightly.

Following Will back to living room they stood saying their goodbyes before Will's mother gasped. "I forgot about the gifts!" She exclaimed, running out the room.

Everyone followed her to the den, only to find a pile of silver and white wrapped gifts piled on the coffee table. Will's eyes were wide as he turned to his mother. "Where did these come from?"

"I registered for a few things for you." She responded, "I just remember that you were lacking quite a few household items when you were with Terri, and I know you probably haven't gotten them since, so I registered for you."

"Mom," Will said, a slightly exasperated tone entering to his voice, "That is something Rachel and I were supposed to do."

Will's mother looked unfazed as she straightened the cardigan she was wearing. "Well, people wanted to bring gifts, who am I to say no?"

"Thank you mom." Will sighed, frustration still evident in his tone as he hugged his mother before he turned to Rachel. "I'm going to go load these in the car then we'll get going."

Will and his father grabbed an armful of gifts as Rachel followed them out. "Thank you mom," She said, pulling on her coat before giving his mother a hug. "For everything."

Rachel held the long box that held her veil. "Are you sure you want me to take this?" She said, unsure. "I mean you can hold on to it until the wedding if you would like."

The older woman shushed her, "It's yours now sweetheart, and you need to have your veil when you try on dresses." They both moved away from the doorway as Will and his father returned, snowflakes littering Will's curls.

They all said their goodbyes, promising to see each other on Thanksgiving. Rachel took Will's hand as they stepped out into the icy night air and walked down the drive, snow caressing her cheeks as she turned around to wave back at his parents who watched from the doorway.

"That went really well," Will said as he started the car and turned up the heat, pulling ontp the snow covered street. "My parents loved you. Mom has been holding on to that veil for years, and I know for a fact she never offered it to Terri."

Rachel knew she shouldn't feel a sense of victory about her obviously better position in the Schuester family than the one Terri previously held, but she did. She couldn't help it. Rachel held Will's hand as she looked out her window at the softly falling snow, smiling as she felt him entwine their fingers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** A New Direction

**Rating: **M (to be safe)

**Pairings:** Will/Rachel

**Spoilers: **Current through episode 2x22

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.

**Summary: **Rachel never dreamed she would become a mother right out of high school. With no one else to turn to, will her trusted former glee advisor be the one she needs to help her find her new direction in life?

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites list.

- I am doing something a bit different in this one. I hope you guys enjoy it!

-.-.-.-.-

"Please, please, please start." Rachel begged her car, sighing in defeat as the car refused to start for the third time. With a groan she laid her head on her steering wheel, trying to figure out what to do. It was the Tuesday before Thanksgiving; she had nine people to prepare dinner for, and none of the ingredients. A storm was starting to pick up outside, the wind and rain pummeling her car. Panic began to settle in as she picked up her phone, skimming to the "P's" quickly and praying he'd answer.

"Puckerman." She heard him bark out, relief coursing through her that he answered.

"Noah." She sighed, running her free hand through her hair. "I need your help."

"Berry?" Puck asked, a note of panic in his voice. She didn't call him often, most of their communication done in text form, but when she did it usually wasn't good. She could faintly hear a jingle of keys in the background. "How's Maddy? Is everything okay?"

Rachel laughed, touched by his concern. "We're fine, Noah. I need your help though. Are you busy?"

She heard his car door slam over the phone, the sound of his truck starting before he responded. "Nah, I'm not busy. I was just hanging out at home. I'll be there in 5."

"You don't even know what the favor is, Noah." Rachel reminded him.

"Doesn't matter. I take it you're home?"

"Yeah, but-." She started to say before Puck cut her off.

"I'll be there in a sec." He said, before the line went dead.

The storm was getting worse as she saw his truck round the corner into the guest parking of their apartment. Covering her head with her reusable shopping bags, she hurried to the passenger side and slid in next to him. The car felt warm and comforting as she closed the door and buckled her seatbelt.

"Where to Berry?" Puck asked, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the rainy streets.

"The grocery store." She said, refolding her now damp bags on her lap. "I can't believe I left something as important as this to the last minute, it completely slipped my mind. Is this what they call 'pregnancy brain'?"

Puck laughed as he turned down the road toward the grocery store. "Probably Rach, since being forgetful isn't something you are known for."

Though the logical part of Rachel's brain argued that it wasn't possible for your short-term memory to be affected, part of her had her doubts. She had done extensive research on it, and although many say there is no basis to believe pregnancy brain was a real thing, many mothers in their second trimester and onward have said they became more forgetful, and she certainly seemed to be one of them.

The grocery store was busy as they found their spot and rushed inside, their clothes soaked from their walk across the parking lot. Using the sleeve of his sweatshirt he dried off the cart before walking dutifully along side her and placing items on her checklist in the cart. She watched as he picked up a bag of cranberries with a frown and tossed them into the cart.

"What's wrong Noah?" She asked, bagging a couple of onions and tossing them in along side the other vegetables.

"I know you say to trust you and all, but how are the cranberries I just put in the cart going to be like the stuff that Ma uses from the can?" He picked up a bag of potatoes from one of the stands and put it in the cart before looking at her. "You do know what you're doing right?"

Rachel laughed, shaking her head as she bagged some celery. "Yes, Noah. I know what I'm doing. I promise it will put the canned stuff to shame."

The longer they spent in the produce section the more she wondered how familiar Puck was with vegetables. He examined the green beans warily as Rachel bagged some, and looked at her like she had grown another head when she brought fresh corn instead of canned. He looked slightly green as she picked out the squash and zucchini that would make up the roasted vegetables. The only thing he seemed confident with was picking up the sage, and that was because it came prepackaged.

As she pushed the cart to the bakery section, grabbing the white and corn bread she would need for the different stuffing, pulling Puck along as he eyed the cookie display and the pretty attendant that seemed more than willing to wait on him.

"Noah, we're here to shop for food, not girls." She said, stopping in front of the refrigerated turkeys. Taking a deep breath she leaned forward to inspect them, feeling slightly queasy.

"You okay, Berry?" Puck asked, leaning into her and putting his hand on her back. "You don't have to cook a turkey if you don't want to, we all won't care."

Rachel righted herself, tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling at him tightly. "I'm fine." She exhaled from her nose loudly. "I can do this."

He looked unsure but knowing not to argue Puck just nodded and stepped back, ready to grab the one she felt was perfect. She was turning slightly green as she picked the one she wanted and stepped back quickly to let Puck retrieve it.

"So Berry, you're around 7 months, right?" Puck asked, standing on the end of the cart as she pushed it toward the front of the store.

"Yeah," She responded, not sure where he was going with this.

He hopped off the end of the cart and smoothly down next to her. "How are your… womanly urges?" He asked, making an obvious attempt at not being vulgar for her sake, ducking and laughing as Rachel reached out to smack him.

"Noah Puckerman, my 'womanly urges' as you put it, are none of your business." She said, sounding irritated but smiling all the same. "You don't ask a woman that."

He laughed, walking backwards with his hands on the end of the cart. "I just remember Quinn when she was around 7 months. She hated me unless she was horny."

"Noah!" Rachel exclaimed, looking around. She caught the eye of an old woman down the aisle, and blushed, busying herself with checking her list against the items in her cart. This Thanksgiving would be perfect or she would die trying. Not only did she have future in-laws to impress, she had seven other people and possibly Quinn relying on this dinner. She reached the end of the list her eyes widening as she noticed she missed something.

"Shoot, Noah. I forgot the eggplant." She said, pushing the cart to round the corner into the produce section, stopping as Puck glanced over his shoulder and brought the cart to a halt.

"Why don't you just get in line and I'll get it." Puck said, his grip firm on the cart. He seemed to be trying to hold her gaze as he waited for her to respond.

Unsure why he was acting funny she tried to push the cart past him. "Noah, do you even know what an eggplant is?" She asked, frustrated she wasn't able to get past him.

"Not really," He said, glancing over his shoulder again. "but I can read."

"Don't be weird, Noah." Rachel said, trying to push past him again before sighing in frustration. "Fine, you stay with the cart, I'll go get it and be right back."

She was brought to another stop again as he reached out and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders. "Please Rachel," He tried to catch her gaze, startling her by the use of her first name. "Just stay here." He said, his hazel eyes pleading with her to listen as her gaze landed over his shoulder, suddenly feeling sick as she saw why he was stopping her.

It felt like it had been years since she had seen her fathers, though it was clear very little time had passed. They looked carefree as they walked toward them; unaware the daughter they had abandoned was only a few feet away.

Rachel knew she shouldn't look, that she didn't want to see their reaction to her as they laid eyes on her for the first time in months, but she couldn't look away. She knew she shouldn't expect a happy reunion, but a small part of her was holding out hope as they passed Puck and had a clear view of her, the small bit of hope she had was growing as they stopped next to them.

"Hello Noah." Her Dad said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Please tell your mother we are sorry we keep missing her at Temple."

She watched as Noah gave him a tight nod, his gaze fierce but the love for the men that were like his fathers preventing him from saying anything, for yelling like he wanted to. She looked down as her parents passed her without a comment, like she wasn't even there. All she wanted to do was curl up into a little ball and cry, but instead she stood there staring at the white linoleum of the grocery store floor waiting for her tears to dry.

Puck gathered her in his arms, rubbing her back, "It's okay, Rach," He said, his face in her hair. "Let them be assholes. You don't need them."

He pulled back, "Hey, let's get these groceries and get out of here." He said, keeping his arm soundly around her shoulders and leading her through the checkout line. She felt like a zombie as she slid her debit card through the machine, punching in her pin without looking.

It was still raining as Puck unlocked his truck, letting her inside while he loaded the shopping into the back. A small part of her hated the stormy weather as she sat there waiting for Puck to finish. It was the soundtrack to two heartbreaking moments in her life, it was like the world was crying with her.

She pushed the thought aside as Puck slid in next to her, his gaze on the screen of his phone. He put away his phone quickly and put his arm around her shoulders, wrapping her in a warm embrace as she cried silently next to him.

-.-.-.-.

Will sat on his stool next to the piano listening to his glee kids go through their vocal exercises, and he was feeling slightly bored. They all had the talent, but they lacked the drive that Rachel and the other former members possessed. It was moments like these that he missed his former students. He still had his zeal for teaching, but his former students actually made him happy to show up to practice.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and perked up instantly. _That must be Rachel. _He thought excitedly. He glanced at the clock; satisfied that now was as good a time as any to cut the class short. He sat up and clapped his hands together once to get their attention.

"Alright guys, that sounded great." He said, feeling slightly bad that he wasn't entirely sure how they sounded toward the end. When his thoughts wandered to Rachel he was usually unaware of anything else going on around him. "Remember, sectionals is right after break so don't slack off. We have to be on top of our game if we want another Nationals win this year."

As he packed up his book bag his gaze strayed to the large golden trophy they received from their Nationals win just the summer before. He had been impressed by his kids' drive and desire to win. Even Blaine, who was a relative newcomer to the group, jumped in and gave it his all. Though, no one compared to Rachel in his mind. His memory of their win was foggy. All he could remember the beautiful smile that Rachel shot him as they announced they had won, right before she wrapped him in a massive hug, the coconut and vanilla shampoo she used filling his senses and making him feel giddy.

"Mr. Schue?" He heard though his memory, knocking him back into reality. He turned to find one student still remained.

"Yes, Jessica?" He asked, snapping his book bag shut and hoping this wouldn't take long. He wanted to call Rachel.

He waited patiently as the young girl looked like she wanted to say something and Will started to get bored. He could see the tell-tale signs of her crush on him and although flattered he also found himself slightly annoyed. He was about to be married, to the most amazing woman he had ever met and he didn't have time to be dealing with some girl's crush on him.

"I was wondering," She asked, twirling her hair as she smiled at him coyly, "if I could possibly get some extra Spanish help after school?"

He sighed, just wanting to call Rachel. "Sure, Jessica. My TA has tutoring sessions after school in the library. I'll let him know to expect you the Monday after break."

"Oh," she said, her face falling. "I was kind of hoping you could…"

Will's patience was wearing thin. Not only was Jessica one of his top students, he knew for a fact she spoke the language fluently, probably even better than he did. He had heard her arguing with her parents in fluent Spanish during the school's open house. He needed to set this girl straight and fast.

"I'm sorry Jessica, but my fiancé is about to have our baby and she's also planning our wedding." He said, smiling. He wished he could be more open about his relationship with Rachel, but at the moment, very few people could know.

"I'm just too busy to tutor at the moment, but my TA is available and you can always get additional help during school hours." He said, hoping that the girl would take the hint and back off.

"Fiancé?" She asked, her face forlorn. "Okay, thanks Mr. Schue."

She walked away sadly, and although Will hated destroying the girl's dream, he knew it was for the best. Though the indirect approach eventually brought him Rachel, he couldn't spend all year dealing with a love struck girl. Rachel didn't need the stress of another Suzy Pepper on her hands.

He walked down the hall quickly, pulling out his phone as he passed Sue. Though they would never be "friends" they were also no longer out to destroy each other. Now that her Cheerios budget wasn't in jeopardy, she was cordial to him. Though she still called him "Brillo pad" on a daily basis, it lacked the malice it used to have.

Glee now had a wonderful booster club that supported them now, the biggest contributors being the Berry's, Fabray's, and Anderson's. Their monthly checks were generous, and a great help to his expanding club. He paused under the awning outside the teacher's parking lot, to check his phone. He expected to see Rachel's text asking him to bring home some sort of food she had been craving that day, but instead saw Puck's name flash up on his screen.

_Mr. S. B saw her dads 2day. they acted lyke she wasnt there. Gnna take B hm n w8 4 u. she's really upset. dont tell hr i told u. _

Frowning, he put his phone back in his pocket and ran to the car. He tossed his bag in the back and pulled out of the parking lot quickly, wanting to get home to Rachel. As he drove he started to get mad, imagining Rachel at home upset. He was sick of people upsetting her. They were her parents and he couldn't understand how they could be so cold.

On instinct he whipped his car around, ignoring the honks from the other cars as he headed in the direction he just came. He was angry. No one treated Rachel like that, not if he had anything to say about it.

It wasn't a far drive until he pulled up in front of the Berry home. He had been there only twice before, to take Rachel home the day Terri decided to exploit her crush on him, and when he took her to gather her the stuff she wanted to move to his place. He sat in the car, trying to calm himself before he went up to the house. He could see her window from where he sat, the yellow wall oddly cheerful in the gloomy weather.

_Both cars are in the driveway. _He noted as he shut his door and walked up the path to the porch. He was glad they were home. What he had to say was going to be much more effective if they both heard it.

The doorbell chimed a melody from a musical he couldn't place through his anger. He wanted to ask Rachel but if this didn't go well she could never know he was here. The last thing he wanted was for her to know she had been rejected twice.

"Ah. Mr. Schuester. How are you?" Leroy Berry asked, holding his hand out to shake Will's. "Come in. How's the club?"

Will walked inside the Berry home and looked around. All recent pictures of Rachel had been removed since he had last been there. He could feel himself frowning as he took a seat in the organized living room and watched as her father took the seat across from him.

Hiram Berry walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dishtowel before extending one to shake Will's hand. "Hello, Mr. Schuester. To what do we owe the pleasure?" He asked, straightening his argyle sweater. "Would you like anything to drink? Water? Tea, perhaps?"

"I'm fine thank you." Will said, fighting to keep a civil tone with his future in-laws.

"So, how can we help you today Mr. Schuester?" Leroy asked, his smile friendly and welcoming. It was hard to believe these smiling, happy people abandoned their pregnant daughter.

"It's about Rachel." Will said, watching as their smiles faded and Hiram fiddled with his glasses.

"What about Rachel?" He said, his tone more formal as he slid his glasses back on his face and straightening his sweater again. "She's in New York."

Will sighed, "We all know that she isn't in New York." He pinched the bridge of his nose, praying he had the patience to get through this. "I know what happened today, and I know she is heartbroken. All I'm asking is, why?"

He watched as Rachel's fathers sat up straighter. "If you know she's not in New York, I take it you know about her… _condition_." Leroy asked, his voice dripping with disgust at the last word.

"You mean the fact that she is pregnant?" Will asked, his patience for the smaller man wearing thin as his protective fatherly instincts for Madeline kicked in. "Yes, I know everything. She's been living with me since the two of you kicked her out."

He had known that bit of information wouldn't be easy to digest, but part of him took satisfaction in their identical gob smacked expressions. "She's fine, happy and healthy. The same applies to your granddaughter."

Leroy Berry's face took on a look of anger as he leaned forward. "And she's just your roommate?" His tone had a hopeful quality to it that Will didn't care for.

"No, she isn't just my roommate. We are getting married on the 23rd of next month." Will said carefully, watching their expressions turn angrier.

"I know how this sounds, but I do love her." Will said, hoping to reason with them. "I love her more than I have loved anyone in my entire life. I know the age difference is substantial, but I adore her and Madeline and can't imagine my life without them."

"So it was you that ruined our daughter's life?" Leroy Berry shouted, standing. "It was you that screwed up her future? The teacher we trusted would take care of her actually took advantage of her, she's a child."

Will stood as well, his anger starting to boil over. "Rachel didn't ruin her life. Her plans changed. No, I am not Madeline's natural father," He said, his stomach sinking with the sadness of that fact. "but I will love her like she's my own. Rachel and I didn't enter into a relationship until July."

"I should report you. You call yourself a teacher but you go around preying on innocent students. You disgust me." Leroy said, not advancing but keeping his fists balled at his sides.

"The legal age of consent is sixteen in the state of Ohio." Will responded, "We have done nothing wrong. She wasn't my student when we started dating."

"Even if you were to report me how would it look that you abandoned your 18 year-old pregnant daughter?" He asked, looking at each of them, knowing that Hiram's position as a respected pediatric surgeon would be tarnished. Leroy Berry had a lot to lose as well, he was campaigning to be Lima's first homosexual city council member and a scandal was the last thing he needed. Will could see they were thinking along the same lines because their anger deflated almost instantly.

"Listen," Will said, holding his hands up, "All I want is for Rachel to be happy. I love her and it kills me to see her so upset. Please? Please consider letting all this petty stuff go and have a relationship with your daughter again. If not for her, then for your granddaughter."

There was a long pause before Will spoke. "I think I have said all I have to say on the matter." he said standing, putting his hands in his pockets. "I'll see myself out."

He had barely made it to the porch when he heard Hiram Berry speak from behind him. "Wait, William." He said, closing the door behind him and walking up to Will.

"Rachel is really okay?" He asked, smiling sadly when Will nodded. "I'm really glad you were there William. Thank you for being there for my little girl. I'm not sure how all of this is going to turn out but I can rest easy knowing she has you."

He paused, "Please don't tell her you came. I don't know what Leroy wants to do yet, but I do know we aren't going to report you. You're a good man, William. My daughter is lucky to have you." He reached out his hand to Will.

"You know, you can always come see her." Will said, shaking his future father-in-laws hand, relieved that there might be hope for reconciliation. Hiram Berry looked unsure as he looked back at the door.

"It might be too soon." He said, pushing his glasses up his nose, and headed back to the door. "You take care of yourself William. I hope to see you on much better terms someday."

Will got into his car, surprised about the outcome of his visit. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but seeing that at least one of her fathers was open to the idea of reconciling left him feeling strangely cheered.

He drove the rest of the way home, debating what to tell Rachel. He knew once he looked at her sad, heartbroken face he would want to crumble and give her a small ray of hope, but he knew he just couldn't. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he told her about her talk with Hiram and nothing ever came of it. No, he would keep it to himself, as much as it killed him he had to do that for her.

The door was unlocked as he made his way inside. He could see Rachel's glossy hair from where he stood in the dining room and he fought to keep his face impassive. She wasn't supposed to know he knew.

"Hey honey, I'm home." He called out, smiling, determined to be strong for the woman that he loved.

-.-.-.-

Rachel sat, surrounded by bowls full of vegetables, and all of them perfectly sliced, diced and julienned. _Time is moving impossibly slow. _ She thought, glancing at the clock before yawning. Kurt and Blaine were going to be arriving in an hour and she had already finished all her busy work.

To say the night had been a rough one would have been the understatement of the year. She tossed and turned the whole night, replaying her fathers' cold rejection, it hurt more and more each time. When the clock hit 6 A.M she got out of bed with a yawn, satisfied she had given it the best attempt she could.

Her eyes felt heavy as she prepared their breakfast, trying to distract herself from yesterday's events. It was easy to pretend everything was fine when she lived in the protected bubble she had built herself with Will. It was easy to convince yourself that your parents didn't abandon you when you don't have to face their rejection, but there was no denying it now. It was there and painful. Like a stinging slap across the face.

She could feel Will staring, his concerned eyes studying her, as he made no attempt to eat. _I don't want your pity, Will._ She thought bitterly. _You have two parents who adore you. You can't even begin to understand what it feels like to be rejected by not one or two, but three parents. _

_Why am I angry with Will? _She thought, trying to hide her frown. _He's always been there. No matter the situation. It's not his fault everything happened. _Snapping out of her pity party, she smiled at him, attempting happiness for both their sakes.

"Honey, are you okay?" Will asked, sipping from his juice before reaching out to hold her hand. "If you want me stay home I will."

She smiled, knowing it didn't reach her eyes and took a big bite of her food. "No, Will. I'm going to be fine." She lied, still smiling. She honestly knew she wasn't fine, but it wasn't Will's job to pick up the pieces of her life every time she fell apart. She had to learn to be okay on her own.

Determined, she ate the rest of her food quickly, her stomach unsettled as she stood to gather the plates. She fought to keep her smile as she rinsed them, her pregnancy hormones running rampant and making her want to cry.

It took twenty minutes to convince him to leave, and she was only able to accomplish that when she promised him she would call if things got too hard for her. Not even the reminder of Kurt and Blaine's arrival pacified his fears, but his trust in her word outweighed his concern. He knew if she had her mind set on staying strong, there wasn't anything he could do about it.

After he left, Rachel found herself wandering aimlessly through the house. She straightened the bookshelf, arranging them in alphabetical order as well as by genre. She dusted the mantle and set out a pretty autumn themed mantle decoration, before heading into the kitchen.

It was nearing 1 p.m. when she finished chopping vegetables for the dinner tomorrow. Though Kurt and Blaine weren't staying, she wanted to devote as much time as she possibly could to their visit. Which meant she had to get all her chores done that day. With a sigh she prepared the turkey, gagging as she washed and prepped it and put it in its brine.

She wandered into Maddy's room, imagining how it was going to look once it was decorated. She was grateful that horrible wood paneling Terri used to have up was gone. She had only caught a glimpse of the room while she did Terri's chores back in sophomore year, but one glimpse was enough. She didn't know how Will had managed to remove all the glitter that had previously covered every surface of the room, but he had done a marvelous job.

The bed had been moved away from the wall, covered in a tarp to protect it while Will painted the walls that evening. They wanted the walls painted before his parents visited, knowing his mother would have many strong opinions on paint color if it weren't already finished. Supplies for the job sat in the corner by the boxes containing her crib and changing table, ready to be set up closer to the due date.

Grabbing her computer she returned to the living room, trying to pass time by picking linens and other necessities for Maddy. As she added things to her registry a feeling of guilt settled over her. She loathed the idea of people attending her shower and feeling obligated to bring a gift. Opening the catalogue to the bassinets she started to browse, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

Rachel looked at the clock, knowing it must be Kurt and Blaine. Excited, she hurried to open it, leaving her catalogue open on the sofa. It felt like it had been years since she had seen them. She flung open the door, surprised as a set of arms wrapped around her immediately. Kurt's cheeks felt cold against hers as they hugged each other, even his jacket was cold to the touch. He gave her a tight hug before stepping back, his hand on her stomach as Blaine pulled a bag into the apartment.

"Rachel!" Kurt said, smiling down at her protruding bump, his cheeks rosy from the cold. "Look at you and your cute little pregnant self." He seemed awed as he continued to study her with a huge smile on his face. "You look amazing."

She felt Blaine's still cold hand on her shoulder as she turned around to greet him, wrapping him in a huge hug. "I've missed you guys." She said, pulling them into the apartment fully before closing the door and leading them into the kitchen. "How was your flight?"

She wasn't surprised when she heard Kurt groan loudly. "The airport was a nightmare. The glares I got as we gathered our luggage should be criminal."

Blaine chuckled, sitting in the chair next to Kurt. "To be fair darling," He said, taking off his thick pea coat and setting it behind him, "every other bag was yours. People just wanted to get their luggage and get to their destinations. It is the holidays after all."

Kurt looked bored as he rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault. I require things to maintain this perfect appearance." He straightened his shirt, the brilliant blue highlighting his eyes. "Not everyone can just roll out of bed and look perfect like some people." Kurt glared at Blaine who just smiled in response.

"Besides," he continued, "I hold myself to a higher caliber than most of Ohio is used to. Why should I be punished for wanting to look my best?"

The question was rhetorical, almost a challenge for anyone to question him. Rachel and Blaine exchanged a look across the table. They had been down this road with Kurt enough times to know that this wasn't a road they wanted to go down. They both knew not to get Kurt started on a topic where fashion was involved or they wouldn't be able to get a word in the rest of the night.

Kurt looked down at his shirt with a frown, picking at an invisible spot. "Damn it, that really did spill on me." He slid out of his seat. "Remind me not to fly coach next time. It was like a free-for-all back there. A grown man actually coughed and dropped his cookie on my lap." He said frowning and heading toward the bathroom.

Blaine watched him go with a smile, Kurt's complaints about flying coach still echoing through the apartment. Rachel couldn't believe how in love they were. It seemed they were the only ones still together, going stronger than ever. Smiling at the thought, she stood on tiptoe to reach the baby bump wasn't allowing her to reach the shelf she could have 2 months before. She was just about to resort to using old jars when she heard Blaine's melodic laugh from behind her.

"Do you need help with that, Rach?" He asked, standing and reaching over her to grasp the cups and hand them down to her. He seemed to be studying her in that whimsical way of his, a small smile on his face. He helped her prepare the tea, carrying his and Kurt's cups back to the table and waiting for her to sit before sliding in himself.

"How have you been, Rachel?" He asked, stirring a small amount of sugar into his tea and taking a sip. "I haven't really had the chance to talk to you since moving to New York."

"I've been fine." She said, watching her hand stir her tea counter-clockwise. When she heard about New York a small wave of sadness would wash over her before remembering how lucky she really was. No, she wasn't out experiencing the thrills of the big city, but she was marrying the man she loved and having a child with him. It was a different, but even better dream than the one she had planned.

To distract herself she stood and pulled a pumpkin roll out of the refrigerator. She wanted to try out the recipe before tomorrow, which made Blaine and Kurt the perfect guinea pigs. As if he knew not to press the issue, Blaine seemed accepted her "fine" response. He knew her well enough to know what was meant by the simple response. The three of them felt the loss of her not being there. It wasn't something they needed to discuss.

Kurt returned to the kitchen, blotting his shirt angrily. "Mark my words, that is the last time I fly coach." He said, setting down the washcloth he was using to remove the offending stain and reaching for a cup of tea. "They are just a bunch of animals back there. People practically coughing up their lungs, babies screaming, it was just…" He shuddered and sat next to Blaine, grabbing a cup and serving himself some tea.

Time seemed to fly as they sat, snacking and catching up on what they had missed. Blaine and Kurt cooed over Maddy's ultrasound photo, snapping photos to save to their phones. It felt like they had never been apart, and the homey feeling it gave Rachel was making her dread Sunday and their inevitable departure.

Will arrived home just as they had relocated to the dining room, coming into the room with a smile. He seemed thrilled to see his former students. "Hey you two." He said, giving each of them a hug.

He sat next to Rachel, making small talk with them about Tisch and his new batch of Glee members. It warmed Rachel's heart to see how comfortable they were with each other. The bridge from former student to active part of Will's life had been an easy one for her to cross, both of them desiring the other long before they were finally a couple, but she didn't expect her friends to have as easy a time as she did.

Most of them seemed to be adapting fine, dropping his former title and referring to him just as "Schue", a nickname that seemed fitting and comfortable for everyone. So when she heard Kurt address him as "Will", and Blaine do the same later in the conversation, she was thrilled. Out of everyone, Kurt and Blaine's obvious acceptance of him as a friend and no longer a mentor meant the world to her.

An hour had passed since Will had arrived home, and he seemed to notice, glancing at his watch before standing and apologizing for being unable to stay. "I have to go paint Maddy's nursery." He explained, undoing his tie. "If I ever want it to be done by the time my parent's arrive tomorrow I have to start now."

Blaine stood, undoing his crimson tie and setting it on the table. "I could help if you could use a hand." He pulled off his sweater and dress shirt to reveal an expensive looking black tee.

"That would be great. Thanks Blaine." Will said, leading the younger man out the room to show him the work they would need to get done. Rachel stood, folding Blaine's clothes for him and putting Will's discarded shirt and tie in their room. When she returned Kurt was hefting a small bright pink suitcase onto the table.

"What's that?" She asked, peering to the case had had just flipped open triumphantly.

Inside were stacks upon stacks of the newest bridal magazines. She watched surprised as he fanned them all out on the table, before closing the case and setting it on the floor. Touched by his thoughtfulness, she hugged him, eyes tearing.

He seemed surprised by her sudden burst of emotion, but wrapped his arms around her anyway, returning the hug with just as much feeling. "You didn't think I would leave you to plan this all on your own did you?" He asked, as he handed her a stack of post-its and a pencil. "I was shopping the other day and remembered that outfit you had on for your party junior year, and I just knew I had stop you before there was another dress mishap. We need magic, not 'I borrowed my dress off of a bored 1970's housewife."

Pretending to be offended she picked up the nearest magazine and started flipping through it. Really she was grateful for his help. She may be a genius at knowing what other people want, but she had no idea what to do for herself. Flipping through the pages she started to get overwhelmed by the choices, and the scary little amount of time they had to plan. Setting her head down on top of her open page she sat with her eyes closed until Kurt got her attention.

"Rach, just focus on the dresses right now, okay? I will handle the other stuff. We need to know what we are looking for before we go on Friday." He said, placing a pink post-it over an ad for invitations. "Just pick your top 3 and we will go from there."

Knowing Kurt would be there cheered her greatly and she spent the next 5 minutes scanning through the magazine until Kurt set his down with a snap. "Rachel? I completely forgot, should we even be in here right now? With the paint fumes and everything?" He asked looking around. "Should we at least open a window?"

"It's fine, Kurt." She shook her head and picked up her magazine. "Really, it is." She said, when Kurt was still staring at her. "It's a special milk paint that Will found. It's completely safe for me to be around."

He didn't seem completely convinced, and stood to open one of the windows in the dining room. When he noticed Rachel was watching, he just shrugged and asked, "What? I was hot."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Occasionally swapping magazines to compare choices. They had narrowed it down to a dress, called the bridal boutique and begged the manager to hold it for them until Friday. After only a text Kat practically begged to make the cake, tying Ian in for the food as well. Kurt was ordering save the dates, which would be picked up and mailed out Friday. The invitations were still waiting on a theme, time, and location to be able to be printed, but Rachel still felt like things were getting accomplished. Though the list of "to-do's" far outweighed the completed projects, she felt slightly less frazzled as she crossed out a few things on their list.

"What about colors?" Kurt asked, skimming through another magazine for ideas. "I know you really like pink's but since it's so close to Christmas-."

"What about crimson and cream?" Rachel said, Blaine's beautiful silk tie catching her eye as it sat on the table across from her. The colors just felt right in her head. They were Christmassy without being garish.

Kurt seemed to follow her gaze towards his tie, a look of inspiration coming to his face. "Perfect. Now we need a location." His face scrunched up in thought. "It's going to be a relatively small wedding, so we don't need a huge space."

They both fell silent as they thought. The typical wedding places, even the nicer ones that Whisk used weren't up to Kurt's vision for their wedding. It started to seem hopeless as they worked their way through winter wedding locations. They were so deep in thought that they didn't hear Blaine approach.

"Hey guys, working hard?" He asked, scrubbing at a patch of pink paint on his forehead. "How are things going?"

Kurt sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes. "We can't find a location for the reception. Lima is just too small for this wedding."

Blaine seemed confused, looking to Rachel who just shrugged, opting to let Kurt run out of steam before jumping in. So they sat, Blaine scrubbing the paint from his face and sharing a bowl of grapes with Rachel while they watched Kurt gesticulate wildly on the other side of the table. When it seemed like he was running out of steam, Blaine cleared his throat and looked at the both of them.

"If you guys need a place to have the wedding, you could always have it at my parent's place." He said, chewing a grape. "They always go to Barbados with friends for the entire month of December so the house will be empty, and there is plenty of room. They love you Rachel, they would be more than pleased."

The hopeful look returned to Kurt's face as Blaine spoke. Blaine's family home was amazing. Their beautiful, million-dollar home was 45 minutes away from the heart of Lima, in an exclusive part of Findlay, at the end of a long private drive. Although she had only been there a handful of times, she had fallen in love with the luxurious property.

"Are you sure Blaine?" She asked, grateful for his generosity but not wanting to be a burden. "I mean, we can always have it in one of the places in town. It's not a problem."

"You're having it there, Rach. Trust me everything is fine." Blaine said, smiling his warm, reassuring smile and covering her hand with his. "No more worries, okay?"

Rachel nodded, squeezing his hand gratefully. "Okay, we have a location. Now what?" She asked Kurt, who was busy scanning down his list.

"We need a DJ, flowers, favors…." He mentally was sorting things down the list, his mouth moving but no words were coming out. Finally he looked up at her, "We need a lot."

"What about Maid of Honor and Best Man?" Blaine asked, showing Rachel a picture of a possible bridesmaid dress distractedly, before putting a blue post-it on the page to mark it's place.

"I was thinking Quinn." Rachel said, noticing the slight straightening of Kurt's spine when she said the blonde's name. Rachel continued, the rest in a rush to prevent Kurt from being offended. "Because, and feel free to say no if you don't want to, but how would you two feel about walking me down the aisle?"

The two men stilled and looked up at her. Panic set in as she feared they would say no, so she rushed to continue. "It's just that you two are my very best friends, and I need you there with me for this. Don't feel you have to, but I would love if you would consider it."

Blaine was the first to wrap her in a hug, being the closest, pulling her up and into his arms. Kurt was up and out of his chair in seconds and together they wrapped her in a warm hug. "We'd be honored." Blaine said, pulling out of the embrace.

His hand had settled on her stomach momentarily, rewarding him was a small kick from Maddy. "Was that Maddy?" He asked, his hazel eyes lighting up with happiness as his face broke into a huge grin. Readjusting his hand on her stomach he laughed when he felt another small kick.

"Don't monopolize the baby." Kurt said, placing his hand next to Blaine's. After a few seconds Maddy moved again, causing both men to laugh.

"I can't believe you are growing a person." Kurt said, awed as they took their seats, picking up their respective magazines. "It's just crazy to think our adorable little Madeline is just hanging out in there, waiting to be born."

After convincing them to stay for dinner, a delectable pasta dish that Will prepared, they all settled down to show Will what they had come up with so far, getting his opinion before setting anything in stone. He seemed fine with everything they planned, offering his vote for flowers and décor.

It was close to midnight when Kurt decided they had done enough for the day, and excused himself and Blaine, promising to be back Friday for the dress fitting. Will and Rachel asked if they wanted to stay, offering Maddy's room, which still had a bed, but they declined.

"If I'm not home to help Carole with dinner she might burn the house down." Kurt said, smiling and pulling each of them into a hug, watching as Blaine followed suit.

With a sigh, Will closed the door behind them. He shot a relieved smile at Rachel as he gathered her into his arms. "God, I missed you." He sighed, nuzzling her neck softly as he breathed in her scent.

"But I haven't gone anywhere." She responded, breath catching in her throat as he lifted her up and into his arms.

"I know, but when you aren't near me it's like a piece of me is missing." He explained, running his finger across her cheek gently before covering his mouth with hers.

In a flurry of discarded clothes they made their way back the their bedroom, falling into bed. Will took the lead, holding himself above her as he left his mark on the base of her throat . He trailed his lips down, leaving another on the curve of her bare hip. "God, I love you." He said, crawling up to kiss her again.

Without warning he flipped them over, Rachel straddling his waist. His hazel eyes were locked on hers as he teased her, his grip firm on her hips has he held her tight to him. Rachel's eyes fluttered shut as he rolled his hips against her, eliciting a moan when he repeated the action.

"Will." Was all she could manage, his name and the feelings he evoked in her were the only things her mind could focus on as his slid himself up and inside her. Her hair fell over her shoulders as she let him guide her movements, nervous in this new position but slowly gaining confidence as she gazed into Will's eyes. All she could see was love and lust as she braced her hands on his chest, rolling her hips experimentally smiling when she was rewarded with a groan from him.

She felt sexy and powerful as she repeated her actions slowly, watching his eyes close as he dug his fingertips into her hips. Their movements increased as she dragged her nails down his chest, watching his abs tighten as he hissed softly.

She could feel her orgasm approaching as she leaned forward, digging her nails into his shoulders as she kissed him. His breath was hot on her skin as she climaxed, waves of pleasure washing over her as she lost herself in the sensation, aware that he was following right after her.

Her skin felt flushed as she slid off of him, feeling secure as he gathered her into his arms and holding her close. "I love you, Will." She said, snuggling against him as he pulled the blanket over them.

"I love you too, honey." He said, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck. "Sweet dreams."


	17. Chapter 17

Title: A New Direction  
>Rating: M<br>Pairings: Will/Rachel  
>Spoilers: Current through episode 2x22<br>Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.  
>Summary: Rachel never dreamed she would become a mother right out of high school. With no one else to turn to, will her trusted former glee advisor be the one she needs to help her find her new direction in life?<br>A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites list. It means the world to me that you all enjoy this.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel felt accomplished as she stirred a few of the dishes that were cooking on the stove, pleased that everything was coming out as expected. Perfect, just like the pictures in the cookbook that sat propped up on the counter. She was stirring the cranberry sauce when Will walked in, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and leaning on the counter next to her.

"How's it going, darling?" Will asked, sipping from the bottle and watching her carefully. Rachel knew he wasn't meaning to coddle her or make her feel like she couldn't do anything. He just didn't want her to overexert herself, but even knowing that didn't stop her from being slightly annoyed. Taking a subtle breath to calm her irrational spikes exasperation, she smiled at him.

"It's fine, Will." She said, stirring the sauce again as she gave him a small peck on the lips.

"And you are taking it easy, right?" He asked carefully, knowing the amount of rest she had was a constant debate between them. Will was content with her just sitting back and doing nothing while the last trimester of her pregnancy came to a close, but that just wasn't how Rachel worked. If she sat idle too long she started to go stir crazy.

"Yes Will, I'm resting. I promise." She said, mixing the ingredients for the stuffing that would bake along side the turkey. She caught Will giving her an unsure look as he pushed himself away from the counter, so she smiled and kissed him again.

"As soon as this stuffing is in and the sauce is done I will come watch the game with you, okay?" She asked, touched and also still annoyed with his hovering. _God, these pregnancy hormones are causing my temper to go crazy. I hope he doesn't get sick of these mood swings before the baby comes._ She thought, reminding herself that, hormones or no, she could never allow herself to be as unhinged as Terri.

Will seemed convinced this time, kissing her behind her ear as he wandered back to the living room, the sound of the Macy's parade filtering back to her. She had wanted to be there, watching the parade with Kurt and Blaine as they enjoyed their first real holiday in New York City. She wanted to see the massive spectacle in person, the cold biting her cheeks and nose as she huddled with the rest of Manhattan, watching the display.

Rachel sighed as the picture crossed her mind, bundled up between Kurt and Blaine watching the parade with excitement. She was sick of those moments, the ones that made it seem like she wasn't happy with her life, because she was. It wasn't the loss of performing that made her thoughts stray to New York. it was everything else. Performing or not, New York called out for her, the bustle of the streets, the cold pavement and bright lights. She would love to experience that. Even more so now that she had Will and Madeline to be there with her. Eating at some of the best restaurants in the country, walking in Central Park on a cold fall day, the orange and yellow leaves falling off the trees as the city prepared itself for a snowy winter, these were the things she was sad she was missing. Though mostly she just missed Kurt and Blaine.

She knew that the most she could hope for now was the occasional visit over the holidays and constant phone calls, but that wasn't enough. She needed them in her life. They were her absolute best friends other than Will. Even Puck, her rock, was making plans to transfer to NYU the following fall, though by the sounds of it, he would go even if he couldn't transfer. School was never his thing, and he had enough talent to tackle the city on his own.

"Well Maddy, we will still see them on holidays." She said, spooning the stuffing into a baking dish and plopping it into the oven distractedly. She had almost closed the door completely when she caught site of the turkey. Pulling open the door again she slid out the rack that held the bird, alarmed by what she saw.

It looked the same. The same pale, fleshy appearance it had when she put it in the oven, the look slightly turning her stomach. Why doesn't it look like the picture? She thought, panicked by the fact that dinner was supposed to start in 45 minutes and she had no idea why it didn't look like the book said. The oven worked, she could feel the heat on her face as she sat there trying to figure out what was going on.

"One minute!" She heard Will call out as a knock sounded from the front door. That had to be his parents. She had no idea what she was going to do. It was the first meal she cooked for them and it would be an absolute disaster. In a panic she slammed the door shut just as his parents wandered into the kitchen.

"Rachel, how are you?" Will's mother wrapped her in a warm hug. "You look positively wonderful. Doesn't she, Tom?" She asked, her arm still around Rachel as she turned to her husband.

"Yes, Louise, she looks positively radiant." He said smiling as he leaned in to hug Rachel as well. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I'm fine." She said, hugging the older man, relishing the feeling of having a father figure hug her again. He felt safe, and warm as she clung to the soft wool of his overcoat.

"Here dad, let me get that for you." Will said, slipping Tom's coat from his shoulders and draping it over his arm. He shot Rachel a smile before he left to hang up his parents' coats.

"Everything smells so delicious." Louise said, picking up a lid and sniffing the contents. "I can't wait until dinner."

Rachel turned just in time to see her opening the oven and in a panic went to usher her out of the kitchen. "Will?" She called, guiding his parents toward the entryway, smiling at him tightly when he appeared by their side in the hallway. "Why don't you show your parents what we are planning to do with Maddy's room?"

She watched as Will just smiled and lead his parents into the room, shooting her a confused look over his shoulder as he started explaining all the plans they had for the nursery. Once their backs were turned she seized her opportunity and ran to the kitchen to grab her phone, dialing Ian's number quickly.

"Hello?" She heard his friendly voice say when the line connected, grateful he was carrying his phone with him for once.

"Ian, It's Rachel." She said, keeping her voice low so her in-laws wouldn't hear her.

"Hiya Rach," He said, his smile audible over the phone. She could hear the bustle of the busy restaurant in the background. "Kat and I are just finishing up a few things here at the restaurant then we will be heading over."

"Wait, Ian," She said, panicked. "Your restaurant is offering Thanksgiving dinner for customers right?"

"Yeah…" Ian said, trailing off as he waited for her to get to her point.

"You wouldn't possibly have a turkey you could bring to dinner do you? We will totally compensate the restaurant, but for some reason the turkey didn't cook right and it looks all gross and undercooked and I don't know what I should do. This is a disaster. Why did-"

Ian's laughter sounded over the phone, ending her nervous babble. "Woah, Rach. Calm down. Everything will be fine, I promise. How many people are we looking at here?"

Blanking, Rachel counted on her fingers. "Ten."

"I'll grab one of the birds, Rach. We will be there in 15." She heard him chuckle again. "Remember to breathe, Rach. Breathe." He said, before his phone line went dead.

Tossing her phone on the counter she covered the ruined bird with tinfoil, hoping to distract Louise from peeking at the disastrous looking dinner. She couldn't believe this had happened to her, and on a holiday no less. She knew she wasn't the most accomplished home cook in the world but she certainly should be able to do this. Frustrated with herself she plated the hors d'oeuvres angrily, checking the clock so she would be ready to usher Ian and Kat in without anyone seeing that they carried the entrée that she was supposed to be baking.

The doorbell rang, startling her and causing the platter of vegetarian antipasto to clatter on the tabletop noisily. Looking up at Will and his parents' curious glances she smiled nervously at them, "I'll get it!" She shouted, knowing she probably looked slightly unhinged to the two people she was trying so hard to impress.

Rachel flung the door open, checking behind her to make sure everyone was sufficiently distracted as she spoke, "Thank god you're here, Ian. It's getting close to dinner and –" She trailed off when she saw it wasn't Ian at the door, but a red-eyed, sniffing Kurt.

"Kurt?" She asked, alarmed as she pulled him in for a hug. She made eye contact with Blaine, who was standing behind him. She gave him a look to as if to ask, "What is going on?" only to receive a sad shake of the head from Blaine. Will was watching, his brow furrowed at the obviously distressed state of his former students as Rachel led them into the kitchen. She wasn't surprised when he appeared moments later, standing beside her as they waited for Kurt to explain.

"It's Finn." Kurt finally said, as Will's face went from concerned to angry in seconds flat. She was used to the look where she and Maddy were concerned, but she was touched he cared about Kurt's welfare as well.

"What did he do Kurt?" She asked, putting one hand on Will's arm as he stood, tense, beside her. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Although she knew deep down Finn wasn't a monster, his behavior was nothing short of unpredictable at the moment and she was unsure just what his anger made him capable of. Kurt just looked at her, sniffled and then blotted his nose with a handkerchief. "No," he said meekly, folding the elaborately decorated cloth and put it in his pocket. "Of course he didn't hurt me. Not physically at least."

"I don't…" Rachel started, catching Blaine's subtle shake of his head to stop. They both knew what pushing Kurt would do, especially in matters where it came to Finn. So instead they stood there, waiting for Kurt to work up the nerve to tell them what was going on.

The silence was palpable as they waited for Kurt to explain. He seemed to be struggling with his thoughts as they sat there, watching for a signal he was ready to explain. Rachel's thoughts had just wandered back to the turkey when she heard him ask, "Why didn't you tell me Rachel?"

Startled out of her train of thought Rachel turned to him, her heart sinking as he studied her with his watery blue eyes. "What do you mean, Kurt?" she asked, crossing the kitchen to stand near him.

"Why didn't you tell me what Finn said?" He asked, his voice wavering as gazed up at her. "All this time. All this time I was sitting there, calling him my brother and he is telling you all this horrible stuff. It's a wonder you don't hate me by association."

Rachel was surprised. She couldn't even imagine how he'd heard. She slid in across from him and held his hand. " I could never hate you Kurt." She said, squeezing his hand. "I don't even hate him. Finn is still your brother Kurt, no matter what he's said. I didn't want to come between that. How did you even find out?"

Kurt gave a soft sort of sigh and studied their joined hands. "He was drunk. Came in ranting about you. Saying awful things. Thank god we were the only ones home." Rachel could tell he was debating whether or not to go into detail, but he didn't. She looked over at Blaine to see an angry scowl marring his handsome features, his face slightly pale. _Whatever he said, it must have been bad_. She thought, reaching over to grab Blaine's hand as well.

"Although I don't know what was said," Rachel started, "It doesn't matter. He can't hurt me. I have the best family I could ever want for Maddy. I have Will, I have you two." She said, shaking their joined hands, smiling as they both laughed lightly.

"Everyone who is going to be here today loves her enough to make up for his lapse in judgment." She continued. "So no matter what he said, just know we are going to be okay. We will get through this together. If one day he decides to get his head out of his ass, we are still open to him being there."

Kurt smiled, sniffing slightly. "Well, I don't want to go back there. You may say it's okay Rachel Berry, but that doesn't mean I have to forgive him. Not now anyway. So, Blaine and I are just going to go stay at a hotel. Just the thought of going back to Dad's and Carole's is giving me hives." He scratched his arm dramatically as he stood.

"Don't be ridiculous guys. We have plenty of room here." Will said, the tense, angry look gone from his eyes as he stepped away from the counter he was leaning on, smiling at them. "Just grab your bags and stay as long as you want. Our home is your home."

Rachel was touched at Will's offer. Not that she was surprised, just happy that they were close enough that Will would be comfortable offering them the room himself. She watched Blaine and Kurt, surprised that they didn't seem at all stunned by his offer.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, his gaze flicking between each of them, looking for the smallest inkling of objection. "Because we wouldn't want to impose."

"Of course we are sure." Rachel said, hugging him. "We have plenty of space and more than enough food. Besides, I need my two best friends. Please stay? For me?"

"Alright, if you insist we will just go grab our bags from the car." Kurt said, smiling as he hugged her, Blaine's quiet thank you meeting her ears as he turned and went to gather their bags.

They heard the clicking of Louise's shoes on the dining room floor as she made her way toward the kitchen. "Will?" She asked, obviously not wanting to intrude but needing something.

"I'd better go check on them." Will said, kissing the top of Rachel's head before returning to where his parents were waiting.

Kurt turned to Rachel as soon as Will was out of hearing range. "I'm happy to be staying Rach, but I had better not walk in on any funny business between you two." He said, bumping her with his shoulder. "As yumtastic as both of you are, frankly it's not an image I want burned into my retinas."

Rachel laughed, lifting the foil off the turkey to peek at the pale bird. She heard Kurt laugh behind her as she sat examining it. "I'm sorry Rachel," He said, shaking his head. "I love you and everything but I will not risk food poisoning to eat that. It just looks raw… and slightly sweaty."

Standing, she rolled her eyes in his direction. "We aren't eating it Kurt. We are thanking Ian when he shows up with the turkey he's bringing. Then we are going to smile and pretend I made it."

There was a knock at the front door as Blaine was carrying their bags into the spare room, almost colliding with her in his attempt to carry Kurt's many bags. Gracefully he maneuvered around her, looking back at Rachel as he stood in the doorway of the guest room. "I think it's Puck." He said, as he hoisted one of the bags over the shoulder of his expensive looking jacket. "I saw his truck in the parking lot."

Rachel opened the door to see Puck trying to get his sister to put her cell phone down. She hadn't seen Hannah for almost a year, but the girl was full force into her teenage rebellion, barely glancing up as Rachel greeted them. Quinn stood behind the siblings quietly, not reacting to their squabble as they waited to be invited inside. She looked pretty in her blue dress, her smile not reaching her eyes as she greeted Rachel. She could feel her heart breaking for the former cheerleader, knowing how hard the holidays were when you weren't getting along with your parents.

She let them all inside, taking their coats. Rachel could see his parents, idly watching a football game as she handed him the jackets to put away. They followed Rachel into the kitchen, Puck munching on a roll while Rachel checked the turkey again, disappointed that nothing was had changed in the time since she had been gone.

"B," Puck said, peeking over her shoulder. "I'm no expert or anything, but are we supposed to be eating a raw turkey?"

Frustrated, Rachel turned around, brandishing the turkey baster like a weapon. "Will everyone, please back off? Yes, I am aware the turkey looks raw, and no, we aren't eating it. Can we not discuss it anymore?"

She turned angrily when she heard someone enter the kitchen, catching Blaine's surprised expression as he held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa," he said, side stepping into the kitchen with his eyes trained on her. "At ease. I don't even know what's going on."

Kurt who had been watching the whole thing with mirth in his eyes, walked up to Rachel. "She's having a mini-meltdown because of the turkey."

He held his hand out slowly, wrapping it around the baster. "Honey, we are all very sorry to have made fun of your turkey, aren't we guys?" He asked, nodding as they agreed. "So how about you just give the pointy metal utensil to me." His voice soft as he extracted it from her grip with a small, "Thatta girl."

As if on cue there was another knock at the door. Kurt looked up, clapping his hands dramatically. "If there is a god, that will be Ian." He said, as they turned to see the man in question walk through the door with a gigantic metal tray in his hands.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Ian asked, looking around nervously at the small crowd of people staring at him. His eyebrow was arched as he set the tray on the table and lifted the lid.

"Well guys, we should probably be heading out to the living room to mingle." Kurt said, rounding everyone up and herding them through the door. He paused in front of Ian, turning to him, "Whatever you do, don't mention the T-U-R-K-E-Y." his stage whisper reaching Rachel's ears and making her smile as she watched him disappear through the door.

"Where's Kat?" She asked, leaning over and sniffing the turkey, the golden color of the bird causing a slight spike of jealousy to run through her.

"She's out in the living room distracting your in-laws so we can make the switch." He said, taking the turkey off the metal tray and placing it on the serving platter. "So, where is this ruined turkey?" He asked, his crystal blue eyes searching for the offending poultry.

"It's here." Rachel said, lifting the foil that hid her ruined attempt at her first thanksgiving turkey. "I don't understand what I did wrong. I followed all the directions, but it didn't work. I just don't know what I did. Why didn't mine look like yours?"

Ian just chuckled. "Rachel, I am a trained chef. I spent hundreds upon hundreds of hours learning how to do what I do. Don't feel bad about it, there is always next year. This will be our little secret." He winked at her as he covered her ruined turkey and hefted the tin tray into his arms to carry to the garbage.

Alone again in the kitchen, Rachel started to put the finishing touches on the dinner. The atmosphere was too quiet as she put food in their designated serving dishes. She could hear the polite chatter of their guests and she started to feel excluded. To make things more festive for herself she turned on her iPod, just starting to play "Baby It's Cold Outside" when Kat walked in.

"Hey there honey." She said, her heels causing her to tower over Rachel. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"How's it coming in here? Anything I can help with?" She asked, looking around at the various serving dishes that were scattered on the counter. "Want me to start carrying this stuff out?"

Rachel turned around as she pulled out the carving knife. "Yeah, make sure Will extends the table and pulls the extra chairs out of the closet." She said before turning to the mashed potatoes. She was so engrossed with making sure everything looked perfect that she didn't even hear someone enter the kitchen.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Rachel." She heard Josh say happily, his eyes seeming to shine as he wrapped her in a hug. "Did you know it was starting to snow out there?" He asked, the snow on his wool peacoat melting with the heat of the kitchen.

"'Baby It's Cold Outside' is an appropriate choice," Josh said, picking a green bean out of the bowl and popping it in his mouth, "it's absolutely freezing outside. It's been snowing for like ten minutes."

Rachel looked outside to see giant white flakes of snow falling softly to the lawn in the courtyard outside the kitchen window. She loved this time of year. The world seemed so quiet and peaceful as people slowly made their way home, seeking shelter from the bitter cold. Nostalgic for the upcoming Christmas season she turned the volume up on the dock, smacking Josh's hand away as he reached for another vegetable.

"Quinn's here you know." She said lightly, hoping Josh would notice her obvious hint at the two blondes' future romance.

Josh seemed to shrug off her hint, picking at a carrot and not looking at her. "I dunno Rach," he said, still not making eye contact, "I'm not sure if I'm really up for dating at the moment. Besides, she's not really my type."

"Well at least consider it. I know she's looking for a date to the wedding." She said, passing him a couple of bowls. "Can you take this out to the table for me? Your seat is next to Quinn's."

She pushed Josh out the door as Will walked in, greeting him warmly. Josh barely glanced up as he made his way through the doorway, tossing a halfhearted hello at him as he passed. Will looked slightly surprised as he wrapped Rachel in a hug.

"Was it something I said?" He asked, leaning down and placing a kiss on the cheek.

"No, he's just a little moody about me playing Cupid for him and Quinn." Rachel said, handing him the ice bucket to fill.

"Meaning he wants you to or he doesn't?" Will asked, dropping handfuls of ice into the pail without turning back to her.

"Doesn't." Rachel responded, stacking spare napkins and silverware into their caddy to be taken to the table. "He claims she's not 'his type'."

Will looked surprised when he turned around. "Wow, it isn't often that I hear a guy say Quinn Fabray isn't his type." He said, gabbing the now filled caddy from her hands. "Not that I don't understand. I myself am partial to a certain brunette beauty."

Rachel laughed as Will leaned in for kiss. "Whatever, you charmer." she said, shooed him toward the door, following him out to take her seat at the crowded, lively table.

She checked the table, making sure every serving dish was accounted for and drinks were properly filled as Will returned to the table with the beautiful turkey. Everyone made over the perfect looking bird and the amazing job she did, even the people who had seen her actual horrid attempt. She shot a look across the table at Ian, making sure he wasn't offended by her acceptance of their praise. He just smiled in response to her curious look, shooting her a wink as Louise asked her for the recipe.

Dinner went superbly, all her loved ones making conversation as platters were passed around. It felt right, perfect to see everyone so happy. Hannah even cracked a smile on more than one occasion, her hazel eyes lighting up like her brother's when she grinned. Josh was leaning his head near Quinn's, saying something that made her smile and cover her mouth in a ladylike attempt to muffle a laugh.

This dinner was so different to the ones she spent with her fathers. Although equally full of love, even as recently as last year, Rachel had almost no extended family which meant the quiet affair was limited to the three of them. Much like how they celebrated every holiday, they would order Chinese and lounge in the den watching a musical or a movie that was made before the Reagan era.

She smiled remembering her fathers' mutual distaste for most current films. They believed the industry's standards had suffered in recent years, saying that films relied to heavily on trashy jokes and sexual innuendo to truly be called art. The only ones they would allow were musicals or films based on novels. Hiram would sneak in the occasional thriller but even those were limited to Halloween viewing.

Rachel kicked herself, suddenly remembering the stash of romantic comedies she had hidden in old CD cases. She had been in such a rush when she left that she had forgotten all about her cache. Just thinking about her copy of Love, Actually that was hidden inside the soundtrack to Breakfast At Tiffany's put her in a sour mood.

Will noticed her frown and turned to her, "What's wrong honey?" he asked, setting down his fork.

Rachel shook her head, "It's nothing. I'm just thinking about my dads." she said, noticing a flicker of something pass across Will's expression as he squeezed her hands lovingly.

As dinner passed into dessert she retrieved the many baked goods that she helped Josh and Kat prepare just a few days prior. Everyone seemed so happy as she set the trays of pastries on the buffet for people to serve from as they wished. Impressed by the mini tarts that seemed to glisten in the light of the dining room she realized how lucky she was to have two talented pastry chefs to learn and grow from. Puck was practically hopping up and down as she set the pecan and pumpkin pies down next to the whipped cream dispenser, which Hannah pointed out was exactly like the fancy one the cute coffee guy at the Lima Bean uses.

It was nearing 11pm as people started to grab their coats and head home. Puck was the first to leave carrying a nearly comatose Hannah in his arms, the chocolate smeared around her mouth the only proof that her inner child allowed her to raid the dessert buffet with gusto. She had refused to walk, resorting to toddler like behavior and refusing to stand every time he tried to guide her to the door. He paused by the doorway to accept the care package Rachel was sending for his mother, shifting Hannah to grip the bag.

"Goodnight you two," Rachel said, brushing the hair behind the ear of the girl in Puck's arms. "Oh Noah, I hope your Ma won't be too upset about her sugar coma."

"Nah, she'll be fine." Puck said, leaning in to give Rachel as much of a hug as he could with what he was carrying. "Ma is used to her sugar binges. You shoulda seen her at our cousin Marci's wedding. It was chaos. She got cake on the wedding dress. So, um... just steer clear on your big day and you should be okay."

Rachel laughed as they left, "Noted." She said, as the walked down the hall. "Goodnight!"

She turned around, surprised to see Josh helping Quinn with her coat before walking with her to leave. "Puck was my ride," Quinn said, obviously trying to keep the happy smile off her face. "Josh has agreed to drive me home."

Quinn gave her a look that practically screamed_ "I'll tell you later"_ as Rachel held the door open for them. They were already halfway down the hall when Kurt peeked his head out, yelling. "Dress fitting bright and early tomorrow. Be prepared no matter what time I call. Plenty to do and not enough time to do it in."

He paused for a second, Quinn and Josh were almost out the lobby doors before adding, "Actually, if you could just keep it to light, easy layers so you can be out the door when I call, that would be..." his voice trailed off, looking concerned before he turned to Rachel and asked, "She heard me right? Well, no matter. If she's not ready we'll just drag her out."

Will's parents were saying their goodbyes as Kurt and Rachel returned, each getting equally warm hugs as they made their way out the door. Louise looked emotional as she hugged Rachel for the second time. She adored Louise and she knew the older woman felt the same way. She would be the closest thing Rachel would have to a mother now and she really wanted her to be at the fitting tomorrow, so plucking up the courage she asked her to join them.

Louise was so touched by Rachel's offer it took Tom an additional fifteen minutes to get her out the door, tossing her a warm, "goodnight my dear" to Rachel as he shepherded his wife out to their car.

Her muscles ached as she walked back into the kitchen to start on the mountain of dishes, surprised to see Blaine and Kurt hard at work when she opened the door. Blaine's cashmere sleeves were pushed up to his elbows and he was scrubbing a pan as Kurt stood waiting to dry the dishes, a towel slung over his shoulder.

"You don't have to do that guys," she said, moving to take Blaine's place at the sink, "but thank you so much."

Blaine just laughed as Rachel's much smaller form tried to move him away from his spot in front of the sink. "Rach, honey, I think I am more likely to win this than you are." He said, motioning for Kurt to help him out. "Just go relax. It's the least we could do to thank you for letting us stay."

Rachel huffed as Kurt went to guide her out the door, his grip firm on her shoulders. "You don't have to work for your room." She said, practically digging the rubber soles of her ballet flats into the linoleum of the kitchen floor to prevent being ousted from the kitchen.

"We don't think we have to 'work for our room'." Kurt said, depositing her on the other side of the kitchen doorway and standing firm to prevent her from entering. "You two are our friends and we want to help. Now go take your pregnant self and go get Will. You need to get yourselves to bed. We have a busy day of wedding stuff tomorrow."

Kurt stood and watched as she made her way into the living room, making shooing motions when she turned around to argue again. Rachel found Will sitting on the sofa, his eyes closed and head thrown back. He seemed to be asleep as she sat down next to him, so she was surprised when his arm wound around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. She sat there cuddled against him, listening to the faint sound of Kurt and Blaine's voices mingling with the running water of the faucet.

"That was a long day." He said sighing, laying his head atop hers. "Did the boys kick you out of the kitchen?"

Rachel nodded, "They said we need our rest. Apparently we have a 'busy day' of wedding planning tomorrow."

Will groaned lightly in response, standing and pulling her gently up next to him. "Why does that sound scary?"

"It does." Rachel yawned tiredly, letting him lead the way to their room. "It seems scary because it's going to be." She said, as both of them headed into the bathroom to wash up for the night.

"Remember Burt and Carole's wedding?" she asked, pausing to rinse the scrub off she had just applied to her face and blot it dry with a hand towel. "I was only a bridesmaid and it was seriously like training for a marathon. Kurt really throws himself into the wedding planning."

Her body ached as she crawled under the covers with Will, laying her head on his chest. "All we have to remember is no matter how much we may want to throttle him throughout this, he's only doing it out of love."

She felt Will dip his head down, kissing the top of her head softly as he rubbed soothing circles across her back. "All I know is that anything Kurt might want me to do is nothing compared to the lengths I am willing to go to marry you. So let him bring his worst. I can take anything he can dish out."

Rachel giggled softly as she snuggled into him, watching the snowfall outside their bedroom. She could hear Kurt and Blaine in the kitchen, the gentle clinking of glasses the only sound they made as they worked away. Cuddling into her blanket and closing her eyes, she prepared herself for the hectic day she had in store for her tomorrow.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel felt herself being jostled, rousing her from her comfortable sleep and lovely accompanying dream. Grumbling, she turned over, clutching the pillow over her head in a vain attempt to signal an unwillingness to wake to whomever was trying to get her up. When her assailant wouldn't relent she turned over, opening her eyes to find Kurt and Blaine flanking both sides of her, each lying against the headboard.

"Morning sleepy head." Kurt said, a youthful glow about his already youthful appearance. "Rise and shine. We have a busy day ahead."

"Kurt it's," She paused, checking the digital alarm clock that sat next to him on the nightstand. "7:30 in the morning. Stores aren't even open right now. I'm going back to bed."

Kurt laughed as she made an attempt snuggle back into her pillow, snatching it away from her. "Oh no you don't. You are going to get up and enjoy this lovely breakfast we slaved over for you. Then you are going to go get dressed and meet us in the dining room."

He placed a tray on her lap, a bowl of oatmeal with what appeared to be sautéed apples and pears on top. Next to it sat a small plate of toast, a half a grapefruit and what appeared to be vegan "bacon". There was also a large glass of orange juice to wash it all down with.

"You guys made me breakfast?" She asked, touched that they had thought of her. "Vegan 'bacon' as well? Which one of you thought of that?" Rachel asked, munching on the delicious but rare treat that was made for her.

"Guilty." Blaine said, smiling at her from his spot against the headboard.

Kurt got off the bed, waiting for Blaine to join him by the door. "Eat up." He said, as he closed the door behind them. "You're going to need your strength."

Rachel took her time finishing every last crumb before getting up and leisurely getting ready, knowing this was probably going to be her last chance to relax for the day. She wore light layers like Kurt had advised Quinn to do as well, knowing she was probably going to have to undress more than she would've liked to have today, and the easier to get the clothes off, the better. She already felt tired as she left the safety and warmth of her bedroom and joined everyone in the dining room.

Will and Blaine were still seated at the table, Will reading the paper and Blaine munching on a piece of toast. Neither looked ready to leave, as Rachel stood there, bundled for the cold and waiting to go. Kurt joined her seconds later, bundled up and pulling her toward the door, barely giving her time to say goodbye befor closing the door behind them.

They got into Kurt's rental SUV, buckling up and making their way toward the Fabray home. The snow had been piled to the side of the roads, but Kurt made sure to keep his concentration on the road. Which was good, seeing as their lane was already starting to ice over.

"Blaine is taking Will to get a tux and entertain him while we are dress shopping." He kept his eyes on the frosty road as he made his way through town. "Text Quinn and tell her we are like 7 minutes away."

Rachel pulled out her phone, texting Quinn a quick message to warn her of their impending arrival. She received a response a few seconds later, the contents of which shocked her. "Oh my god." Rachel laughed, putting her phone in her purse before turning back to Kurt. "Change of plans. We aren't going to the Fabray's."

"Where are we going then?" Kurt asked, stopping at a light and waiting to hear the move he should make next. Barely containing her laughter Rachel lead him to Josh's apartment. Watching Kurt snicker behind his hand as Quinn made her way out to his car was almost comical. The "Walk of Shame" wasn't something she thought she would ever see Quinn do. She was still in her dress from the night before, but she looked decidedly more rumpled as she climbed into the back seat.

"Not a word, either of you." She said, before she laid her head back on the seat and closed her eyes.

Kurt smirked at her in the rearview mirror. "Rough night?" He asked, ducking as she swung at his shoulder.

Quinn sighed when she missed, returning to her previous resting state. "Just lay off guys, I'm really tired."

"Way to go Josh." Kurt said under his breath as they made their way out of Lima and towards Mansfield.

By the time they reached the boutique, Louise was already there. She climbed out of her car as they did, giving them each a hug before leading them all inside. Not one to be pushed out of the lead role, Kurt took the reigns, advising Rachel on all the research he had done on wedding dresses for expectant mothers and picking out the styles he felt best suited her. When he had a sizable selection they waited outside for her to try the first one on.

Inside the changing room Rachel felt like she was drowning in white lace. The shop was beautiful and she felt like a bride, nervous and excited for her special day, but part of her felt anxious as well. She was worried she was going to look like a snowball under all the lace and tulle that surrounded her.

She tried on the first dress, smiling as the assistant made over how small she still was even so late in her pregnancy. Rachel didn't feel small though, she felt like a mini blimp as she made her way out in the first dress, watching their reactions. Her thoughts were mirrored in their faces as she got a series of wrinkled noses and not so subtle shakes of their heads.

Each dress received sort of the same reaction. They were all pretty, and looked lovely on Rachel, even she could see that in her Hindenburg mindset, but they weren't "the one". Louise seemed to be the only one who approved of each choice. She had been in tears since Rachel walked out in the first dress. Each time Rachel would round the corner to stand in front of them, the older woman would break into a fresh set of tears.

By the fifth dress, Rachel was starting to give up hope. It was the second to the last one. She watched as the attendant slid the dress up and into place, smiling as she felt a rush of emotion. This was it. It was the one. She could see herself walking down the aisle. She felt like a bride as opposed to a lace-covered bowling ball. The waist of the dress fell just above her baby bump, draping into a beautiful a-line skirt made of tulle. It didn't mask Maddy from the world, simply made Rachel feel like her old self, no longer the size of a small sedan. Tears swam in her eyes as she had the attendant help her with the veil, the beautiful embroidery enhancing the beauty of the dress.

The series of gasps that met her as she stood in front of them only confirmed what she felt. This was it. The one. Her dress. Kurt's eyes were tearing as he stood to fix her veil, squeezing her shoulders gently to convey the hug he wanted to give her but couldn't. It was against Kurt's nature to rumple fine fabrics. Quinn looked equally moved, though more refined about her reaction, a single tear sliding from her pretty eyes as she watched Rachel. Louise was even more emotional seeing Rachel in the veil and dress, standing and fussing with her layers of tulle and dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

Luckily the alterations would be easy, they would only need to return once to make sure they were correct before the big day. They browsed the bridesmaids dresses, unimpressed by the selection. Kurt said he had seen the perfect dress as he was doing some shopping in New York, promising to pick it up for Quinn in time for the ceremony.

"How do you even know what size I wear?" Quinn asked, her tone still a little short as a result of the comments Kurt had made earlier about her over-nighter with Josh.

He had the grace to not look offended as he picked out an outfit for Louise. "Honey, fashion is my thing. I'm not going to say it out loud, but trust me I know exactly what size to get you."

Louise insisted upon paying for the wedding dress, shushing Rachel's protests over the kind gesture. She claimed Rachel was her daughter now, so the sooner she got used to being spoiled, the easier it was going to be on everyone. Touched by the love she felt, Rachel hugged her mother-in-law, amazed how absolutely lucky she was to have them.

They parted ways in the parking lot, promising to get together for coffee the following week, and with a promise that Kurt would call to let her know he had landed safely in New York. Getting into their own car they followed her most of the way home, veering off toward the mall as it drew closer. Kurt claimed they had loads more shopping to do, as they pulled into a spot and made their way inside.

Christmas music was playing over the mumbled chatter of the throngs of people trying to snatch the last of the black Friday deals. Kurt usually referred to this day as one of his major holidays. It was one of the biggest shopping days of the year, but he only seemed annoyed by the crowds as they fought their way through the crowd. Rachel was surprised to see how busy their small mall seemed to be. It felt like every citizen of Lima was there, leaving her with a cramped, claustrophobic feeling.

Kurt pulled her into Macy's directly into the shoe collection to find what he called, "appropriate wedding footwear." His eyes seemed to light up as he finally found what he was looking for. A jeweled pair of cream colored heels. She caught sight of Badgley Mischka's name printed inside, already knowing these were far out of her budget.

"Kurt I can't afford," Rachel picked up the shoe box and momentarily gawking at the $215 price tag. "to spend that on shoes. Especially ones I will probably never wear again. That's a car payment. Besides, I'm not really a high heels sort of girl."

Kurt looked bored as he held out the shoe. "Rachel, this is going to be one of the biggest days of your life." He said, motioning for her to take it. "You need this. You didn't have to spend the money on the dress and you need shoes for you pictures. Wear what you want for the reception. You can even go barefoot if you must. Hopefully you will only be doing this once. You should make it count."

She could see his point, never owning anything as expensive as the shoes she now held in her hand. Slipping them on she stood shakily before walking across the shoe aisle, more sold on the bejeweled shoe with every step she took. Rachel knew that if she allowed herself enough time, she would talk herself out of them. To prevent that she slipped out of them quickly, paying for them before her brain had a chance to over think the situation.

They were walking back toward the car when they saw Blaine and Will walking over to them, garment bags in their arms. It felt great to be that much closer to being done, that much closer to the big day. Will gave her a quick kiss as they separated, riding in the cars they came in back to the apartment.

As soon as they were home they started on the save the dates, addressing, stuffing and stamping each crimson envelope. Working in an assembly line, the work went quickly, separate piles forming for ones that were to be hand delivered, and the ones to be mailed.

"You're inviting Sue and Emma?" Rachel asked, noting the names as Will passed her the cards to be sorted into the appropriate pile. The table seemed to still at the mention of Emma's name before noticing they were acknowledging the tension and returned to work with extra enthusiasm. Only serving to highlight the situation more by having forced sounding small talk to fill the silence.

"Of course I'm inviting Emma." Will said, passing her another letter. "She helped me with the ring. It would be awkward not to. As for Sue, she's been surprisingly supportive of the whole thing."

Rachel was slightly moody at the thought of the petite red head being present on their wedding day, the pain of seeing her in that restaurant with Will still fresh in her mind. She knew it had meant nothing to Will. He loved her, Rachel, and no one else. The lunch may have been just that to him but that doesn't mean that it meant nothing to Emma as well, and that was what worried her.

Part of her was still jealous of the hold that Emma used to have on Will, but she needed to move past that, for him at least. He deserved to have his friend there, even if the idea made Rachel a little less than comfortable. _Will loves me, not Emma_ she thought, feeling a little bit better as she placed the addressed envelope in the small pile Will was taking to school with him on Monday.

To thank them for all their help Will and Rachel treated the three to dinner, ordering take out for everyone. They all sat around the table, eating their food and laughing, enjoying each other's company. They were nearly in hysterics by the time they got around to the fortune cookies, almost aching with laughter as they sipped their tea and shared their fortunes.

When midnight rolled around they made a bed on the sofa for Quinn, who seemed grateful to change when Rachel handed her some pajamas. They said their goodnights and retired to their room, exhausted by the busy day. Rachel barely had the energy to undress, leaving her clothes in a pile on the floor as she collapsed on their bed. She was asleep before Will could join her, dreams of their upcoming wedding lulling her into a happy slumber.

-.-.-.-.

A/N: There are only 4 more chapters to go! Thank you all so much for your support! I am planning a second part to this and would really love to know if you guys would be interested in reading it. Let me know in a personal message or review if you would like me to continue. Hope you are having a wonderful day!


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** A New Direction

**Rating: **M

**Pairings:** Will/Rachel

**Spoilers: **Current through episode 2x22

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.

**Summary: **Rachel never dreamed she would become a mother right out of high school. With no one else to turn to, will her trusted former glee advisor be the one she needs to help her find her new direction in life?

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites list.

-.-.-.

"You guys didn't have to go through all this trouble, you know." Rachel said, sitting at the long table that ran through the kitchen. She looked at the wide spread of options both Ian and Kat had set out for her to sort through and pick for her reception.

One side was lined with tiny tasting dishes. Ian's delectable cooking sitting perfectly on top each little plate, already making her hungry with its delicious smells. Kat had lined up perfect miniature versions of her most popular flavors of wedding cakes, all expertly decorated and waiting for her to pick. Rachel wasn't sure why they were going through so much trouble. She was after all part of the company, she knew how this all worked.

"Come on, Rach. Let us spoil you. You are only doing this once." Kat said, pulling up a stool across the table from her, sitting in front of her cakes. Ian sat as well, ready to present his offerings. "At least you'd better only be doing this once," she continued, "because Will is amazing. Besides, this is a big deal for us too. Let us enjoy it."

Rachel just laughed, grabbing the lists of options that they had on hand to help customers choose. She was so used to be being on the business sides of weddings she had forgotten to have fun and enjoy the process. She had been treating this as she would a client, going through the few motions Kurt would allow her, forgetting to enjoy a magical time in her life.

Josh walked in, closing the appointment book he held in his hands and setting it by the phone. "We have a booking for a cake testing at 2:30. Just groom though. The bride can't make it. We have the cakes ready right?" He asked Kat, noticing the spread on the table. "What are we doing here?"

"We are forcing Rachel to be a bride." Kat said, smirking good-naturedly at her. "Apparently, she's too worried about being a 'bother' to enjoy wedding planning."

"I see." Josh said, sitting on the stool next to Rachel. He shot her a smile. "Where's Will for all this planning?"

"Field trip." Rachel responded, a blush settling on her cheeks when Josh looked at her incredulously. "He said he would stop by, but that he trusts you three to help me make these decisions since you are the professionals."

"Is it a real field trip this time?" Josh asked, picking up a fork and twirling it in his hands, not looking at Rachel, who scoffed and pushed his shoulder jokingly.

"Yes it's a real field trip, you jerk." She said, picking up her fork. "I even helped sort the signed forms. "

Josh held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I just thought I should ask, we don't want a repeat of last time." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and giving her a friendly hug. "So what are we all sampling first?"

Ian set out two plates of the first appetizer, an elegantly stacked potato dish that was almost too pretty to eat. Josh and Rachel each took a bite from the plate in front of them, Ian and Kat doing the same on their own dish. As she marveled at Ian's amazing skills, she made a note to definitely choose whatever that delectable little morsel was.

They worked through the appetizers and hors d'oeuvres, laughing and joking over the delicious food so much they lost track of time. When Rachel looked up at the digital clock on the oven they barely had half an hour to finish and prep for their next client. Rushed, but grateful for all the effort they moved on to the cakes. Josh and Ian gratefully helped her sample all of Kat's beautiful choices, the three of them finally narrowing down the flavors they liked for each layer. She was just about to describe the cake she pictured when Kat held up her hand.

"Don't bother Rach," She said, shaking her head. "Kurt called and told me what he planned."

Kat seemed thoughtful before she continued. "You know, he has quite an eye for this stuff. Any chance he would be willing to consider a career change? I know he would be an awesome addition." She said, starting to clean up the plates from their samples.

Rachel giggled to herself at Ian's attempt to grab a last forkful of Kat's devil's food with chocolate mousse filling as it was cleared away from under his nose. She wasn't surprised Kurt had taken the reigns with the cake. He had practically photocopied her wedding black book of merchants and wedding ideas, telling her he needed all the resources he could find if he was going to pull off the biggest wedding Lima and Findlay would ever see. She was slightly worried he was going to go overboard since tasteful and gaudy sat on such a fine line, but Kurt was a pro, he'd make this wedding perfect.

Standing she prepared to meet their client. Apparently they were a pretty big name, willing to spend to get what they want. She was surprised Josh had pulled in such a big client for them, since Lima was hardly LA or New York, there weren't a lot of big weddings to be had. Since they were primarily Josh's account, having booked them back before she started at Whisk, she decided to familiarize herself with the client before she sat in on their tasting.

Grabbing the book she followed Josh and Ian as they carried the cakes to be used for the tasting to the client room. Different from the one used for consultations and initial meetings, this room held a vintage dining room style table. It sat beautifully in the room, the expensive design and sturdy make of it making it an excellent find for Rachel, one she was proud of.

Setting the book on the polished cherry surface she took her seat. Josh and Ian had set the last of the choices down around her, and had left the room. Ian hurried to get his planner and Josh went to greet the client, who by the chime of the doorbell, had just walked in. She scanned Josh's neat print, starting on the second page of notes. His work was just as neat and orderly as hers.

_They want dahlias and peonies? _Rachel thought, turning to the other page. They would be paying a premium price for the blooms at this time of year, since their wedding was only a few weeks away. She shrugged to herself, amused by the firm choices of their clients when her eyes caught the name of the groom. Panic welled in her as she heard Josh's voice nearing. She slammed the book shut and tried to appear as professional as she could, making notes on her own notebook to appear busy when they finally walked in.

"Rachel?" His musical voice asked, sounding soft and laced with awe at seeing her. "What are you doing here?"

She stood up, plastering on her show smile and praying he wouldn't notice. "Jesse. It's lovely to see you. Congratulations on your upcoming wedding." She said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

His blue eyes raked over her face as he clasped her hand in between his. His curly hair was in his usual causal disarray, a lock falling over his forehead. If he noticed her forced smile he didn't say anything. He just stood there, grinning at her, seemingly lost in his thoughts. She glanced over at Josh who was frowning at her slightly. He was looking between Jesse and Rachel, catching on to her uneasy smile.

"How have you been?" Jesse asked, releasing her hand but still staring at her as if she could possibly be a mirage.

"I've been fine, Jesse. Thank you for asking." She said, taking her seat, feeling uneasy at his staring. "How have you been?"

Josh took his seat next to Rachel, his hand on her arm to give her the support she so very obviously needed but couldn't ask for. He didn't inquire how they knew each other. There was no need. He felt stupid that "Jesse" hadn't clicked to him when Rachel had told him the story of her history with the talented Vocal Adrenaline star, though she had never mentioned a last name. He was familiar with him from his time as a warbler at Dalton, but now their history was plainly obvious and part of him wished he had never taken the job.

His small gesture of support seemed to knock Jesse out of his daze, his blue eyes turning hard as he watched them. He didn't like what he was seeing. "I've been great. Marrying a beautiful Broadway star. Couldn't be happier. She's the most talented woman I have ever met." He raised his eyebrow at her, his trademark smirk taking up residence on his face. "I see you've been busy." He said, his gaze straying to her stomach.

He turned to Josh. "I take it from your tense vibe you know just who I am don't you?" He asked, almost taunting him. "Rachel has mentioned me before."

"Once or twice." Josh responded, his voice terse as he straightened his papers. He seemed to be fighting to stay professional.

"Well it must have been quite a story to get a reaction like that." He looked at Rachel. "Did you tell him about the time we-" He started, smirk growing as Rachel cut him off.

"Jesse! Stop. No, I didn't tell him anything." Rachel said, flustered, as she pretended to make a note in her folder so she could break away from Jesse's intense gaze.

His eyes narrowed as he spotted his easy prey. Always grateful for Rachel's over-the-top reactions to him, Jesse leaned forward. "What? Are you afraid your little boyfriend will develop an inferiority complex trying to live up to me?"

He paused, his stomach plummeting as he caught sight of the ring on her left finger. It hurt to see she had moved on. Steeling himself he sat up straighter, "I'm sorry, I mean your fiancé. Not surprised that you would get knocked up and require a ring." He said, finishing the last part under his breath.

Josh and Rachel looked at each other shocked at Jesse's assumption. Though Jesse saw a flicker of happiness on his face that was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. It was Rachel who spoke first. "Josh isn't my fiancé."

Jesse let out a sarcastic guffaw. "Let me guess? Hudson was finally able to convince you to give up your dream and raise a brood of knuckle draggers with him? You'd better hope they get your looks and talent. "

Rachel sat back, offended for both Finn and Maddy. "She is Finn's, but he's not the man I'm marrying."

He was taken aback by this news. "It's a girl?" He asked softly, the malice disappearing from his eyes. "What are you naming her?"

Jesse, by nature wasn't usually the marrying kind. Marrying someone meant dedicating yourself to someone else, and that was more than he would normally be willing to put into a relationship. Though that wasn't the case when he was with Rachel. She was his equal, a person he could stand spending his life with.

Whenever he imagined himself taking the plunge and getting married, it was always Rachel he saw as his bride. Not that he had spent a lot of time picturing their life together past them headlining on Broadway, but he had always wanted a girl first. A girl with her coloring and his glossy curls. That is, after his first Tony.

Rachel was touched by his soft expression. She hadn't actually thought he would care. "Madeline." Is all she said as she went to scribble on her notepad. Giving in to Jesse's charming nature usually left her with problems, and those were the last things she needed.

Jesse caught himself staring at her again so he straightened his posture and adopted the cocky look he knew drove her insane. "So, if it isn't Hudson you are taking the plunge with, then who is it?"

She knew she shouldn't answer. All the cocky, horrible responses Jesse could have to her answer were streaming through her head as she opened her mouth. "Will."

To say he was surprised that Will was even in the running for Rachel's heart would have been a lie. If there was one thing Jesse prided himself on besides his singing and acting ability, it was his observational skills. He didn't miss the looks that his former 'instructor' had given his girlfriend. He would have had to have been blind to not see them, but he was surprised Will had gotten the nerve to make a move on her. Even so, it didn't stop the news from stinging when he heard it.

"So, Schuester seduced a student huh? Who would have thought?" He knew it was sort of a low blow, but sitting here confronted with the news that someone else was getting what he wanted was beyond unsettling. It was heartbreaking. He hadn't been prepared to see her there and it had thrown him.

He watched as she bristled at his taunts, her tone short and professional. "He didn't seduce me Jesse, and that is the last time we are discussing personal relationships at this table. You are here to pick food for your reception so we should start."

Jesse was pleased he was getting the reactions he wanted from Rachel. It was so easy for him to read her. He was getting under her skin and he was enjoying it more than he probably should. He knew exactly how to play Rachel's emotions to get what he wanted.

"So where do we start?" He asked, directing his questions to Rachel.

"This is a vanilla butter cake with lemon curd and white fondant." Josh said, placing a plate in front of Jesse and sitting back with an unprofessional scowl on his face.

Rachel blushed as Jesse fixed her with an intense stare, raising the fork to his mouth and making a moan similar to the ones he had made when they first made out. Clearing her throat she tried to remain professional and not yell at him for acting this way. "Why are you having the wedding in Lima, Jesse?" She asked, knowing Lima was the last place he wanted to be.

Jesse smirked, making a tutting sound, "I thought we weren't 'discussing personal relationships at this table', Rachel."

Her scowl in response actually brightened his mood. He felt like he was a little boy on the playground, pulling her pigtails to get her attention. He wasn't sure why this worked with Rachel, but it did and he was going to use it to his advantage. Just like he always had.

"Maybe I knew where you worked and wanted to see you again." He replied silkily.

He wished that was the reason he was in Lima. He wished that was the reason he was sitting across from her sampling some of the best cakes he had ever tasted. He wished he could at least be happy about his wedding, but like always he didn't have any of that. He didn't have love. He had a mutual understanding with a girl he could barely stand that he would have to parade around as his wife.

Sighing he shook his head. "My aunt is sick. Too sick to fly to New York." Jesse said sadly, picking at his cake. It wasn't often that he let his guard down and feeling this vulnerable was something he didn't want to get used to.

"Is it serious?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide. "It's not serious right?"

He knew Rachel had really gotten along with his aunt, which made him dread telling her the bad news. That it was indeed serious, and the little time she had left was very quickly coming to an end. She wouldn't take it well. Rachel is an emotional person by nature. Add pregnancy hormones and who knows what she would do. He couldn't handle her crying for his aunt; it would literally break the tiny bit of resolve he was clinging on to. So, instead he plastered on his best show smile.

"Just a touch of vertigo. Strangest thing, doctors don't know what brought it on. All they know is she can't take traveling very well. So, the wedding had to moved here." He said, hoping Rachel wouldn't see through his façade.

She didn't, she was more focused on the fact that they had been there 10 minutes and only tried one slice of cake. It wasn't that she was in a terrible rush, but being around Jesse usually led to very bad things for her, and that wasn't a road she wanted to go down again. Not wanting to seem unprofessional she slowly eased the next slice of cake toward him and hoped he'd catch the hint.

He did, taking a bite before sighing. None of this really mattered anyway. His "bride-to-be" stated on no uncertain terms that not one crumb of this cake would be entering her mouth. Even for the cutting. Which is the primary reason she wasn't here. That, and once she got a look at Lima when she was setting up the appointment she had no problems stating what an inconvenience it was for her to be there.

She did however, have absolutely no problems with the handsome guy who was scheduling their appointment, though the man didn't really pay attention to her. It was the same man who was apparently in charge of all their wedding details now. Not even the promise of seeing him could lure her on a plane that was going anywhere near Ohio. _Not that I care if she lusts after this Josh guy. _He thought, sliding another piece in front of himself.

He did care how said blonde was now looking at Rachel. He wasn't surprised to see the affection in his gaze. Rachel had that affect on most men. Something about her fiery personality mixed with her tendency to seem like a damsel in distress brought out this protective instinct in most men she met. Knowing about it didn't mean Jesse was any more okay with it than he had been when they were together.

He hadn't been lying when he said he came back for Rachel. He couldn't get the girl out of his mind. She was all he thought about, night and day. Seeing her sitting across from him now, pregnant and very much in love reminded him of the enormity of what he gave up the day he smashed that egg on her head. She had been willing to forgive him for going back to his team. Willing to forgive the cold, cruel way he informed her of the change, but she wasn't willing to forgive his actions in that parking lot. And he didn't blame her one bit.

He couldn't take seeing her anymore. It was depressing him more than he was willing to admit to even himself. He shoved three of the beautiful cakes toward Josh at random and said, "I'll take these."

Standing, he checked his phone, disappointed that he would now have to lie to her again. "Listen Rachel, it's been amazing seeing you. Congratulations and everything, but I just got a really important text from my agent. I'm needed back in Manhattan ASAP, so you take care."

He turned toward Josh, pretending not to see Rachel's shocked expression in his peripheral vision. "Any details just call me on my cell. I doubt we'll be back before the big day, so please feel free to call any time. You know our theme so any design will do."

Picking up his coat he looked at Rachel one last time, his blue eyes locking with her brown ones. He hated leaving her. If he had a choice he never would. Though he knew in reality he left her that fateful day in the parking lot. He sealed his fate with that one cruel act, and it would be the one that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Rachel watched as Jesse left, in such a hurry that he was putting his coat on in the snow outside. He glanced her way one last time as he slid into the drivers seat, a troubled expression on his face. He had the car started and was out the parking lot before the snow had even fully cleared from his windshield. She hoped his sudden departure had nothing to do with her as she made some final notes on her tablet.

Josh and Rachel didn't say anything as they packed up their notes and gathered the cakes to carry back to the kitchen. "Well, that was weird." Josh said, breaking the palpable silence in the room as he set the plates on the counter.

"Yeah it was." Rachel said distractedly, cleaning her hands in the sink next to Josh and putting on an apron.

"Can you imagine, him thinking you and I were a couple?" Josh smiled as he asked the rhetorical question, his laugh sounding forced.

Rachel wasn't sure how to answer that question as she scooped measured amounts of sugar into the giant mixing bowl so she opted to change the topic. "So, it seems like you and Quinn are getting along swimmingly. Want to talk about it?"

Josh just shrugged as he turned his back to her, opting to crack the eggs where she couldn't see them then add them to the sugar. Rachel thought the obvious consideration of her feelings was sweet, but hearing them crack brought her right back to Jesse. She was certain he was hiding something from her but she just couldn't place it. Josh motioned for her to turn as he added the eggs to the sugar and turn on the mixer.

"There isn't much to say, Rach. We're getting along fine. It's too early to call it exclusive or anything, but she's a very nice girl." He said, turning off the mixer. "You can turn around now."

She turned around, walking toward the refrigerator to retrieve the Swiss meringue buttercream from the fridge and setting it out to come to room temperature. They had 100 cupcakes to finish by 4 p.m. for an office Christmas party. Kat had disappeared somewhere with Ian, leaving the two of them to work peacefully together in the huge kitchen. Rachel couldn't imagine why anyone would have a Christmas party so early. There was still a little over a week left until Christmas Eve.

"Are you excited about your birthday in a few days?" Josh asked, hauling the massive mixing bowl on the table so he could portion out the cupcakes into their pans.

"More tired and stressed from all the planning we still have to do. I'm hoping to just let this one fly under the radar." Rachel sighed, pulling red and green gel coloring from the drawer and turning the mixer on to help return the meringue to its desired silk-like consistency.

Their chatter quieted as Josh placed the filled pans into the oven and came back to stand near her, the whirring of the remaining machine the only sound in the kitchen. Rachel slowly incorporated a few tabs of butter into the buttercream and by the time the cupcakes were cooled there were equal tubs of green and red tinted frosting waiting to be striped into the bags. She watched Josh roll his parchment quickly and expertly, copying him and handing him the green with a laugh.

"So, I get green because of my name?" Josh asked, picking up her red and swiping a long thick stripe of red in his pastry bag.

She did the same with his green, before filling the bulk of hers with the brilliant red. She knew they were cliché Christmas colors, but they became cliché for a reason. Together, people automatically thought of Christmas and that was exactly what she was aiming for.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Josh asked, not really needing an answer before sliding the chocolate to her.

They set out, expertly piping each cupcake in the signature swirl Rachel could now practically do in her sleep. Feeling festive she topped each with snowflake sprinkles before helping Josh load them into their boxes to wait for pick up. By the time she looked back up at the clock it was nearing 4. She took off her apron and set it on its designated hook.

"Hey Josh, Will and I have to go pick up rings. He should be here any second to pick me up. Do you think you've got it from here?" She asked, slipping on her coat before turning to hear his answer.

He didn't look up as he motioned with a wave of his hand. "Yeah sure, I'm fine." He said, before hoisting the mixing bowl filled with drying cake batter into the sink.

"Thanks Josh." Rachel said, waving. She almost made it out the door before temptation overcame her and she called out. "Say hi to Quinn for me."

She giggled at his groan for a response before walking out into the crisp cold winter air. Rachel wasn't sure why he was so reluctant to discuss Quinn with her. Quinn certainly had no qualms discussing Josh. They were absolutely adorable together. If anything, Rachel wanted to hear how great it all was so she could revel in being right yet again. She may have not always had the best of luck when it came to her love life, but much like Emma Woodhouse, she was a stellar matchmaker.

She was so distracted she didn't even notice Will get out of his car and walk over to meet her, not wanting her to risk falling on the icy parking lot. _He's so thoughtful. I love him. _Rachel thought, putting her gloved hand in his to gingerly start her journey to the warm car.

"Well hello, Mr. Knightley." She said, her tone light, laughing in her head at her own joke.

Will quirked an eyebrow at her, smiling while he held open her car door. "After you, Miss Woodhouse." He said, making sure she was safely inside.

Rachel smiled to herself as she watched Will cross in front of the car. She loved how he understood her. Finn wouldn't have gotten what she meant. He would have looked at her blankly, ruining her joke with the need to explain it. Will got into the car, leaning over to give her a kiss before starting the drive to the jewelers.

She watched him as he kept his focus on the road ahead. He really was her Mr. Knightley. He was smart, mature, and compassionate and he balanced her sometimes-erratic personality perfectly. They were similarly aged to the two famous characters on top of everything else.

Proud of her great comparison she settled into her seat. "How was your day, Will?"

"It was good, thanks." Will said, smiling. "Last day before winter break so absolutely no one was paying attention in class."

Although he tried not to think about it, he laughed internally at his memory of Rachel in school. When everyone, including himself, were only there because they had to be, Rachel was still the perfect student. She expected every moment to be used to their full potential. He remembered her disapproving scowl that she shot him when he put in a film for the class, but he just didn't have it in him to assign anything. Especially when no one else really cared. It was the day before break and they all deserved a reprieve.

He really couldn't believe any of this was happening. That she was sitting next to him, that they were going to pick up their rings. It thrilled him to no end. He knew it was sudden for most couples, but then again, they weren't most couples. He didn't feel nervous like he did with Terri. There were no butterflies or fleeting second thoughts. No cold feet. He wanted to spend his life with her and their child and he wanted to start that life as soon as he could.

The mall was crowded as they finally made it inside. Christmas decorations were covering every spare surface and every shop was displaying how few shopping days were left. If he hadn't already finished his he would be panicking. There were very few things Kurt "allowed" them to do, one of them being going to pick their own bands. He loved him, but the last thing Will wanted was Kurt picking out his ring.

They spent some time browsing while the attendant retrieved their rings. Will watched as Rachel gingerly touched the glass of the display, leaning in to examine a charm bracelet. He was surprised at how little she was showing, her loose top almost hiding the bump completely. It had worried him but everything was normal, and as her doctor informed them "everyone carries differently". It humored him to no end how she insisted she looked like a blimp no matter how vehemently he denied her claims.

The attendant returned, knocking them both out of their trains of thought with a small cough. She opened Will's first. The white gold band surrounded a row of black diamonds, 4 clear diamonds sitting in the center. It was much more detailed than his previous one, and for that he was grateful. He was taking it as a sign for the wedding itself, that everything would be better this time around. It fit like a glove and he nodded, slipping off the ring and handing it back to be put in its box.

Rachel's ring was next, and he was looking forward to seeing it. Her awed reaction when she first picked it out was worth more than the ring itself, though the Neil Lane stunner came in at almost $900. The band was a simple row of round stones, with a slight dip to accommodate her engagement ring. She hadn't wanted to spend the money, claiming she was happy to have a simple band, but Will insisted. The look on her face was worth more than the cost, which already wasn't much to begin with. After spending almost 15 minutes trying various techniques to convince her to take the ring she really wanted, including mentioning how little this lavish wedding was actually costing them, she finally agreed.

As the attendant held it out for her, Rachel grabbed it gingerly. She slid the ring down her finger, the fit perfect. She adored everything about the ring. The look, the way it complimented her engagement ring. It was the perfect ring. She held out her hand to enjoy the image of the two rings together.

"I absolutely love this ring." She said softly. "I don't ever want to take it off."

Will chuckled, leaning over to kiss her temple. "Well, that's good. I'd rather you not remove it."

Rachel smiled in response to his joke, sliding the ring back off her finger and handing it back to the attendant, who bagged and totaled their costs for adjustments. As Will paid the bill he felt a sense of relief. There was only one big task left for them to complete, their vows, but those weren't worrying him. He could speak for hours about the things he loved about Rachel Berry.

They grabbed a simple dinner in the food court, the jewelry bag between them. Kurt and Blaine would be arriving sometime before noon the next morning so neither wanted to expend the energy to cook dinner. They would need to save it for whatever wedding stuff Kurt had planned. Making small talk while they ate, Will held her hand, happy to soon be calling her his wife.

-.-.-.

An hour into Blaine and Kurt's stay, Kurt made their apartment wedding central. Any and all wedding decisions and options covered Will and Rachel's dining room, living room. The guest bedroom was where all bride related details were kept, with Will under strict instructions to not enter. The level of work Kurt dedicated to her wedding impressed her. Every detail she was allowed to see was considered and perfectly executed. Had she not known Kurt would immediately shoot down her suggestion, she would've offered him a job on the spot.

She hardly saw Kurt without his Bluetooth headset, wandering from room to room with a clipboard. Rachel wanted to stop him, tell him to calm down and take a breather, but he seemed content and in his element so she didn't interfere. She did hope the planning would be put to rest for at least her birthday so she could properly visit with her best friend.

It was the morning of her birthday, when Kurt wandered through the dining room and into the kitchen, red faced and voice condescendingly calm as he explained to whomever picked up the phone that he was "indeed holding for a manager". He walked out a few seconds later with a huge cup of coffee, barely glancing at them as he addressed someone named "Vicky". Blaine watched his boyfriend's retreating back, his eyes wide and a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth.

"It's been like this all month. I don't even know how he managed to get his work done at the same time. He's a bridezilla and he's not even the bride." Blaine said his hazel eyes now on Rachel, a small note of panic in his voice. "Remind me to just whisk all of us away to upstate New York to elope. I don't think I could handle a year of this."

Rachel giggled, taking a sip of her tea. She was sure Blaine didn't mean to let his plans of marrying Kurt slip, so she decided to not address it, choosing to only say, "You have my word" in response.

A few minutes later, Kurt reappeared, "No, Vicky that will just not do. I wanted roses & stephanotis. I will not settle for something else."

He paused before nodding, "That sounds perfect. Glad we came to understanding." He pushed the end button on his bluetooth and said with a sigh, "Some people. No consideration for the customer."

He checked something off his board and went to make another call, Blaine jumping up and grabbing his phone from him before he could dial another vendor. "Hey sweetie, how about we spend the morning with Rachel?" Blaine suggested, removing his earpiece and phone and setting them on the table. "It is her birthday after all."

Kurt looked shocked. "Have we been here two days already?" He asked, looking at both Blaine and Rachel for confirmation.

"Yes," Rachel said, hugging him. "I've hardly seen you and I've missed you."

"So what do you want to do for your birthday?" Kurt asked, taking his seat next to Blaine at the table.

"Nothing." Rachel sighed, taking a sip of her tea. "I'm exhausted. Let's just order food stay in."

"We can't just stay home Rachel. It's your big day! The day you were born. We should celebrate." Blaine countered. "It does only come once a year."

Despite Blaine's protest that no birthday of hers should be kept low-key, they eventually decided to give in to Rachel's wishes. She was the birthday girl and the bride-to-be. It was their job to keep her happy. Kurt was allowed to use his phone again to call and tell everyone the plan. Pizza and hanging out was all Rachel wanted to do this year. No big party, no gifts, and in the case of Puck, no drunken debauchery with some random girl he decides to bring.

Lunch was uneventful, Will leaving to help his father shovel his drive with a promise to be back before dinner. The pizza was ordered and going to be picked up by Will before everyone was set to arrive. Kurt had finally managed to get his phone from Blaine and was off in seconds, confirming delivery for something that Rachel didn't hear. Rachel sighed, closing her eyes and enjoying the silence of just sitting with Blaine.

"He knows I don't want a bachelorette party right?" She asked Blaine, barely opening her eyes to watch for his confirmation.

His silence wasn't reassuring to her so she sat up and turned toward him. "He does know that, right Blaine? Please tell me he isn't planning anything."

Blaine looked slightly panicked as he checked to make sure Kurt wasn't in hearing range. "Yes, he is planning something, but it's not what you think." He said in a hushed tone. "I promise you it will neither be drunken nor gaudy."

Rachel still didn't look convinced so he repeated himself, trying to get her to understand without ruining Kurt's surprise. "I promise, just don't tell him I told you anything. You can trust me. I wouldn't do anything that would make you unhappy, nor would I allow someone else to, even Kurt."

She stared at him for a second, as if considering whether or not to believe him. When she finally sat back, he breathed a sigh of relief. Kurt would have killed him if he revealed any of his plans. Especially after working so hard for the last month to keep it a secret. Blaine knew if he had any involvement in Kurt's plans not coming to fruition, he wouldn't be talking to him for at least a month if he were lucky.

By dusk almost everyone had arrived. Will had returned with the stack of pizzas and boxes were scattered around. The stereo was softly playing music as everyone chatted. Puck was lounging on the ground, in front of the fireplace, a pizza box on his stomach.

"So Mr. S, did you and B decide to not do a tree this year?" Puck asked, turning toward Will and Rachel on the sofa. "It's looking very un-Christmassy in here."

Will was surprised. As much as he loved the holiday he completely forgot it was coming up. Everything had been about the wedding, and he was so excited about it he forgot everything else. He hadn't even thought about how they would celebrate every year. It was their first Christmas together and not having a tree seemed wrong. Not knowing how to respond he looked at Rachel, mouth agape.

"I would be fine with a tree Will. I want Maddy to be raised knowing both traditions." She got excited as an idea came to her.

"You know what I would love? Let's decorate, all of us. It will be fun." She said to no one in particular.

"You still have your decorations from when we decorated for you before, Mr. S?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, they are just in my storage unit in the garage." Will said pointing vaguely toward the door.

Puck stood with a clap. "Alright boys, you heard B. She wants to decorate? We decorate. Mike, you and I will get the tree. Josh, Ian, you can help Mr. S get the decorations. Kurt, Blaine, you two keep the girls in line while we are gone."

Rachel watched, touched by how everyone just wanted to make her happy. Quinn and Kat came and sat on either side of her as the three of them watched their men carry boxes and containers in the room. Santana and Brittany stood, turning on Christmas music and dancing to occupy themselves while they waited for Puck and Mike to return with a tree. By the time the last of the boxes had been stacked in the living room, Puck and Mike had returned with a beautiful tree and 2 boxes of store bought chocolate cupcakes.

The rest of the evening was spent untangling lights, hanging ornaments and laughing. Brittany and Santana were playing with the ribbons for the tree while Tina was handing Mike ornaments to put on the tree. Rachel stood in her spot next to Will, handing him an ornament for every one she grabbed for herself. It was new to her to have a tree. It wasn't something her dads allowed, but she found the feeling of family unity while decorating her first tree to be too important to ever miss out on again.

After everyone had left for the night Blaine, Kurt, Will and Rachel all sat in the dim living room enjoying the glow of the Christmas lights. Rachel yawned. "Thank you for making my birthday perfect, guys."

She stood, kissing the two boys on the cheek, "Good night. Sweet dreams."

-.-.-.

It was the day before the wedding and still no one had mentioned the bachelorette party. Blaine and Kurt were eating breakfast, discussing the arts section of the paper with Will who was sitting next to her idly stirring his cereal. As hectic as the week had been, Kurt rushing around and Blaine and Rachel trying to keep up, something about this calm had her feeling uneasy. Whatever Kurt had planned was definitely being kept a secret.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Rachel jumped. She was definitely on edge. Will stood to answer it and Rachel started to panic. What if it was a stripper? What if Blaine hadn't been able to stop him and Kurt had in fact hired a stripper for her? The idea was not only causing Rachel to blush with nerves but to panic internally. The last thing she wanted was an erotic dancer, and she wanted one even less at 10 in the morning with her future husband present. She was still in her pajamas for goodness sake.

Will came back into the room, not followed by a guy in a rip-away cop costume, but clutching the mail. Breathing a sigh of relief she sat back. As suddenly as relief came the realization that whatever he was planning was still on its way hit her and panic started to well.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore." Rachel said, looking at the three of them.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her outburst, smiling at her. "Care to enlighten us on the matter a little further Rachel?"

She looked at Kurt then Blaine. "I know you're planning my bachelorette party." She started, catching a glimpse of Blaine's alarmed expression before continuing. "It has to be you. Quinn is too busy with Josh to even begin to care, and that's okay because we all know it's you who would be planning it. The stress of not knowing what to expect is driving me insane though, so please tell me."

Kurt sat back, sharpening the crease of his pants. "I'll have you know that your bachelorette party will be starting in," he checked his watch, "an hour. What possible shenanigans could I get up to at 11 o'clock in the morning? In _Lima, Ohio_? Did you think I planned a stripper to accompany your morning bowl of Cheerios?"

Rachel didn't know what to say, her mouth open as she struggled to argue her point. "Oh my you did think that didn't you?" Kurt asked, standing. "Rachel you are my absolute best friend. Even if it were at night I wouldn't get you a stripper, that's not your thing." He gave her a hug, "Now go get dressed. Anything is fine."

Rachel wandered into the bedroom feeling stupid for overreacting. She pulled on a sweater and jeans, and wandered into the hallway to put on her snow boots. When Blaine and Kurt saw her they stood, straightening their clothes and going to put on their coats. Will stood as well, kissing her.

"Have a good time sweetheart. I'll see you when you get home." He said, brushing her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb.

"Are you not having a bachelor party?" Rachel asked, worried. "If you're not, I'm certain Noah would me more than willing to-"

Will was touched by her concern. "No worries darling. I'm going out with Shannon later, maybe get a couple of drinks."

"Okay, I love you." Rachel said, still feeling guilty that she was leaving him. Reaching up she gave him another kiss before following Blaine and Kurt out the door.

Kurt left them on the pavement as he pulled the car around. Blaine grabbed her left hand in his and kept his other firmly on her waist as he helped her to the car. Once she was inside and buckled, Kurt spoke up. "So, Rachel. The girls are meeting us at the place. Are you ready for your spa-rty?"

"What's a spa-rty?" Rachel asked, confused. Whatever it was it didn't sound horrible so she was cheered.

She could see Kurt roll his eyes in the rear-view mirror. "A spa-rty, Rachel. A spa party. A spa-rty."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. All the girls are coming?"

"Well, no," Blaine said from his spot in the front seat. "Brittany had to work, and so did my sister, but Santana is coming. Miracle of all miracles, we managed to pry Quinn from Josh for the day so she will be there as well."

Rachel giggled to herself, pleased again at how well they were getting along. If Quinn was reluctant to leave Josh, that must only mean good things. Smiling happily she looked out the window, excited that she would get a relaxing day with her friends.

When the car was parked, Kurt tossed a sash and veil at her with a smile. "Here, put these on."

Blaine came around to her door again, holding out his hand for her to take. Santana and Quinn had just gotten out of their car and were watching the scene from the curb.

"Careful she doesn't crush your delicate little fingers with her manish hands, Blaine." Santana called across the parking lot.

Blaine tightened his hold around her waist when Rachel slipped slightly as she stepped out of the car. "Are you okay?" He asked, waiting for her nod before walking with her. He turned his head toward her. "She calls you names a lot, even now. Doesn't it bother you?"

Rachel shook her head, "Nope. The more Santana teases you, the more she loves you."

"Good morning Quinn, Santana. Thank you for coming, guys." Rachel said, gingerly stepping onto the sidewalk.

"Of course Stubbles, who would miss your first moustache waxing?" Santana asked, throwing her arm around Rachel's shoulders and giving it a good-natured squeeze.

Inside their party was seated, picking out polishes for manicures and Rachel was impressed with Kurt's forethought. It was the perfect place for them to be, getting prepped for the wedding. She picked out a pretty, sheer pink for her nails and took her seat between Kurt and Blaine. Quinn and Santana were to Blaine's left, and the blonde kept peering at the curly haired crooner curiously.

He must have noticed because he shot Quinn a smile and asked, "Something on your mind, Quinn?"

She was flummoxed for a second, stumbling on her thoughts before she finally pieced together what she was going to say. "I just… You've been friends with Josh for a long time. We haven't exactly had the ex talk yet and I was wondering, am I like number 3 in the line, or like, number 140?"

Blaine laughed loudly, "While I can't exactly tell you which number you are, I can tell you it is nowhere near 140."

Memories of Kat's story of their mutual heartbreak rang in Rachel's head. From what she could tell Josh had only one girlfriend before Quinn, but like Blaine, she wasn't able to tell his story. Josh would tell her when he deemed fit. Though Quinn's curiosity on the matter made her wonder how serious they were getting. She hoped they were becoming exclusive; it would only solidify her reputation as a stellar matchmaker.

Rachel watched as Quinn picked out a pretty red color to match her dress. _She must be really interested in Josh. _Rachel thought, as the manicurist started on her nails. _Quinn didn't usually care about her boyfriend's previous conquests. She dated Noah after all._

The "spa-rty" seemed to be going really well. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, and the employees were very hospitable. Even Santana was having a good time. They all gingerly sipped their refreshments, as Rachel got ready for her pregnancy massage.

Kurt caught a glimpse of Rachel as she walked past, a big grin on her face. He was happy his party idea was a success, because she really was his best friend. If anyone deserved to get everything they wanted, it was Rachel Berry. He was only sorry it took them so long to get to this point, that his respect for her talent had been tarnished by his stupid crush on Finn. Kurt didn't hate her when they originally started, and he wasn't sure he ever did. Thinking back on it, a lot of his negative feelings toward her stemmed from other people's reactions to her.

Now, not only was she his most trusted confidante, but she was carrying his future niece. No matter what stupid decision Finn had made to throw her and their baby aside, he wasn't willing to let it affect them. They could be a family without him. Though he hoped his dunderheaded brother would pull his head out of his ass sooner rather than later. He was going to miss major parts of his little girl's life, and he would have no one to blame but himself.

"Are you okay, babe?" Blaine asked, leaning over Rachel's now empty seat.

"Yeah, just thinking." He lowered his voice as Blaine took Rachel's seat and leaned toward him. "I think we should do whatever we can to be here for Rachel and Madeline. I know we said we will be there, but I just don't feel that saying it is enough. I know she has Will, and that's great, but she's our best friend and that's our niece." He could feel himself getting worked up so he stopped, choosing to study his now perfectly manicured nails.

"Hey." Blaine said, running his cool fingers along his jaw to his chin. "We will do whatever we can for Rachel and Maddy, even Will. You're right. They are our family, all three of them."

Kurt felt slightly better as he tried to rejoin the festivities, his mood really cheering when Rachel came out looking happy and relaxed. He had heard good things about pregnancy massages and he was glad he was able to get her one. Looking at her relaxed posture he was slightly envious that he didn't get a massage for himself. The last month had been so stressful, planning and prepping, but he was happy to do it if it took some of the stress off of Rachel.

After opting out of facials, since the golden rule was no facials a week before a big event they all stood to say their goodbyes. Quinn promised Kurt that she would show up at least three hours before the ceremony, though he hardly looked convinced.

"If I have to tell Blaine to call Josh and force you out the house, I will." Kurt threatened. "I worked too hard on this to not have a maid of honor."

Kurt still didn't seem convinced, even long after they had separated. He was still grumbling as they pulled up to the apartment at put the car in park. Before getting out he turned to her, "You, me and Blaine are going to spend the night at his house. We are just going to watch some movies and relax before our big day. So go upstairs and pack your bags, kiss your lovely fiancé for the last time as a single woman, and we'll be off."

Rachel paused as she went to get out of the car, "Wait, you mean I'm not going to see Will again before we get married?"

"Nope, no contact. Not even a phone call." Kurt caught Blaine shaking his head. "Okay you can call him, but it's tradition Rachel. You have to do it. Come on, it will be fun."

She wasn't sure if she wanted to agree or not, but the idea of keeping that tradition when everything else had sort of gone out of order appealed to her. "You know it's bad luck for a groom to see a bride before the wedding." Kurt tried one more time, smiling when Rachel finally nodded her agreement.

Convincing Will that it was a good idea was less work than Rachel had expected. He sat on the bed and watched her pack. He smiled at her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him when she walked past. "It's going to be fun, Rach. I'm going out for drinks with Shannon, so you'd be with them anyway."

Rachel nodded, "I know, Will. It's just, this is the first time we've spent the night apart. The idea of you not being there is strange and sort of sad to think about."

Will stood, holding her face gently between his hands. "It's going to be okay sweetheart. I promise. It's only one night. Then it's just you and me for the rest of our lives, right?"

He smiled when she agreed, kissing the spot on her neck that he adored. "Good." He bent down, picking up her duffel and carrying it out into the living room.

Kurt and Blaine had already taken all their bags to the car, and when Rachel caught sight of the empty guest room she turned to them. "You guys aren't going to stay until you leave?" She asked, alarmed.

Blaine laughed before squeezing her shoulder. "Rach, we love you, both of you. You're going to be on your honeymoon when you get back here. No matter how much love we have for you, that just isn't something we want to be present for."

Blushing, Rachel turned toward Will. "So, tomorrow, you'll be there bright and early?"

Will chuckled. "Yes honey, the brightest and earliest. I will have my phone the whole night if you want to talk. Now you go have fun, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Rachel said, pressing a kiss to his lips, "look for me. I'll be the one in the big white dress."

-.-.-.

The drive to Findlay was only an hour, but Rachel was so exhausted she was asleep before they were even down the street. She was so tired she didn't even wake while they picked up Chinese for dinner, or when they stopped to get refreshments. By the time they pulled into Blaine's drive it was nearing dusk and the lights on the grounds were giving off a warm, golden glow.

The house was practically empty when Blaine unlocked the beautiful hand-carved door. Walking up to his room, Rachel noticed there was no furniture or personal items on any of the walls on the first floor. There was a massive wreath above the fireplace in what was the formal living room, but that was the only thing in the room that she could see. The second floor looked exactly how she had remembered, family photos and art still hung in their proper places. Compared to this floor, the first looked positively abandoned.

"My parents had all the furnishings removed to make room for the ceremony and reception. They didn't want us to have to hassle with it." He said, opening the door to his room and hanging his coat and scarf up. While Rachel watched, Kurt unzipped and hung her dress on his closet door. Their suit bags and the rest of the wedding stuff went inside.

"So which movie do you guys want to start with first?" Kurt asked, setting the food and drinks on Blaine's dresser. "We got all wedding movies. The Hangover, because who doesn't love Bradley Cooper? The Proposal, Made of Honor, Bridesmaids, Royal Wedding, The Wedding Date. Father of the Bride, Mamma Mia!, and rounding out the choices, Wedding Crashers, because again, who doesn't love Bradley Cooper?"

Blaine and Rachel sat back on his bed, laughing at Kurt's poor attempt to hide his crush on the blonde actor. "I'm fine with whatever Kurt," She said, picking up her take out container of chow mein, "why don't we start with The Wedding Date?"

Seeing Kurt's obvious displeasure she shrugged, smiling at him, "Or The Hangover since I can see that's what you really want me to choose."

They sat back, Blaine and Kurt on either side of her, getting lost in the movie. By the second they were idly talking and by the 5th they were spread out around the room, tv muted so they could talk. Blaine was lying across the foot of the bed, massaging Rachel's aching feet while Kurt was lounged on his armchair.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked, placing one of her socked feet down to massage the other.

Rachel thought for a second. "I'm feeling a lot of things, but nervous isn't one of them." She said. "I'm more excited than anything else."

She paused. "I mean, I'm scared about some things going wrong. The small things, like staining or ripping my dress, messing up the vows or dropping his ring."

Blaine nodded as Kurt stood. He walked over to the TV, turning it off just as the credits rolled. "Okay guys, we should probably be getting to bed. We all have a big day tomorrow."

They stood, Rachel heading into Blaine's bathroom to get washed up and changed. By the time she came out the boys were changed and waiting for their turn. She crawled into bed, sitting in the middle just like she did on all their sleepovers. Noticing a photo album under his nightstand, she started flipping through it when Blaine emerged.

"Oh I hate that picture!" He laughed, crawling in on her right side and covering the photograph. She could barely make out a halo of curly hair around his fingers.

"Aww Blaine, but look how sweet you were." She giggled, holding up another photo of a toddler aged Blaine hugging and laughing at a 7 year-old Kat.

They flipped through the pictures, Blaine telling her funny stories while they waited for Kurt to finish his nightly moisturizing regimen. They were halfway through Blaine's childhood trip to Disney World when Kurt came out. He smiled at them as he made is way over to the light switch.

"Alright guys, lights out." He said, flipping the switch to the overhead light and making his way over to the bed.

He was halfway there when Blaine reached over and switched his bedside lamp on, laughing. "Nope lights on." He said, his laughter doubling when Rachel giggled.

When he refused to shut off the light, Kurt made his way over to Blaine's bedside, switching off the lamp. In an unspoken agreement, Rachel reached over, turning on the other lamp and laughing loudly. They spent 5 minutes torturing Kurt, his obvious displeasure doing nothing to ease their laughter. When he finally managed to win by unplugging the lights, he crawled in on the other side of Rachel.

"That, was not funny." Kurt said, a slight pout to his voice.

Blaine laughed, grabbing his hand next to Rachel's. "I'm sorry darling, but yes, it was very funny."

They wished each other a good night, Kurt curling up on his side and almost instantly falling asleep. She wished she were so lucky. Thoughts and worries about the wedding were flying through her head. Everything had been so stress free so far, but now the day was here and she was starting to panic.

She could tell Blaine was awake next to her for a while before he spoke, "You know everything is going to be fine." He said, grabbing her hand and holding it in his reassuringly. "You are marrying the love of your life tomorrow. You are going to be breathtakingly beautiful in your dress, and everyone is beyond happy for you. That is all you need to focus on. All the other small stuff, the worries, they aren't important."

Oddly, she calmed after Blaine's speech. Giving his hand a squeeze she rolled over onto her side. _This is going to be my last night as Rachel Berry. _She thought happily, before drifting off into a peaceful, deep sleep.

_A/N: It's the chapter before the wedding! I am so excited to write the chapter for you, which will be up before the 22nd. I am really glad you are enjoying the story because I certainly enjoy writing it. Thank you all for reading. xx_


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** A New Direction

**Rating: **M

**Pairings:** Will/Rachel

**Spoilers: **Current through episode 2x22

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.

**Summary: **Rachel never dreamed she would become a mother right out of high school. With no one else to turn to, will her trusted former glee advisor be the one she needs to help her find her new direction in life?

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites list.

The wedding is finally here! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

-.-.-.

The beeping of Rachel's phone roused her from her deep sleep. Bleary eyed she reached under his bed, body half off the mattress to retrieve it. She looked around the room, noting she was alone before checking her phone. Her phone seemed to be exploding with emails, along with one lone text.

It was from Will._ Happy Wedding Day, my love. Can't wait to marry you in twelve hours. I love you. _It was simple, romantic and made her feel giddy as she noticed he had sent it hours before. She bent her head over her phone, texting a response before setting her phone down when she heard the door opening.

Blaine walked in, breakfast tray in hand and a gigantic smile on his face. "Good morning, Rach. Happy wedding day." he said, setting the tray in front of her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "How are you feeling? Excited?"

Rachel nodded, "It sort of feels like a dream, but yes, I am very excited."

"Well, that's good to hear." Blaine said, taking a seat in his armchair and picking up his guitar. As Rachel ate she listened to him mindlessly play a beautiful, soothing melody. She was tempted to ask him whose song it was but it was so pretty she didn't want to distract him and stop it.

She stood, walking to the door to go downstairs, Blaine stopping her with a simple "I wouldn't if I were you."

Rachel paused, her hand on the elegant doorknob. "Why not?"

Blaine strummed a few strings, looking up her. "Because Kurt is on a rampage getting everything set up. If he even gets the sense you might see anything, both of us will be killed on the spot, wedding or not."

Rachel sighed, walking back over to the bed. "So, we are both captives until after dusk? It's," She paused looking at her phone. "Eleven o'clock in the morning. What are we supposed to do until then?"

Blaine looked thoughtful for a second. He set the guitar down and walked over to the closet, pulling out a long box. "Up for a game of Monopoly?" He asked, sitting on the bed and setting the board between them.

They pulled out the pieces, Rachel choosing the thimble, Blaine the top hat. "I take it you are usually the banker?" Blaine asked, passing the box to her without needing confirmation.

She giggled, "I just like the guarantee that everyone is playing fair. There is nothing wrong with that is there?"

Blaine didn't answer, just grinned at her and picked up the dice. Rachel was actually surprised how smoothly the game was going. Blaine was just as competitive as she was, both of them not realizing how quickly time was passing until Kat knocked on the door. Her arms were laden with a huge tray of their lunch, which she sat down next to their board game.

"Who's winning?" She asked, smoothing out her short black dress.

Rachel looked at her friend in her amazingly high stilettos and expertly styled hair and envied her. _What is it with these Anderson's and their perfect genes? _Rachel thought glumly, looking at the siblings. They looked more like catalogue models than the regular public. Even Blaine who was in pajama pants and a t-shirt looked perfectly polished, like he was doing an ad for Calvin Klein instead of building houses on Park Place.

"I am." They both said at the same time, mock glaring at each other while Blaine grabbed a sandwich.

"Time out for a food break." He said, handing her a sandwich. "You need to feed that niece of mine."

Kat smiled, bending down and hugging her. "I'm going to see if Ian needs anything. I'll stop by to see you in a bit, okay sweetie?"

Rachel nodded, her mouth full of the delicious sandwich Ian made them. Kat shot her one last smile, closing the door behind her with a soft click. Blaine sat with her, both of them eating in companionable silence. Outside the sounds of trucks backing up could be heard and Rachel tired to resist looking. Instead she picked up her glass, finishing her last bite of sandwich with a sip of juice.

"It's like torture," She said, dabbing her mouth with a napkin, "hearing things happening but being unable to look."

Blaine laughed, tossing his used napkin on the tray. "Would a gift help?"

"Possibly." Rachel smiled, watching as he stood and pulled out a pretty white box from under his bed. "You didn't have to do this you know."

"I didn't." Blaine shrugged. "It was Kurt's idea."

Rachel put the box on the bed, unwrapping the pretty crimson ribbon carefully. Inside sat a snow-white jacket, the word 'bride' written across the back in pretty embroidery and pretty jeweled accents. Underneath sat lounge pants made out of the softest material she had ever felt. Holding up her gift as she examined it, she gave Blaine an excited smile.

"It's for you to wear as you get ready." He said, motioning to the bathroom. "Now go put it on."

She changed quickly, the material of the pretty outfit soft against her skin. When she came out, Blaine had abandoned the game and was back to playing his guitar. Rachel wandered over to the window, peeking out as people would randomly disappear and reappear on the front porch. A huge truck was parked outside, a line of people emerging in a single line like ants, a pretty chair in each of their hands. The florist pulled up as the line of people returned for another load of chairs so Rachel decided it was as good a time as any to stop peeking. Seeing chairs was one thing, but she knew Kurt certainly wouldn't tolerate her seeing the flowers.

She looked at the clock, honestly surprised how quickly the time with Blaine was passing. Not that she didn't enjoy his company every time she was with him, but they were rarely alone for longer than an hour or so at a time. It was nice to know that they didn't need Kurt as a buffer to spend time together. Which cheered her, since Blaine was as close a friend to her as Kurt.

It was almost three. The wedding would start in a little over three hours. She wasn't sure if Will was even here yet. It was starting to snow really hard, and no one had said anything about him arriving. _What if he can't make it through the snow? _She thought in a panic. _That would be the absolute worst thing that could happen. _

She turned to Blaine, ready to hyperventilate, when she heard Josh's voice in the doorway. He was smiling at them, "I can't believe you finally got someone to play Monopoly with you, Blaine." He said laughing, hugging Blaine before walking over to her.

"And here's the bride-to-be." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "You're looking as beautiful as-"

His statement was cut off by a loud crash downstairs, followed by a particularly undignified shriek that sounded like it belonged to Kurt. Wide-eyed, Blaine turned to them. "I should probably go see what happened." He said, before bolting out the door.

Josh could tell something was wrong with Rachel. He had spent so much time with her that the signs of the amount of stress she was under were clear as day to him. He had to do something to lighten her mood, which probably was no greater now that there was some kind of catastrophe going on downstairs. Doing the only thing he could think of, he took off his gloves and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"What's up Rach, you seem stressed." He asked, examining her face for signs of what could be bothering her.

She looked up at him, "You didn't see Will when you were down there did you?"

He shook his head, not surprised that the idea of him not making it crossed her mind. The roads were starting to get bad. "No," he said, catching himself when her face fell. "but it's early, and Quinn and I came straight up here. So maybe he's here and we just didn't see him.

She nodded her head, seeming unconvinced. Josh gathered her in his arms and squeezed gently. "Hey now," he said softly. "No worries. He will be here. No guy in his right mind would stand you up. You're one of the rare ones that are too important to lose."

His face brightened as he smiled. "Anything else I can help you with, m'lady?" He asked, bowing showily in front of Rachel, pleased to have earned a small laugh from her.

She took a deep breath, "Well, can you do hair and guarantee I won't end up looking like a bobble head with massive hair in my pictures? Can you create some kind of force field around my dress so I won't ruin it? Can you-"

Josh rubbed her arm again. "Hey, Rach. Take it easy. Everything is going to be fine. I promise." He said. "How about we try my sure-fire method of calming down?"

Instead of waiting for a response he spun her gently and expertly, swaying with her. Dancing always calmed him. The steady slow rhythm was soothing. Holding her at an appropriate distance he started to hum a song, his song for her. He felt nervous, being this close to her. He wasn't able to vocalize how he was feeling, but he hoped she would understand what he was trying to say. He didn't listen to the part of his brain that was telling him how bad of an idea this all was.

The last thing he wanted was to lose her from his life, so he kept his distance friendly, opting to close his eyes to muster the bravery he needed. Part of him hoped she wouldn't recognize what he was singing, because if she questioned him he'd have no eloquent response. He didn't usually think when it came to her, and now wasn't the time to screw everything up.

So, instead of dwelling on the sadness he decided to lose himself in one of the few quiet moments he got with her. No, she couldn't know. Too many people's lives would be ruined, and there would be no gain. He knew she wouldn't choose him. And there was Quinn to think about. He liked her, a lot. Sure, she started out as a distraction, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, especially now. Despite the front she put up, she was one of the nicest people he knew.

His eyes flew open when he realized he was no longer humming. Panicked, he looked down to see how much of the very telling lyrics had slipped without him realizing, but her face seemed peaceful. Breathing a sigh of relief tinged with sadness, he continued to hum, matching their moves to the gentle rhythm of the song.

Rachel listened to the song Josh was humming. The pretty melody was soothing. She didn't recognize the tune, but his thoughtfulness was touching. She was considerably calmer than she was a few minutes ago. Josh seemed lost in his thoughts, but Rachel didn't mind. It was nice just to take a second to breathe.

As the song came to an end, Josh's gentle swaying slowed and Rachel gave him a hug. "Thank you Josh. That was just what I needed. You're an amazing friend."

She noticed he still seemed distracted as he nodded. "Of course Rachel, anything for you." Rachel watched as he straightened out the sleeves of his jacket, not looking back up at her. "Well, I should probably go say hello to Ian." He said, pressing a kiss to her cheek before turning toward the door.

"See you down there. Everything is going to be fine." He said softly, still not looking at her. He waited a beat, the silence in the room suddenly feeling heavy, before closing the door behind him.

No sooner had the door shut behind Josh, Kurt came in, fully dressed in his tux and looking frazzled. He took one look at her, smiled a slightly crazed smile and hugged her. "What are you doing here Rachel?" He asked, ushering her into the hallway. "You should be in the bridal suite."

Rachel wanted to object, to state that she was exactly where she was told to be, but the smile on Kurt's face was only for show and she knew it. Even though he was quiet, she could see his mind racing. She had no desire to be the person to make him crack. They stopped in front of a pair of huge double doors. Doors she assumed belonged to Blaine's parent's room.

She hesitated as Blaine laughed. "It's fine Rachel. Mom's sitting room has been all set up for you. She wanted you to use it."

"Happy wedding day, Rachel." Quinn said, wrapping her in a hug as she entered the room. She was wearing a similar sweat suit to hers, except hers was black and had 'Maid of Honor' across the back.

Quinn turned to the other woman in the room. "Rachel, this is Annie. She's one of the photographers.

Rachel shook hands with the friendly looking older woman. "Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you as well, dear. Now just ignore me and act natural. If I need a shot I'll let you know." Annie said, picking up her camera and stepping back.

Kurt motioned for her to sit in one of the pretty chairs along Blaine's mother's giant vanity. "This is Jessica, she's going to be your stylist. Her team is going to be doing your hair and make up." He explained, making Quinn sit next to Rachel and ducking out of the room.

Rachel just smiled a hello, surprised at how smoothly everything was going. Taking Annie's advice, and trusting Kurt to have made the decision on her hair, she sat back determined to enjoy the pampering. That was one of the best things about having your fashion conscious, gay best friend plan your wedding. You could relax knowing that no matter what they decided, it would be a good one.

"So, Quinn," Rachel said, trying to keep her eyes off the mirror. She wanted to experience the excitement of the big reveal, "you didn't see Will when you arrived, did you?"

Quinn didn't turn her head to look at her as she spoke, "No, I ran into Kurt who gave me strict instructions to just come upstairs, but I'm sure he's on his way."

Rachel just nodded, trying to quell the worry that was growing rapidly inside of her. It's not like they couldn't wait for as long as they needed for Will to get there. The judge performing the ceremony was an old friend of Will's father, and was also a guest at the wedding. They weren't paying for the venue so technically they could use it until Blaine decided to kick them out, but she hoped he would show up on time.

"Thank you." Quinn said, knocking Rachel out of her train of thought so suddenly that Quinn's words confused her.

"For what?" Rachel asked, still unable to tell the blonde's sarcastic comments from her serious ones.

"For setting me up with Josh." Quinn said, closing her eyes as she was sprayed with hairspray. "He's great."

This cheered Rachel, since Josh was unusually candid about Quinn. He would talk to her about anything. He told her stories from childhood, stories from his days at Dalton. The only thing he absolutely refused to discuss was Quinn.

"I'm really happy to hear that Quinn. He's a great guy, and no one would make him happier than you could." Rachel said, fighting to keep her head still as the stylist pulled at it.

A silence fell over them, Rachel glancing at Quinn out of the corner of her eye. "I bet fifteen year-old you would be shocked that you are my maid of honor."

"Eighteen year-old me is a little shocked as well, to be honest." Quinn said, wincing as the hairstylist pushed bobby pins into her hair, nicking her scalp.

Quinn was still ashamed of her behavior towards Rachel in the past. She wasn't sure what it was about Rachel that had been so easy to attack, but she knew most of it wasn't about Finn. Part of her had come to the realization that most of her bitter feelings about the girl stemmed from her confidence. She was who she was. Sure, she wanted to be popular, a star, but she never tried to be anything but who she was and Quinn was jealous of it.

Rachel's self esteem hadn't dipped so low that she felt that she needed to reinvent herself to be accepted. She took more abuse and ridicule at Quinn's hands than Quinn had ever faced herself. She didn't know how the tiny brunette had ever forgiven her, let alone consider her a good enough friend to be her maid-of-honor. Quinn knew she certainly wasn't able to muster up that much forgiveness for anyone.

As the stylist worked on her curls, she peeked at Rachel's smiling, content face. She remembered the day she asked her to be her maid-of-honor, only a month ago, but it seemed like a lifetime. Rachel had asked her to lunch, surprising Quinn by agreeing to meet on campus between her classes. They were onto dessert when Rachel finally asked, choosing to focus on her coffee sleeve than Quinn while she waited for an answer.

Of course Quinn said yes, and not even because she felt pressured. She was honored that Rachel had asked her. Did she think that, on the list of people Rachel could ask, she would even be a contender? Certainly not.

Hair done, they stood, their backs to the photographer while she got a shot of their hoodies. Their first posed shot. Annie had been so quiet, the click of her camera so soft that she was almost invisible. Rachel had to remind herself to expect Annie's voice so she wouldn't jump and ruin a shot.

Their make-up went quickly, Quinn's done before Rachel's. She took this time to reach into her bag, pulling out the card she bought for Rachel. It sat next to her creased maid-of-honor checklist in her bag. Thinking quickly she pulled out her clutch as well.

When Rachel's make-up was finished Quinn handed her the card she brought, accepting Rachel's gift in return. She could tell Rachel was watching her as she opened the pretty velvet jewelry box and removed a pretty pearl bracelet.

"Oh Rachel, it's beautiful. Thank you." Quinn said, getting up to hug her gingerly.

Rachel, hugged her back, opening her envelope. The front of the card was a vintage lace design bearing no message. Smiling she opened the card to find Quinn's tiny, dainty script.

_Rachel- _

_I haven't had a lot of chances to tell you what being chosen for such a terrific honor has meant to me. I know I haven't been as involved as I would've liked to be, but please don't think that means that it is because this means nothing to me. It means the world. Kurt kind of took over where maid-of-honor duties were concerned, but I would've liked to plan those things for you. _

_Thinking back, you've been my best friend for longer than these few months. You've always been there for me, supportive yet not afraid to tell me when I am wrong. I know we've had our differences in the past. That I have done things I will never be able to take back, but I am glad we are both able to move forward and on to this beautiful friendship. Just know, I didn't mean a single thing I said. You are the strongest, kindest, and most honest person I know and no one deserves a lifetime of happiness more than you. _

_Happy Wedding Day, Rachel._

_Love, _

_Quinn _

Rachel could feel her eyes tearing as she set the card down and wrapped her arms around Quinn. It was nicest thing Quinn had ever said to her. She felt the blonde hug her back, gently pushing her away.

"Rachel, you are going to mess up your hair if you aren't careful." Quinn said, a gentle laugh to her voice. "Oh and your make up! Come here."

Quinn opened her crimson clutch and took out a delicate handkerchief, dabbing under Rachel's eyes with a smile. "Now stop crying, because we are going to end up looking like we got punched in all the pictures."

"Would Will's present to you get you to stop?" Quinn asked, producing a gift wrapped in a pretty red ribbon. On top sat a crisp envelope.

Rachel tried to not seem too eager as she opened the heavy envelope and pulled out a beautiful card.

_To my darling Rachel- _

_If you are reading this now, that means we are mere minutes from getting married and I honestly couldn't be happier. You've just left with Kurt and Blaine, nervous about me showing up tomorrow. Don't worry, darling. I am here, downstairs and waiting for you. This is just a small token of my love. Wear it always as a reminder of my love for you. See you down the aisle sweetheart. _

_I love you. _

The card wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be. If Rachel's makeup was in danger before, it was clearly in jeopardy now. Sniffing in an attempt to hold back tears of relief and love, she opened the accompanying present and pulled out a long jewelry box. Inside sat a necklace. It was a diamond solitaire pendant, delicate and simple, but oh so beautiful.

Quinn dabbed at Rachel's eyes again. "Okay so I lied." She said, smiling. "I saw him, he's here. Now really, you're going to have to stop crying. Even waterproof mascara has a breaking point."

Kurt burst into the room at that very moment, eyes widening when his gaze landed on Rachel. "Why aren't you ready?" He asked, his voice sharp with panic. "You walk down the aisle in less than thirty minutes. Get your pretty behind moving because guests are already sitting and I have no idea why."

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other before moving simultaneously toward their dresses. Quinn caught Rachel about to get into her dress, stopping her with a shake of her head. "You should go to the bathroom first. You don't want to get down the aisle and need to pee."

Quinn slipped into her dress while Rachel was going to the bathroom, the floaty crimson fabric falling around her frame beautifully. Kurt certainly knew her size, there was no doubt about that. It truly was a remarkable dress, and part of her couldn't help hoping Josh would appreciate its beauty just as much.

Rachel returned from the bathroom, slipping into the dress and attempting to zip it. She sighed, becoming frustrated that she couldn't zip her dress. Clutching the bodice to herself she looked up exasperatedly. "Can someone help me? I can't close the dress by myself."

She knew she was becoming slightly unglued around complete strangers, and part of her brain hoped Annie wasn't capturing this exact moment. Quinn rushed to her, zipping the dress easily. Without needing to be asked, Quinn picked up Will's necklace and clasped it around her neck. Rachel watched as Quinn scanned her, looking for something she missed.

"There's my little Rachel." They all heard; Kurt, Quinn and Rachel turning toward the door to find a crying Mrs. Puckerman.

The older woman walked over to Rachel, hands clasped around a tissue. She walked over to Rachel, holding her chin gently in her hands. "You look beautiful. Just beautiful."

"Hi Ma." Rachel said happily, reaching out to gingerly hug her surrogate mother when she finally released her chin. "You look beautiful as well."

At that, Puck's mother tutted, waving away her comment. "Thank you dear." She said, dabbing her eyes in an attempt to keep her composure. "I'm going to go so you can finish getting ready. I just had to see you before your big day."

As quickly as she arrived, she was gone. Quinn took this opportunity to hand her the garters to put on. She had barely finished and adjusted her dress back to normal when the doors were opening again, a teary Louise walking toward her.

"Oh my, Rachel." Will's mother said, crying. "You look absolutely wonderful. The perfect bride."

Rachel leaned in, hugging the woman who in an hour would officially be her mother-in-law. "Thank you, mom." She said.

"Are you having an easy time getting ready?" Louise asked, looking about the room for something she could assist with. "I remember my wedding, I was so nervous I almost forgot to wear shoes."

Rachel nodded. "Everything is going smoothly, but I was wondering, would you mind helping me with the veil?" She knew she could be pushing it, that the motherly act of helping her get ready might be a bit to personal for Louise, but she hoped it wasn't.

Quinn picked up the veil, handing it over to Louise with a smile. The older woman stood behind Rachel, her lips tight in an attempt to control her tears. She nodded to herself as she lifted the delicate fabric and fastened it to Rachel's hair with ease. When she finished Rachel caught her gaze in the mirror, a quiet, loving moment passing between them.

"You look positively radiant my dear." Louise said, her voice soft and jubilant. "My son couldn't ask for a better wife."

Blaine knocked on the door, peeking his head in before walking in. "Five minutes everyone. We should probably start heading down."

He carried Rachel and Quinn's bouquets, handing Quinn hers before turning toward Rachel with a smile. "You look magnificent." He said, kissing her somewhere in the vicinity of her cheek. "I told you that you would."

Quinn turned toward her one last time, opening the clutch in her hands. "Here," She said, placing two antacids in Rachel's hands. "Take these, they will help if you get emotional and Maddy decides to give you a bout of heartburn." She glanced down and shook her head. "You should also move your ring to your right hand for the ceremony."

As everyone cleared out to head downstairs, Rachel held Blaine and Kurt back. Kurt looked panicked as he glanced at his watch. "Rachel, we have less than five minutes."

"They can wait." Rachel said, reaching one last time into her bag and pulling out matching gifts. "These are for you. It's nothing much, just a small token of my appreciation. "

She watched as Blaine and Kurt opened their matching tie clips, each engraved with their initials. "You guys are my best friends, and I just wanted to thank you for everything, for being there and for all your hard work. None of this would've been possible if it wasn't for you two."

Blaine and Kurt each embraced her, Kurt the last, hugging her to him tightly. "We are happy to do it Rachel. You're our best friend."

Blaine knelt in front of her, sliding her heels into place. "There you go Cinderella. It's time for the ball." He said, smiling up at her before leading her to the door.

Rachel's heart was pounding as she took both their arms, her bouquet clutched in her hand. They started down the stairs slowly, following Quinn's graceful steps as she descended the stairs. The bottom floor of the house seemed to glow, bathing them in a gentle, almost candle-like, warm light.

They took their places in behind the curtain that was separating them from everyone's view, under a lit arch of beautiful intertwined branches. Quinn stood in front them, posture straight and perfect, waiting for her cue to head down the aisle. There was a pause, Kurt doing a small signal to someone Rachel couldn't see. As if by magic, the curtains separated, and the beginning notes of 'Ave Maria' started to drift from an unknown source.

The room was filled with candlelight. Tasteful candles were dotted about room, providing the only light to the huge room. The snow was falling softly outside the huge windows that filled the wall behind Will, only adding to the whimsical, beautiful nature of the ceremony. Will turned as he heard the music start, barely aware of his father's momentary grasp on his shoulder.

He felt like he was in a dream, watching as the curtains separated looking for any sign of Rachel. His brain had vaguely registered Quinn walking down the aisle, when Rachel appeared. _She's so beautiful. _He thought, his eyes glued on her gentle smile.

They locked gazes, as she slowly made her way toward him. Will could tell she was still smiling, but he found himself unable to tear himself from her eyes to take in the rest of her. She was easily the most beautiful woman in the world, and she was going to be his wife. He took a deep breath, fighting to keep his emotions under control as she took the final step down the aisle and Kurt officially offered him her hand to take.

Will let out a shaky sounding breath as she passed Quinn her bouquet to hold. He watched, mesmerized as she reached up, gently rubbing her thumb across his cheek wiping away a tear before taking his hand again. He didn't even realize he had been crying. He let out a soft chuckle, to which she grinned and squeezed his hand, the music fading to a peaceful silence.

The judge, a family friend of the Schuester's, smiled at them before starting. "I'd like to thank you all for coming." He said, pausing for a second before continuing. "To bear witness to a beautiful union of two souls who love each other beyond all others is truly one of life's greatest blessings. A marriage of two people so suited for each other that their love can be felt by anyone in its presence. An example of such love is standing before you today. Will and Rachel have written their own vows which they will share with you now."

Will smiled down at Rachel, "Rachel. Do you remember when I told you that one day you would meet a man who would like you for everything you are, even the parts you don't like? That those are going to be the parts he likes the most?" He paused, squeezing her hand. "I wasn't wrong. There are a million things I love about you. Your passionate personality, your fierce protectiveness over the people you care about. That you won't settle for less than you think you're worth."

"After that fateful day, when you showed up on my doorstep and changed the course of both of our lives as we knew it, you've enhanced every bit of my life. Your presence in my life has made everything brighter. You've been a beacon of light throughout some of the toughest moments of my life, a pillar of support when I felt like I had no one else in the world to turn to. I never thought I would be lucky enough to stand up here with you looking so absolutely beautiful, and have you wanting to be my wife. We may fight, we may hit rough patches where both of us are too stubborn to see reason, but no matter what happens, my feelings for you will never waver. Rachel, I swear to you there will not be a day that goes by that I don't love you with every ounce of my being. You've given me everything I've ever wanted in life. A loving wife, and a beautiful daughter, a family." He said, not breaking their eye contact as he laid a hand her stomach momentarily. "I don't know what I did to get lucky enough to earn your love, but I swear to you, I will never take it for granted."

Rachel knew she was crying, but she didn't care. She just leaned into Will's hand as he reached down to wipe her tears away. She inhaled, her eyes watery as she launched into her vows. Knowing her only hope to get through her memorized vows would be to stare deep into his hazel eyes and let the words flow out naturally.

"Will. I've never been the luckiest when it came to love. I was the girl who was easily replaced. No one ever bothered to get to know me, the true me, except you. You saw through the bravado, through my selfish attitude. You saw that there was something there besides the drive for stardom. Knowing you, loving you has only brought out the best qualities in me. You make me a better person."

"A lot has happened to me over these past months, horrible things that I thought I would never overcome, but having you by my side has helped in ways you can't even begin to imagine. You are my world, my one true love. There are a million things I can't wait to experience as your wife. The birth of our daughter, raising her, growing old together, nothing else matters beyond that." She looked up into Will's eyes, seeing nothing but love there as he openly cried at her words.

Rachel paused, looking at the band that had done so many performances with her, lined up behind Will and smiling. "I've prepared a song that I would like to dedicate to you Will."

She grabbed both his hands in her smaller ones, holding his gaze. The instrumental beginning to 'Something Good' from The Sound of Music started, filling the room with its soft melody. As she sang the words to him she tried to covey to him how really and truly she meant everything she was singing. She really felt so lucky that Will returned her love, with equal passion and commitment. She didn't know what she did to deserve him, but whatever it was, she would never regret it.

Will eyes crinkled, smiling with pure joy at the beautiful lyrics to a song they both knew well. Rachel's eyes watered as he joined her, his beautiful, strong voice sang the male lead in the song. They were dedicating it to each other and the moment couldn't be more perfect. It was like they were alone, lost in the moment, unaware of the world around them.

Rachel and Will both looked at the judge as the song faded. The older gentleman seemed to be tearing up. He took a moment to compose himself before setting his face in a serious expression.

"Rachel, do you take William for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" He paused, waiting for her happy "I do" before continuing.

"And William, do you take Rachel for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" He smiled at Will's strong, "I do."

"Can we now have the rings?" He asked, waiting for Quinn to produce Will's ring, and Thomas to produce Rachel's.

"Rachel if you could repeat after me. I, Rachel Barbra Berry, take thee William Thomas Schuester to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part."

Rachel repeated the words, the biggest smile on her face as she slid Will's ring on his finger. She bit the inside of her lip in a futile attempt to not cry. Will wiped her tears away for a the umpteenth time that night, as the judge turned to him, having him repeat the vows. Will made it to the end of the vows, voice bright with happiness as pledged his life to her, sliding her ring on her finger.

They turned toward the judge, looking at him expectantly as he smiled back at them. "So, by the power vested in me by the state of Ohio, it gives me great pleasure to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

There was a uproar of applause and cheers as Will cradled her cheek gently in his palm, bringing them together for their first kiss as man and wife. The kiss was so full of love and promise it made Rachel breathless as she reciprocated every feeling he was pouring into the kiss. She felt complete for the first time in her life as they turned to head down the aisle, her bouquet now back in her hands.

Kurt and Blaine stood at their spots, watching as Rachel and Will disappeared into the staging area. Kurt slipped his handkerchief out of his sleeve, dabbing his eyes before clearing his throat to get the room's attention. "If everyone could regroup downstairs for the cocktail hour, drinks and appetizers will be served."

They watched to make sure the majority of the guests had exited the area before signaling for the crew to start assembling the massive room to house the reception. Waiter after waiter disappeared down the flight of stairs as Ian checked each tray, making sure they were the epitome of perfection before allowing it to enter the party downstairs. Will and Rachel walked toward them slowly, Annie following behind and taking pictures.

Shot after shot, pose after pose, Kurt tried to keep everything in order. He left Blaine in charge of gathering their friends for a group picture, overseeing Annie's work as she snapped multiple shots of Will's parents posing with the happy couple. The last thing he wanted was to have the shots that would make up her wedding album be of poor quality.

When Blaine returned, Rachel pulled them both up next to her and Will, smiling widely as the picture was taken. Will stepped aside with a smile, watching as Rachel stood, beaming in between her two very best friends. Quinn was pulled into the mix, then Josh, Ian and Kat. Soon there were more than 20 people in the shot at one time, Will and Rachel in the middle of the pack.

"Shall we get some outside shots?" Annie asked, looking between Rachel and Kurt before Will spoke up.

"Honey, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you out in the snow in those heels." He said, leaning over to kiss her temple. "As beautiful as they are."

Kurt smiled, "Not to worry." He said, walking across the huge room, his footsteps echoing on the wood floor. When he reached the hall closet he went inside, emerging with a garment bag and a shoebox.

He handed the parcels to Rachel. "The bolero is for you to wear." He said, tugging on the lid of the shoebox. "These are for you to use to stay warm."

Rachel looked down into the box, an adorable pair of snow boots nestled in between the tissue. Kurt leaned over, examining the shoes over her shoulder. "It's faux of course." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She sat in one of the few chairs left in the room, Will kneeling down to help her with her shoes. Setting the expensive pumps inside the box for the snow boots, he helped her up and into the pretty lace jacket. It was still snowing outside, but the grounds were illuminated by thousands of twinkling lights. She had no idea how Kurt managed to pull off such a beautiful wedding in such a short time.

They posed for a variety of pictures outside. Some were silly and candid, others serious and posed with many of the shots including various friends or family members. As Annie took shot after shot of the two of them, Will draped his arm around Rachel.

"I can't believe you're my wife." He said softly in her ear. "This all feels too amazing to be real." He paused, looking at her with a concerned expression etched on his brow.

"You're absolutely freezing, Rachel." He admonished, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm wearing a jacket, Will." Rachel reminded him, keeping her smile though her teeth were starting to chatter.

"Your 'jacket' is completely made of lace, sweetheart. That isn't going to keep you warm." He parried lightly. Without saying anything further he removed his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders, wrapping his arms around her to keep in her remaining body heat.

"We should get inside, baby." He suggested. "We don't want you getting sick."

Rachel shook her head, rooting herself firmly to her spot in the snowy yard. "We only get this one chance for pictures, Will. We want good pictures to show Maddy."

Will smiled at her, playing with a curl that lay against her against her shoulder. "Maddy will have loads of pictures to look at, but she only has one mommy, and I think she would agree that you mean much more than a few pictures."

"Thank you guys," Annie called from her spot higher up on Blaine's property. "I think we got all the shots we need."

Kurt and Blaine waited for them to catch up, the four of them the only ones left outside. Stopping on the porch Rachel handed Will his jacket, already missing the warmth and comfort it made her feel. Kurt and Blaine walked in first, moving out of the way as Sam picked up the mic that was waiting next to the head table. "Ladies and gentleman, if I could direct your attention to the front of the room, may I present to you for the first time Mr. & Mrs. William Schuester!"

The round of applause that greeted them died out as the beginning of "Endless Love" played over the speakers, a blush instantly springing to color Rachel's cheeks. She wasn't sure what she was so embarrassed about. It wasn't like anyone knew what a fool she had made out of herself a few years earlier. To everyone who wasn't in that classroom that day, it just seemed like a beautiful ballad to have a first dance to, and even though she knew Will didn't think of her like that idiotic school girl she was that week, it was still an embarrassing reminder. Though all that was quickly forgotten as Will lead her out onto the dance floor, spinning her elegantly before leading her in their first dance.

Will on the other hand couldn't have picked a better song for the two of them. It was what started it all. When he thought back he could remember not being as bothered by her crush as he wanted to be. There was always something about her that beckoned to him. That made him think thoughts he quickly dismissed, even as they became more and more frequent. His sudden spikes of jealousy caused by Finn Hudson, resorting to immature behavior when she was around. All that seemed so long ago, now that they were happily married and sharing their first dance as man and wife.

Rachel could feel Will's warm hand though the lace that covered her back, a sharp contrast to her still cool skin. Once again they were polar opposites of each other. _But it works for us._ Rachel thought happily, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes as he drew her in closer. She got so lost in the moment, she wasn't even aware that the song was ending until people were clapping.

They took their seats in the middle of the long table that ran along the wall, Blaine, Kurt, Quinn and Josh to her left. Will took his seat after sliding in her chair for her, his parents sitting to his right. Rachel squeezed Kurt's hand gently under the table, a silent thank you for all the beautiful work he put in to making this day special. Five round tables were dotted around the huge room with space to dance in the middle. Sitting closest to the stage were the two tables held all their friends. Some more welcome than others.

Kurt leaned into Blaine, keeping his voice low so Rachel wouldn't overhear. "What do you think Ms. P is trying to pull showing up in that dress?" Kurt whispered, his voice sharp enough to cut.

Blaine's face remained impassive as he listened to Kurt, the only sign he heard was his slight lean in the pale boy's direction. His eyes found their former guidance counselor in the crowd, widening when they took in what she was wearing. Though Blaine hardly knew the woman, he had seen her in passing quite a few times and what she had on seemed entirely out of character for her.

The one-shouldered sleeveless dark green dress was possibly the most risqué thing he had ever seen on the woman. It was short, barely brushing her lower thigh, and the emerald green fabric clung to her in a way that Blaine knew she wouldn't usually be comfortable with. It was a very pretty dress. On anyone else he probably wouldn't have given it a second thought, but it wasn't on just anyone. It was on someone who had a history with their best friend's husband. Someone who their friend viewed as a problem, which meant it was a problem for them as well. The worst thing was she couldn't be more obvious about what she was trying to do. Paired with the impossibly high heels she was wearing, it was clear the message she was trying to send.

"Who shows up to a winter wedding in a dress like that? In Ohio no less. You know she must be freezing." Kurt said, slightly cruel smirk on his face that conveyed just how pleased he was about the red-headed woman's discomfort.

"I mean she shows up, alone, wearing a dress like that and-" Kurt's voice took an edge of panic as he shot a quick glance at Rachel. " Oh my god, she's coming this way. Blaine, what do we do? Rachel is going to flip out."

"You go for her torso and I'll take the legs." Blaine said, leaning into Kurt to whisper conspiratorially. He was only slightly teasing his boyfriend by using football terms he knew Kurt wouldn't understand. "If we have to, I'm willing to even go for the horse collar. Sure it's illegal now but who cares."

Kurt looked at him, a horrified grimace forming, "It's seriously like you are speaking Japanese right now. It's not the time for your sports talks. This is serious."

Blaine tried to keep back a smile, opening his mouth to respond when Quinn leaned over to them. "Boys, let me handle this."

She stood, champagne flute in hand, daintily tapping her knife on the glass to get the attention of the room. Quinn watched, a proud smirk on her face as Emma froze, only 20 feet from their friend who was lost in a conversation with Louise. She stared the redhead down as she started to speak. "Good evening everyone. If I could get _your _attention for a moment, my name is Quinn and I'm Rachel's maid-of-honor."

Quinn straightened her posture, adopting a cold look until Emma was back in her seat. She put a smile back on her face as she turned her attention to the rest of the room. "First off I would like to thank you all for coming and helping us celebrate Will and Rachel's love today. When Rachel announced she was marrying Will, she told me she was lucky because she knew she was marrying her other half, her best friend. That they couldn't fail because they completed each other. Where one faltered, the other was right there to pick up and keep going. And that's what we all want in the person we marry. A person we can look and know, with absolute certainty, that they were meant for you."

"In Wuthering Heights, Emily Bronte wrote, 'Whatever our souls our made of, his and mine are the same.' Like the two famous characters, you two are lucky enough to have found your soul mate. I'm sure all of you can see just as clearly as I can, that these two were meant for each other."

She turned toward Rachel and Will. "You two are an inspiration. It's been an honor to get to witness you two falling in love, and an even bigger honor to get to help you celebrate it. You've shown me what it means to be in love. If I can manage to find even half the happiness you two found in each other, I would count myself a lucky, lucky girl. My love and best wishes to both of you. May you stand united and strong against those wishing to tear you down. Know when to give in, when to forget, because everyone makes mistakes."

"If you would all join me in raising a glass to the happy couple." Pausing, she raised her flute further in the air. "To Rachel and Will. May the road before you be blessed with nothing but happiness, because I can't think of two more deserving people."

Quinn smiled triumphantly, sipping her drink as she sat down. Leaning toward Blaine and Kurt she whispered, "That boys, is how you run interference."

Blaine smiled at her, and Kurt sat back, an impressed and shocked smirk on his face. "You. Are. My. Hero." He said to Quinn, clapping slowly in awe, to which Quinn daintily bowed.

In a graceful display a team of Ian's waiters emerged with the entrees, earning a smile from Rachel. When they uncovered her stuffed Portobello mushroom and risotto she felt positively famished. She knew she probably wasn't taking the daintiest of pictures, but she was 8 months pregnant and hadn't eaten in hours, a few pictures didn't matter to her at this moment.

Will finished almost as quickly as she did, both of them standing to make their rounds as people were finishing up and heading out onto the dance floor. Brittany took the stage with Artie and Mike. "Rachel, Will. We love you, this song is for you." Brittany said, already dancing to the upbeat intro to "Say Hey (I Love You)". The rest of the Glee group was already up and dancing. Rachel laughed as Will spun her, both of them forgetting to socialize in favor of dancing.

Quinn took the stage next as Will excused himself. Blaine and Kurt happily took over, each taking turns dancing with Rachel to Quinn's sweet version of "I'm Into Something Good". She was having so much fun she barely registered Will's tap on her shoulder. Turning she caught Will's serious gaze and sobered immediately. Blaine and Kurt noticed too, instantly standing still in a sea of dancing guests.

"Rachel darling, we need to talk." Will said softly, doing nothing to calm Rachel's erratic heartbeat. "Blaine is there a quiet place we could go for a second?"

Blaine nodded, not saying anything as he led them through the crowd who were now dancing to Sam and Puck who were doing their best to woo the single girls with their rendition of "Crazy Little Thing Called Love". He stopped in front of his father's library, opening the door. He wasn't sure what was going on but he put a hand on Rachel's arm anyway, catching her attention. "We will be right outside this door if you need us, okay?"

Rachel just nodded, walking into the dim room and turning to see Will close the door softly behind him. "Will, what's going on?" She asked, unable to get her voice to stop wavering in fear.

Will wrapped his arms around her, "Rachel, sweetheart. Your fathers are here."

Rachel pulled away from him to study his face. "They are?" She asked, openly crying now, unsure if she should be happy about this news or not. A whole flood of emotions were coursing through her and she couldn't clear her mind long enough to pinpoint just one to focus on.

"Would you like me to tell them to leave?" Will asked, wiping the tears from her eyes as they fell. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't want to upset you I just thought it would be best for you to make this decision. I'm here for you though, no matter what you decide to do."

Rachel thought for a second, laying her head against Will's chest. "No, tell them I will see them." She said, summoning all the strength she had to say those words. "Please bring them here."

Will nodded slowly, "Of course. I'm going to send Blaine and Kurt in okay?"

Will didn't bother explaining the situation to Kurt and Blaine, just asked them to go sit with her for a second, promising he would be right back. Stone-faced Will walked back to the place he had left her dads, at the edge of the party. They looked hopeful as Will walked up to them, their expressions falling when they saw his face.

"Did she say no?" Hiram asked, looking between Will and Leroy.

Will clenched his jaw, fighting to keep composure. If they wanted to be in Rachel's life again, and she was open to the idea, there wasn't a thing he would do to stop it. Though it didn't stop her from being worried for her and Maddy's sake. "She said yes." Will said, looking at both of them. "She wants to see you."

Their hopeful expressions set Will on edge, so he shoved his hand in his pocket in he wouldn't be seen making the fist he so very obviously was. He didn't want to create a tense scene that a guest would pick up on.

"However," Will said, his voice sharp and dangerous. "I warn you. If you so much as say one out of line comment to her, if you say one derogatory remark about our daughter, it will be the _last _time you will see any of us. There will be no other chances. There will be no olive branches to extend. I will do everything in my power to protect them. They are my family, and unlike you, that means something to me."

Not waiting for their response, he spun on his heel and led them to the office. He was beyond livid. This was their wedding, the happiest day of their lives so far, and they were spending it upset. He opened the heavy door, his eyes widening as he took in a very calm and collected Rachel. He shot a grateful smile at Blaine and Kurt, who were both standing defensively at her sides, eyeing her fathers with contempt clear in their expressions. Will made a mental note to thank them later as Rachel dismissed them.

"We'll be right out there Rachel." Blaine repeated, his posture stiff as he and Kurt left the room.

Rachel nodded, her face stern as she crossed her arms and turned to her fathers. _Wow, _Will thought impressed, _She is going to be an amazing mother. She has that, 'I'm disappointed in you' expression down. _

"How can I help you?" Rachel asked, her tone formal as she fought to keep up her detached exterior.

"Rachel," Leroy said, walking toward her, "We know what we did was wrong and horrible on so many levels. I know we don't deserve your forgiveness, and if you don't want to see us after we are done here we will walk away. You will never have to hear from us again."

"Sweetheart, even though we are parents, we are just people as well. We mess up and let our emotions get the better of us. We say things we regret. It doesn't make it right, by any stretch of the imagination. It took us awhile for us to see how wrong we were. You are our daughter and we should've supported you."

"Yes, you should have." Rachel said, not looking at them as she sniffled.

"We want a chance to be part of your life again, if you'd let us. We want to know our granddaughter." Hiram said from his spot closer to the door. "We know we were wrong sweetie, and we regret what we did everyday."

"Honey, we miss you and we are so sorry for everything we did. You didn't deserve the way we acted. Our hopes and dreams for you shouldn't have been tied up in what you did with your life. As long as you are happy then we are happy. That is all we want for you." Leroy said, placing his hand her shoulder. "Please forgive us."

Rachel remained still for a second, not even breathing before she crumpled into Leroy's arms, sobs wracking her body. Leroy wrapped his arms around her., joined shortly by Hiram. "Shh, baby. It's okay." He said, rubbing her back. "We're so sorry. We love you. Don't cry."

Will stood at the sidelines, his demeanor still tense. He watched as Hiram pulled a bottle of water from his suit pocket and handed it to his now hiccupping daughter. At the sight of the bottled water she broke into fresh tears and hugged each of them. Hiram lead her to the couch, letting her lay her head against him as she sipped her water.

"William," Leroy said, walking over to him. "We owe you an apology as well. Our behavior has been deplorable, but you have my word, we will do nothing to hurt you further. You are a good man, William, and I am sorry as well for the horrible things I accused you of. It was wrong of me. I can see now how much you love our daughter, and I hope one day to earn back your respect." He held out his hand for Will to shake.

Will glanced at Rachel, willing to forgive everything if it made her happy. It was all he wanted. They made eye contact, Will trying to read what her wide, expressive eyes were trying to tell him. When she nodded, he took the older man's hand in his and shook it firmly.

"Thank you William. For everything," Leroy said before turning to sit with his daughter and husband.

Rachel stood, wiping her eyes. "Okay, we have a wedding to get back to. Daddy, Dad, I will see you out there."

When they left she turned to Will who wrapped her in a hug with a quiet, "I love you."

-.-.-.-

Blaine and Kurt were nothing but supportive when they emerged, doing their best to cheer them up. Blaine and Will seemed to have a silent conversation before Blaine went bounding onto the stage with beaming his winning smile at the guests. "Ladies and gentleman can I have a round of applause for Rachel and Will."

He nodded to the band, who broke into an upbeat Michael Bublé-esque version of "The Way You Look Tonight", getting everyone onto the dance floor. Happy for the reprieve from the dramatic moment she had just experienced, Rachel smiled up at Blaine as she danced with Will. She didn't know how she had gotten so luck as to have such amazing friends, but whatever bought them to her, she was eternally grateful.

The music faded and Kurt joined Blaine on stage. Looking at each other they held hands as the band played iconic "Unforgettable." Will turned toward Rachel, ready to start another dance with her when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned, smiling to himself to find Leroy standing there. Stepping aside, he offered him Rachel's hand, going to stand next to Kurt and Blaine.

From dancing they moved on to cake, cutting into Kat's beautiful lace inspired creation. Everything felt lighter and carefree. They posed for the cake cutting, Rachel waiting for the picture to be taken before she shoved the slice of cake in Will's face with a hearty laughter, almost doubling over with giggles when Will did the same.

The bouquet toss was rather uneventful. Will braced Rachel who stood on a chair as she tossed it into the small crowd of unmarried girls. In the end, Kat's towering heels won her the bouquet, which she held over her head victoriously. The garter toss followed, Rachel blushing a deep red as Will sat her down, kneeling in front of her. His hazel eyes were dark and trained on hers as his warm hand ghosted up her dress and along leg. His elegant fingers wrapped around the little strip of light blue and white decorated lace as he slid it down slowly, his the back of his hand caressing her leg almost sensually. It was actually much most tasteful than some of the other garter tosses she had witnessed, but the look in his eyes felt positively sinful and left her slightly short of breath. In the end though it was Josh who caught it, looking at Kat with an expression or horror that mirrored hers as they both silently assured themselves they were in no way marrying each other. Though Blaine found the whole thing quite amusing and was in hysterics with Kurt.

It was late by the time everyone filed home, giving Will and Rachel their well-wishes on the way out. Shannon gave them both a hearty hug and a smile, saying she hoped she would see them at her New Years Eve party. Emma awkwardly embraced Rachel before turning to Will expectantly, who barely looked at her as he gave her a friendly arm pat. Around the end of the line stood Sue, who smiled at them and clapped Will on the shoulder. "William, knee-socks. Wonderful wedding. Absolutely beautiful. I got you two a blender. Enjoy."

The group decided to stay, lounging on the stage to watch the clean up. "It really was a lovely wedding guys." Tina said sleepily, laying her head on Mike's shoulder. "I am so tired I don't even feel like driving home."

"Why don't you all just stay?" Blaine asked from his spot where he was laying on the stage.

They all nodded, groaning in agreement. Blaine got up, ushering them all downstairs to get them blankets and pillows. Kurt turned to Will and Rachel. "You two can have the guest room at the top of the stairs. Kat can show you where." He said, helping Brittany to her feet and leading her downstairs.

When they got upstairs, Kat and Ian gave them both a hug and said their congratulations before turning to go to their room. Inside, Will and Rachel both collapsed on the bed with a sigh. "We're married." Will said, pulling her to him and kissing her. "God, I love you."

"I love you too, Will. So very much." Rachel said, snuggling into him. "Would you be terribly upset if we start our honeymoon tomorrow? I am exhausted."

"Of course we can celebrate tomorrow sweetheart. Anything you want." He said, standing and changing into the pajamas Blaine had recommended he bring.

He crawled under the covers, watching as Rachel slid off her dress and put on her pajamas. She took a moment to hang up her dress on the bathroom door, looking at it with a smile before crawling into bed next to himHe reached over turning out the lights and pulling her close to him. "I love you Mrs. Schuester." He said, kissing her forehead before drifting off to sleep.

-.-.-.-

A/N: Oh my goodness, it feels so weird to be done with a chapter I have been thinking about for over 6 months. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I certainly enjoyed writing it. For all of you who are interested in seeing my actual inspirations for some of the things seen here, message me and I will be happy to send you the link to the website I kept them at. Same goes if you are curious about what song Josh was singing. And again, thank you for reading. It means the world to me. xx


	20. Chapter 20

**A New Direction **

**Rating: **M** (to be safe)**

**Spoilers: **Current through 2x22

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed this story. It means the world to me. xx

-.-.-.-.-

Rachel scanned her outfit in the mirror as she finished fastening the row of buttons that closed her dress. She had been so sure of the cute style in the store, but now that she had it on and was almost ready to go, images of buttons popping off the dress and bouncing around the room were all she could see in her head. A sigh escaped her as she tied the black sash to her dress. It was too late to find another and she loved the style, she would just have to get around her fear of looking like a blueberry.

The inability to sit daintily was doing nothing to ease her "blueberry" state of mind as she plopped rather ungracefully onto the bed to put her shoes on. Rachel winced, her hand straying to her lower back as she experienced yet another twinge of pain. Lately every movement caused the sore muscles in her back to protest. That, paired with the slight soreness that had settled into her hips was causing her more discomfort than she thought possible. She felt like she had done a vigorous workout the night before, all her muscles aching every chance they got. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed and have Will rub her back.

She wasn't looking forward to leaving the house today. In the week and a half that had passed since the wedding they had barely left each other's side, leaving the house only when absolutely necessary to shop for food supplies. It was their own honeymoon of sorts, a vacation away from the world where it was just the two of them, and it was better than any resort could offer. They spent the time watching movies, cooking and making love. Everything their schedules hadn't allowed them to do of late. It was perfect.

Now the day of the baby shower had arrived, and all Rachel wanted to do was stay in with Will. Bending down, she attempted to fasten the buckle her shoe twice before sighing with defeat. She turned to Will who had just entered the room. "Honey, can you help me with my shoes? I know you're busy but Maddy is growing so much I can barely bend to put them on, let alone buckle them."

Will chuckled, placing his bag down on the bed and kneeling before her. He worked quickly, slipping her ballet flats on and buckling each before kissing her cloth-covered knee. "Don't ever think I am too busy to help you."

"Are you sure you can't go?" Rachel asked, disappointment clear in her tone.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I wish I could. Believe me," Will said, pressing a kiss into her hair, "but classes start in two days and I haven't even started on a lesson plan. Though I do have a gift for you."

Rachel looked up at him excitedly as she sat on the edge of the bed, watching as he reached into his nightstand. Her heart started to pound as her brain registered the renowned tiffany blue box peeking through his fingers, so famous it had it's own color. He smiled at her, kneeling beside her legs as he handed her the box. She never thought she would own anything from the fancy jeweler. The closest she thought she would ever come to their jewelry was window-shopping when she happened across a store.

The small box, no bigger than her palm was perched on her knee, waiting. Its white satin ribbon was tied so perfectly she hated to undo it. With slightly shaking fingers she slowly untied the ribbon and pulled the lid away.

"It's not much." Will explained, watching her smile as she pulled out the pouch that held her gift.

Rachel opened the snap and tilted the small bag, the silver jewelry landing in her palm. She glanced at Will with a smile before picking up the pretty, sterling bracelet and examining it. The sturdy links slid smoothly against her fingers as she examined the charm that lay on the first link. The heart charm glittered in the light, each of the tiny diamonds catching the rays of sunlight streaming in the window.

"It's a charm bracelet." Will explained, as she moved to look at the next charm. "I noticed you looking at them in the jewelry store. The heart is representing us and our marriage," he grabbed the bracelet form her gently and turning it to the next charm, "and this, is to represent Maddy."

Rachel plucked the bracelet from his palm to study the charm he had chosen to represent their daughter. A tiny, sterling silver baby cup sat a couple of links away from the heart, a little baby block etched into its pristine surface. It was perfect. It was their life together on a bracelet. A constant reminder she could carry with her of the perfect life they had developed together.

She leaned forward, kissing him gratefully. "Thank you honey, it's perfect." She said, handing him the bracelet. "Will you help me put it on?"

Will and Rachel turned when they heard their front door open. "Rachel?" They heard Kurt call. "We're here. Are you ready?"

He came into view in the doorway, his hand over his eyes. "You are decent right?" He asked, using his other hand to feel his way into the room.

"Yes Kurt, we are." Rachel said, standing and putting on her scarf. "Though, you wouldn't have to ask if you didn't come barging into our bedroom."

Kurt removed his hand and shrugged. "Well, I couldn't guarantee you would answer so I had to get proactive. I have been calling you for like a week with nothing but a text in response."

Rachel laughed, slipping on her coat. "It's a honeymoon Kurt. You were the one who told me to not answer the phone."

Kurt nodded, "Yes, but that was meant for everyone but me." He caught sight of Will and waved, "Hello, Will."

"Hey Kurt." Will responded from his spot by the bed, snapping his bag closed as Blaine joined Kurt in the doorway.

"Hey guys." He greeted, smiling at both Will and Rachel. "Are we ready to go? Quinn will kill us if we're late."

Rachel nodded, walking over to kiss Will. "We shouldn't be too long. Are you going to be home when I get back?"

Will nodded. "Most likely. I need to meet with a few teachers about a possible field trip idea and make some copies of the Spanish two syllabus. That is if I ever get it finished." He bent over to pick up his bag. "I'll walk out with you guys."

Out by the guest parking Will kissed Rachel goodbye, leaving Blaine to escort her to the car safely. "How are you so stable on the ice Blaine?" Rachel asked, jealous that she felt her feet slipping underneath her and he seemed unaffected.

Blaine smiled, tightening his grip around her waist. "My father wanted me to play hockey as a child." He said, helping her into the car where Kurt was waiting. "He drove me out to Columbus three times a week for almost two years. I am actually amazingly sure-footed on ice."

Kurt started driving toward Josh's apartment where the baby shower was being held. "Yes, Blaine is quite amazing. If it weren't for Rockefeller Center being so crowded with tourists we probably would've gone."

Rachel sat back in her seat, buckling her seatbelt with a smile. Sometimes she forgot that Kurt and Blaine were New Yorkers now. They knew the subway system. They had an opinion on which pizza place truly had the superior slice of pizza. They knew when it was smarter to take a taxi to get somewhere or opt for the bus, though if Kurt had his choice he would never opt for the latter. Just picturing Kurt on the bus made Rachel smile to herself.

The parking lot of Josh's apartment wasn't as icy as they pulled into a spot and got out. To be safe Blaine insisted on walking with her, his sturdy frame ready to catch her if she lost her footing with Kurt as back up. They made it up to the apartment without incident, pausing outside his door.

"Promise me she isn't going to do that thing were you guess how long a string would have to be to fit around my stomach." Rachel said, knocking on the door. "If she does, you had better underestimate."

Rachel could see Blaine grinning at her as the door swung open. She was surprised to see Josh on the other side. He smiled at them all, giving them all hugs as they entered the apartment. "Well if it isn't the lady of the hour." Josh said, smiling as he took her jacket. "You look beautiful as always."

Rachel turned to respond when she heard Quinn approaching. "Thank god you guys are here. I thought you were going to be late." She said, pinning a pastel pink clothespin to their shirts.

Kurt looked down at the offending pin like it had slapped him, wrinkles already appearing around the expensive fabric. Nothing was worth damaging the fine threads of his new shirt. "I-" He started, stopping when he saw Blaine's subtle shake of his head.

"Be nice." Blaine whispered to Kurt, taking off his jacket to hand to Josh. "You're here for Rachel."

If Kurt was bad when he was flustered, Quinn was ten times worse. Everyone knew it wasn't wise to upset her. Opting for the less dramatic option, Kurt pursed his lips, adjusting the candy pink pin to the very edge of collar with a grimace and a small nod.

If Quinn noticed any of this exchange she didn't let on. She focused all her attention on Rachel, draping her with a satin Mommy-to-be sash. "Shoes off guys." She said, pointing down to the line of shoes by the door. Without needing to be asked, Blaine bent down, helping Rachel with her shoes and lining them up neatly between his and Kurt's.

"I don't know why we have to take our shoes off. These floors are travertine." Kurt grumbled, setting his socked foot down gingerly with an even bigger grimace than before.

Blaine didn't respond, just squeezed Kurt's shoulder lovingly as Quinn herded them into the living room. Rachel looked around, shocked at how much Josh's apartment had changed since she was last there in October. Quinn's influence was everywhere. Intermixed with his books were vintage cameras, and soft throw pillows sat lined up on the sofa. Flowers sat in the middle of every table, seeming to mute the bachelor lifestyle Josh previously had.

If the flowers didn't do it then the pretty shabby chic theme Quinn picked certainly did the job. Sofas were pushed aside to make way for pastel tables and chairs, each holding a pretty array of wildflowers. A buffet table adorned with delicate finger foods and a display of whimsical cupcakes, all seeming to be untouched, blocked Josh's bedroom doors.

Rachel made her rounds as Quinn started the first game for the girls, giving hugs to all the girls who sat at assigned places at the pastel tables. The men were lounging in the kitchen, watching the television Josh had installed over the bar. They had their own tiny buffet of more manly treats, chicken wings and mini sandwiches filling their plates. Puck, Ian and Mike were lost in the game, barely acknowledging her as she hugged them all. Blaine took a seat at the end of the bar, accepting the beer Puck slid him with a smile. Josh was standing in the kitchen when she approached.

"Hey Rach," He said, raising his bottle to his lips as he glanced between her and the game. "How are you? Are you enjoying maternity leave?"

"Yes. I'm going to be lonely now that Will is going back to his classes but it's fine." She paused. "Thank you for allowing the baby shower to be here by the way. It means a lot."

Josh nodded, "Of course, Rachel. You don't need to thank me. I was happy to do it." He paused, his eyes straying over her shoulder momentarily before he grinning at her from around his bottle. "Not that I wouldn't love for you to stay and hang out with me but I'm pretty sure Quinn would murder me if I kept you all to myself."

He motioned to a stressed looking Quinn who was making her way through the candy colored tables. She looked at both of them with an exasperated smile. "Rachel, we need you for a game." Quinn said, holding up a ball of soft pink yarn to measure her.

"Honey," Josh said, catching Rachel's worried expression as she saw the yarn, "maybe we shouldn't measure Rachel. Why don't we move on to another game?"

Rachel looked at Quinn, hopeful she would agree to move on. She could see the blonde thinking for a second before shaking her head. "We have six prizes so we need six games. You don't mind do you, Rachel?" She asked, not waiting for an answer before tugging her back to the living room.

Rachel glanced back at Josh, who grinned and shrugged as he watched them walk away. He tried, and Rachel knew if Josh couldn't convince Quinn to change her mind then no one would. Desperate, she almost brought up how mortified Quinn was when she was being measured for her regionals dress when she was as far along as Rachel was, but that seemed extreme for the situation. So instead she stood, wincing as Quinn deftly measured and snipped the pink wool.

She took her seat next to Blaine who shot her a sympathetic glance as Quinn measured each string to find the closest. She loved how he would give up watching the game to support her. When Quinn got to their table, Blaine held up a small bit of string, no bigger than 18 inches and clearly the smallest guess. No surprise that Kurt, whose string was the last measured, was only an eighth of an inch short of perfectly matching Rachel's measurement. As he was picking his prize he shrugged apologetically. "You said to underestimate. I wasn't spot on, you know."

They moved on to food afterward, Rachel recognizing Ian's handiwork immediately. She wasn't sure who told him to prepare her favorites from his lineup of elegant finger foods, but she had a feeling Josh had more than a small say in the food. As usual, everything was delicious and she was almost sorry to have to put down her plate to open presents.

She opened a package of onesies and socks from Tina and Mike, adorned with an adorable fluffy animal or cute saying, and met with murmurs of appreciation. She passed around the present to allow everyone a closer look while she accepted a pretty pink present from Quinn, who read the card aloud. "This is from Santana and Brittany." She said, handing Rachel the card.

Inside were a collection of cuddly plush toys, all brightly colored and had a variety of textures. As Rachel examined all of them Brittany spoke up, " I picked them all out. I thought the ones with the bells would be the best for Maddy."

Smiling, Rachel thanked them and passed the bag around. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a few of the guys had migrated from the game and were examining the baby clothes, Puck holding a onesie up to his chest with a smile. This pattern continued until the rest of the guys had abandoned the game in favor for watching the gift opening. Josh and Ian were examining a mini pink tracksuit from Sue and OSU gear from Bieste when Quinn placed an elaborately decorated basket in Rachel's lap.

Rachel opened up the elaborately decorated cellophane, pulling out bottle after bottle of bath products for the Maddy, all sitting in an opalescent baby tub. Quinn looked impressed as she opened the card. "To the new dad." She read out, her face scrunching as she scanned the card.

"It's from Emma." Quinn said delicately, joining Blaine while he tried to distract Rachel. Only Josh caught the look Quinn gave as she shut the card and slid it on the behind her. He was intrigued by what it could possibly say that would warrant Quinn hiding the card, but he was more grateful to Blaine for distracting Rachel.

"Well thank god the teachers couldn't make it. It would have been awkward as hell in here after that card." Santana said loudly, crossing her arms and sitting back in her chair."

Quinn turned around, shooting Santana a scathing look to quiet her, to which the Latina just shrugged. In hopes that the next present would be able to get that troubled look off Rachel's face Quinn pulled a cute red wagon out from the present pile and set it in front of Rachel. "This is from Ms. Sylvester and Coach Bieste." Quinn said, plucking the card off the pile of educational toys and DVD's and placing it a top the pile of cards.

A half an hour later, the presents were dwindling but impressive. Maddy received a diaper cake from Josh and Kat, an expensive bassinette from Kat and Ian, and a bouquet of oneies from Puck and his ma, all specially decorated by Hannah. Quinn and Josh brought her a top of the line baby monitor, which Quinn passed around proudly. She said it took weeks of research, but Josh finally found the perfect one. The last to give a gift were Blaine and Kurt who passed her their gifts themselves.

The wrapping paper felt expensive as she slowly peeled it back, the tiny clothes box sitting prettily underneath. She opened the box to find an adorable pink striped baby dress, the expensive fabric like silk under her fingers. Rachel held it up for everyone to admire as Kurt sat forward. "It's too big for her right now, but I was hoping I could convince you guys to come out and visit for a couple of weeks in the summer. She could wear it to central park."

Rachel laughed, nodding as she unwrapped the bigger present, a Barney's New York gift box staring up at her. She glanced up at Kurt who smiled at her primly, nodding for her to continue opening the box. Nestled in mounds of tissue paper sat a Marc Jacobs diaper bag. When she saw the designer name she looked up at Kurt with a shocked expression.

"I can't accept this guys. It's beautiful but you didn't need to do all this." She said, shaking her head as she admired the beautiful bag.

Kurt shrugged, obviously pleased by her reaction. "Of course we needed to. We want our niece to have the best things possible." He said. "You should get used to it because most of the Anderson money will be going to that little girl."

Blaine laughed, nodding. "What good is being rich if you can't spoil the ones you love?"

Rachel didn't know what to say, as she looked around at all the gifts her friends had bought for Maddy. She wasn't even born yet and she was already more loved than Rachel could've ever hoped for. She could feel herself getting emotional so she dabbed at her eyes, grateful to Quinn who challenged the guys to participate in in a baby shower game. Not to be shown up, all the guys lined up to accept her dare.

One by one, Quinn handed them each a baby bottle filled to the top with apple juice. "Okay boys, here's how this works. When I say go, you drink. No cheating and trying to puncture a hole to make sucking it easier. The first one to finish gets to pick a prize."

The girls, and Kurt let out a cheer as Quinn said go and the guys tried in vain to drink from the bottle. "Come on Puck, you've got this in the bag." Santana yelled, clapping to further urge her ex on. Puck to his credit, winked and smiled while maintaining the rhythm he set. By 2 minutes in Blaine, Puck and Josh were the clear front-runners and already almost halfway done. By minute three the room was cheering on their chosen guy, all three still neck and neck until a bout of coughing set Puck far behind.

Rachel was watching Blaine and Josh, standing with Kurt to cheer both of them on. She heard Quinn say, "No biting, Puckerman. You're disqualified. Sit down." Pushing Rachel forward she said, "Since you are the guest of honor, you should be the one to see who finishes first. You can keep it impartial."

Rachel stepped forward, inches from the boys to have the best view. She smiled at each of them encouragingly, receiving a wink from Josh before he focused on beating Blaine. As the final sips of juice were being downed it was still neck and neck. They moved aside, making room for her between them as she grasped each of their hands so she could hold up the victor's arm. Everyone was chanting, rallying together to urge on a winner when Josh removed his empty bottle from his mouth with his free hand.

"We have a winner!" Rachel cheered, holding up Josh's hand in victory as everyone cheered and clapped. She saw Quinn rush forward, wrapping herself around her boyfriend. Rachel smiled at Josh and went to remove her hand, stopping momentarily when he gently squeezed her fingers.

"Since I am the technically the co-host to this lovely party," Josh said when Quinn untangled herself, "I wouldn't feel right taking one of the gifts. So in honor of good sportsmanship I would like to offer the prize to my oldest friend." He turned, offering the tray of pastel colored prizes for Blaine to choose.

Blaine looked pleased as he accepted the gift, clapping Josh on the shoulder. He barely had time to sit down before Quinn was starting the next game, the guys now excited about the games. Rachel sat back, grabbing a cupcake off of the tower of vintage cake stands and watching the group try to diaper a doll the fastest before being divided into teams to try to guess flavors of baby food correctly.

By the end of the games Rachel's back was aching and she was relieved to see the party come to a close. All she wanted to do was lay down and rest, the cold weather doing nothing to damper her need to nap. Ian and Blaine started carrying the gifts down one by one, Kurt and Quinn following behind them. She sat back on Josh's comfortable sofa, almost sighing as she sunk into the cloud like settee.

Rachel closed her eyes as she watched Josh and Kat box up the food and put it in his huge refrigerator. She was just about to drift off to sleep when she felt someone sit on the sofa with her. She opened her eyes tiredly to find Josh with his eyes closed, rubbing his temples.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting up and turning her attention towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, with a heavy sigh. "It's just been a long day."

Rachel felt bad. It was her party after all. "I'm sorry, Josh. Is there anything I can do to help?"

He stared at her for a split second as if lost in thought, before a tired smile graced his face. "It's not your fault, Rachel. Trust me. I was happy to do this for you. As long as you had fun, that's the only thing that matters."

"I did. It was amazing." She said, wincing as she went to sit forward.

"What do you need?" Josh asked, sitting forward. "Are you okay?" The hint of panic in his voice clear as his eyes scanned for what was hurting her.

Rachel shook her head, trying unsuccessfully to sit up again. "I was just going to go get my shoes, but my rotund size isn't making the process any easier on my back."

Without responding Josh stood up, retrieving her shoes and kneeling before her. "You aren't 'rotund', Rachel. Do you want my help putting them on?" He asked, holding the shoe out for her to make the decision.

"If you wouldn't mind." Rachel said, hating how dependent she had become on other people's help. "Sorry, I know I must be a pain."

Josh chuckled under his breath as he deftly slipped her shoes on her feet. "You could never be a pain, Rach. Not in a million years." He fastened each buckle and offered her a hand to help her up.

His hand closed around hers, helping her gently to her feet. "There we go. All better. Let me go get your coat."

While he was retrieving her coat from the hall closet Quinn returned, muttering something that sounded like "Kurt and his nit-picky ways". Her gaze landed on Rachel's feet before she turned to Josh.

"Honey, I thought we agreed no shoes on the new floors." Quinn said, not seeming to realize that Rachel, her best friend, could hear everything she was saying.

Josh had returned, giving Quinn an incredulous look as he helped Rachel with her coat. "Sweetie, Rachel can't put her shoes on while standing. I think an allowance can be made just this once."

"Well yeah, of course." Quinn said, seeming to catch on to how she sounded. "I just-"

"I'm sorry Quinn." Rachel said, hurrying toward the entryway. "I just can't put my shoes on without sitting. I'll move."

Quinn shook her head. "No Rach, you're fine. Really." She said. "I don't know why I am freaking out over these floors."

The boys returned as Rachel was buttoning her coat, Kurt's ever-intuitive nature picking up on the tense feeling in the room. "Come on, Rachel. We should be getting you back home." He said, sending a questioning glance over his shoulder at Quinn as he lead Rachel out.

"Thanks for the party you two, it was amazing." Rachel called over her shoulder as Kurt steered her towards the elevator.

"What was all that about?" Kurt asked as the doors closed behind the three of them, the only other sound was the gentle ding of the elevator when they reached the ground floor.

"I don't really-" Rachel started as she stepped into the lobby, cut off by the sound of Josh's call for her to wait as he sprinted toward her from the building's stairwell.

Rachel looked confused as he approached, the boys' expressions mirroring hers as they stood on either side of her. "Josh, you should be more careful." Rachel chastised gently. "You could've gotten hurt running down the stairs like that."

Josh seemed to shrug off her remark, panting slightly when he asked if he could talk to her alone for a second. Blaine and Kurt exchanged a look before Kurt nodded. "I will just go warm up the car."

Josh led Rachel to one of the plush chairs in the lobby, making sure she was comfortable before sitting beside her. "I wanted to apologize for Quinn's behavior up there." He said, his eyes concerned. "I don't know what is up with her but she's been on edge since the wedding. Just know, it's not you, okay?"

Rachel nodded, hugging Josh after he helped her to her feet. "Thank you. The party was lovely."

"Of course." Josh said, smiling as he adjusted her scarf. "Get home safe."

He turned and nodded at Blaine who was waiting by the door, his face unreadable as he waited for Rachel. She took his arm as he lead her back to the car, both of them thinking about the last 10 minutes. Blaine wasn't sure what he was seeing in Josh's expression when he looked at Rachel, but he was sure that whatever it was, he didn't like it.

-.-.-.-

Weeks flew by as the time ticked closer to the due date. With Will back at school and Rachel homebound on maternity leave, Josh and Kat would frequently stop by to keep her company. Kat would spend hours in the kitchen trying new recipes for the store while Josh would work with Rachel at the dining room table. Neither of them took their work too seriously when they went over to visit Rachel, both of them only bringing projects to work on so Rachel wouldn't feel like a charity case. They were perfectly content just wasting time keeping her company.

On the day of Jesse's wedding, Josh refused to attend on principle. Rachel wasn't sure how he had managed to convince Kat to allow Elyse to go in his place, but she was happy he did. Especially when he showed up with her favorite take-out and 2 pints of ice cream. They spent the day watching movies, both of them still so shaken by their encounter with Jesse that neither wanted to see him. By the time Will got home they were on their fourth movie and Josh didn't leave until well into the 7th, all three of them relaxing with takeout for dinner.

On Will's weekends they did the necessary prep work Rachel read about in all her parenting books. They prepared countless freezable meals, labeling them in such an efficient way even Emma would be proud. The nursery prep took all of one weekend, Rachel perched on a nightstand while Will assembled the crib. Linens were laundered, diapers stacked, the final piece of the puzzle being the rocking chair her dads brought for late night feedings. Maddy had a nursery that even Kurt would approve of. Which he should, since he helped pick out most of it.

Doctor's appointments were weekly and routine. Dr. Galliano was patient with Rachel's increasingly condescending attitude every time she asked when Madeline was finally going to make her appearance. She would just shrug and say the classic, "every baby is different, when it's her time she'll let you know" an answer that Rachel was starting to believe really stood for, "I have absolutely no idea."

By the middle of the second week of February there was no more prep work to be had. Her due date had come and gone without so much as a contraction and Rachel was starting to get worried. Kat and Josh's visits were constant now, neither leaving her alone until Will was back from school. They did their best to distract her, to stop her from obsessing about when she was going to need the overnight bag that sat by the door, but nothing truly worked. Every five minutes her eyes would stray to that black duffle bag.

It was the day before Valentine's Day, his first with Rachel, and Will was on top of the world. He tried not obsessing on Maddy's arrival like Rachel did. It would do neither of them any good, but that didn't mean it wasn't on his mind constantly. He smiled at Rachel, watching her sleep for a second before bending down to kiss her forehead, a move he had done since he had to go back to school. He loved Rachel more than he ever thought it was possible to love another human being and keeping up these little traditions meant the world to him.

He was pouring coffee into his tumbler when there was a light knock on the door. Will opened it, whispering hello to a tired looking Kat as they entered the kitchen. He passed her a mug of coffee as she sat at the table, watching him sleepily as he got his lunch out of the fridge.

"How is she feeling today?" Kat asked, her voice still groggy as she sipped from the cup in her hands. Since the due date had passed, everyone had done his or her best to be there when Will couldn't. Kat would arrive in the mornings and nap on the sofa until Josh arrived so she could go to work if needed. It was a tiresome schedule but one they had come up with together and seemed happy about seeing through. Will hadn't even been consulted, the first time he opened the door to a tired, pajama clad Kat, who collapsed wordlessly on his couch with a pillow.

"She's fine. Sore, but I think she's okay." Will responded, packing his lunch in his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "I have my cell and practice is today, but don't hesitate to call."

He waved, as she tiredly dismissed him, having heard the same speech for almost a week. Kat knew his cell, the fastest ways to the hospital and that she was allowed to help herself to anything in the house. She smiled at him as he waved goodbye, mostly just wanting to crawl onto their soft sofa and fall asleep to the cooking channel.

McKinley's Valentines Day celebrations were in full swing. The school's DECA club was selling roses to be delivered to the recipients during classes after lunch, a distraction that most teachers were against. Most felt the distraction was unwarranted and interrupted class time, but Will wasn't one of them. He wanted to be there right along with them, sending Rachel a rose. In fact, he kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner and was on his phone with a florist as he was passing Emma's office.

He felt relieved when the florist confirmed the delivery for the following day, a bouquet of pink daisies and white roses set to be delivered by noon. Classes went smoothly, his pop quiz met with little to no resistance, everyone seeming to finish, even the kids who usually were in the bottom rungs of his class. He felt on top of the world.

Sitting at his usual table for lunch, he waited for Shannon or Sue to arrive. Although she didn't usually eat, her presence was becoming increasingly pleasant though never without her usually sarcastic edge. His eyes fell on Emma, who sat with her head down, polishing her grapes. She didn't sit with them anymore and although it made him sad, maybe it was for the best. Until she felt comfortable with him again he wasn't going to force his friendship.

Will was only two bites into his peanut butter and jelly sandwich when Sue appeared, looking slightly concerned. His thoughts flew to Rachel as his heart started to pound, he had to force himself to focus as she started talking. "Will, Figgins wants to see you in his office."

He felt confused about why he was being called in, though he was glad Rachel was safe and healthy. He hoped it wasn't another cheerio suspension problem. As popular as glee club was now, he didn't need to lose yet another cheerio due to misbehavior. They were the only reason most of the men in the club were there and he needed their baritone.

The secretary smiled at him as she usually did, motioning him right into Figgins' office. There wasn't a student already waiting so whatever it is, it couldn't be that bad. He took one of the chairs in front of his desk, a space he rarely occupied now that he was getting along with Sue. "I heard you wanted to see me, sir?" Will asked politely, a smile gracing his face. A smile Figgins didn't return.

"William, some troubling news has come to my attention and I want to ask you about it before this goes any further." He paused, as if the next part of this question was painful to ask. "Are you in a relationship with a former student?"

Will was flabbergasted for second. This was the last thing he expected to be confronted about but he did the right thing. "Yes, sir. Rachel Berry." He stopped, unsure why her maiden name had come out of his mouth. "But it's hardly an illicit affair. She-"

"Is a former student, William. Even if she is of age that isn't a matter we can take lightly, especially as you were her advisor." Figgins said, his voice heavy. "You were left in charge of her wellbeing outside school grounds. Is it true you are going to be having a child with her? One that is due any day now, by the sounds of it."

Will felt like he was going to be sick. Now they were bringing Maddy into this? "Yes, sir." Was all Will could get out without his voice breaking.

"I've done the math, Will. Your child would've had to be conceived while Rachel was still a student at this school. I don't know what has been going on, but this behavior isn't acceptable."

"I never took advantage of her, if that's what you are implying." Will said, anger lacing his tone. "I would never do that. We were well outside school grounds when we even saw each other again after she graduated and didn't enter into any sort of relationship until a month later."

He felt dirty having to justify his relationship with Rachel, but it was something he always expected he'd have to do. Though, now that it was happening, his argument was only making him feel seedier. She was his wife; he shouldn't have to vindicate anything to anyone. He never hid the fact that he got married, his wedding ring firmly on his left ring finger. He wouldn't hide Rachel from anyone. Will felt like the luckiest man in the world to be married to her and would tell anyone who would listen the exact same thing

"Our child isn't biologically mine. She is Finn Hudson's. Rachel came to me with no place to go and I took her in. A relationship developed from that, but we are married now. We are going to raise this baby together. There is nothing clandestine going on. She was of legal age when we entered into a relationship and was no longer my student. Surely you can't argue with that."

"It's not me that has the problem, William. I know you, I know you are a good upstanding member of our community, but the parents of these students do not." He paused, sitting back in his chair. "How long will it be before gossip gets back to them and they pull their children out of the club you helped grow from nothing? How long until they are asking me to fire you or they will pull their child out of our school? You are a good man Will and I am not saying this as your boss, but as your friend."

Will, though angrier than he had ever been in his life, could see the harsh truth behind Figgins' words. It may not seem like the storybook romance that it was when it was looked at from a parent's point of view. It read more like a front-page article of the Times, a cautionary tale over the safety of their children in school.

"I am not going to say I regret my relationship with Rachel." Will said firmly. "She is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Figgins shook his head. "I wouldn't ask you to do that, Will. What I am asking you for is a resignation."

Will was shocked, the news hitting him like a bucket of ice cold water. He was barely able to hear the words Figgins was saying and had to force himself to listen. "It's not something I want, Will. Really. Though it is what is best for everyone. If you resign now you can still have a teaching career in another district."

He paused, "If this gets drawn out, if things go public, this could get a lot worse faster than any of us are able to do damage control. I will be forced to take steps I don't want to take, effectively ruining your teaching career. I can't force you to resign, but I am asking you to please consider it. For yourself, for Rachel, and even your daughter."

Will sat for a second, absorbing this news. He knew that he had to do it, as much as he didn't want to. It wasn't even about him. If he couldn't be a teacher that would be sad, but this was more about what was best for Rachel and Maddy. He didn't want any of this to affect them. With a nod, he stood, shaking Figgins' hand and saying he would offer his formal resignation in the morning.

Sue and Shannon were waiting outside the office for him, neither of them noticing the bell had rung and students were now filling the halls to get to their next class. Will waited until all the students were in class before he spoke. "Figgins asked for my resignation. He found out about Rachel and Maddy and has asked me to put in my notice."

"What did you say?" Sue asked, her horrified expression a perfect mirror of Shannon's. "He can't just make you resign."

"I told him I would give my formal notice tomorrow." Will said, defeat clear in his tone.

"Like hell you will." Sue said, moving past him to get to Figgins' office. "We won't allow it."

Will felt numb, as he watched Sue's arms flailing wildly as she yelled. Her words weren't reaching his ears, his mind racing as he tried to think of how he was going to explain this to Rachel. The last thing he wanted was her thinking that any of this was her fault. All he knew right now was that he needed to sit, so he mindlessly wandered the empty halls towards his office.

"Will? Will, are you okay?" he heard, feeling a hand wrap around his arm to still him. Emma came into view as he stared blankly back at her. "Will? What's going on?"

She pulled him across the hall to her office, where she was sitting when she spotted him. Emma arranged her skirt neatly around her after she got him to sit, her gaze straying to his stricken expression with alarm. "Will? You're starting to scare me. Is everything okay? Is it Madeline?"

At his daughter's name Will snapped out of his haze, trying to focus on Emma in front of him as he responded, "What? No, Maddy is fine. It's Figgins. He's asked me to resign."

Emma looked shocked, "What? Will, what did you say? You aren't going to resign are you?"

Will shook his head sadly, "I haven't been left with much of a choice. It's what is best for us."

"Will. This is your career. You can't just give that up." Emma said, straightening the papers on her desk for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know what choice I have. He's right, it's best for my family. I just can't even figure out how he knows. All the kids have graduated and the only teachers who knew were Sue, Shannon… and you." He looked up at her, his eyes wide. "You told him, didn't you?"

Emma tried to look innocent as she wrung her hands but Will wasn't buying it. "Emma, how could you? He didn't even know I wasn't Maddy's biological father. What exactly did you tell him?" Will asked, standing.

"I told him the truth, Will. No more than needed." She responded, seeing no point in lying.

"Why though?" Will asked, his voice rising in anger. "We trusted you. You're supposed to be my friend. How could you do this to me?"

Emma thought about her answer carefully before responding. "I did it to give you a wake up call, Will. Like when you wanted to throw everything away because Terri wanted you to be an accountant. I was the one to show you how wrong that decision was, and look what you've accomplished since then. You've rejuvenated the club and brought attention to the arts."

She turned, fiddling with the array of brochures behind her desk. "I am not saying that agreeing to raise a child who would otherwise be fatherless wasn't a noble move. It was, and totally fitting to who you are. It's what people love about you. Will Schuester, always willing to go the extra mile. You just needed to see what you were throwing away if you continued down this path you are on."

"And you thought tanking my career was the way to do that? Emma, Rachel is my _wife_. We have a baby on the way. How could you think this was a good idea?" Will asked, moving to the door.

"You can still teach here, Will. Think of the kids, of everyone you'll be giving up on. All you have to do is get divorced. You can still be in Madeline's life but no one has to know who her mother is. No scandal, no problem." Emma said, getting desperate when he wasn't seeing her side. She had been almost certain he would. "We can give us another shot. I don't mind helping with Madeline when she's around. I am sure on the rare times I can see her I can get a hold of my neurosis, maybe it will be like training for if we have our own. "

Will was shocked, this was not how he expected this conversation to go at all. "Emma, I am married."

"You were with Terri as well." She responded, almost childish in her tone.

"Emma, please hear this. There will never be an 'us'. I am with Rachel. I didn't marry her out of obligation; I didn't marry her because she was there and I was lonely. I didn't marry her for any reason other than I love her with my whole being. Maddy or no, I would've married Rachel."

Will felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, so angry that he answered it without thinking. "Hello?"

"Will?" He could hear Rachel's voice over the phone, it sounded emotional. "Will? Are you there?"

Will glanced at Emma who was coming closer. He turned his back before he responded, "Rachel darling, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Will, it's time." Rachel said, laughter clear in her voice.

Acting on instinct he turned, bolting out of Emma's office and down the hallway. "Rach, honey, where are you?" He asked as he sprinted toward his car, almost dropping his keys in a hurry to get to her.

"I'm fine honey, I'm on my way to the hospital. Meet me there. I'm going to hang up now so you can focus on the road, but I love you." She said, before the line went dead.

As Will ran up to reception at the hospital it took him a second to remember how he got there. It was a wonder he arrived in one piece. They gave him the assigned room, watching him go with a smile. Josh was in the waiting room when he ran past and into Rachel's room.

The nurse was putting in an IV when he arrived, both of them turning toward Will who was standing in the doorway. It all felt so real now, seeing Rachel in a hospital gown, her hair tied away from her face in a ponytail. She never looked more beautiful to him.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Will asked, leaning down to kiss her when he reached her bedside.

"Pretty good, actually." Rachel said, smiling. "When we got here I was already 3 centimeters and I didn't even know it."

"That's great, sweetie." Will said, brushing a bit of hair off her face.

"Will, can you do me a favor?" Rachel asked, grabbing her purse from the table next to her. "Can you go get me a book or magazine? I read that distracting yourself helps in the later stages. Also, could you call and tell Kurt and Blaine? I didn't get a chance before I checked in."

He nodded, taking her phone and heading out the door. Josh jumped up as he walked past. "Is she okay?" he asked, "Is there anything she needs?"

Will was touched that he cared, "Yeah, actually she needs a book. Is there any way you could run to the gift shop for us while I call people?" He put his hand out to stop Josh. "We'll pay you back."

Josh just shook his head and was off, happy to be able to help. Will lost sight of him as they parted, Josh toward the gift shop and Will towards the front of the hospital. The day was bright and sunny when he stepped outside of the automatic doors, the crisp February air competing with the warmth of the sun.

He finished his calls in less than ten minutes. Their parents were on their way, he activated the "glee phone tree", appointing Puck to start the calls. He got someone to cover his afternoon classes, and sorted out his week vacation. After all, he wasn't going to work there in a few weeks, if they fired him it would only help him collect unemployment while he searched for another teaching position. The last call he made was to Kurt and Blaine, both of whom were so excited they could barely form words.

When he returned he found Rachel resting comfortably. The doctor had just been in and said everything was progressing smoothly. Josh had returned and was standing by Rachel's bedside as she examined the wide variety of entertainment he bought her. It seemed everyone was affected by this joyous occasion, Josh actually smiling at Will when he took his seat next to Rachel.

Throughout the day family and friends arrived, said their hellos and left the couple to relax. Rachel wasn't progressing as quickly as she had before and they were still there well into dinnertime, barely at a four. Sue brought him a sandwich and chips from the cafeteria, which he ate quickly. He wanted to be prepared the second anything happened. By midnight they were at a five and Will needed coffee. He made sure Rachel was sleeping before he slipped quietly out of the room.

He wandered out to the machine in the waiting room, surprised to find the room filled with everyone who mattered to them. Kat was asleep against Ian, who was stretched out in his chair reading a newspaper. Josh was reading, wide-awake, Quinn a few seats away. Both their parents were asleep, pink stuffed animals in their hands, already prepared to spoil their only granddaughter. The kids were awake, all sitting in circle, not really talking. Just waiting along with everyone else.

The sight made Will emotional as he walked down the hallway to a different waiting room. He didn't want to disturb everyone and get them worked up by his appearance. He found himself leaning against the brown vending machine, openly crying with happiness. Everything was perfect. No matter how bad his day started, it was only going to get better from here.

He collected himself outside the room before he entered. Rachel was still fast asleep, the only sounds in the room were monitors and the soft padding of the nurses shoes as she made notes and checked vitals. Puck's mother would stop in every hour for a progress report, already pulling a double shift in the emergency room and unable switch. That didn't stop her from making sure the nurses assigned to Rachel were doing their absolute best. She was like a medical drill sergeant, making certain that the girls were at their beck and call in minutes.

The window seat in the room converted to a bed, which his where Will was napping when the sound of Rachel's labored breathing woke him up. She was grimacing as she tried to breathe through the pain, the contractions clearly worse than before. "It's okay, honey. Breathe. It's almost over." Will tried, wanting to calm her as much as he could.

Around six a.m. Rachel requested an epidural, the pain was intense and she was still only at a seven. By mid-morning, she was attempting to rest comfortably when Kurt and Blaine walked in. Emotional, Rachel burst into tears, hugging them both happily. "I can't believe you guys made it. I didn't think I would see you." Rachel said, hiccupping as she wiped tears from her eyes. "It's so good to see you. Aren't you missing class though?"

Kurt smiled, "We wouldn't miss this for the world. Forget classes. We are where we need to be. By the way, did you know that the waiting room is full of people waiting to see little Madeline?"

Will couldn't believe everyone stayed. He was still thinking about it when Rachel squeezed his hand, her contraction still painful even through the epidural. Blaine and Kurt grabbed her other hand, singing softly to her the tune not familiar to Will but sounded pretty all the same.

"Sorry about that." Rachel said, pushing her hair back from her face. "It's embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it." Blaine assured her. "You are doing wonderfully."

Dr. Galliano arrived then, looking bright and refreshed in her pink scrubs. She had cut her hair since the last time she had seen them, short loose curls framing her face and barely brushing her shoulders. "Alright, Rachel. How are you feeling? I am super excited I might actually get to deliver Madeline. I was hoping you would give birth on my shift."

Rachel smiled, "I'm fine. It's painful but manageable."

"Good, good." Callie said, scanning over the nurse's notes. "Okay, I'm going to check some stuff now so anyone who isn't the daddy should probably leave."

Blaine blushed a deep red and Kurt turned slightly green, both of them kissing the top of her head before ducking out quickly. Callie smiled, "That always clears a room." She said with a laugh as she took her place at Rachel's feet, checking her over.

"Alright Rachel, everything looks perfectly. You are at a ten so we can start pushing. I am going to go get ready and a nurse will coach you until I get back." She said, standing and disposing of her gloves.

Rachel tried to remain calm as everything hit her. It really was time. This was it. She looked at Will who smiled and kissed her. They could do this, as scary as it was, they were together and that was all they needed.

It took thirty minutes of pushing for Madeline Isobelle Schuester to enter the world. She had clearly inherited her mother's healthy lungs, her cries loud as the nurses cleaned her and wrapped her in a soft pink blanket. She weighted exactly seven pounds and was eighteen inches long. Will could barely see around his tears, openly crying as his little girl was put in Rachel's arms.

"She's beautiful." He said, leaning down and kissing Rachel before reaching out and stroking one finger down Maddy's soft cheek. Rachel kissed the top of Maddy's head before turning her upper body toward will.

"Hey Maddy, how about you go say hi to Daddy." Rachel whispered in her ear, before passing her to Will with a smile.

Will was certain he had never held anything so delicate and perfect in his life. He felt so many things at that very moment, but most of all an overwhelming amount of joy. Nothing in his life up to now compared to holding Maddy.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweet pea." Will said, marveling at the tiny fingers that were wrapping around his pinky finger.

Maddy yawned in response, her little mouth making a perfect "o" shape. It was easily the most adorable sight he had ever witnessed. She didn't fuss as he rocked her, smiling at Rachel who was resting comfortably in the hospital bed. They enjoyed their moment of peace together before they had to tell everyone out in the waiting room.

They took their time, feeding Maddy in between visits, Kurt and Blaine being the last to make it inside. They sat together on the sofa, both talking in hushed voices to Maddy who was cradled in Blaine's arms. Rachel and Will exchanged a happy smile.

"Guys, there is something we want to talk to you about." Will said, turning toward the two men that had become two of the closest people in his life.

Blaine and Kurt looked up at him, trying to focus but finding their gazes drawn down to the tiny bundle in their arms. "What's up?" Blaine asked them, cooing the question in Maddy's direction.

Rachel sat up in bed, "You two are our best friends, and we would love it if you would consider being Maddy's godparents."

Blaine and Kurt looked up at her. "It isn't going to be official or anything, because Kurt you aren't religious and we are… well, we both come from different religious backgrounds. But we love both of you, and know that no one could care of Maddy better, or love her more if anything were to ever happen to us." Rachel continued. "You can say no…" she trailed off, not sure what their reactions were going to be.

Kurt was the first to stand, coming over to her and wrapping her in a hug, his eyes rimmed with red from crying. Blaine's eyes were equally watery as he joined them, Maddy still in his arms. "We would be honored, Rachel." He said, before turning to Will to offer him a one-armed hug.

When the nurse came back in to take Maddy to the nursery, all four of them were emotional wrecks, but the joy in the room was evident. All of them were cooing down at Maddy as the nurse wheeled her out to let the new parents rest. Taking cues from the nurse, Kurt and Blaine said their goodnights to Rachel and Will before leaving to find a hotel room for the rest of their now long weekend in Lima.

"Well, this has easily been the best Valentine's day I've ever had." Will said with a lazy smile as he leaned over kissed Rachel. "I love you, Mrs. Schuester. Thank you for making my life so amazing."

-.-.-.

Well guys, this is officially the final chapter. There will be an epilogue, but this is the final chapter of this part of the story. I am hard at work on the sequel and I hope you all enjoy it. xxx


	21. Chapter 21

**A New Direction **

**Rating: **M** (to be safe)**

**Spoilers: **Current through 2x22

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed this story. It means the world to me. xx

-.-.-.-.-

Light pooled around Rachel, cutting through the dimness of the second story of their apartment. She sat alone, bent over the spiral notebook where she kept her final checklist for the party. It was very late, she could tell that without even glancing at the cellphone that sat by her side, but she didn't feel tired. Will was going to be home soon and she made herself a vague promise to _try_ to go to bed when he did.

As if on cue she heard Will's keys in the lock, the soft thud of his bag the only other noise he made as he closed the door softly behind him. He knew she'd be up, she always was when he got home. He could see Maddy's light pink door was ajar from where he stood in the entryway and the apartment was quiet. Which meant he had to be as well.

He crept into the kitchen, grabbing the leftover Chinese food Rachel had ordered the night before and crept up the stairs to join his wife. He knew he'd find her bent over her desk, making the final preparations for the party tomorrow. He walked up behind her, both of them so in sync that he knew he wouldn't startle her when he bent down to press a kiss to her head.

"How was your night, darling?" He asked, lounging on the settee that sat across from her desk, taking a bite of the cold lo mein.

"It was fine." Rachel responded, her voice warm even though he could tell she wasn't focused on him. "Monique finally found a way to get Maddy to eat her vegetables. Apparently our foodie daughter will devour haircot verts with garlic and sliced, toasted almonds. I can't get her to eat peas but she will eat that."

Rachel sighed, "I'm not a bad mother am I?" She asked, her fear tripled by her lack of sleep. "I can't even do a simple thing like get her to eat vegetables and Monique can whip out some that are so delicious that she eats two huge servings. Even the almonds."

Will chuckled, "Honey, the battle over vegetable consumption is a fight most parents have, a losing one at that. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"I know," She sighed, hating how much dinner had bothered her. She felt so disappointed in her mothering skills she thought she would cry. She actually had to get up and leave so she wouldn't alarm Maddy. "I'm just worried about the vegetable cups we are having tomorrow. I know Maddy won't eat them, what if the other kids won't as well?"

"I promise, even if the kids pass on them, which I'm not saying they will." He said with a smile as he noticed the panicked looked on her face. "But even if they do, I happen to quite like vegetables. You might have a tough time getting me to leave enough for the kids."

Rachel smiled as he bent down and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." He said, kissing her. "Try not to go to bed too late."

"I love you more." She called out softy, turning her attention back to her spiral notebook. Everything seemed to be in order for tomorrow and Kurt would be here to help in a few hours.

She looked out the huge window in front of her, a view of the city lights sparkling on the Hudson still thrilling her like it had when they first saw the lavish apartment. It felt like no time had passed since she was in Josh's car on her way to the hospital to have Maddy, yet tomorrow her little girl would be two and was already so very grown up.

Rachel's gaze strayed to her bracelet, the charms having doubled since Will placed it on her wrist two years ago and each one just as special as the previous ones. First was a tiny pretzel for their move to Manhattan, a play on the first street food they had in the city. A tiffany blue cupcake charm was next, placed there to celebrate the opening of the new Manhattan branch of their business. Lastly was a tiny pair of mittens, given to her as they watched the Christmas tree lighting in Rockefeller center, the cold biting their cheeks. It was their first holiday in their new home, the snow almost washing away the drama of the move, giving everything a fresh, crisp feeling.

A lot had happened in two years, a whirlwind of events that led to her sitting at her desk in their apartment in the theater district. Jesse's wedding had been a massive hit making them the go-to wedding planners for the Broadway elite. Business tripled almost overnight leaving Kat more than willing to open a New York branch to accommodate all the referrals and clients, all of which willing to pay top-dollar for their services. Rachel never would've guessed Jesse would have done them such a favor, but all their clients informed them that Mr. St. James sent them.

Kat had considered going herself and hiring assistants to replace Josh and Rachel. She was planning on leaving the two of them to run the Ohio branch themselves now that the three of them equal owners in the company. Ian had dreamed of opening a restaurant in New York since he and Kat attended culinary school together, and with the added business and a boost from Kat's trust fund, she could finally afford to join him.

In the end, Kat couldn't bring herself to leave Josh and Rachel. She promoted Elise, hiring her an assistant to make sure she didn't run the store into the ground, and the three of them started scouting buildings for their new offices. They were doing it, taking this huge step together, but it felt right. They couldn't be apart.

With April's help Rachel was able to convince Will that this was the time to fulfill his Broadway dreams. The role he had turned down years before was offered to him and he took it happily, never forgetting to thank Rachel for pushing him to take the step he had been so scared to before. They found the perfect apartment in the theater district and with a little help from her parents; they bought their first apartment in the city.

The business was still going strong. They were busy enough to require Rachel work from home so the loft area was turned into an office for her and Josh. The company would easily pay a fee to use their loft as an office, leaving Kat and her army of assistants to run the actual hub of the company. Josh claimed it was perfect, centrally located on the island and cut his commute time between meetings down by almost an hour, though Rachel had a sneaking suspicion he just liked being around his little "Elle".

Valentine's Day was their busiest day, with New York brides practically fighting to the death to wed on the famous day of love, but none of them would be attending a wedding today. They had all wordlessly vowed to spend the day with Maddy, their little darling. Even Will was going to stay as long as he could, planning it so he barely had time to get in costume before curtain up.

Rachel yawned, her gaze checking over the Minnie Mouse dress that was hanging off the back of Josh's desk chair. In all her toddler cuteness Maddy had managed to get it out of her closet and cover it with grape juice right before dinner. Rachel immediately laundered it, her keen eyes searching for any sign of a lingering purple stains, but luckily she wasn't finding any.

She yawned as she stood, finally convinced that there was no further planning to be had. Rachel reached over her desk, plucking Maddy's baby monitor off her desk and listening for any sounds of stirring as she checked the baby gate. Satisfied that she was settled, Rachel wandered back upstairs, collapsing on the bed in a deep, dreamless sleep.

-.-.-.-

The buzzing of her phone woke Rachel from her slumber, reminding her to fight the desire to crawl back into bed beside Will and fall back to sleep. Each day the toll of her late nights and early mornings were noticeable, leaving her barely able to think before she had her shower and her first cup of tea. She glanced longingly back at Will's peaceful expression as he slept, jealous that she couldn't join him.

The morning of Maddy's second birthday was no different when it came to her desire to sleep. Rachel rose before her daughter, yawning as she slipped into her robe to head down to the kitchen. She watched the monitor with one eye as she whipped up Maddy's favorite blueberry pancakes, fresh blueberries a must for her little food aficionado. When Rachel saw her stirring, she set the batter aside and pulled out the chocolate cupcake she whipped up for Maddy the night before.

Rachel examined the perfect swirls of pink buttercream as she made her way into the bedroom, a tiny sparkler illuminating the dark hallway. She loved this tradition, waking her up with a birthday cupcake and two forks. It was something they did to quietly celebrate together before starting her big day.

"Good morning, pumpkin." Rachel said, peeking into the room to find Maddy barely visible in her soft blankets. She was glad she had the foresight to grab a small towel or the petal pink cloth would soon be stained with buttercream.

Maddy's chestnut hair was the first to appear from under the blankets, a pretty grin on her face when she saw Rachel. "Mama!" The young girl shouted, clapping.

"Happy birthday, little miss." Rachel said, bending down to kiss her daughters soft hair, which hung down her back in two plaits. "Are you ready for your birthday cupcake?"

Smiling at the young girl's cheers, Rachel blew out the sparkler and handed Maddy her Minnie Mouse toddler fork before sitting next to her on the bed. "Hey, sweetheart. Do you know what today is?"

Maddy nodded, awkwardly stuffing her mouth with cake. Rachel couldn't help but laugh as buttercream smeared across her little cheeks. "You do, do you?" Rachel asked, "How old are you today?"

Without looking up from her cupcake, Maddy held up two fingers before opting to dip one right through the frosting. "That's right princess, you're two! Good job."

Rachel leaned over, kissing the palm of Maddy's little hand, dreading how fast her little girl was growing up. It really had been like no time at all and soon she would be off to school. Shaking her head to clear it of her worry she focused in on Maddy who had finished all the cake and was trying to pick up crumbs from the plate.

"Well, you didn't save Mommy any!" Rachel exclaimed with a smile as she wiped up her daughter. "That's okay though, just don't tell Daddy."

Setting the plate and forks on the nightstand, she picked Maddy up and shooed her toward the kitchen. Kurt and Blaine should be arriving soon which meant she had to get some food in Maddy. Once she saw Blaine there was no hope of getting her to eat on her own. She would demand in her little diva way that her "Unca Bane" feed her and she would patiently wait for him to comply with her wish, which he did every time without complaint.

She had barely settled the pancake on the plate when her front door opened, Kurt yelling, "We're here!" into the huge apartment.

Rachel peeked out of the kitchen, tossing a smile at her favorite couple as they crossed into the dining room. "Hey guys." She called, turning her attention back to cutting Maddy's pancake. "I'll be right out."

"Hey there, Maddy-cakes. Today's your birthday!" Rachel heard Blaine coo at her daughter as she joined them in the dining room, his beaming smile infectious even at this early hour. Everyone seemed to be chipper. Even Kurt seemed fine at being up, a man who was famous for saying there was nothing so important that he had to wake up before 10 am to see it.

Still, knowing her best friend, she passed the plate to Blaine without a word and wandered back into the kitchen to prepare Kurt's coffee. "Thank you, you are a godsend." Kurt groaned happily as he took his first sip from the proffered mug. "It's been quite a morning."

"Celebrate your Valentine's Day early?" Rachel asked coyly as she sipped her tea. She giggled as Kurt glared at her from atop the rim of his mug.

"I'll have you know, Rachel, that gentlemen do not discuss such matters." He said snippily before smiling. "We had important business to take care of. Though, to answer your question, our celebrating won't happen until next weekend. Blaine reserved a place upstate for us."

Rachel swallowed her sip of tea as she nodded. "Sounds lovely." She said, though Blaine had gotten her opinion on the surprise months earlier. She even helped pick out the hotel.

She set her mug down. "Though, if you weren't up for _that," _Rachel giggled as she earned another glare. "Then why are you up? Is everything okay?"

Kurt smiled, nodding. "Everything is fine. Though we have some news."

At that moment, Blaine entered, a completely empty Minnie Mouse plate in hand and a syrup-free Maddy toddling after him. It never failed to amaze her at how skilled Blaine was at getting her to eat. If she hadn't seen it for herself on countless occasions, she would've thought he'd been stashing her food. Part of her wished he could be around all the time, since no one got Maddy to eat like Blaine. Their apartment was too far away for her liking.

She watched as he rinsed the dish free of syrup before turning to Kurt. "Did you tell her?" He asked, drying his hands with a smile.

Kurt shook his head, "I was about to."

Rachel sighed exasperatedly at their exchange. "Tell me what? Guys, come on, this waiting game is cruel."

Blaine and Kurt exchanged smiles before Kurt turned to her. "We bought our first place!" He shouted, arms wrapping around Rachel as she went to hug him.

"Oh my goodness! That is so exciting!" Rachel said, barely able to contain her glee for her friends. "Where is it? I didn't think your building had anything other than sublease?"

"That's the best part." Kurt said excitedly. He paused for dramatic effect before shouting, "We're going to be neighbors!"

Their shouts of joy echoed throughout the kitchen as they all hugged. Maddy wrapped her arms around Rachel and Blaine's knees, joining the hug before clapping her little hands just like her mommy. "Are you guys really moving in?" Rachel asked, though not sure why she was surprised. Blaine's family did own the building after all.

"Yep, we move in on the first." Kurt said, hugging Rachel again as Blaine picked up Maddy.

"Want us to be your neighbors, Maddy?" Blaine asked, bouncing with her as she smiled at him.

They were all so busy celebrating that they didn't hear Will pad into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Good morning my little sweet pea." He said excitedly, grabbing Maddy from Blaine's arms with a smile and giving her a huge hug. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"What's everyone doing hanging out in the kitchen?" Will asked, holding Maddy as Kurt made him a cup of coffee.

"They were just telling me that they are moving in!" Rachel said excitedly, clapping as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "Isn't that the best news?"

Will nodded, shifting Maddy in his arms as she clung around his neck. "So you guys decided to take the place?"

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, stopping at Rachel's indignant gasp. "Will Schuester, you knew they were moving in here and you didn't tell me?" She said, aiming a light smack to his arm.

Will ducked her playful smack with a smile. "I didn't _know_ they were. I just happened to be leaving when they showed up with a realtor."

"And we didn't know we were taking the place." Blaine cut in, defending Will. "We made him promise to not say anything until we knew for sure. We didn't want to get your hopes up in case it didn't work out."

"Why wouldn't it work?" Rachel asked, genuinely curious. "Your family owns the building and you always say how much you love our place."

"My uncle Jack owns the building." Blaine said, his tone showing his displeasure for his that particular branch of his family tree. "He and my father haven't always seen eye to eye."

Rachel nodded, remembering Blaine's drunken tale of his father and his uncle from years ago. Two brothers fighting over a girl wasn't the most original story, but the drama as exciting nonetheless. Rachel was certainly happy about his father winning out in the end. If he hadn't, Blaine would have grown up as one of the Upper East Side elite, and she couldn't imagine not having Blaine in her life all this time.

"It all worked out in the end, though." Kurt said happily. "So you have an apartment to help me decorate."

Rachel smiled, knowing she would be going as more of a support system for Kurt than anything else. They both knew that he was the more style-oriented of the two of them. He even decorated Rachel and Will's apartment when they moved in, and everyone agreed it was flawless.

There was a sound of rustling in the hall as Monique, Maddy's nanny, made her way into the kitchen. "Bonjour." She greeted everyone with a smile, setting her bag on the counter as she started unloading the purchases she made for Maddy's party. "How is everyone this morning?"

Their responses were all jumbled together as they answered her simultaneously. Monique just smiled as she turned and held out her arms to Maddy. "Is it time for your bath, ma petite chatte?" She asked, taking her from Will's arms and walking her out of the room.

Though Rachel was technically a stay-at-home mom, having to work from home was more difficult than she had imagined. She adored spending time with Maddy, knowing it was best for her, but there were times when Maddy would need something and Rachel would be in the middle of a call or meeting. Josh would help as much as he could, but the need for a nanny arose anyway. Though, at this point, Monique was more family than hired help. She was devoted to Maddy as much as the little girl was to her, even putting off trips back home to France because she didn't want to leave her.

They all watched Monique leave with Maddy, the sounds of a french nursery rhyme Monique was singing fading as she prepared the little girl for her bath. It was a sudden reminder that they all had a party to prep for and a dwindling time to do it in. Kurt was usual was the first to take charge, clapping his hands in a business-like manner as he turned to them.

"So," He said, a stern look on his face that he hoped would get everyone motivated. "We have three hours to get this party ready. Let's get move on."

-.-.-.-.-.

Rachel had no idea Maddy had so many little friends. Children of varying ages were running around the apartment, leaving destruction in their wake. Expensive sofa cushions were used for forts for the boys, and the girls were leaving trails of fisher price toys around the first floor. She had just plucked a little plastic bunny out of her potted orchid when a wave of fatigue hit her.

Shakily Rachel sat, head in hand as she waited for it to pass. She didn't even need to look up to know who had stepped up to her. "I'm fine, Blaine. Really." She said, trying to inject peppiness into her tone as she looked up at the brunette.

He didn't look sold as he passed her a paper cup of juice. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to just take a minute to yourself?" He asked, hand on her shoulder as he stood next to her. "I'm sure everyone will understand."

Rachel shook her head in response, setting her hands palm down on the tabletop as she stood. "Kurt would kill me if I disappeared." She said with a laugh, though she didn't look any better in Blaine's opinion.

"Let me deal with Kurt. Just go lay down for ten minutes." Blaine insisted, leading upstairs toward her bedroom. They had barely made it through the doorway when the nausea hit and she ran to the bathroom, Blaine right behind her.

"It's okay, Rach." He said softly as he rubbed her back with one hand and held her hair with the other. "Shhh."

As the nausea passed, she flushed the toilet and collapsed on the floor next to Blaine. She rested her head on his shoulder as she waited to stop feeling so drained. "I think I caught Maddy's flu." She said quietly, inhaling the clean smell of his sweater under his cheek. "Do I have a fever?"

Blaine didn't pull away as he settled the inside of his wrist on her forehead as he cuddled her closer. "You don't have a fever." He said, adjusting his sleeve as he lowered his hand back on his lap. "If anything, you're a little cold and clammy."

He chuckled as she elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "I hate being sick." She said, sitting up quickly. "Oh my god, what if I make everyone else ill?"

"No worries, Rach. I'm sure you aren't sick. Maybe it was just something you ate." He reassured her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his side.

Rachel nodded, wanting to believe him as she closed her eyes. It felt nice to just sit as her stomach settled. She only hoped that Will had it all handled downstairs.

"What are you guys doing?" Kurt asked, clearly flustered as he peeked into the bathroom. "I've been looking everywhere for you. It's time for the cake."

Kurt was gone before Blaine was even on his feet, his party-planner personality in full effect as he hurried down the stairs. Rachel gave Blaine a look as he helped her gently to her feet. It was in their best interest to get downstairs as soon as possible, despite the sickness she was fighting off.

Rachel followed Blaine down the stairs, still feeling weak as she continued into the kitchen to find Will putting two yellow candles in Maddy's red, polka-dot covered cake. There was something about the was something about cutting into the famous mouse that Rachel found morbid, so Kat had done an excellent job capturing the essence of Minnie without actually using the iconic character.

"Hey sweetie, I was just about to come find you. I had no idea where we put the…"Will looked up as he settled the candles into place, his smile falling at her pallid complexion. "Honey? Are you okay?"

He wiped his hands on a towel before he came to her side, wrapping one arm around her as he felt her head with the wrist of the other. "You don't look so good, darling. Is something wrong?"

Rachel shook her head, taking a moment to rest her cheek against his chest. "I am sure I'm fine. I think I just caught that bug that has been going around Maddy's Mommy and Me classes. I'll be okay, but I probably shouldn't touch the cake just to be safe." She said, stepping back to allow Will to take the cake to the children.

Will washed his hands quickly, grabbing the platter and leading them both out to the dining room where a very excited Madeline sat, waiting for her cake. As Rachel took her spot next to Maddy's chair, Hiram caught her eye, giving her a look of concern. Just as quickly his face was trained back into a smile, gazing lovingly at his granddaughter as he and Leroy launched into the first notes of "Happy Birthday".

Not missing a beat, Hiram was by Rachel's side, as soon as the song was over. "Are you okay, Rachel?" He asked, his voice quiet in the din of the guests.

"I'm fine, Daddy." Rachel said, smiling at him as she watched a couple of kids grab the chocolate cupcakes and take off down the hall. "I think I'm just coming down with something."

Hiram frowned, giving her a quick examination to check her symptoms, a habit he had fallen into during her many times playing sick to avoid a particularly bad bully. No matter how good of an actress she was, she could never fool him and his brow creased the same way as it always had as he stepped back.

"You aren't displaying any outward symptoms. You might just have a bit of a stomach bug. I wouldn't worry about it darling." He said, adjusting his sweater as a few parents came to say goodbye to Rachel, kids in tow.

Hiram smiled at the parents politely before turning back to his only daughter, "Your dad and I wanted to take Maddy to Serendipity for dinner anyway, so why don't we just take her back to our hotel room for the night and give you a chance to rest?" He asked, putting both of his cool hands on either side of Rachel's face and smiling at her. "A nice cup of tea, and a good night's sleep could be just what you need to feel better again."

She nodded, "Thank you, Daddy. That sounds wonderful."

Santana, who was putting on her coat as she walked up, grabbed Rachel's attention with a nod. "Great party, B." The Latina said as she adjusted her scarf. "Me and Brit want to take Mads to the zoo to see the new penguin exhibit on my weekend. Do you and Schue mind?"

Both women turned to where Brittany was sitting on the floor, looking through a picture book with Maddy and quizzing her on her animals. "No, of course I don't mind, San. Maddy will love it." Rachel said with a smile. "Just let me know when and if I'm in a meeting, Monique can have her ready to go."

Santana nodded, silently motioning to Brittany that is was time to leave. The blonde just smiled, her dancer abilities clear as she was up and giving Maddy a hug in seconds.

"Bye bye, Linny." Brittany said, depositing the girl into Rachel's arms with an affectionate smile. She wrapped them both in a hug before bending slightly so she was eyelevel with Maddy.

"We'll pick you up to go see the animals, okay?" She asked, waiting for the little girl to nod before ruffling her fine hair with a smile and following Santana towards the door.

Rachel stood as most of the guests followed their example, gathering up gift bags and coats and saying their goodbyes. Not that Rachel was surprised or bothered; it was still a holiday after all. Soon it was just a handful of family left as Rachel set Maddy down to play with her new toys.

Will came down the stairs, duffle bag in hand. He scooped up Maddy first, giving her a huge hug and a kiss before moving toward Rachel. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" He asked, his eyes searching hers. "It isn't too late to call Peter and ask him to go on instead of me."

She shook her head, "Don't be silly, Will. I am fine. Daddy is taking Dad and Maddy to Serendipity tonight, so I am just going to rest. He thinks it's just a stomach bug."

"Are you sure?" Will asked, his gaze concerned as he adjusted his bag over his shoulder. "I don't mind."

Rachel laughed, waving him off with a smile. "I'm feeling better already, Will." She said, kissing him on the cheek, mindful to be careful about not making him sick. "Now get going or you are going to be late. I love you."

She watched as he left, collapsing onto the sofa between a napping Kurt and Blaine. Her fathers were having a tea party with Maddy and the peaceful feeling in the apartment had her feeling sleepy. With a yawn she settled her cheek on Blaine's shoulder, as he moved to accommodate her.

"I'm so glad you guys are moving here." Rachel yawned sleepily, stretching her legs out across Kurt's lap as she dozed off. "I missed you guys when you were so far away."

Her eyes were still closed when Leroy shook her shoulder gently, careful to not rouse the sleeping boys next to her. "We're going to go, sweetheart." He whispered, motioning to where Hiram was bundling Maddy in her purple winter coat. "Wanna give Maddy a kiss before we go?"

She nodded, rising shakily to her feet and holding out her arms to Maddy. "Goodbye, pumpkin." Rachel cooed as she picked up her giggling daughter, pressing her cheek to Maddy's cooler one. "Mommy loves you so much. Have fun with your grandpas."

Passing Maddy to Leroy, she hugged each of her fathers as she followed them to the door. Rachel's heart broke a little as Maddy walked to the elevators, waving and saying "Bye Mama" until the doors closed. Sighing, she shut the door. She wasn't sure if it was ever going to get any easier to let her go, even when she was feeling queasy.

At that thought, she felt a wave of nausea pass over her, her heels clicking loudly on the hardwood as she ran to the bathroom to be sick. She flushed the toilet and sank to the floor. _Those dang toddlers made me sick_. She thought to herself, leaning her head against the cabinets.

"Rach? Rachel?" Blaine called, his voice sounding frantic as he caught sight of her sitting on a bathroom floor for the second time today. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, her eyes closing even tighter with the effort. "I think I am officially sick, Blaine." She said, her voice sounding weak and tired to her own ears.

"Oh honey." Blaine sighed, holding out his hand with a sympathetic smile. "Come on, let's get you set up in bed before Kurt and I clean up."

Rachel shook her head with a groan. "Can't. I need to be near a bathroom. Kurt will kill me if I get sick on our expensive linens." She said, only slightly joking. Kurt was very serious about proper care for fabrics. She didn't want to anger him and have to sit through his lecture on how to properly care for Egyptian cotton. Once was enough in her book.

Blaine didn't say anything, just sank to the floor next to her to wait out her nausea. Rachel smiled at him weakly as his yellow converse knocked into her yellow heels. She thought it was adorable that he was dressed in a Mickey inspired outfit. His red pants matched her red dress perfectly.

"You don't have to stay with me." She said, laying her head on his shoulder.

Blaine scoffed, smiling as he leaned his head on hers. "Now, what kind of Mickey would leave his Minnie in her hour of need?" He asked, plucking at the skirt of her red dress with white polka-dots.

Rachel didn't respond, just closed her eyes as she battled another wave of nausea, her head starting to ache. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize Kurt anywhere near until he was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, looking down at them.

"Why do I keep finding you two sitting on the bathroom floor? He asked, sighing in frustration. "Blaine, those are $200 BOSS pants."

Blaine didn't respond, only sighed before reaching for Kurt's hand and pulling him down to sit with them. "Rachel's sick so we are being supportive."

"Sick?" Kurt asked. "Are you sure you aren't just pregnant again?"

Rachel's heart skipped a beat, Kurt's laugh barely reaching her ears over her already racing thoughts.

"Rach?" Kurt tried, prodding her shoulder gently. "You aren't. Are you?"

"I don't know." She said, counting in her head, trying in vain to remember her last menstrual cycle. Wide eyed she turned back to the boys. "I think I could be."

Blaine and Kurt looked shell-shocked as they sat in a heavy silence. Kurt was the first to speak, "Okay here's what we do. You need to know, and more importantly, I need to know. Blaine?" He asked, turning toward his boyfriend. "Go down to Duane Reade, get a test. We will wait here for you."

Rachel stayed where she was, watching Kurt's back move down the hallway as he shepherded Blaine towards the door. She settled a shaky hand over her stomach as she waited for Kurt to return. As happy as she was, she refused to get her hopes up. They had been trying to get pregnant for almost a year to no avail. All she wanted at that very moment for it to be true, but she prepared herself for the crushing possibility that she could just be sick.

She tried not to be nervous as Kurt's footsteps drew closer. No one knew they had been trying. Rachel couldn't handle the looks of pity she would get when each month would pass with no results. It was hard enough to face Will and the sad expression that would flicker across his face before he offered up words of encouragement. The idea of getting the same reaction from everyone was just too depressing to imagine.

Her thoughts strayed to a few months ago, breath catching as she recalled a particularly bad moment in their attempted to battle the hopelessness they were starting to feel. They had been shopping innocently enough when she reached the last item on her list, to an item she forgot she added, but sadly, still needed. _Tampons_. Never had she hated a word so much, and what it's presence on the list meant. She could feel her eyes tear up as she made her way quickly down the aisle, not even breathing as she dumped a box in her cart. She knew she must look crazy, eyes down as she made her way toward the checkout, but she just couldn't bring herself to care. She needed to hold it together, which she almost did until she felt Will take her hand. Without saying anything he wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry against his chest as he whispered reassurances in her ear.

"Here." Kurt said softly, extending a glass of water towards her as he knocked her out of her memory. "I thought since you are going to need to pee, you should probably hydrate."

He watched as she took the glass and took huge gulps of the cool liquid. She had to stop the tears she felt coming. If Kurt saw them he would know, and she was nervous enough without his concern.

Finally, the sound of the front door closing echoed through the apartment. Blaine appeared seconds later, panting as he leaned against the door in an effort to catch his breath. "Here." He panted, practically doubled over as he extended a reusable shopping bag toward Rachel. "I didn't know what to get, so I got one of each."

Rachel took the bag with a grateful smile. "Thanks guys. I'll be just a second." She said, ushering them out and closing the door.

-.-.-.-

Rachel needed a distraction, anything to keep herself from falling into her thoughts. Kurt and Blaine had left hours ago, and the apartment was so quiet, she would swear she could hear a pin drop. When she got like this, all she wanted to do was clean, but Kurt had done such an amazing job picking up after the party that there wasn't a single thing she could even pretend to tidy up.

Frustrated and hungry, Rachel wandered into the kitchen, taking the Minnie cake out of the refrigerator and jumping up on the counter with a fork. She didn't even bother with a plate as she sat there eating. Will found her there a half an hour later, still eating, though much slower.

"Hey honey." He said lightly, his gaze straying to the cake sitting on the counter. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

He smiled as he kissed her, his cool lips almost scalded by the warmth of hers. "I'm feeling better." She responded, her expression seeming guarded as he picked up a fork and started eating with her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, honey." Rachel said after a moment, passing him a present with a small smile.

Will grinned, setting his fork down and taking the gift. "Honey, I thought we were going to exchange our presents when we have our Valentine's Day on Monday."

Rachel shrugged in response, still taking small bites out of the cake as he pulled red tissue paper out of the bag and read the card. "Oh honey, it's beautiful." Will said, catching her attention as he lifted the olive green sweater out of the bag.

The fabric matched his eyes perfectly as they twinkled in the overhead lights of the kitchen. "Thank you, darling." He said, giving her another kiss.

She slid another box toward him, careful to watch his face as he took it. "Honey, really you didn't have to do this." Will said, unwrapping the thick package slowly as he smiled at her. "Your love is enough of a present."

Rachel could see him slide the green box out of the packaging, his eyes widening at the name. "You got me a rolex?" He asked, his voice excited as he opened the box quickly.

She could feel herself getting emotional as he opened the box, his shocked, excited expression barely visible through her tears. Inside the box, where the watch should sit, sat a single pregnancy test, it's positive clearly visible.

"You are?" He asked, his voice cracking as he set the box on the counter and went to her, kissing her soundly.

"I love you." He said, between kisses. "I love you, so much."

Tears of happiness were streaming down their faces as Will let out a happy cheer, picking Rachel up into his arms and spinning her around the kitchen, kissing her again as she laughed. He was beaming as he carefully set her back down on the counter.

Will sniffed as he wiped tears from his eyes. "I'm so excited. I can't believe we are going to have another baby. I'm going to be a dad again?" He asked, his voice hopeful as he smiled down at her.

She just laughed again as she nodded emphatically, not trusting her voice to remain steady as she cried. Rachel reached up, kissing him as his new Rolex she was hiding slid down and settled heavily on her forearm. It felt so freeing, sitting here finally being able to tell him yes, that they were going to be adding another baby to their family, one so full of love it could be felt by anyone close enough.

Rachel looked at Will, cradling his cheek with her hand as they stared into each other's eyes. Will had no idea how he had saved her, how his love for her had made her whole again. Thinking back to that moment on his doorstep years ago, the moment where it all changed, she didn't even recognize herself. She was drowning and he saved her. Not by taking charge, but by standing by her side. He was her partner, her equal and her other half. Everything they had been through, the heartache, the pain had been worth it to be sitting here with him at this very moment.

As he raised his hand to interlace their fingers, pressing a kiss to her palm, she reminded herself of the one thing he had always made perfectly clear. No matter what the world would throw at them, how high the obstacle in their path, they will always have each other and the family they created. Theirs was a love worth the journey, a love for the ages.

-.-.-.-.-.

A/N:

Well there you have it. The epilogue. I just wanted to take a moment to thank you for going on this journey with me. It means so much that you read my story, if it wasn't for you, I am not sure I could get through this. Your support has meant the world to me. I hope you will enjoy the sequel, because I have so much more of this story to share with you, my wonderful readers. :)

To my Schueberry ladies, hopelessandhelpless, wistful watcher, buffyanne, coconutters, and rainedonmyparade. Thank you for motivating me to finish this. You are an amazing group of girls that I feel blessed to have met.

To Elle:

I am not sure what I would have done without you. You've sat and listened to me prattle on about this story for months now. You have been an amazing friend and my rock though this process and I can never thank you enough.


End file.
